Love is Enough
by cheerleader1100
Summary: It's only been a month since the last time she's talked to him, and the last time they've seen each other.  It wasn't a pleasant goodbye either. Now she realizes her mistake.  But then someone from her past comes back bringing back many memories?
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first story please go easy on me. I'm going to make this short and sweet i don't own anything except the tory line. Richelle Mead owns the characters. even though i wish Adrian weas mine he very much i not. thanks and please remember to review. Thank you!**

RPOV

"Dimitri, god, can't you leave me alone for just two seconds?" He has been getting on my nerves. Never giving me any space since Tasha shot me, a month ago. "I mean you follow me around like some lost puppy. You even got your schedule changed, the same as mine, just so you can keep an eye on me."

"Rose, you don't understand. I feel like every time you leave my sight Tasha's going to show up out of nowhere and try to kill you again. It kills me to think she'd kill you." God, could he get any more annoying? He says that all the time, and I mean come on I'm a big ass strogoi killer.

"Listen, I know your scared for me, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." He had to hear the truth. I mean I've been walking around it for weeks. I'm just gonna say it, "Dimitri, I know you love me, nut I realized awhile ago that my love started to disappear for you and grow for someone else when my relationship with Adrian started."

"Roza, he doesn't love you. He was just using you for what he wanted most. The satisfaction of having the one person that denied him at first." He looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to be angry or upset.

I started to move around our bedroom, packing a small duffle bag with clothes. I just needed to get away for awhile. "If he was using me how come he was so filled with hurt and anger the last time we talked which was after he found out I cheated on him? How come now that me and him are done he still asks Lissa how I am even though it kills him to hear about my happy, perfect life and he feels like his is just a piece of shit? If you can answer those I'll believe that he was just using me."

Dimitri was silent as he stood there watching me pack. When he finally spoke it wasn't with an answer to either of my questions. He said, "Are you not staying here tonight?"

That was the last thing I expected him to say. I was thinking more along the lines of, "He's a Moroi, a Royal Moroi. One that sleeps around a lot, what do you expect?"

The only thing I can say to his question is, "Yeah, I need to talk to her."

After that I packed a few more things, I walked out the front door and headed to Lissa's place.

It was nice to finally be alone for once, well as alone as it get when you're walking on a street full of people. Anyways, walking by myself gave me time to think about everything that has happened in the last four weeks. First Adrian and I got in a huge fight and now we're not talking, and I have a hole in my heart that use to be filled when I saw him every day. Dimitri is over protective and now every time we're together for too long we start to fight. Also, Lissa asked me if it would be better for Jill to go to private school until Lissa can get the rule changed, so there only has to be one person in a royal family to become king or queen. And to top it all off, my bond with Lissa came back, but this time it's more powerful, and it goes both ways, so Lissa can hear and feel me too. Thinking of all this stuff is making my head hurt.

When I finally made it to Lissa's, he swings the door open and pulls me into a hug before I start to cry for the first time since I thought I lost Dimitri forever back at the attack at St. Vlad's. This whole two-way bond thing comes in handy at times like now. Through the bond I could tell Lissa new exactly why I was here and why I was crying.

She walked with me to my room in the palace, not saying a word the entire way there. She just waited until I was ready to talk.

Every time I started to say something I would get hit with a wave of tears all over again. When I was finally able to control my sobs, I started talking. I said, "Lissa I miss him. I don't know how I just walked away thinking the future would be better. I was so wrong. I just want him back but he's not talking to me. I'm not even sure he ever will talk to me again. I know he talks to you about me. Liss, I want him back please help me get back Adrian!" I started out loud but by the end I was whispering and a I whispered the last word one silent tear slid down my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Ok thanks everyone who's read this. i love you all. this is a kind of long chapter but its good. i promise**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything just the plot. **

**Happy reading! don't for get to review!**

RPOV

As I was laying in my room talking to Lissa about everything with Adrian and Dimitri, Christian comes through the door.

"Hey, Lissa," he looks at me then back to Lissa, and then continues, "Can I talk to you in the hall real quick?"

Lissa looks at me for approval before getting up. I nod because I mean, what kind of friend doesn't let her best friend talk to her boyfriend?

As Lissa's walking out the door she turns around and smiles before saying, "I'll be right back. Do you want me to get you anything before I come back?"

I shake my head no, but through the bond I say, "How about you get Sparky to whip us up some popcorn and ice cream? Oh, and maybe even some pizza?"

She just looks at me like I've lost my mind before shaking her head and laughs as she walks out the door.

LPOV

I felt really bad leaving Rose sit all by herself in a crisis like this, but you never know what Christian's gonna tell ya.

"So, what did you need Christian. Was it really something or was this just a really mean thing to Rose, just so you could talk to me?" I asked as I grabbed his hand and started leading him towards the kitchen to get Rose her popcorn and ice cream, that she so badly wanted.

"Actually, I'm not the one who wanted to talk to you. Adrian's here, but I didn't want to say anything in front of Rose. Come on he's in the den. You can get Rose whatever she wants later, I promise," he said as he pulled me the opposite way I was taking him.

"Okay, so Adrian's here… Christian, you know what Rose is going through. What's so important that he had to interrupt?"

"Well, that's the thing. I'm not quite sure what he wants. He just said he needed to talk to you and it was really important," he said shrugging his shoulders.

As we were getting ready to turn into the den I said' "Okay, but if this is not important I'm going back to my friend." He stopped me, leaned down, then gave me a nice, sweet kiss before saying, "Alright, if it's not important you can leave." I just smiled at him as we walked into the room.

Adrian was pacing the room looking really anxious. When he saw me he rushed over and the look of anxiousness increased a good amount. I wonder what this is about.

At the same time he said, "I need to see Rose." I said, "I think you should see Rose." We both just looked at each other shocked. He looked like he thought I was going to tell him Rose never wanted to see him again, by the look on his face now.

"Why do you need to see Rose?" I asked a little concerned, considering before he couldn't bear to see her without getting upset.

His response was, "I'm trying to be the man she told me I could be. I've stopped with the drinking, smoking, and the partying. I even started filling out applications to get back into college for art and music, but without alcohol to dull the side effects of spirit, I'm going crazy. She's the only one that can help me."

As I was listening to him, I checked his aura. I just wanted to see what his feelings towards Rose really are now. His aura is bright pink with a shinning gold ring around it. Well, it's calming to know he truly does love her, but not just that but his soul is calling for her, hence the gold ring.

"Okay Adrian, I'll let you see her, but you have to promise me one thing," I said.

"I'll promise anything. I'll do it. I just need to see her."

The only thing I didn't want him to do is hurt her. "Whatever you do, don't get upset with her and don't yell at her. She's not in a real stable state right now."

He looked at me like I was crazy just then. "I know I yelled at her once, but all my emotions were building up and the darkness was getting to me. I never meant to hurt her then, and I don't plan on hurting her now or in the future."

"Okay. Well, she's in her room," I didn't really know what else to tell him.

"Thanks!" He started to leave but stopped and turned around. "Hey Liss, you said I should talk to Rose. Why?"

Should I tell him? Well, I guess he should know at least some. "Rose has made a mistake and she hates herself for it now. She can tell you the rest if she wants, but it's up to her. Now hurry, she's had a long day."

APOV

I nodded my head with a sullen expression before I turned to go to Roses room. I wonder what her mistake was. I know mine, yelling at her. All of a sudden that memory flooded my mind.

_I knocked on her door hoping she'd be in there. I waited two minutes before I opened the door and walked in. "She must be with Lissa," I thought to myself. I sat down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling as I got my thoughts together. It must have been at least five minutes before the door opened, but I stayed in my spot, head back thinking._

_I heard them more than saw them top. I finally looked at them, a lazy smile on my face. "Your majesty," I said grandly bow to Lissa._

_"Stop," Lissa scoffed. "You should know better."_

_"I've never known better," I countered. "You should know that."_

_Lissa started to smile; then she quickly looked at Rose and grew serious, realizing Rose was probably thinking, "It's hardly let's-have-fun-with-Adrian time._

_"Well," said Lissa uneasily. "I've got some things to do."_

_"I'm sure you do," said Rose with an unreadable face._

_Lissa turned hesitant before Rose said, "It's okay, Liss. I'll be okay. Go."_

_Lissa said goodbye to me and left, closing the door behind her. It was just Rose and me now._

_I stayed on her bed, watching her carefully, still wearing my lazy smile I gave Lissa. Rose must have decided to sit down because she sat in a nearby chair, nervously._

_"Adrian—"she started before I cut her off._

_"Let's start with this, Little Dhampir, was it going on before you left court," I asked getting right to the point._

_She shook her head slowly. "No, I was with you. Just you."_

_"Well, that's something," my pleasantness was starting to slip. The alcohol was starting to where off. "Better some rekindling of spark in the heat of battle or quest or whatever than you cheating right in front of me," I said._

_She started to shake her head more urgently now. "No, I swear. I didn't—nothing happened then… not until—"she hesitated, probably not sure what to say._

_"Later?" I asked. "Which makes it more okay?" I was starting to get depressed._

_"No! of course not. I…" she still didn't know what to say. Damn it, she's making me go insane. "I'm sorry," those were the next words out of her mouth. Like 'I'm sorry' is going to fix everything. Then she started again, "I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I didn't mean for it to happen. I thought… I really thought he and I were done. And then I realized that—"_

_"No, no—stop." I said, voice tight, hand raised, my façade was starting to crumble. I don't want to hear about the great revelation you had about how you guys were always meant to be together or whatever it was."_

_She just sat there, silent._

_I ran my hand through my hair. "Really, it's my fault. It was there. A hundred times there. How often did I see it? I knew. It kept happening. Over and over, you'd say you were through with him… and over and over, I'd believe it… no matter what my eyes showed me. No matter what my heart told me. My. Fault." I said. I was rambling, between the darkness and this I was starting to slip._

_"Adrian, I," she started._

_I was starting to get mad. "I loved you!" I yelled, jumping off the bed. "I loved you and you destroyed me. You took my heart and ripped it out. You might as well have staked me!" my voice filled the room. There was so much grief and anger in it. I started to walk towards her, hand over my chest. "I. Loved. You. And you used me the whole time."_

_"No, no. It's not true. I wasn't using you. I loved you. I still do, but—"_

_This is bullshit. "Rose, come _on_."_

As that memory faded from my mind, I drew closer to Rose's door. What was I thinking coming here? She probably never wants to see my drunken ass ever again, after I yelled at her then.

I finally reached the door and put my hand on the door. I thought about what I'm going to say one last time. Then I shut my eyes and turned the knob.

"Lissa, god! What took you so long? I just sent you to get…" she trailed off as she sat up in bed and saw who I was.

I just stood there looking at her, stunned. He was even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, even with swollen, red eyes. I guess she's been crying. I wonder what about. "Hey," I said a small smile on my lips. I was a little nervous of what she'd do.

She just sat there staring at me like I'm a ghost. When she finally spoke all, she said was, "Adrain?" Then she started to cry.

**Like i said at the beginning. this was a long chapter. please don't be lazy and review. well, if you don't review you're not lazy but i still want you to review! Thank! You guys are the best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. And a big thanks to everyone who has added me either to their favorite or to their alert. I'm going to try and update every Saturday. If I miss a Saturday I'll update sometime that week. And if I get more than at least ten reviews per chapter i'll try to update a little sooner. So pleae review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything, even our favorite guy, Adrian. Even though everyone wishes they owned him.**

**Good reading, readers. I love you all so much!**

**RPOV**

I lay in my bed waiting for Lissa to get back with my food. When finally, the door opened. "God, Lissa! What took so long? I just sent you to get…" I trailed off as I sat up in my very comfy, king size bed and saw who was standing in my very large door frame.

I had to blink a few times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I mean come on it's been a little over a month since the last time I saw him in person. I've seen him in Lissa's head but that's it. I looked at him, standing in the door frame. When I finally looked at his face he had a small almost shy smile. Then he said a very nervous 'hi'.

My mind was going into overload. I was just crying because I haven't seen him, and now that I can I'm not sure I want to just yet.

Finally speaking, the only thing that came out of my mouth before I started crying again was his name. "Adrian?"

Adrian's face changed from nervous to scared. Almost like he thought he was the reason I was crying. Actually, I'm pretty sure he did think that he was the reason I was crying.

"Adrian, you're—you're not the—the reason—I—I'm crying. I pro—promise."

His face changed to something of relief. I guess that answers had been asking. Very slowly he starts making his way to my large bed, and sits down a few inches away from me. I couldn't stand not touching him anymore, it's been forever since I've touched him. I leaned over and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He hesitated a few moments before relaxing and hugging me back.

"I've missed you so much, Adrian," I said between sobs.

He looked at me for a few seconds then said, "I've missed too, Little Dhampir. I've missed you too. I'm so sorry I yelled at you before, if I could I would take it back, but you can't take back what's already been done. We both know that."

I tried calming down just a little but it wasn't working I just started crying harder. I would have thought I cried out all the tears I could hold I've cried that much today, but obviously that isn't the case.

Adrian sat trying to soothe me as I kept crying, when my tears finally stopped falling, my eyes started to drift shut, and I started to drift off into a deep sleep in Adrian's arms just like I use too. Before I fell asleep though, I swear I heard Adrian whispered ever so softly, "I still love you with all my heart." I smiled and fell asleep, thinking of Adrian and the smell of his cologne.

I ended up in what felt like a spirit dream and when i saw Adrian laying beside me I knew it was. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips and by the look on his face i think he thought this was a regular dream, but how we ended up here is a mystery to me.

**APOV**

Rose had finally stopped crying. At first I thought I made her cry which made me want to cry. Then she told me I wasn't the reason and I'm almost positive my face flooded with relief.

Now Rose and I were lying in her bed in her giant room, I swear you can fit almost four small gyms in here. Anyways, we lay in her bed her in my arms. It felt so right to have her there. It felt so right to just be with her. Oh how I missed her so much. I miss spending every day with her, and I miss spending every night like this. I also miss waking up every morning and her beautiful face being the first thing I see.

I felt Rose relax more and her breathing evened out. When I thought she was asleep I whispered, "I still love you with all my heart." I saw her smile maybe she wasn't asleep and heard me after all. I don't want to move in case I wake her up, how much of an ass would I be if I did that, so I just lay there thinking. I thought about how my next conversation with Rose would go. I thought about my relationship with Rose, and I wondered about Rose's relationship with Dimitri.

I guess thinking makes a person tired because next thing I know I'm lying on a beach towel at the beach with Rose lying next to me. I know I'm dreaming when she leans over and kisses me on the lips.

**LPOV**

Christian and I were cooking Rose her popcorn and pizza while Adrian is talking to her.

I could tell when Adrian reached Rose's room. Her emotions sky rocketed and they were all over the place. There was love towards Adrian. She's always loved him you could see it when she looked at him. There was embarrassment towards the way she looked. Her eyes were swollen and puffy and they were an angry red color, her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. To sum it all up she kind of looked like crap, but what else would you expect a girl that's been crying to look like? Rose also felt guilt towards him. All she could think about was cheating on him when she slept with Dimitri.

I didn't bother to ease drop since Rose will probably tell me when Adrian leaves later.

We finished cooking and went to take it to her room but when we got to the door we didn't hear any talking. I slowly opened her very large, very wide door and walked in.

They looked so adorable. Both of them are sleeping and Rose is in Adrian's arms. They fit together perfectly. I looked at both their aura's and they were both so happy.

I set the food down on the table in Rose's room and looked at them again.

Christian had followed me in so when I heard someone come into the room I was really curious as to who it was. What I saw scared the shit out of me. Dimitri stood in the door way with a look of pure hatred. He looked at Rose and Adrian then at me and Christian, then back at Rose and Adrian before he stormed out of the room. I'm assuming he stormed out of the palace because I heard a door slam.

Christian looked at me a questioning glance. I just shrugged as an answer and whispered, "Let's go," so I didn't wake them. Before I started walking out I looked around Rose's room. She has a huge closet filled with tons of clothes she didn't take to Dimitri's with her. My eyes left her closet and continued to look around her room. She had two dark oak dressers and a dark oak canopy bed, with a dark oak wooden floor, that was actually semi-clean. Her duffle was on the chest at the end of her bed. Her and Adrian lay under her white confuter. When her bed was made she had a white confuter and a million different sizes of orange pillows. Her sparkly orange pillow, which is always in the front of her pillow stack, is my favorite one.

She has pictures of everything and anything we have ever done together all around her room, on her walls, and on her dressers. I saw one in particular that I liked. It must have been taken when we went to Vegas. Her and Adrian were standing together holding some drinks. Rose had a pink Martini and Adrian had what looked like a sex on the beach. It was almost like a reddish yellow drink with a lemon on the glass. Behind them you can see the top of mine and Eddie's heads and maybe a slot machine. Rose looked so happy in that picture. I haven't seen her that happy in forever. Beside that picture was one taken on the day of Rose's trails at the party Abe threw. It was a picture of Rose, Adrian, Eddie, Christian, and me. Rose was genuinely happy in every picture that was in her room, especially the ones that Adrian's in.

I took one last look around Rose's room and saw something shining on the floor in front of her door. I walked over and picked it up. It was a ring. A very pretty ring, it almost looked like and engagement ring, but that can't be what it is because if Rose got engaged she would have told me.

I set the ring on her dresser and then I grabbed Christian's hand and pulled him out of Rose's room, to the kitchen.

"Let's make Rose something to eat for when Rose wakes up, okay," I suggested to Christian.

He looked at me then laughed saying, "We just made her popcorn and pizza. Why the hell do we need to make her more food?" But as he was saying that he was walking around our giant kitchen pulling eggs, chicken, bread crumbs, and everything under the sun from our over sized cupboards and over sized fridge.

**DPOV**

Rose left about two hours ago. I'm just going to see if she wants to go have dinner with me because I have a very important question to ask her.

As I'm getting ready to walk out the front door, I remember I needed ti grab the little black, velvet box from under my bed.

I get on my knees in front of the bed and looked under it so I could find the ring box. When I finally find the box, I stand up and look in the full length mirror, behind the door, that Rose made me put up for her, just to make sure I looked okay. Now that I have the ring I can leave.

I walk out the front door and am hit with the warm end of summer breeze and smell the fresh air. The grass is green, the flowers are blooming, and the trees are covered in apples.

I started walking to Lissa' thinking of how I'm going to ask Rose how to marry me. I take the ring out of the box to look at it again as I walk up to Lissa's door. Her house is huge. I guess it should be considering it is the palace. I think about knocking but decide to just go in. It's like I'm going through a maze as I make my way to Rose's room, even though I spent every night in it while she was recovering from her shot wound.

When I got to her room the door was slightly opened. I opened it the rest of the way and what I saw shocked me so much. I know my face showed all the anger I was feeling when I looked over at Lissa and she backed away from me, a look of terror on her face. I looked back at Rose and the dick in bed with her clenching and unclenching my fists. I stormed out of Rose's room, then out of the palace slamming the door as I left.

All I could think about was those two and then my mind would go to what I was going to ask Rose tonight.

When I finally made it to the woods to run, this helps me to calm down. I started running towards the cliff by the lake. When I got there I searched all my pockets for the ring. I was planning on throwing it over the cliff into the lake but since I can't find it, it's already gone so I don't really care. I start to run again as fast as I can to release all the emotions pent up inside me. As I'm running, I can feel the anger disappear. Now I can think of Rose and dickhead and what I want my relationship with Rose to be like.

**Thanks again for reading, it means a lot. And remember i'll update every saturday unless i get at least ten reviews per chapter and i'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: On a bad note, I'm kind of sad that i had more than 200 people read this story and i only have nine reviews for it. On the good note though, i had more than 200 people read this story. That's unbelievable. I didn't think many people would read this story but i guess i was wrong. **

**Another thing, I added something to chapter two but you don't have to reread it. I only changed what Adrian is filling out applications for it's now art and music not just drawing. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I know I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot line.**

**RPOV**

I ended up in what felt like a spirit dream, and when I saw Adrian, I knew it was. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips, I'm not really sure why. By the look on his face I'm pretty sure he thinks this is a regular dream. If this is a spirit dream and Adrian didn't know that, how we got here is a mystery to me.

We were lying on a towel at the beach. Adrian wore only board shorts. The shorts he was wearing are my favorite ones that he always wore when we went to the beach in our dreams. They're the same emerald green as his eyes, and go just a little past his knees and he wears them low. I wore a black bikini. The top reminded me of a pair of shoes I use to own. They're really strappy. The difference between my shoes and this top is the top makes my boobs look good, and the shoes made my feet look good. The bottoms to my bikini go down at a v and they tie on the sides with bright pink strings.

The beach was amazing. It had a bright blue ocean that almost made it look like we were in Hawaii or Cancun. I wouldn't mind visiting either of those places in real life if they look like this. The sky was clear, not a cloud in it. The sun was shining but it wasn't too hot out like at normal beaches, the perks of dreams. Being here relaxed with Adrian is more than a dream come true. I haven't been able to relax with Dimitri up my neck every five minutes.

I looked at Adrian and he was studying me. I looked back out at the water and had the sudden urge to go swimming. I stood up and grabbed Adrian pulling him up with me saying, "Come on. Let's go swimming."

I started running towards the water with Adrian right behind me. When I got to the water, I ran out farther than any normal person would and dove under the first wave that came close to me. I turned around to see where Adrian was, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

I panicked even though I knew nothing could have happened to him. "Adrian! Adrian where are you?" I started running to the shore when all of a sudden arms wrapped around my waist, scaring the shit out of me.

I turned around getting ready to yell at Adrian but when I saw the smile on his face I could. I started to tell him 'never to do that again' when his lips were on mine before I could say anything except 'don't'. The kiss was slow almost like he was afraid to kiss me. Soon my need to kiss him grew. I licked his bottom lip; he opened his mouth giving me permission to enter. He moaned as the kiss deepened even more. The next thing I know we're on the beach in a very heavy make out session on our towel, reminding me of what almost happened the night before I was arrested.

I part from him just a little for a breath and say, "Man have I missed this."

Adrian leaned back and looked at me. "What do you mean you miss this," he asked his emerald green eyes, that I love so much, have a questioning look in them.

"I miss us together like this," I motion around. "I miss being with you. Everyday I'm with Dimitri I want to be with you. You're all I think about anymore. I need you, Adrian. I love you."

"Why is my dream torturing me? The real Rose doesn't still love me, even though I wish she did," he said. He looked so sad. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips ever so softly.

"Adrian, can't you tell? This is real. I'm real. This dream is real, well kinda, it's a spirit dream. I thought you knew that. Adrian, I do love you, can't you see it?" I told him everything I needed to in the last five minutes. "I love you and I want you back." Oh no! I can feel myself waking up and the dream is starting to disappear. I'll talk to you when you wake up. I love you." I kissed him as the dream faded completely.

My eyes opened and I looked around. I was back in my room, in Adrian's arms. A smile spread across my face as I thought about the dream I just had. I turned around to look at Adrian. I figured he was still sleeping, so when I settled back in a comfortable position, I was surprised.

I smiled at him, but he just looked confused. "I just had the weirdest dream," he said shaking his head.

I looked at him, "I don't think it was weird at all I personally liked that dream."

He just looked at me again. "o that was real and not just my imagination playing cruel tricks on my subconscious?"

"Yes, it was real silly, and I meant everything I said and did including this." I kissed him and whispering, "I love you," against his soft warm lips. He smiled as a response and kissed me back.

There was a knock on the door, "If it's Christian you can back your ass away from my door or else you'll be sorry you ever knocked."

"Oh, shut up, Hathaway. I made you food and Lissa sent me up to see if you two were awake yet," he said opening my door.

I jumped out of bed knocking Adrian off the side of it onto the floor. "You made food? Is it in the kitchen?" He gave a small nod and I ran out the door. I could hear Adrian and Christian laughing and one of them said, "Man, it's like she hasn't eaten in days."

"I heard that," I yelled running into the kitchen, seeing a smiling Lissa.

Well someone looks happy. Why is that?" she asked still smiling.

"Long story. Show me the food and I'll tell ya later, promise." She just laughed even more and gave me a plate filled with all my favorite foods. There was even a doughnut too.

"Yum, I think I'm in heaven," I said dreamily after taking a bite of food. I was summing up how the food and my dream made me feel. I hear someone walk into the kitchen and I turned around expecting it to be Christian and Adrian, but when I see who it is I drop my fork and say, "Damn, now I lost my appetite. Thanks a lot, asshole."

**APOV**

At first when I woke up, I thought that was just a really messed up dream until I felt Rose turn to look at me. I opened my eyes and she smiled a genuine smile, showing off her perfect teeth.

Making sure the dream was real I said, "I just had the weirdest dream."

Her smile grew. "I don't think it was weird. I personally liked that dream."

I looked at her again being dead serious because I don't want to be fooled and look really stupid. "So that was real, not just my imagination playing cruel tricks on my subconscious?"

She starts giggling as she says, "Yes, it was really, silly." She must be going crazy. She called me silly. "I meant everything I said and did. Including this…" then she pulled me closer and kissed me as she whispered, "I love you." I smiled as my response as I kissed her back.

Someone started knocking on the door when the kissing started getting a tiny bit heavier, well maybe not a tiny bit. Rose leans back, an annoyed look on her face as she yells, "If it's Christian you can back your ass away or else you'll be sorry you ever knocked."

I laughed at the look on Roses face when Christian walked in saying, "Oh, shut up, Hathaway. I made you food and Lisa sent me up to see if you guys were awake yet."

After Christian says that Rose jumps out of bad at lightning speed, and since we were tangled up she knocks me on the ground. I'm not even sure how considering we were in the middle of the bed and it's ginormous.

The first thing out of Rose's mouth is, "You made food? Is it in the kitchen?" She doesn't even bother to say sorry.

Before I have time to stand the whole way up and before Christian can finish nodding his head Rose is already out of the room towards the kitchen.

Christian and I just look at each other and laugh. "Man, it's like she hasn't eaten in days," says Christian and we start laughing even harder until we hear a stern 'I heard that' coming from Rose, who I assume is already in the Kitchen by now.

As we're walking out the door, I see on the small dresser, to the left of the door, is a picture of me and Rose. I pick it up and look at it. It's from when we went to Vegas. I remember how long it took to actually get that good a picture.

_Rose and I spent almost ten minutes trying to take a good picture of ourselves, but after a few drinks our picture sucked. We asked some random, stuck up asshole to take the picture for us. It turned out good the first time he took it. When the asshole gave us our camera back, I heard him mumble, "Maybe if you didn't drink that much, you might be able to take a decent picture." I almost thumped him over the head but Rose must have heard him too because she held me back._

"Huh, glad I was invited on this trip. Both you and Lissa looked at it," Christian said this a little annoyed. Holding something up he said, "Lissa also found this on the floor. Do you know what it's for?" He was holding up a ring. I took it from him and looked at it. I've seen it before but only once.

Once when Rose and I went shopping, we looked at engagement rings because I talked her into it._ "Come on. How am I going to know what ring to get you if I don't know what one you want?" _There was one ring that was her favorite. It had one big diamond in the middle and tiny green diamonds around the whole band. I remember exactly what she said to me, _"This is the ring I want because it reminds me of your eyes which are almost as loving as your heart."_ The ring in front of me was one of the few rings that she said if I didn't like any of the one's she really wanted, I could get her one of those.

I still don't know where this one came from. "I'll ask her about it. Do you want me to tell you what she says?" I looked at Christian waiting for an answer.

"It doesn't matter to me. I just want to know the fuckhead that gave this to her. I mean she's like my sister; I don't want her to end up with an asshole. I would prefer someone more along the lines of you." Christian looked at me expectantly.

I looked back at the ring than back at Christian. "Let's go eat. We'll talk later. I'm sure Rose is gonna wanna talk to Lissa," I said putting the ring down.

We walked out of Rose's room and heard screaming coming from near the front door. We stopped, looked at each other than listened. It was two people. Listening closer I could tell one was Rose and the other was a male. I took two steps closer trying not to be seen or heard. Rose talking now, although, it sounded like she was getting ready to cry. 'Oh I'm going to kill whoever she's talking to.' Finally the other person started talking and when I realized who it was I started walking again, at a pretty fast pace. When I heard Rose crying I started running. I saw Lissa come out of the kitchen, and when she saw me running she seemed almost scared.

When I reached Rose she was leaning up against the wall, head in her hands crying. I looked around the room looking for _him_ but all I saw was the door swinging shut.

I ran to the door and when I got outside he was standing right in front of me. I pulled my fist back and swung as hard as I could and I heard a _crack _and his nose was gushing blood. I had a short lived 'victory' that ended with a knee to my groin and a fist to my temple. Black spots were showing up in my vision and the last thing I remember was Rose and Lissa screaming, Christian running over and started yelling and I felt a few more blows, one in the gut and another in the face. Then everything went black.

**Please don't forget to review. They make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here's chapter 5. I hope you like it. Please review, no one did for the last chapter and i know people read the story. you can review and tell me if you like this story and you can give me idea's. Thanks to everyone who's reading this. I just really wish you guys would have reviewed. I love to hear what you guys think. and i want to hear what you guys want to happen. I know I said this a million times but please review this chapter it'll make me really happy even if i just get one review, it can't be that hard to review one story. okay, enough complaining on with the story.**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything Richelle Mead owns it all.**

**RPOV**

"It's been 4 hours. When's he gonna wake up Liss. I thought you heal him?" I looked at Lissa, tears rimming my eyes. How could I let this happen to him? What did I do wrong? Our morning was so perfect, until _he_ showed up.

_"I think I'm in heaven," I said dreamily thinking of the food I'm eating and the dream I just had. I heard someone walk into and I turned around smiling expecting to see Adrian. When I saw who it was I dropped my fork, mouth open and said, "Damn, now I just lost my appetite. Thanks a lot asshole."_

_"You shouldn't swear so much Roza. It's a bad habit. Well I'd rather you swear than sleep with someone while you're with someone." he asked in a tern voice, guardian mask in place._

"_What the—how the hell do you know about that?" Lissa's emotions were scared and I think there was some guilt there too. I looked at her, a question on my face._

_"Rose, I'm so sorry, he walked into your room when you were sleeping. I was gonna tell ya when we talked later," Lissa looked so sad, almost like she was going to cry._

_"It's alright Liss," I said. I turned my gaze toward Dimitri. "Can I talk to you? In the front hall."_

_"I think that's a good idea." He sounded pissed and even though I should be upset and scared that he saw me sleeping with Adrian I'm not because honestly it was just sleeping._

_I walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the room nu the front door. When we reached it I turned around and right when I started to open my mouth he starts talking. "Have you been with him the entire time since we've got back together?"_

_I opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off and began again, getting a little louder with every word. "How could you do this to me? Here I thought Tosha was going to take you away from me. I was so wrong. It was that Dickhead Moroi I never liked to begin with. Do you know how I feel? Of course not! What would you think if you really knew what I was going through?"_

_"Dimitri," I tried to get him to stop talking but he just kept yelling. Now he was yelling in Russian and I have no idea what he's saying. I said his name a few more times before I finally yelled it getting him to stop his rambling._

_"Dimitri! Listen to me for 5 god damn minutes! Just shut the fuck up and let me talk! Can I explain myself? Is that okay with you? Is it? Oh, wait, don't answer that. I don't give a shit if it's okay with you or not right now!" I took a calming breath because what I am about to say next is going to take everything I have. Lowering my voice I said, "I love you Dimitri. I really do, but it's not like I use to. When you told me love fades I realized it grows too. Mine started to but it wasn't for towards you. It was towards Adrian. I was going to come find you later and tell you, but you beat me to it, well sorta. Will you please forgive me?" Man this conversation reminded me so much of the one I had with Adrian a month ago. I hadn't realized it but I started crying somewhere in that little speech thing._

_Dimitri's face still looked hard and angry as I explained everything to him. When I was done I sat on the ground and lean up against the wall and looked at him._

_He looked down at me and just stared, a look of disgust on his face. "I came over earlier to ask of you wanted to come have dinner with me tonight. I was going to take you to that restaurant on the corner; you know what one I'm talking about?" Lucky for him I did. After I nodded my head, he continued, "I was going to ask you to marry me, but when I saw you and Adrian I just ran. I ran to the cliff by the lake. I was going to throw the ring into the lake, but I couldn't find it in any of my pockets. So I ran more. I came to talk to you about everything when I got done with my run." His voice was soft but all of a sudden it changed in to hatred again and his voice rose even more than the first time. "Rosemarie Hathaway, I may have loved you once, and I still do love you now, but I just want you to stay away from me for awhile. Am I clear?" I nodded, not able to speak and before I could think of anything to say he was slamming the door shut behind him. I put my head in my hand and started to cry again. That's not how I wanted that to go at all._

_Next thing I know the door swings open and Adrian walks out. I see him pull back his fist and punches Dimitri right in the nose. I started yelling for Lissa. I look away for 2 seconds to see Lissa and Christian run into the room. They look out the door and Christian runs immediately out the door and Lissa runs to me. When I look out the door again, I saw Dimitri punch Adrian in the gut. I run to the door screaming Adrian's name. Christian's yelling at Dimitri telling him to go cool off. Before I break down completely, I see Adrian slump to the ground and by the look on Dimitri's face he just realized what he did._

I felt something touch my cheek, pulling me out of that horrible memory. "Little Dhampir, why are you crying?"

My eyes fly open at the sound of Adrian's voice. "Adrian! You're awake," I say leaning towards him giving him a small hug and a kiss. "Oh god! I've been worried sick. Once you fell down and I saw a pool of blood forming by your head I lost it. Dimitri stopped when he realized what he did, but I didn't care. I let Lissa heal you then I took the darkness that created and went after Dimitri." I was crying again. I could see the picture forming in my mind. "I hit him. I hit him so hard he fell to the ground immediately. Adrian, I almost killed him, and I didn't care." More tears fell from my eyes as I told him the whole story. From him falling, Dimitri almost dying, Lissa healing them both, and finally me bring Adrian here.

"Little Dhampir, we both were irrational tonight. Let's just put this night behind us and act like we just wake up from our dream. Okay?" he asked. He looked really concerned for my mental health. I mean this is the fourth time he's seen me cry today. I'd be concerned too. I mean come on I'm Rose Hathaway I never cry. Well I didn't cry for the longest time.

"Rose? Is that okay with you? Forget everything else that's happened since after you left me and Christian in your room?" He's still looking at me with concern. I nod my head slowly, "Yeah let's forget all that other stuff ever happened." He leaned over lifting his right hand because I'm holding his left, and he pulls my head sown so he can kiss me.

**2 weeks later**

**RPOV**

'Your voice was the sound track of my summer. Do you know your unlike any other, you'll always be my thunder.'

"Liss, do you know where my phone's at? Adrian's calling and I can't find it," I called to Lissa from my closet. 'Uh! It's not in here!'

"Try in your box with your strappy sandals," she yelled from my room, where I think she's looking for something Christian gave her that I borrowed.

'Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't ever wanna love another, you'll always…"

"Found it! Hey!" I answered out of breath. "Damn now my closet's a mess. Anyway, how's school going so far?"

"Rose, why is your closet a mess now?" Adrian said through the phone, sounding kinda sad for some reason.

Looking around my closet I said, "I was looking for my phone and tore it apart just so I can talk to you." I picked up a shirt of Adrian's that he left here last night. I walk over to the orange chair in my closet and sat down. "Adrian, you left your shirt in my closet. Oh yeah, by the way, what's wrong?"

He doesn't answer for awhile, but he finally says, "Rose, I'm fine. I swear and I know I left my shirt in your closet. I planned on having your laundry lady clean it for me." He totally just lied to about being fine. I can tell he's not.

"Adrian, I can tell you're not fine. Don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong. Is it your classes?" I can't stand when he's sad, it makes me sad.

"It's not the classes. It's just not being with you that's making me this way. I've been with you all day everyday for 2 weeks. It's just depressing."

"Alright, if you say so. Anyway, is that the only reason you called me?" I was hoping it wasn't. I was really hoping he just wanted to hear my voice.

"Actually, I called for 2 reasons. Reason one; I just wanted to hear your sweet loving voice. Reason two; I wanted to ask you something."

I smiled; he always had something planned for every night. "Oh, you wanted to ask me something? What did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you if you'd come over to my place and help me clean it up some. It's still kinda messy from that party we threw last weekend. My cleaning ladies are on vacation. Oh and I was wondering if I get a foot rub, I've been walking all day and they're killing me."

I dropped Adrian's shirt I was holding, and I almost dropped my phone in my belt box, which wouldn't be good because that box is like two feet deep and full of belts. The smiled faded from my lips and when I spoke it's like I was spitting ice. "You have got to be fuckin kidding me! I clean my room when I'm not standing on my feet all day _working. _When I ask you to rub my feet you say, 'little Dhampir, I'll rub your feet when you're pregnant with one of our beautiful babies.' I'll rub your feet when hell freezes over! Got that?"

Adrian just starts laughing, "Little Dhampir, if I remember correctly, I always end up rubbing your feet anyway. Aren't I correct?" My face falls even more.

"You may end up rubbing my feet, but I am still not rubbing your god damn Moroi feet. If you really thought I was, you have lost your damn mind. Ya got that?" I sounded like I was spitting fire now. He knows I don't touch feet and I don't clean week old dirty rooms. I don't understand why he would ask me to rub his feet and clean his room.

Adrian starts laughing even harder, "Rose, that's not really what I was going to ask you. I was only joking. No need to combine fire and ice and spit it on me." He calmed down some, at least he doesn't sound like a hyena.

My scowl turned into a straight face. Lissa walked into the closet, a huge smile on her face. "Rose? Why are you yelling about feet?" Her smile grows even more when she's done talking.

"Adrian thought it would be funny to ask me to rub his feet and clean his dirty room. He knows I don't touch feet and clean week old dirty rooms." By now she's rolling on the floor laughing. "Yeah, haha! Real funny. What did you really want to ask me Adrian?"

"Well, since it's the weekend, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go out for dinner and then go shopping for a sexy outfit to wear." I couldn't see his face since he wasn't even anywhere in the room as me, but I could tell he was still smiling at his 'joke'.

"Shopping, Huh? Adrian, I would love to go out to dinner with you. But I have one question. Why do I need to buy a sexy outfit for exactly?"

"Because we have my birthday party to go to next weekend to go to, and I need my girlfriend to have a sexy outfit to make all the Adrian lovers mad and all the Adrian haters jealous. And I just want to see you in something that night," he said. Maybe this night won't be as bad as I thought it would. Actually, anything would be better than giving into Adrian and rubbing his feet and cleaning his house.

"Alright, I'll go. But we leave when I'm ready this time, no rushing me." There's nothing worse than when he tells me when we're leaving and I'm not ready to go yet.

"We can leave anytime you want, little Dhampir. Oh and I'm buying you anything you say you like. We need to add to your messed up closet."

"Adrian, I don't need everything I like. And I'll see ya when I'm ready to go. Bye!" I say smiling.

"Bye," he says and then when I'm getting ready to hang up he says, "Oh and Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Awe he's so adorable!

"I love you too. Bye." I hang up my phone and look at Lissa, who's still laying on my closet floor smiling. "I need your help. Got a dinner date with Adrian and then we're shopping."

She stands up face turning very serious. "Got it. We need a hair style that will go well with dinner and with shopping. Did he say you're going somewhere nice?" I shake my head saying, "He didn't really say. I can call him back if ya want."

"No it's alright. So how about we go with a nice yet sexy dress for dinner and pick out an outfit to change into before shopping?"

Nodding my head again I say, "That works."

"Okay, enough standing around. Call Mia, she can help us. Tell her to get here pronto. Plug in the straightener, curling iron, and the hot curlers. I'll start in your massive closet."

Again I nod my head before grabbing my phone. "Mia, get to Lissa's. Come straight to my closet. It's an emerg—"

"Hey. What's up?" I spin around and Mia is already in my door way.

"How'd you—"

She cuts me off, "I was getting ready to knock on the—"

This time it's Lissa who cuts her off. Both me and Mia look at her. "No time to talk. Mia look for a shopping outfit and a sexy yet elegant dress for dinner. Rose you know what I told you to do, then come help me and Mia. Now!" Mia and I shut up and get to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, sorry! I know i'm late. My excuse isn't all that good but i wasn't home saturday. I was at my grams and she doesn't ahve internet. On the up side, I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far, so i think i made up for being late. This is part one of Rose and Adrian's date. Someone special will show up at the end if this chapter. Thanks to all the people who reviewed my last chapter and thanks to all the people who pu me as favorites and alerts. It really means a lot. Thanks. On with the story. Don't forget to let me know what you think with a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Richelle Mead does.**

**RPOV**

I was sitting in front of one of the mirrors in my closet putting on the finishing touches of make-up. One last stroke of mascara and I was done. I stood up and looked at the full length mirror in my closet.

"Rose, you look gorgeous!" Lissa exclaimed. Her and Mia walked up behind me. Lissa fixed one of my many curls and then looked at me through the mirror. My hair was done with loose curls and Lissa French braided my bangs to the side, they also managed to somehow get a feather and they put it in my hair on the side that wasn't braided back. Mia also decided to dark purple streaks in my hair. The streaks looked amazing, especially the one that goes through the middle of my bangs.

"This was definitely the dress to choose," Mia said touching the silky material. "I wished I looked this good, especially in a dress that looks like this." The dress was a black silk dress that stopped about six inches above the knee. It had a sparkly top piece and the very bottom of the dress was sparkly too. The back of the dress was open. For a splash of color I wore a pair of red heels that Adrian gave to me. The shoes are very strappy and the heel part is covered in what I think are ruby colored diamonds; they glitter and shine anytime light hits them. Adrian got these for me as an I'm-glad-we're-back-together present. I also had on a ruby diamond necklace that stopped right above the neck line of my dress. The necklace was a silver chain and it had one large diamond hanging from the chain. I had a bracelet on that was also a sparkly red. My finger nails and toe nails are painted a blood red to match my jewelry. To top off my outfit I had on two rings. One was a thin silver band with a diamond in the middle and smaller ones on the band. The second ring was another gift from Adrian. He had said it was to go with my shoes he bought me. The ring also had a silver band but instead of being thin like my other one it was wide. It had the same type of diamonds my shoe's have all around it and it also sparkled anytime light hit it.

"I wished I had those shoes. They are my absolute favorite pair you own. Oh and I love your earrings. Wait those are mine," Lissa brought me back from admirering myself. I looked at my ears. Hanging from them are dangly diamond earrings. I think Christian bought these for her last week.

"Alright, so you have everything? Your outfit for shopping? Your shoes and jewelry for that outfit? Your purse? Oh and are you taking your phone?" Mia and Lissa asked as I went back into my closet to get my favorite red clutch I own.

"My outfit's on the hanger ready to be put in the car. I've got my shoes and jewelry. I just grabbed my clutch, but I need to borrow you black purse with the thing on it. Um…Camille Conta has the same one, only she got hers after you and it's a knock-off. Do you know what one I'm talking about?" This is one of my favorite purses of Lissa's.

"Yeah, it's on my room. Let me go—"

"Are you almost done yet Rose? I've been here for over an hour already." Adrian interrupted Lissa.

She started moving towards the door. "I'll go get that purse. You and Mia finish making sure you have everything." She shut the door behind her and you could hear her yelling at Christian, Eddie, and Adrian who are in the living room watching god knows what. "Guys! I just cleaned. Come on get your feet off the table unless your shoes are off. And Adrian, Rose will be done in a few minutes." Just like that the guys shut up. It's almost like she went around and zipped all their mouths shut.

I looked at Mia and she sticks out her hand. "I know this is your favorite kind. Take it with you. You'll need it more than I will tonight." I look at her hand again and take the lip gloss. It's her Berry Liquor from Hollister.

"Mia you're the best. Thanks!" I said as Lissa comes walking back in with her purse. "Here make sure you put hairspray, make-up, perfume, deodorant, and your portable curling iron in here for when you change."

"Liss, you get so serious when it comes to stuff like this. But alright, I think I'm ready to go. Will you guys grab my clothes, Lissa's purse, and my shoes? I've got my clutch and my phone." I take one more look in the mirror and walk out my door.

"Finally, you're done! That took like a—Whoa!" Adrian said when I walked into the living room and everyone looked up. Every guy's jaw fell open and they looked like they were going to drool all over Lissa's newly clean wooden floor.

"See something you guys like?" I ask walking up and grabbing Adrian so we could make our way to the other side of the room.

"I know I do!" Adrian exclaimed. Then as softly as he could so no one else heard him, he said, "I see something I really like, and right now I don't want to go to dinner I want to take you to my bedroom and lock you in there, so no one else can look at you" I smiled and I felt my face turn red.

"Awe, guys look our little Rosie is blushin! What'd you say to her Adrian?" None other than Flame Ball said. I started laughing and everyone just looked at me like I lost my mind.

"You really want to know what I said to her Christian?" Adrian asked with a small smile on his face. Christian just nodded wanting to know what could have possibly made me blush. "I told her that, I owe her big time tonight in bed since she looks so beautiful right now. Then I told her that if she wants I'll lock you in the room so you have to watch everything. Looks like you're stayin with Rose and me tonight buddy. If you really wanna you can join us in bed." Everyone laughed and Christian turned bright red.

"Well I think it's about time we go. Don't you Babe?" I looked at Adrian waiting for an answer. He nodded. I walked over to Lissa and Mia who were standing in the doorframe that led to the hall where the bedrooms where and hugged them. Then I walked back over to Adrian and grabbed his hand while I looked at everyone else waving good bye. "See you guys later, maybe. Although, I know I'll see you later Christian. Bye everyone!" Adrian and I walked out of the room with everyone laughing again at what I had said. "So where are we going to eat? I hope it's somewhere good. Not some fancy smancy sushi restaurant. I absolutely hate those places." I said looking at Adrian as we reached the front door.

Looking him over I could tell we were going someplace nice because of what he's wearing. He had on black dress pants, a green dress shirt, the sleeves were rolled up and they stopped just below his elbows. He was wearing his awesome Italian dress shoes. His hair was styled in its usual messy to perfection style. By looking at him you could tell he had money. I mean his whole outfit screams 'hey look at me, I'm a millionaire.' I guess I kinda scream that too because Adrian bought me everything I'm wear except the dress which Lisa had bought me after we realized I wasn't going to get executed, and my clutch which was a gift to myself for being on the run, finding Jill, the long lost Dragomire, and for surviving that awful Tasha. I mean I thought I deserved a nice clutch purse and a few other things.

"Rose is something wrong with where we're going to eat? You're just standing there staring at me, but judging from your aura something has turned on the lust light, and I think I see a little love in those lights called your aura. Could that something maybe be me? Or are you thinking of the steak that I know you're going to order tonight?" Adrian must have been talking while I was looking at him. Judging by the smile on his face he's thinking of what could have possibly made lust show in my aura.

"Sorry, where are we eating again?" I ask, I didn't hear anything he said about where we're eating.

"We're going to _Midnight Blue_. Is that alright with you?" he asked looking at me with a genuine look, while he opened the door.

"Well, it's not my top choice as to what I would like to have in my mouth right now, but I guess I could go for a steak." I said with a face as serious as I could muster up

I was almost sure he knew what I meant until he pulled out his Droid Incredible saying, "Oh, okay. We don't have to eat there. Where do you want to eat? Just let me cancel our reservations here first. Then I'll call and make new ones."

I just looked at him for a second before saying, "Adrian, do you know what I really want to taste right now?" He looked at me expectantly. Standing on my tippy toes I pulled his head down. "This'" I said as I started to kiss him. It started out slow but both of us wanted more, so when his tongue ran across my bottom lip my mouth opened immediately letting his tongue in. Our tongues were doing a dance that only god will remember when it's over.

"Whoa! I thought you guys left five minutes ago? God I didn't need that image in my head for the rest of the night!" Adrian and I slowly drew apart at the sound of Christian's voice.

"I told you guys not to go get our food just yet. But no, no one ever listens to me!" Lissa yelled from somewhere in the house.

I looked at Christian and Eddie who were standing in the doorway with their hands covering their eyes. "Huh, maybe you should listen to her a little more. Maybe next time you won't walk in on this." I said turning to Adrian and kissing him making sure they saw our tongues, "Well, we're outta here! See you when I get back Lissa. Mia, feel free to borrow any of my stuff. I just heard Eddie tell Christian that he decided to take you out tonight. And Liss feel free to borrow anything of mine too. Christian said he's taking you anywhere you wanna go. See ya!"

I look at Christian and Eddie expectantly and Adrian just starts laughing. When he finally starts laughing he says, "Looks like you two have a date tonight. Better start getting ready. Oh and Christian, don't wear yourself out too much me and Rose need you full of energy later tonight when your with us." Christian looks horrified and Eddie looks at Christian and starts laughing at him. "Eddie, you can join too if ya want. I'm sure Rose would love to have three guys instead of two." I can't help it I start laughing even harder at the look on both of their faces. It's priceless. Adrian and I head out the door laughing like lunatic. "Did you see their faces? I wish I had a camera, I would have taken a picture." He says as we walk down the side walk.

When we finally made it to Adrian's dark gray 2011 Camaro we were finally done laughing. The trip to _Midnight Blue_ took forever! "Adrian, when the hell are we going to get there? It's been an hour already!" Adrian looks at me with a smirk on his face, and then he looks away shaking his head not even answering my question. Fine if he doesn't want to talk I won't talk. I leaned over and turned the radio up really loud, not the whole way your ears would have started bleeding and you would be def. I turned it to XM 20 on 20 since he had XM Radio. The song playing was one of my favorites, _Ours _by_ Taylor Swift_. Looking out the window I started to sing.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now my time is theirs_

I look back over at Adrian and he's looking at me. I smile as I start singing the net line.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you_

Adrian grabs my hand. I look down at them joined then up at Adrian. For some odd reason he knows this song and he starts singing the chorus with me.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high _

_The water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

He squeezes my hand, and I start singing again.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghost from your past are gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't car, cause right now your mine_

_And you'll say, don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People through rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

Adrian joined in again for the chorus and he lifted our hands and kissed mine when the chorus was over.

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong_

_And I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you_

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoo_

_Will be ignored_

_Because my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind?_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that sine_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high_

_The water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

"Rose, I never knew you could sing like that. I mean I knew you could sing but I didn't know you sounded like…wait, I sound like I said I thought you were bad. I never thought that. I just didn't know you were this good. Crap this came out all wrong. I meant to compliment you." Adrian said when the song ended.

I smiled and said a small thanks and looked out the window and my smile grew even more when I saw a sign that read 'Midnight Blue' "Finally, we're here!" I practically yelled. Adrian just laughed again.

Dinner was great. I got a steak like Adrian predicted and I got a side of fries. Adrian also got a steak but instead of getting fries as his side he got shrimp. We're heading back to the car now when all of a sudden a truck stops right in front of us. It's a 2010 white Chevy diesel truck, with a twelve inch lift on it. It has one of those loud exhaust pipes on it that you can hear from a mile away; these are my favorite kind of trucks. The person on the driver's side gets out and I drop clutch on the ground and my jaw falls open when I see Dimitri standing there.

"Dimitri, what the fuck are you doing here," I say and by the way Adrian's holding me back I must have been a little scary. I didn't care what I sounded like; I wanted to know what Dimitri's doing here.

"Rose, can't I bring someone near and dear to my heart out for dinner?" he asks a stupid smirk on his face. Oh how I would love to punch that smirk off right now.

"Oh, someone near and dear to your heart? Who could that poss—" I was cut off by the slamming of a car door and someone yelling my name.

"Rose! I've missed you so much! I'm sorry about that fight we had when I saw you last. I thought you'd be home when I got home the next day and I realized you were right. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything." Someone crashed into my arms making me almost fall over. I didn't know who it was until I smelled the lovely smell that could only be described as Viktoria.

"Vic, it's okay. I didn't want to leave right after that fight but I had to go after something and my father made me leave. I'm sorry too for having Zmey's guardians take you out of that place, but I didn't know what else to do. I was worried about you, Vic. We became sisters in that short [period of time we spent together." We were still hugging and I felt something wet hit my shoulder. I realized it was one of Vic's tears, which made me start crying too. "So how long are you staying for?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well right now I'm only staying for two weeks, but I'm hoping to maybe come over here for my senior year. But that's only if Dimitri will let me stay with him because he's the only one I know."

"Viktoria, you know me. If you want to stay with me instead of dimit—" I was cut off again.

"Rose, I know you guys have a lot to talk about but we've got shopping to do in a small amount of time, and I'm sure Dimitri wants to go eat." Adrian says. I look at him then Dimitri who nodded, then back at Vika. "Come over to my place tomorrow and we'll talk okay?"

Vic nodded smiling. Her smile disappeared after a few seconds and she looked confused. "Wait, I don't know where you live."

"Give me your phone." She handed me her phone and I put my number in. I also sent myself a message so that I have her number. "You can either text or call me, have Dimitri show you, or I can call you and meet you somewhere." I handed her back her phone and gave her a hug. "Talk to you later." She waved before Adrian and I left. My day just keeps getting better!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I made this chapter longer than another chapter to make up for being late last week. This was kind of a hard chapter to write considering the ending but I still think it's pretty good. Oh and I forgot to mention in my other author notes that the s key on my laptop doesn't work really well so there might be an s missing. I try to make sure there's not though. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. If you have any suggestions let me know. Whether they are for a good thing or whether they'll make a problem in the story. I'll try to use all suggestion if I get any. Okay enough with the authors note, and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA Richelle Mead does. I only own the plot and the character that I made up.**

**RPOV**

Ah…Shopping, my favorite thing to do. We just pulled into the parking lot of the King of Prussia Mall. It's one of the biggest ones in Pennsylvania.

I practically dragged Adrian into the mall and over to the bathroom so I could make sure I looked okay.

I pulled out my mini curling iron out of my purse and plugged it into one of the outlets, so I could fix some of my curls. I also pulled out my make-up to put on a bit of glitter because I couldn't put it on in the car without getting it all over Adrian's seats. After fixing a few curls, I backed away from the mirror to look at my entire body.

Lissa and Mia picked the best outfit possibly, if I do say so myself. It was a plain outfit but it was kind of sexy in a way. I had on short shorts with holes in them that I got from Abercrombie, and I was wearing a plain white tank from Hollister. My shoes were another of to-die-for shoes. They were a pair of black boot that came to my knee and like my red shoes that I wore tonight they had diamonds on the heel. I changed my earring to a simple diamond stud. My necklace was just like the one I had on, but instead of it being a ruby colored diamond it was a regular diamond like my earrings. I kept my thin diamond ring on and changed my other one to one that matched my necklace. Taking off my red bracelets, I changed them to a simple skinny leather bracelet with diamond on it, on one wrist. On the other wrist I wore a silver diamond covered bracelet. I had to admit, I look pretty damn hot. There is no denying it. Pulling out my Droid Razor I took a picture and sent it to Lissa and Mia saying, "How do I look?"

I unplugged the curling iron and stuck it back in my purse. I stuck my phone in my back pocket and pulled out the lip gloss Mia let me borrow since I was out of mine. I put it on and walked out the door.

Adrian was studying me as I walked over to him. Looking at him, I noticed he had also changed his outfit. He was wearing a pair of dark Abercrombie jeans that had a hole in the knee. He also had on a plain v-neck t-shirt from Hollister. We were both wearing Abercrombie and Hollister. I wonder if he somehow planned this. "Ready to go?" he asked when we both stopped looking each other over.

"Yep. Now where should we go first? Oh, I've got it. Let's go to Victoria's Secret!" I said as I pulled him into the store right in front of us.

When we reached the door to Victoria's Secret my phone went off. I pulled it out of my back pocket and looked at the message. "Man, we totally picked the perfect outfit. You look amazing. The feather looks awesome and so do the dark purple streaks." Lissa sent me the message.

I texted her back saying, "I know. The feather and streaks were a good idea. OH MY GOD! Guess who I ran into after dinner!" I put my phone back into my back pocket again sensing through the bond that Lissa and Christian are eating and she won't text back for awhile.

"So…What do you want to get in here? How about we get you these?" Adrian holds up a lacey pair of underwear. They're bright blue with small gems all over the front.

I grab them from him saying, "Actually, that's not a bad idea. Those are some pretty sweet panties." Adrian gets a stupid smile on his face and starts laughing. We look around five the store some more. By the time we're ready to check out Adrian and I have out hands full of clothes, bras, and underwear. We both also have a bag full of perfume, lotion, lip gloss, and shower gel. I tried to put some of the stuff back but every time I stuck something back Adrian would jut out it in his bag, and everything I picked up he stuck in his bag also.

The bill was ginormous in just that one store. I tried to pay for some of it but Adrian wouldn't let me. My favorite thing I got from that stories a bathing suit. The top is white with pink and orange gems that make a really weird but really cool design. The bottoms are a bright pink, the same color as the gems on the top.

The next store we go to is Abercrombie, which is right across from Victoria's Secret. I left this store with ten complete outfits including shoes and jewelry. I got this really cool sun dress. It's a light blue that I can wear with a gray sweater that I got, and a pair of gray heel boots or a pair of gray flats. I can wear either or incase I feel like dressing up or down the day I wear the dress. Adrian got a couple new pairs of jean and a few shirts, he didn't get close to as much stuff as I got.

The next couple of store we go to are dress stores, so I can look for something to wear to Adrian's party. We don't really find anything in any of those stores just a couple of dresses that I would wear out to a bar. I ended up just getting two dresses, neither of which can be worn to his party. We left these stores with only one bag from each. We stopped at every store we pasted and by the time we reached Hollister I was about ready to fall over from carrying so many bags. Adrian saw I was struggling to hold them all and called someone to come carry our bags. In less than five minutes there was a security guard standing in front of us with three other people behind him. When they walked closer I realized the three people with the guard were guardians. Adrian hands his bags to one of the guardians and then he takes the bags from me and hand them to another guardian. He starts digging in his pockets for something and when he can't find what he's looking for he looks at me and says, "Do you have the keys in your purse?"

"Yeah, here. Why?" I ask as I reach into my purse to get the keys for him.

"Thanks," he says as he hand the keys to the guardian not holding any bags. "To answer your question, I paid these three guardians extra money to run our bags to my car when we get too many for us to carry."

"You mean to tell me you paid these 3 extra money to take our bags to your car?" Adrian looks kind of scared. Maybe he thinks I'm mad. He nods his head answering my question. "You couldn't have told me this earlier when all these bags were weighing me down. Don't get me wrong, I love the workout I get from carrying them all but really we've been to only eight stores and we have over 100 bags already. We still have like 100 more stores to go to. I was a little scared I'd have to carry even more bags." Adrian's face has a smile on it now, the scared look disappeared.

Adrian tells the guardian's where the car's parked and then he hands them a card saying, "If you run out of room in the car just take the bags to this address." The guardian s nod and walk out the door.

"What sis that card say?" I ask as I start looking through the closes and pulling out all the clothes I like.

"It's a surprise. That's all I can tell you or it won't be a surprise anymore." He says still smiling. He's also pulling clothes out for me to get.

My phone goes off and I pull it out to see who it is. I know it's not Lissa. She's still with Christian, and it's not Mia because she's probably still with Eddie. It might be Viktoria but I think she's still with Dimitri. Oh, great. It's my father.

"Hello?" I ask when I answer my phone.

"Rose, I hear you and that guardian broke up and now you're back with Adrian. Is this true?" that the first thing he say, and he's sounds kind of eager to know if it's true or not.

"Wow, I don't even get a hello. Way to make me feel loved Old Man, really. To answer your question, yes me and Dimitri broke up, and yes me and Adrian are back together. Actually I'm with Adrian right now." I say while I look at Adrian, who's listening to me and going through all the clothes we have already and we haven't even made it to the back of the store yet. "Can we maybe talk tomorrow? Adrian and I are shopping and I can barely hear you. Talk to you later. Love you Old Man." I hang up before he can say anything else. Ten seconds later I get a text message. It's from my father, go figure. "It says, 'we're meeting tomorrow at noon. Don't miss it.'" I read the message out loud to Adrian and he started laughing.

"Looks like Viktoria isn't meeting you tomorrow, and you're going to have to make him meet you later," Adrian says.

I text my dad back saying, "Sorry, can't meet at noon. How about we do dinner around sevenish?" I get a text back almost instantly. "Fine, but since its dinner I want Adrian there too, but only for half of dinner. I would like to talk to my beautiful daughter alone." I told Adrian and then stuck my phone back into my pocket again.

We finally made it through the girls' side of Hollister and now we're headed over to look at the guys section.

About 20 minutes later we're walking out of Hollister with six of their big bags filled to the top. I look at me phone to see what time it is and its 12 o'clock human time. It was about 7 when we got here. We've been here for almost five hours and we're only a fourth of the way through.

We stopped at a few more stores and then finally made it to the second floor. My phone went off again meaning I got a text. When I went to reach for it I got another text. I figured they were both just Lissa finally texting me back.

The first one I read was from Lissa and it said, "Rose, who could have possibly showed up at your dinner. Mia and Eddie are out. Jill is with Alec. None of us went there."

I text her back saying, "Dimitri showed up! How'd he know I was even there!"

I looked at the second message and it was from Viktoria. "Oh my god! Dimitri just told me you guys aren't together anymore. He said something about you being with the guy we saw at dinner but I didn't pay attention. Who are you with now?" Man she's a little slow in the brain. She just now figured out me and her brothers aren't together. I text her back telling her we'll talk tomorrow. I don't want any talk about Dimitri ruining my day.

Adrian and I head over to Charlotte Russe, so much for the rest of my day without any talk about Dimitri. Lissa's calling and I know it's about him. "Lissa, I don't want to talk about him today, at least not while I'm here. Can we talk later?" I say before she can bombard me with a million questions.

"Yeah, I guess we can talk when you get home, but that just gives me more time to think of more questions. Night, Love you."

"Love you too, Lissa." I say and hang up my phone. "I'm starting to think I should just shut my phone off. I'm getting way too many phone calls for my liking," I say looking at Adrian who already has clothes in his hands.

**7 Hours Later**

We finally made it through the whole mall and now we're heading to the car. It's been 14 hours since we got here. I've never shopped this much in my life!

"Finally, we're here. Hurry up and unlock the doors, my feet are killing me!" I practically beg. Walking around in a 3 floor mall in 4 inch heels kills your feet after awhile.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, the doors are already unlocked, Little Dhampir. I had those guardians come unlock them for us when we made it back to the entrance of Victoria's Secret." He looks at me then open's his door. He gets in with a smile on his face. He turns the key and revs the engine. I look at him with an annoyed expression as I try to open the door with all these bags in my hands. He gets out of the car and walks over to me. He takes the bags from my hands and leans down and kisses me sweetly. He says "I love you," gently against my lips. The kiss starts to deepen when all of a sudden I'm hit with a sense of nausea. That only means one thing, Strigoi. I reach into my boot where I keep my stake and I push Adrian into his car saying, "There's Strigoi. Leave if anything happens I don't want you to die."

I turn around when I hear a familiar voice say, "I think we've found the jack-pot. It's Rose Hathaway."

When I see the strogoi that said that, I freeze far an instant. "Jesse? What the hell?" That's why the voice sounded familiar. It's Jesse Zeklos's voice.

"Long time no see, Rose. Last time I saw you, you were one of the best guardian's around. Let's see if you've still got it." He's in front of me in an instant and out of nowhere ten more Strigoi show up.

"Shit," I whisper. When I say that Jesse's hand goes around my throat and he throws me against Adrian's windshield. The back of my head hit first and I can taste blood in my mouth. I spit it out and look into the car. Adrian looks like he's getting ready to get out of the car but when I shake my head his hand falls from the handle, but he reaches for something else. I don't have time to see what he's reaching for because Jesse punched me right in the face. "It is so on now, you son of a bitch!"

**APOV**

Our kiss was just starting to pick up when Rose suddenly stopped kissing me and started pushing me into the car. There was a look of pure panic on her gorgeous face as she said, "There's Strigoi. Leave if anything happens, I don't want you to die." She shuts the door. I roll down my window so I can hear what's going on.

"I think we've hit the jack-pot, it' Rose Hathaway," the Strigoi says. Looking out the back window it looks like he's the only one. That's good; Rose can take one Strigoi down in 5 seconds.

"Jesse? What the hell?" I heard Rose say. Looking at her I knew she knew him from somewhere bur where? She also looked like she stiffened up some; usually she's relaxed when it comes to fighting Strigoi.

The Strigoi, Jesse I guess, started talking again, "Long time no see Rose. Last time I saw you you were one of the best guardians around. Let's see if you still got it." He moves in front of her at lightning speed and all of a sudden there's 10 more Strigoi surrounding Rose and my car.

I think Rose said something but she whispered it. Whatever she said pissed Jesse off because he threw her into my windshield, smashing her head off of it making her bleed. I reach for my door to go out and heal her but she sees me and shakes her head no. She's looking at me as I grab for my cell phone to call the 3 guardians I had helping us today.

I call the guardians and they answer on the third ring. "We're outside. There's 11 Strigoi and one guardian fighting. We need you!" I was practically yelling at them. I looked out the window again and Rose has 2 Strigoi down but neither of them are the one named Jesse. I can't watch anymore, when I get a glimpse of Rose who has blood streaming from her nose and blood till coming from the back of her head. Before I turn my head away I see the 3 guardians running over to where Rose is and now they're all fighting.

My cell phone rings and I answer it without reading the ID. "Sorry, can't talk…"

I get cut off by Lissa screaming into the phone but I can't understand anything she's saying because she's sobbing too much. Then I hear Christian on the other end, "Adrian, what's going on? Lissa got sucked into Rose's head for the first time and now she won't stop crying and all she keeps saying is 'Rose' and "Jesse has to die,' I tried calling Rose but her phone keeps going straight to voice mail. What the hell is going on!" He sounds really concerned and maybe even a little scared, but I don't know if it's for Lissa or Rose.

"Christian, you can't tell Lissa this, if she hasn't already seen. We were on our way out of the mall when Strigoi showed up. Rose was fight 11 of them by herself until I called 3 guardians that I know were at the mall. Rose knew the one that threw her into my windshield. She called him Jesse." I looked back out the window. All the Strigoi were dead except for 4. Rose was fighting Jesse. "Christian, I'm not sure if Rose is going to be okay. If you could see her you'd know. I'll call you when the Strigoi are dead, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try to calm Lissa down." Christian said then he hung up.

I looked back out the window to see the 3 guardians' stake their Strigoi and when I looked over at Rose the Strigoi stuck his claw into Rose's thigh and slid it up through her skin. I couldn't stay in the car any longer. I got out yelling Rose's name and the Strigoi got distracted enough for Rose to stake him. Rose fell the same time the Strigoi did and I rushed to her side.

Her eyes were shut, but she was still breathing but just barely. The first thing I healed was the wound on the back of her head. After that I went through and healed all of her major injuries like the cut on her leg and her nose, which looked broken.

I had just enough energy left to call Christian and tell him to get here as fast as he can. He said Lissa made him drive her after not hearing anything from me for 30 minutes and that they were about 10 minutes from the mall.

Five seconds after I hung up the phone I passed out from all the healing I did.

**LPOV**

Jesse was standing two inches away from me. All of a sudden he grabbed my throat and threw me against a car. I felt an awful pain in the back of my head. I thought I was dreaming because Christian and I had just gone to bed. I knew I wasn't dreaming when I saw Adrian sitting in the car I was thrown against. I was pulled into Rose's head. I tried to pull myself out and when I managed to do that Christian was staring at me. I was crying when I told him what I saw. I tried calling Rose's phone 6 times but every time it went straight to voicemail. So I tried Adrian. I was sobbing hysterically. I tried to talk to Adrian to figure out what was going on but all I managed to say was 'Rose' and 'Jesse has to die.' Christian was talking to Adrian since he took my phone from me.

Christian was finally done talking to Adrian and was trying to get my attention. "Lissa, everything's going to be fine. Adrian's going to call when everything is over, okay?"

"Christian, if he doesn't call back in the next 30 minutes you are driving me to that god damn mall and if you won't I'll drive myself there, got it?" He nodded, and then pulled out his cell phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Mia and Eddie, and Jill and Alec. I think they should come with us if we leave and I figured you could use Mia and Jill's company. I'm also gonna call Dimitri." I started to say that's not a very good idea when he cut me off before I could even say anything. "I know him and Rose aren't talking right now but if he really loves her he'll want to know. He can also come with us since he's a guardian and we're going to need one." I nod knowing he's probably right.

A half hour later Jill, Alec, Mia, Eddie, Dimitri, Dimitri's sister, Christian, and I are all piled in an SUV on our way to the mall. About an hour and a half later Christian gets a call. "It's Adrian." He says with anticipation in his eyes. "Hey Adrian how is she?" His face falls when he hears what Adrian has to say. "We're already on our way. Lissa made us leave after not hearing anything for a half an hour. We're about 10 minutes away…Okay…Bye." He hangs up and everyone looks at him, even Dimitri who's driving. "She passed out after killing Jesse, when the fight was completely over. Adrian healed all her major injuries but she got beat up pretty bad. She was barely breathing before he healed her."

Christian looked like he was going to cry, but he held back his tears. I on the other hand started bawling again. "She can't die. What am I gonna do without her? Christian, she just can't die!"

We finally make it to the mall and lucky for us we pull in right by their car. Adrian and Rose are lying on the parking lot with 11 dead bodies lying around them. Except for them the parking lot is completely empty. There are 3 guardian's pacing around them.

Dimitri gets out of the car first and everyone follows him. He starts talking to the guardians. I walk over to Rose and pick her head up putting it in my lap rubbing her hair. About 5 minutes later a girl shows up.

Jill sees her and runs to give her a hug yelling, "Sydney!" Dimitri looks over from where he's talking to the guardians when he hears Jill and then he waves. His sister who's beside me also wave to this girl. 'How do they know her?'

Sydney sees all the bodies and starts digging in her bag. She pulls out a bottle and starts sprinkling stuff on the Strigoi. When they're all finally gone she walks over to where Christian and I are with Rose. "How is she?"

I still can't say anything so Christian talks, "Well she's been better." After that everyone sorta falls into an awkward silence.

An ambulance shows up and takes Rose and Adrian to the Hospital. Everyone follows the ambulance. Sydney in her own cat, Christian and me in Adrian's car, and everyone else follow in the SUV that we brought.

We finally make it to the hospital nut all there is to do now is wait. And wait is what we did.


	8. Chapter 8

**RPOV**

For awhile all I could see was black until out of nowhere there was this flash of bright white light. I had a sudden urge to go towards the light. Unknowingly my feet started moving. When I reached the light I walked through it and what I saw on the other side surprised the shit out of me.

I was at the mall standing in the spot where Jesse sliced my thigh. Even more surprising no one was there except Mason who was standing right in front. And behind him are Lissa's parents and her brother Andre. Mason looked confused and scared when he saw me.

"Mason?"

**LPOV**

"It's been one full day and neither of them have woke up yet, Christian. Adrian had been moving, so I'm hoping he wakes up soon, but Rose hasn't moved at all. Christian, I'm scared." I lay my head on Christian's shoulder. They're only letting two people stay in the room since there are only two patients in the room. Everyone decided it would be best for me and Christian to be the two to stay in the room the most. Every once in a while two different people would come in and wait.

"Liss, look…" I had my eyes shut thinking of how my life would change without Rose. I lifted my head and opened my eyes looking right at Rose.

"What? Did Rose move?" My voice is full of hope but when I see Rose still laying there the only thing moving her chest as she breathes, my heart sinks.

"No…look at Adrian." Christian's voice seemed a little bit happier. When I looked at Adrian I know why. His head started moving back and forth, his eyes were sort of twitching, and he was murmuring something. He almost looked like he was having a bad dream.

All of a sudden he shot straight up in bed eyes wide open crying Rose's name. He starts looking around with a panicked look on his face. "Oh my god! Where is she? Of that son of a fuck killed her I'm gonna kill everyone in his fuckin family!" When he sees Rose lying in the bed next to him he stops murmuring about killing and starts up with, "Oh god. Rose, what have I done?" He sounds like he's gonna cry. His shoulders sag as if he's been defeated as he says, "It's all my fault."

I reach out and put my hand on his shoulder. "Adrian it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself." I'm trying my hardest not to cry when I see silent tears running down his face as he looks at me.

"It is my fault Lisa. If I wouldn't have taken her out of the wards this never would have happened." He looks from me to Rose. He picks Rose's hand up holding it to his heart. He leans down and whispers something in her ear then kisses her lips.

When he looks back at me I stand up pulling Christian with me as I say, "You can't blame yourself. It could have happened to anyone. Anyways, if you would have given Rose the choice to leave court or stay there she would have jumped on the idea of leaving court to go shopping. We'll give you some time alone with Rose. The Doctor told us to let her know when one of you woke up. I'm sure everyone else would like to know you're up and okay too." I smiled at Adrian as I pull Christian out of the room towards where the nurse said the doctor would be.

After walking hand in hand in silence for a few minutes Christian asks, "How long do you think it'll be until Rose wakes up?" He's really upset about this happening Rose. He's always felt a sense of brotherly love and protection towards her and after everything that went down with his Aunt Tasha he's been even more protective.

I shrug as an answer knowing that if I start talking about her I'm going to start crying again. I've cried a total of eight times in the last hour. Christian has cried surprisingly once. The only other time I've seen him cry was when he found out Tasha killed the queen and tried to kill Rose. I think the main reason he cried that night was although he wasn't the last one in his line, he was the only one left in his family and he thought he was alone.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we found the doctor we told her Adrian woke up and that he's in the room with Rose. She thanked us for telling her and headed off to make sure everything is okay with him. Christian and I headed the other way to tell everyone else that Adrian's up.

"How are they?" Everyone chorused when we walked into the waiting room. A few more people showed up who weren't at the mall like Rose's mom and dad and Alec's little sister Madilynn. She was spending the summer with Alec and she looks up to Rose.

"Adrian's awake," there were a few sighs of relief, "but Rose still hasn't moved. Adrian is with her now and I figured we could give him a little time alone with her. Madi I know it's your turn to see Rose next, but is it okay if you wait a little longer to see her honey?" I asked as I kneeled in front of the six-year-old.

"Yeah, that's fine Wiss; I don't care how long Adwian takes wif Ros…"

"Let the little girl into see Rose! It's all assholes fault that she's in here. See this is what I wouldn't let happen if she was still with me. That prick's just lucky he was hospitalized too or he'd be on his death bed right now!" Dimitri was yelling. The nurse working the desk looked a little scared and poor Madi ran and hid behind Alec's legs.

Dimitri was still yelling as I walk over to him and drag him out of the waiting room to the yard in front of the academy infirmary we were just in. when we were out of hearing range I let all the darkness I got from trying to heal Rose and all the anger that I felt come out in my voice as I yell, "Dimitri, what is your problem? You act like you know what's best for Rose but it doesn't really seem like you give a shit what she wants and what she thinks is best for her! The only reason Christian called you was because he thought you'd be grown up about it. He didn't think you be scaring six year old girls. Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"My problem? What' my problem? My problem is that poor excuse of a human being getting the only person I ever loved almost killed! That wouldn't have happened if I was with her!" He was yelling back at me. A few students that must be here for the summer were staring at us from where their blanket sat under a tree.

"It's not Adrian's fault this happened to Rose! If it would have been you and Rose you wouldn't have even taken her out of court! You were going to purpose at a restaurant at court for shit's sake!" The kids that were watching us decided to pack up their picnic and leave. "Why don't you go for a jog and maybe go punch some bags to cool down. That's not an option either. It's an order from your queen. Now GO!" I pointed to where I thought the gym was and then started to walk back to the infirmary.

Half way there I got distracted by what I think is crying. I walked the way the sound was coming from and I saw a little girl who looked like Rose when Rose was six sitting under a tree crying. She had long dark brown hair, brown almond shaped eyes that are red and puffy right now because she's crying, and she has this look of fierceness about her that Rose has. I walk over to her and sit down beside her. "Sweety, what's wrong?"

She looked at me her big brown eyes filled with tear. "My mommy doesn't want me anymore." She starts crying harder.

"Why would you say that?"

"She dropped me off here when school started but I haven't seen her since. I thought she would come get me for summer break like she said but she never showed up." She leaned her head against my leg and started crying harder.

"Do you want to come with me for a little bit? I have a friend you can play with. She's about your age." She nodded her head standing up. I stand up too and then lean to pick her up. She laid her head on my shoulder still crying but not as hard as before. When I carry her into the waiting room I heard people saying, "Oh my god, she looks like Rose." I realized it was Eddie and Christian.

"Madi, I brought someone for you to play with." She was sitting on Jill's lap playing some type of game those two made up. She looks over and sees the little girl. She jumps off Jill's lap and runs over saying, "Hi! My name's Madi. What's yours?"

I set the girl down and she looks at me then at Madi before saying, "Scarlett."

"Hi Scar, do you want to play the clapping game?"

"I don't know what that is." Scarlett says looking around at everyone in the room.

"I'll teach you." Madi and Scarlett run over to a corner to play.

"Man she looks like Rose did at that age." Christian came up behind me. "How's Dimitri?"

"It's okay, but please just call me Lissa. I like that much better. Thanks."

"Of course. What can I help you with?"

"Can you give me any information on the six-year –old novice named Scarlett?" I ask attentively.

"Ah, Scarlett, she's a feisty one. I can tell you anything about her. What would you like to know?" She looks at me expectantly.

"What can you tell me about her mother?" That's the only thing I want to know.

"Her mother? Well her mother was Guardian Montgomery. She dropped her daughter off at the beginning of the school year and she was planning on coming back in two months to visit, but she died protecting her Moroi. Poor Scarlett doesn't know her father is so she has no family really. It's quite tragic. Her mother was only just out of high school, just barely 19, guarding her best friend."

"That's terrible. She's only seven and has no family? Is it okay if I ask you a question?"

"Ask away, Dear."

I look at her so she knows I'm serious. "Can I bring her to court to stay with me for the summer?"

She looks shocked at first but then smiles. "Of course she can go with you for the summer. It'll give her something to do all summer long."

"Thank you." With that I left.

**APOV**

Lissa had said she was going to tell everyone else I was up. Who is everyone else? I hear yelling but I can't make out who it is. Trying to tune it out I look back at Rose. "Oh Rose, what have I done? I can't believe I did this to you."

"Adrian, it's not your fault she's in here. You can't blame yourself, Sweetheart." I turn my head to find a lady that looks about 65 standing in the doorway. I she walks closer I realize he's Moroi and that she must be pretty old to look 65.

"You're a Moroi. Aren't I at a regular hospital?" I asked a little confused.

"No Darling, you are at St. John's Academy. It's about one hour away from the mall you guys were at yesterday. Queen Vasilisa called to see if we could keep you and Rosemarie here until your better. She didn't think it would be safe to fly you two to court under the conditions you two were in." She was smiling kindly as she spoke.

"It's Rose," I said a little annoyed.

"Excuse me?"

"She likes to be called Rose not Rosemarie."

"Oh, I see. I just came to make sure there is nothing wrong with you, and then I will leave you and Rose alone." She started walking towards a cabinet and pulls out a small flash light. "I'm just going to make sure you do not have a concussion."

What I wanted to say is 'I don't have a fuckin concussion, I just passed out from using too much spirit' what I really said is, "Fine, but when your done will you tell Lissa to come here?"

She looked like she was trying to figure out who Lissa is when she says, "I'm sorry, but since you seem better there can only be one person in this room while Rosemarie is still unconscious." Ugh, she called her Rosemarie again, and what the fuck does she mean one person in the room, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard.

"First, her name is ROSE! Second, what do you mean Lissa can't come back her and talk?" This lady is getting on my nerves.

"Vasilisa cannot come back here because we have a one person per patient rule. I am very sorry Lord Ivashkov but you're going to have to go out to the waiting room to talk to Vasilisa." She finished checking me over and left finally.

"I'll be back soon. Please don't die while I'm gone or at all." I lean down and kiss her lips then stand heading out the door.

It took less than five seconds to find the waiting room. I was not expecting to see it full of people. It seemed like everyone is here. Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Jill, Alec, Janine, Abe, Viktoria, even Alec's little sister, and there is a little girl playing with Madi. The only people not here are my parents and Dimitri. I wasn't upset by Dimitri not being here, but I was upset my parents didn't even bother to come see if I was okay. "Hey, someone can go back for awhile I need to talk to Lissa." Everyone's head shot up when I spoke.

"I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! Scarlett, do you want to with me?" Madi was jumping up and down looking at Alec. "Can we go? Can we go?" Alec looked at Lissa who nodded once to Alec, and then Alec looked back at Madi saying Sure Munchkin, let's go," while shrugging.

As they walked to Rose's room I pulled Lissa outside. "What's up Adrian?"

"I have an idea, but it involves you and our magic. It's completely up to you if we do it or not."

Lissa starts nodding her head immediately. "Of course, I'll do anything to try and get Rose back sooner. What's your plan?"

"I figured we could both try sending spirit into Rose." She starts saying something but I cut her off. "Lissa, I know it's a lot to ask but we both know nothing will ever be the same if she never wakes up. I thought that maybe centering our minds on Rose and everything good she's ever done for us it might help. Have you looked at her aura?" She shook her head with an embarrassed expression. "Well. It's a dark grey meaning she feels like no one is trying to get her to come back and she thinks she should just give up. I came to the conclusion that sending healing and thoughts of our love for her into her body using spirit that it might break the barrior holding her in the state of the in-between." She looked like she was thinking everything over very thoroughly. "I've tried a little bit but not a lot and I got a small reaction. Having two spirit do it could bring her back faster and not take so much energy. It's not going to make either of us pass out I promise. So what so you say?"

I stand there for what feels like forever when she finally nods. "I think you might be right, and if you already got a little reaction that bring my hopes up more. I also think we should let your energy build up more. If she doesn't wake up by Wednesday we'll do it, okay? That gives both of us four days to save all of our energy."

"Four days, but if she isn't up on Wednesday we're doing it." Lissa nods and we head back into the infirmary.

It's Wednesday finally and Lissa and I have convinced the doctor to let both of us in Rose's room. Rose has been moving slightly ever since I tried out my healing theory.

Lissa and I are standing beside Rose. Lissa at one end of the bed and me at the other end. We both put our hand onto Rose. "So, we'll count to three then think of everything we love about Rose?" Lissa asked from where she stands by Rose's feet. I nod and she starts counting, "1…2…3"

As I sent small amounts of spirit into Rose I think of everything. From her smile that lights up my world to her eyes that fill with love every time I look in them. I think of the very first time we ever met, of our very first dream walk. I think of the way Rose feels against my body, the way she smells. I think of how I love hearing her laugh and how I love that she is the only girl I have ever loved, and how she changed me to be a man I can say I'm proud of.

I had my eyes closed concentrating on all the things I love, but when I felt my hand move and heard someone gasp in a deep breath, my eyes flew open and went straight to Roe who was looking at me. "Adrian!" She pulled my hand that was holding hers so that I was eye level with her and she kissed me. I moved my hand, that I had resting over her heart, into her hair.

**N the thrown RPOV**

"Mason?"

"Rose, you shouldn't be here." It wasn't Mason that spoke. It was Andre. "You're supposed to be back with Lissa and Adrian. Why are you here?" He looked worried for some reason.

"I would love to get back to my best friend and my boyfriend Andre, but I don't know where they are. They left me here at the mall by myself." I was annoyed. Why would they just leave me here?

"Rose, Honey, there's no need to cry. Your friends did not leave you; they are taking good care of you." Lissa's mother was the one speaking.

"What do you mean 'they're taking good care of me'? This is the last place I Adrian and he's not even here." I still can't believe he left me.

"Sweety, come, follow me. I will show you how your friends are taking care of you." Lissa's mother holds her hand out and I take it. The seen around me changes and what I see shocks me. Lissa has her head on Christian's shoulder crying. Adrian lays in a bed unconscious beside them. Beside Adrian is another bed. After taking a double take of the bed I realize it's me laying unconscious in it.

Turning back to Lissa's mom I ask, "What happened? Where am I?"

Mason is the one who answers me. "Adrian healed you and used too much energy and passed out. You and him have been like this for an entire day. As for where you are we call it the in-between. This is where people come when they are about to die. Anyone who was close to the person who shows up here appear where ever the Peron shows up, which is usually where they almost die."

"If it's a place to go when your gonna die why am I here? I'm nowhere close to dying." I'm so confused. I started thinking about the palace where I did almost die. "Whoa!" The seen around me just changed to the palace where Tasha shot me.

"That's why we don't understand why you're here," Andre said.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with Rose being Shadow-kissed," Lissa's father said.

"That makes sense," Lissa's mom says.

"I have a question. How do I get back to my body?"

"You'll be back before you know it. Time flies here. It's already been two days since the accident at the mall," Mason said.

"Two days! It feels like two minutes!" I practically yell.

"Rose, Sweety, we have to talk before you go back. There is a Strigoi that wants to kill Lissa and Jill and any of their close friends. We need you to keep them safe. Jill is also in danger by many Moroi. Please keep them safe. Lissa needs to stay on the thrown to make a difference in the Moroi world and she's the only one that can do it other than Adrian and Christian but neither of them can rule. Keep them safe. The Strigoi has blonde hair and he use to be a Moroi. He goes by the name Jeffery." Lissa's mother said. Everyone looked really nervous. When she was done talking I started hearing voices.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Lissa and Adrian are calling you back to your body. You've been here five days. Go back to your body Dear. And please keep my kids safe." Lissa's father says before hugging me. I hug him back then go and hug everyone else.

When I hug Mason he says, "Tell Eddie to be careful out there. I don't wanna be seeing him in here next. And take good care of him Rose. He needs you."

"I will Mason, I promise. I love you, ya know and I'm so sorry I got you killed." I didn't know I was crying until he reached up and wiped my tears away, and then he kisses my forehead as everyone starts to fade.

Everyone started talking at once seeing me disappear.

"It's not your fault I died and I love you too," Mason.

"We believe in you," Lissa's mom.

"Keep my sister and my half sister safe or I'll haunt you," Andre.

"Keep my girls safe Rose. We're all counting on you," Lissa's dad.

I wave and they all disappear.

It's like I was slammed back into my body. I sit up sucking in a deep breath. I look around looking for Adrian. When I see him I say his name pulling his hand so I can kiss him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so I'm putting this chapter up now even though it's only Wednesday because I'm going to the beach Friday and I'm not going to be able to put this chapter up Saturday. I thought I would be nice and put the chapter up early and not late. Even though this one is up now the next one will be up next Saturday. I have to say the next chapter is one of my favorites so far. It was really funny to write.**

** So there's this kid who goes to my school and he's in my grade and his name is Adrian. When I think of the name Adrian I think of tall, skinny, messy brown hair styled to perfection, nice clothes, emerald green eyes, okay. But when I look at this kid he's short, not all that skinny, has long unwashed greasy hair that's never even combed, and brown eyes. He ruins the name Adrian. **

** Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And oh yeah, there is a slight M scene but I have it make. It's not that bad but I still marked it to be safe. Any who, here is chapter 9 of Love Is Enough!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own VA or Adrian, the wonderful Richelle Mead does. Although, I do own Scarlett, Madi, and Alec.**

**RPOV**

It's been two days since I woke up. I'm out of the infirmary and in my own guest housing here at St. John's Academy, where we are staying for a week to let me and Adrian rest. Today Adrian and I are planning on spending the day together just watching movies. We've already watched two movies and two giant bowls of extra butter popcorn and no one is even up around the academy yet. The first movie we watched is _The Last Song_, my pick. The second movie we watched is _The Green Mile_, Adrian's pick.

Right now I'm putting in the next movie, _My Sister's Keeper_ and making another bowl of popcorn. Adrian on the other hand is trying to find me more tissues. Even though I hate to admit it, I used up the one whole box watching the first two movies. I mean who wouldn't cry if you found out your boyfriend lied and made your father blame himself for something he didn't do, right after you realize your father's going to die because of cancer, or that an innocent man is getting executed for trying to save these two little girls who were dying? I know I would.

After I make the popcorn I set it on the coffee table in the living room where we're watching TV. As I'm waiting for Adrian to get back, Scarlett and Madi run into my apartment. They come over jumping onto the couch with me. Scarlett's on my lap and Madi is sitting to the left of me. "What's up Munchkins? Aren't you two spending the day with Lissa and Christian?"

"We don't want to spend the day with them. They're boring. We want to spend the day with you and Adrian," Scarlett says looking at me.

"Yeah! Lissa's making us clean Scar's dorm! We want to want to watch movies with you and Adrian! Can we please?" Madi was looking at me with her puppy dog eyes she knows I can't say no too.

"I guess so, but you get two choices. You can either stay and watch movies now and then spend the night with Lissa and Christian, or you can go clean Scar's room a little bit just to make Lissa happy and then spend the night with me and Adrian. Which one do you want?"

They look at each other and whisper. Then they look at me. "We want to spend the night with you and Adrian but do we have to clean my dorm?" Scar asks.

"I'd clean Scar's dorm unless you want the tickle monster to get you!" I start ticking Scar and when she gets up and starts running away from me I tickle Madi.

They both start screaming, "Okay, okay, we'll clean it! We'll clean it!" They start laughing harder when I start chasing them around.

Finally they run out the door heading for Scar's dorm room. Once they're gone I notice Adrian standing in the doorway. "What's up with them?"

"Oh, ya know," I walk over to him wrapping my arms around his waist. "Just the tickle monster!" Then I start tickling his sides.

"Oh no you don't!" He reaches down and picks me up by my waist, throwing me over his shoulder. When we reach the bedroom, he tosses me on my bed before he jumps on the bed tickling me.

"Adrian, stop!" I yell but it just makes him tickle me even more. Once I free one of my hands I catch his face with my free hand and start kissing him. He forgets all about tickling me. One hand slides from my back down to my thigh while his other hand gets tangled in my hair.

The kiss starts to deepen. My hands go from his face to the hem of his shirt lifting it over his head. My shirt is the next thing to go. Then his pants come off. Then my pants come off. Then before I know it my bra's off. I know now is the right time to give myself to Adrian.

"I want you," I day when we break apart to breathe.

"I want you too," Adrian says before he starts kissing me again.

**M Scene begins**

He starts trailing kisses down my body starting from my lips, moving to my neck, then to my stomach. He stops when he's right above the top of my underwear. He looks up at me making sure it's okay. I nod my head and he starts pulling down my lacey underwear, leaving a kiss everywhere his hands touch. When he finally has them off he starts kissing his way back up to my face. "I love you," he says kissing my lips again.

My hands find their way to the top of his boxers. I hesitate for a second. "Adrian wait." He stops kissing my neck almost instantly.

"Sorry, sorry, I was pushing it. I should have known. Sorry." His face has sadness about it.

I kiss him before saying, "No, it's not that. Do you have anything?"

He looks confused and then realizes what I mean. "Oh yeah, I have something. I've had something ever since that time at court."

I start kissing him again, starting where I left off, removing him boxers and teasing him while I do it. When his boxers are finally off, we make love for the first time ever.

**M Scene Over**

"That was …" I say trailing off at the end not sure how to explain it. We lay tangled with each other on my bed, my head on his chest and his arms protectively wrapped around me.

""Amazing, earth shattering, wonderful, like nothing you've ever experienced before…" there are no words to describe what that was. It was everything you just said and more," I say kissing him again.

'_Rose are you and Adrian done yet? I have a very important question to ask you.'_ I roll my eyes groaning.

'_I suppose. Give me 5 before you come over,'_ I tell Lissa through the bond.

I groan kissing Adrian one last time before getting up. "Where are you going, Love?" he asks walking up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing just below my ear.

"Lissa needs to talk. She'll be over in less than 3 minutes." I groan again, leaning my head against his chest.

"Let her wait. Stay here for a few more minutes," he said kissing the top of my head.

'_Gonna get a quick shower. You can wait in the living room.'_ I sent through the bond.

I grab Adrian's hand pulling him towards the bathroom. "Little Dhampir, where are you taking me?" He has a huge grin on his face.

"Just shut up and follow me." I pull him into the bathroom kissing him again once we were in the shower.

"Ugh, finally! You said you were taking a _quick_ shower not…never mind," Lissa said when I walked into the living room a half hour after I got in the shower.

"Oh, get over it. What was so important you had to interrupt anyways?" I said sitting down on the couch beside her. "Yummy, popcorn. Ewe, when did you make this is cold!"

"First of all that popcorn was already made when I got here and second—"

"Oh, yeah, I made this for the movie Adrian and I were gonna watch. Guess I'll have to make a new bowl. You and Pyro wanna join?" I look at Lissa. She's shaking her head and laughing. "What?" I ask smiling at her.

"How can you forget you made popcorn?"

I shrug. "Pretty easy if you just did what I did." We both start laughing. "Anyways, what was second on your list of things to tell me?"

"Right. I'm thinking of throwing a party in two weeks for all the kids who have to stay at an academy all summer. Maybe have them come to court for a week or two. The boys could train if they wanted with some of the best guardians around. Girls could train too if they want. I'm also thinking about giving the girls a free spa day and taking everyone shopping for new summer outfits. I feel bad they have to stay at school all summer. What do you think?" She looks at me questioningly.

"I love the idea Liss, but what are you going to do about the elementary kids. They won't want to do any of that stuff. And what about the guardians that are at the schools over summer?"

"I was thinking of giving the guardians a break so they could visit family. One's that don't want a break can come relax at court. As for the kids, I was thinking about maybe throwing some kind of party every night, but have a different theme for everyone."

"I personally like the idea Lissa. I think it gives everyone a break. What do you want me to do?" She told me everything she wants me to do and that is rest so I can help train the novices. "Alright that's a plan. Is that all you wanted?"

"Actually, now that I think about it there is one more thing." I look at her expectantly. "How do I stay out of your head while you're having sex?" I burst out laughing. I tried to hold it in, I really did, but I couldn't. "What's so funny? I'm being serious."

"Liss, I know. Now you know how I feel when I get pulled into your head while you and Flameboy are hot and heavy." I start laughing again when her face reddens. "To answer your question, if you're sleeping you need to wake up. If you're awake good luck figuring that out. I start blocking the bond when I fell you to start.'

"You're telling me there's no way to get out?" I shrug my shoulders shaking my head. "Great!" I start laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Adrian asks walking out of the back room. He walks over putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Nothing, Christian and I would love to join you guys for a movie. Let me go get him." Lissa gets up and heads to the door.

I get up walking around the couch hugging Adrian around the waist. "See ya soon!" She waves and turns to head out the door but not before I say, "Oh and Liss?" She turns back to look at me. "Better block the bond." She turns bright red and I smile as she shuts the door.

Better block the bond?" Adrian asks.

"Long story," I say shaking my head while laughing. "Do you know where my phone is?"

"Uh…no…use mine," He hands me his Iphone. "Who are you calling?"

"Gonna see if Mia and Eddie, Alec and Jill, and Viktoria want to come watch movies too. Then I'm gonna call my mother and have her watch Scar and Madi until they want to go to bed. Then I have to tell Lissa to wear her pajamas." I start dialing Lissa's number.

She answers on the third ring. "Adrian?"

"No Liss, it's Rose. I'm inviting the gang over. Wear pajamas. And will you call Alec and Jill please."

"No problem. See ya soon!" I hang up and call Eddie since I know he'll answer. I told him everything I told Lissa minus the Jill and Alec part. Then I called Viktoria. "Hey Vik. We're having a movie night in my room. Wear pajamas. The whole gang's coming over."

"Did you invite Dimitri and can I invite someone?"

"I can invite Dimitri if you want me too, but I don't think it's a good Idea if you're bringing someone and if you plan on drinking. Dimitri will rain on our parade, but it's but to you. Call him if ya want. Just text Adrian to let us know."

"Alright. I'll be over soon." She hung up.

"Are you done yet? I want alone time with you before everyone gets here." Adrian pouted from where he's sitting on the couch.

"One more person, hold on." I dial my mom's number. She answered on the first ring. "Mom, the gang's having movie night. Can you and dad watch Scar and Madi until we're done?"

"Yeah, that's fine. They're already here anyway. They said you kicked them out." She was laughing.

I was laughing to when I said, "It's a long story, but I have to go. Thanks mom. See you later."

"I love you, Rose, bye."

"Love you too, mom." Before I even hung the phone up, Adrian was pulling me back to my room.

When we finally made it he crashed his lips into mine and we fell on the bed. It seems ever time our kisses start to deepen someone interrupts us because someone is knocking at my door. I stood up and yelled down the hall. "Back here!"

I heard the door open as I looked for some pajamas to wear. Adrian already had what he called pajamas on. He was lying on my bed in a pair of his silk boxers. I decided to wear a pair of Victoria's Secret yoga shorts and a purple tank.

The person who knocked on my door walked in just as I finished changing. It was Mia and Eddie.

"We're here!" Mia exclaimed as she gave me a hug. She too was wearing shorts and a tank.

Adrian got off the bed walking to the door. "Come on Eddie. We'll go get the alcohol." Eddie followed Adrian out the door. Mia and I followed soon after.

When we got to the kitchen, we saw that Adrian turned it into a pretty big home bar.

He handed me a strawberry daiquiri before he kissed me.

Soon after that everyone was here and in place of Dimitri was this boy Viktoria met. His name is Zachariah, but I call him Zac because I personally thing his name is too long.

By the time we finally started the movie I was already pretty much buzzed, and so was everyone else.

After the first movie I grabbed Adrian's phone and called my mom and told her to tell the girls they're staying with her and spending all day with me and Adrian tomorrow.

Everyone decided after the first movie to just spend the night here, so I got them blanket and pillows to lay on the floor.

We quit watching movies after the second one we watched. We turned up the CD player and partied the rest of the night. I don't think I'm going to remember anything.

**Review and I'll be happy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back…This chapter was one of the funnest chapters to write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Everyone is a little out of character in this chapter, I know, but it was necessary for this chapter considering they were drunk the night before. And some of the scenes are my usual but I thought they made the story funny so I added them, they are over t rating I don't think maybe slight m but nothing major(nothing is described) Thanks for the reviews and the favorite stories. On with the story. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own anything except for my made up characters, Alec, Zachariah, Madi, and Scarlett.**

**RPOV**

I woke up to a pounding headache, a hand around my bare waist, and a freezing cold body. When I opened my eyes, I would have laughed like a maniac if I wasn't going to roll off my counter on to the floor. I could have cared less about anyone waking up to my insane laughter. I got down from the counter to look for my bra since the only thing I have on are a pair of my new Victoria's Secret underwear. As I walked around my trashed apartment, what I saw was funny as hell. Adrian lay on the counter naked beside where I had been laying. Lissa was on my couch alone in just a pair of someone's boxers with a blanket wrapped around her upper body. Walking down the hallway to my bathroom for Advil, I saw the funniest thing in the entire world, I'd have to say. Alec was there in his boxers with who I thought was Jill in his arms, but when I got closer I see dark black hair and realize it's Christian laying in Alec's arms. From what I can see it doesn't look like Christian is wearing any clothes. Him and Alec were all tangled up. I ran to my bedroom to get my camera. When I got there Eddie was sprawled out completely naked on my bed with Mia and Jill on either side of Eddie under his arms, both of them were also naked. I grab my camera and a bra so my damn boobs are covered since I didn't find my bra that I was wearing yesterday that matched my underwear yet. I go to take a picture of Christian and Alec. After I take the picture I go to my bathroom to finally get my Advil. I was starting to think Vik and Zac went home until I saw them both naked, a tangled mess on my bathroom floor. After I take some Advil, I go over and kick Viktoria to wake her up.

She sits up groaning. "Oh god, why is my head about to explode and why is my ass so cold?" She looks around before groaning again. "Well that explains that question. What the hell happened last night?" She looks at me. Then she looks at the Advil. "Ooh give me some of those!" She grabs them from my hand and takes three.

"I have to show you something, come here!" I walk out the door and she follows slowly behind me.

"Oh my god! That's Hilarious!" She laughs when we stop by Christian and Alec. "Where's Jill and Lissa? What else is there to see?"

"Nothing really, but come put on a shirt or at least your bra and underwear and then tell me what you think these three did last night." We walk into my room and she stops when she sees Jill, Mia, and Eddie.

"I'm not sure I want to know what those three did last night. I'm kinda scared to even think about it."

There was a knock at the door. "Who the hell could that be. No one's even up yet," I say walking to answer the door. "What the hell do you want?" I open the door and Dimitri's standing there eyes wide.

"Hey Rose! Did you see your lovely boyfriend laying on the counter naked?" Viktoria asks coming to the door. Dimitri's eyes go wider, if possible, when he sees his sister. He looks away face red. I don't understand why until I look at her. She still has nothing on!

"Um…Uh…I came to…Uh…To tell you that…Um…that your father wants to talk to you around five." He's still looking away even though Vik walked away after she realized her brother just saw her naked.

"Tell him I'll be over when everyone's up and my apartment's clean." He nods his head and turns to leave. It's not until after I shut the door that I realize I'm in just my bra and underwear. "Oh well, wouldn't be the first time," I say to myself walking to the fridge to find something to eat.

While I'm standing in front of the fridge warm arms go around my waist and kisses get planted on my shoulders and just under my ears. I turn around to see a smiling Adrian.

"Ah, Love, what are you looking for? Everything you need is right here in front of you."

I look him over and make a face. "Eh, I've seen better."

"You're right. Better is standing right in front of me." He kisses me and we both start laughing.

"Do you think we should wake everyone up? We can all cook a hangover breakfast." I start rubbing my hands over his hard stomach.

"Let's go have a little fun before we wake everyone up and then cook breakfast."

"That sounds like a good idea, but my bed is being occupied by Eddie, Mia, and Jill right now." He makes a pouty face.

All of a sudden he smiles, picks me up bridal style, and heads for the door. "We can always go to my room or anyone else's who's here."

I kiss him before yelling, "Vik, Adrian and I'll be back soon! Don't wake anyone up yet!" I look at Adrian who is still smiling. "Aren't you going to put pants on first or are you just gonna run out there naked?"

"I was planning on running na—"

"Rose? Do you know where my…Oops, sorry!" Lissa said cutting Adrian off and looking away.

I look at her frim where I am in Adrian's arms. Then I look at Adrian rolling my eyes as he sets me down. "It's alright Liss. What did you want?"

She looks back at me and her face reddens when she sees Adrian. I bend down picking up a random pillow. "Here, cover up." Adrian covered himself with the pillow. I look at Lissa. "Better?"

She nods. "I was wondering if you knew where two things are. My bra and my boyfriend." I start laughing and her and Adrian look at me like I'm crazy. "What's so funny? I'm being serious." I motion for them to follow me. Lissa wraps a blanket around the upper half of her body and follows behind me and a now covered Adrian. I stop in front of Alec and Christian. "Behold, your beloved boyfriend." Adrian is laughing so hard he has tears rolling down his face and Lissa looks horrified for a moment before she starts laughing.

"Man, I always knew he was strange," Adrian said leaning down by Christian's head. "Christian, wake up. Christian, Baby, come on. I don't want to share you with anyone."

"Liss, you don't have to share me with anyone, I promise." Then he leans over and kisses Alec on the lips, his eyes still shut. Alec starts kissing him back and by the looks of it it's starting to deepen.

"Christian, I thought you said I don't have to share you?" Christian's eyes fly open immediately. He looks at Alec, then Lissa, the to me and Adrian who recorded the whole thing.

"I'm gonna kill you Ivashkov!" Christian got up and started chasing after Adrian.

Adrian kept looking over his shoulder laughing. "At least put some pants on before you kill me, Ozera!" Christian stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down just realizing he was naked.

While those two kept argueing Lissa and I turned to Alec. "Twp things; One, you just totally cheated on your girlfriend and I think you might have last night too considering how you two slept. Second, if your looking for your actual girlfriend, she's naked in my bedroom with Mia and Eddie." Alec looked as horrified as Lissa had when she first saw Alec and Christian, but the same thing happened, Alec had a smile on his face, while Lissa just kept on laughing even harder.

"I have got to see this!" Lissa yelled running to my room. She starts laughing again when she get in my room and you can hear what sounds like Jill saying, "What! The! Hell! Where the hell is Alec?" Yep, that's Jill. I started laughing harder. I follow Alec to my room and see Lissa rolling on the floor because she's laughing so hard. Mia and Eddie are still laying on my bed and jill is looking for her clothes, at least I think that's what she's doing.

When everyone's finally up and dressed we all sit in the living room with food and water. We found a video camera with videos form last night on it.

Adrian hocks it up to the TV and sits beside me pulling me onto his lap. "Let's see what happened last night, shall we?" Adrian says pressing play.

The very first thing that plays is a game of truth or dare. Everyone is in a circle, the camera's on top of the TV recording. The game is pretty interesting. It starts out slow with Zac asking me. I said truth and he asked, "When you and Liss left, did you play and sports to keep in shape?" Thinking about that question I thought it was pretty stupid, judging from my answer, I thought it was last night too. 'No I didn't play any sports I was protecting Lissa.' In the video everyone was silent. In reality Lissa spoke up right away. "Rose you can't lie during a game of truth or dare, especially if you choose truth."

"I didn't lie Liss. You know I didn't play any sports." I was confused. The only thing I did while we were away was run in the gym during my study halls.

"Rose, what did you do for the first whole year we were gone? If I remember correctly you cheered." Liss looked at me with a smart ass smirk on her face. I did my annual scowl. I hate thinking about how I cheered. Always being happy and full of pep.

"Okay, I cheered for one year, but cheerleading in not considered a sport and if I could I would go back in time and never cheer again. They are all full of way to much pep and school spirit for me. Adrian can you press play again so we can start watching the videos again?" He paused them when me and Lissa had started talking.

"No Rosie, I want to hear all about your cheering days. I don't believe it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Pyro, you are so annoying. You really want to see if I was a cheerleader?" He nodded his head a little more enthusiastic than I thought he would. "Fine, everyone outside. There's not enough room in here."

Everyone got up and followed me out the door. It's a good thing I had on a pair of work out shorts, my sports bra, and a tank top on. It's easier with flexible clothes on. Before I walked out the door I through on a pair of sneakers I still had from cheering. Once we were all outside I looked at Lissa. "Give me a sequence."

Lissa nodded. She thought for a few minutes. "Double toe-touch, standing back-tuck, double back-handspring. Round-off, back-handspring, tuck, back-handspring, round-off, layout, round-off, x-out. Want anything else added?"

I thought about it. This is a pretty basic tumbling sequence for me considering what they made me do at the school since I could do it all. "How about we add a round-off, back-handspring step-out, round-off, double full, to the end of it."

Lissa nodded and everyone else looked confused. "Rose, Babe, quick question." I looked at Adrian. "Is this gonna hurt you?"

I shrug. "It depends on if I remember how to do all that, which I do, by the way. It also depends on if I land on my head or mess up. There's a fifty-fifty chance I might get hurt."

"Then maybe you shouldn't do it. I mean do something simpler, like a round-off, whatever. You just got out of the imfirmory, I don't want you back it."

"Adrian, I'll be fine. I did this with an over stretched muscle. I'll be fine promise." I walked over to him and kissed his lips before going back to where I was standing. I look at Christian. "Ready to be amazed?" he nods. "Okay. Now I'm gonna need everyone quiet unless you want me to possibly brake my neck." They all nod. I do the complete sequence even adding to the end of it with out getting hurt at all.

"Rose, you add to it." Lissa was clapping. I looked at everyone else and all their mouths are hanging open.

"Now that I proved I did cheer, let's go watch the rest of the videos." We all went back inside and sat on the couch, chair and floor. I took my place on Adrian's lap.

"That was amazing, Rose." Adrian whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Press play Loverboy!" Adrian presses play and we all start watching from where we left off, truth or dare.

Some dared Lissa to kiss Alec, that kissed turned into a full out make-out session. There was Christian pissing in a cup and Eddie having to drink the fuckin piss. Zac had to find a way to turn Adrian on; that was the funniest, trying to see how he did it. The last one was Adrian daring me to pick a friend and act like we were porn stars. I chose Viktoria and Christian turned the song _Porn Star Dancing_ by My Darkest Days on. Vik and I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself.

"Can you dace like that for just me next time?" Adrian whispered in my ear.

Another part of the video was a pretty heavy make-out session between Christian and Alec, which is probably how they ended up the way we found them this morning.

There was a video of Jill, Eddie, and Mia doing IT in my bedroom, which also explains those three.

Someone also recorded Adrian and I having sex on the kitchen counter for like half an hour. I'm really surprised we didn't fall off.

Lissa was nowhere to be found along with Vik and Alec so I'm assuming those three are the ones recording.

We see me and Adrian at it again, when the door opens. The camera goes to the door and Abe and Dimitri are standing there mouths hanging open. Viktoria yells from behind the camera, "Dimitri! Come on and join our party!" She drags him in shutting the door in Abe's face. She give Dimitri 15 shots of Russian Vodka and he starts acting like the rest of us. He strips down and joins …"Oh God!" I say. Everyone looks at me and Adrian mouths open. "Don't look at us we were drunk! Now watch the video." Dimitri's only with us for like two seconds before we see Lissa pull him away and into the living room, pushing him onto the couch.

The next thing we see is Vik and Zac in the bathroom. Then the screen goes black.

"Wow, what a night! Viktoria, why did you have to invite Dimitri into mine and Rose's baby making time?" Adrian asks.

I slap him. "No babies until we are married. Got that?"

"I can have that arranged." He's smiling while everyone else is laughing.

"Haha, real funny. Sorry to kick ya all out, but I have to go meet Abe."

"Right, Dimitri came over this morning. Maybe he remembered last night, unlike us, and that's why his face was red and his eyes were ginormous." Viktoria looked at me.

"Vik, I'm pretty sure that's because he saw you naked, standing in the doorway letting the whole world see you," I said looking back at her with a pointed expression.

"It could have been because you were standing there in a thong and your bra," Vik said back, looking at me the same way I looked at her.

"You answered the door naked?" Alec asked the same time Adrian said, "That was Dimitri? I thought it was your mom."

I looked at Adrian. "It's not like he saw anything he hasn't already seen!"

"Touche," everyone chorused, except for Adrian who took me off his lap and walked out the door.

"Sorry, but I have to go. See you all at supper. You can leave whenever you want," I yelling running out the door after Adrian. "Adrian wait!" I can't see him anymore. "Adrian, where are you?"

"He walked like a maniac the other way." I jumped, turning around getting ready to punch whoever just scared me. I stopped when I saw Andre standing there.

"What the hell? Andre? How are you here? Never mind, don't answer that. I don't have time. I have to find my pissed off boyfriend." I started walking the way he told me Adrian had went.

"You know if you would have said that to me while I was still alive I would be pissed too. Just saying."

"Andre, can you just leave me alone. No offense but you're not alive anymore, so I can't piss you off by saying that. We're not together anymore. Remember? You…You di…Died. I never had a chance to piss you off." Great! I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. I can't cry over Andre, it's been what four years since he died. And I'm with Adrian. I don't think I can hold them back. Thinking of how I was once with Andre right before he died and no one knew, not even Lissa. "I never even got the chance to tell you I loved you." Tears were rolling down my face. Somehow andre reached out and touched me wiping the tears away.

"Rose don't cry, please. I know you loved me and I hope you know I loved you, but you need to move on. Adrian's good for you and my sister, but especially for you because he makes you happy again. Anyway, you don't have time to talk. Go to Adrian. He's in his room. We'll talk later. I promise, I'll be back." He hugged me and right before he disappeared he said, "I love you, Rose. Don't forget."

"I love you too," I whispered to myself, and then started walking towards Adrian's.

When I got to Adrian's I knocked on the door. He didn't answer. "Andre! I thought you said he was here!"

Suddenly the door opened. "Rose, who the hell are you talking to?" Adrian was wearing an expression that I never wanted to see on his face again. He looked like he was about to kill anything in hid path.

"N…No one. Listen Adrian, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything. It's just I got mad because you got mad. I mean it's not like I answered the door in my bra and underwear purposely, knowing he'd be out there. I completely forgot I didn't have any clothes on. I'm really am sorry. How can I make it up to you?" I hugged him and kissed his lips.

He smiled against my lips. "I have a few ideas. Wanna start where we left off earlier before Lissa rudely interrupted us?" Then he kissed me again not even letting me answer his question. His hands moved from my back to my ass. He lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and we managed to make it to his bed.

**What? Andre and Rose were together before the crash? Why was Andre at the academy and how did Rose see him if the wards are up. Is Rose really over Andre? Rose was a cheerleader? Questions, questions, and more questions…This chapter left you with lots of them. Sorry about all the out of characterness. I know everyone was out of character but hey they were all drunk! Review and tell me what you want to happen. I'll put it in the story but you've gotta review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: What, she's early again? It's unbelievable! Yes, I am early again, my sister is coming home from Hawaii and I plan on spending all day Saturday with her so I'm putting this up now. I know I've said this about a lot of chapters but I think this is actually my favorite chapter. This chapter didn't go like how I planned it would but it still turned out good, at least I hope. My favorite part is Rose and Andre's talk. Although, I do feel bad about one of the parts, but it felt right to put it in there. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. It won't answer all of them. Some will be answered in the later chapters. If you still have questions feel free to ask. This is a short author's note today. I'll let you lovely readers read. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**RPOV**

After I left Adrian's, I went to Abe's to see what hewanted. When I opened the door, I got attacked by two little girls covered in mud.

"Rose," they yelled running to hug me.

"We missed you! Why'd we have to stay here last night?" Scarlett asked jumping onto my back while Madi jump on the front of me. They were trying to get me on the ground so they could say they beat me at fighting.

"Well…" I trailed off not sure how to tell two six year old girls what everyone did last night.

Thank god my mom walked in when she did that way I don't have to finish. "Ah, Rose, it's so nice to see your smiling face. I presume you had a good night last night?" I could hear the double meaning in her voice; she knew. Damn Abe, why can't he keep his fucking mouth shut?

"It wasn't that bad. It was nice to hang out with the gang again." I smile an innocent smile. She doesn't fall for it.

"I bet." She smiles at me too, but I can see the knowing glint in her eyes that means we're going to have a talk later about something that has to do with last night. "Your father is in the bedroom."

"Alright, thanks Mom. Talk to you later. See ya, Munchkins." I hug the girls and start walking back to the bedroom.

"Bye Rose," the girls say.

On the other hand my mom says, "Yes, we'll talk later."

When I reach the bedroom the door is shut and I hesitate to answer it before opening it and walking in a fake smile plastered on my face trying not to show how nervous I am about what we're going to talk about. Although, my face probably looks more nervous than happy anyways.

"Rose, it's nice of you to finally show up." Great, this conversation is already going horrible. I wonder if he's going to bring up anything about last night.

"I'm sorry I was getting everyone out of my room, dealing with a bunch of shit, and taking care of my killer head ache. Oh, and it's good to see you too, Old Man. Now, what did you want? I still have a lot of stuff to straighten out." It wasn't a complete lie. I do need to sort out the Dimitri thing and I haven't been able to stop thinking about Andre since I saw him after leaving Adrian's. I had seen him on my way here and he looked at me and waved slightly with a sad expression on his face.

"I don't want to talk about much. Just some of the stuff we were going to talk about at our dinner that got postponed. Your mother is cleaning up Scarlett and Madilynn, but she'll be back when she's finished. Would you like to talk with us by yourself the first half or the second half?"

"What do you mean do I want to talk by myself the first half or the second half?" I looked at him confused.

"I still would like to talk to you and Adrian together. Would you like him to come over now or after your mother and I are done talking to you alone?" Oh, that's right! He wanted Adrian to come to dinner too but only for a little while. Well, if I wanted to get away from here faster to talk to Dimitri I should have him come over now rather than later.

"I'll call him now." Abe nods as I pull my phone out of the back pocket of my shorts.

""Hey, Little Dhampir! Aren't you supposed to be with your lovely dad?"

I don't even have time to really answer; I just opened my mouth when Abe takes the phone from my hand. "Adrian, it's so nice to hear you're back with my daughter." Adrian must have said something because Abe nods. "Yes, I see. You wouldn't mind coming over and having a little chat with me, Janine, and Rosemarie would you? Great, I'll see you in five."

Abe hung up and gave me back my phone. I grab it from his hand. "I could have done that on my own!"

"I know but we would be here for ten minutes before you actually told him to come over." I was a little mad because I had been planning on stalling the conversation and talking to Adrian for ten minutes was one of my plans.

Just then the door opens, my phone rings, and I swear I saw Andre in the corner. I look at the caller ID on my phone, Dimitri. "Damn it!"

"Watch your language, Rosemarie." I turn to see my mother standing in the door way.

"Hold that thought." I hold my finger indicating for her to stop talking while I answer my phone. "What?"

"We need to talk. Like now!" He sounds urgent and I think he maybe sounded a little nervous. I wonder what for.

"I can't right now. I'm with my loving father and oh so caring mother right now. We can talk when I'm done here. Okay?"

"But Rose, it's—"I cut him off.

"Later Dimitri!" I hung up on him.

"What did he want?" Abe asks looking over my shoulder at what I think is my mother.

"He just wanted to talk. That's all." Abe nods with…understanding on his face?

"Who wants to talk to you?" I turn when I hear his sweet voice. He smiles at me and I smile my man eater smile back.

"No one, just Dimitri." His smile instantly faded. Great, what did I do now?

"About what?"

"I don't know. He just said he wanted to talk. I told him I'd talk to him later." Adrian looked pissed. "Adrian, he just wants to talk. It's probably about last night or this morning. It's not like anything is going to happen. I promise." I walk over to him. When I reach him I rub my hand over his stomach, rubbing my way up to his neck so I can kiss him. Before I kiss him though I whisper, "I love you," against his lips.

Right before we kiss he whispers, "Promise?"

"One hundred percent." Then I kiss him again, longer this time.

Abe cleared his throat. "What happened last night, other than what I already know, and this morning?"

Adrian and I look at each other, me with a small smile on my lips and him with a scowl. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Rosemarie, don't lie to your father." Wow, I have never heard Abe say that to anyone. I feel like a four year old when he says this.

"I don't want to talk about it. Like I said when I first got here; can you hurry it up I've got things to go straighten out. One of those things including Dimitri." I gave him my signature scowl.

He sighed. "Adrian, it's nice to see you again. And just for the record I like you more than I like Belikov. Why I wanted you here with us is so we can talk about you and Rose and the society we live in." This is gonna be a long conversation. Sighing I leaned back to listen to what my mother and father had to say, somewhat considering slipping into Lissa's head to get out of this torture but when I feel her emotions and I feel she's with Christian, I decide against that torture.

Like I said, it was a long conversation. Mom and Abe went over everything Adrian and I already know like how people will judge, how some might shun us, and how Adrian's parents probably won't agree with it. Everything we already knew. Adrian started to nod off somewhere in the middle of the whole thing and every time I would elbow him and he would jump and pay attention for another ten minutes. I don't blame him I almost nodded off a few times too. Something that caught my attention and Adrian's is something they said about themselves. They said they know how it feels to have this sort of pressure. They know how it feels to feel in love with someone you're not allowed to be with. They did say they're going to support Adrian and me a hundred percent and be there for us when things get too tough since they know how it feels. It was kind of touching to know we had their support.

After that my parents wanted to talk to Adrian alone. I went out to the living room to play with Madi and Scar. I absolutely love those two to death. I know I hardly know Scarlett but I feel like she's my own daughter. Sometimes when I tuck her and Madi in for bed, she calls me Mommy. It's comforting to know someone loves me that much. I know Adrian does but still. I've been thinking the last couple of days of maybe adopting her but I'm not sure. I mean I'm only 18, do I really want a six year old. That's one of the few things I have to sort out later, but I'm planning on sorting it out with Lissa.

The living room was empty and so was the rest of the house, except the room my mother, father, and boyfriend are occupying. I walked back to the room everyone was in except me. I pushed the door open and what I saw kind of freaked me out and scared me a little. Adrian sat on the bed his face red and in his hands, I think he's crying. My mom sat beside him arms wrapped around him, comforting him. Abe was kneeling in front of him talking quietly. So quiet I couldn't even hear.

My mom must have heard the door open because she looked up. When she sees me, she says whispers something to Adrian. He nods his head slightly and my mom stands up walking out of the room pulling me behind her. She pulled me down the hall back into the living room.

"What do you want Rose?" She sounded annoyed.

"What's wrong? Why is Adrian crying?" I gave her a hard stare hoping she'll tell me the truth.

"Rose, we told you we needed to talk to Adrian alone. What did you want?" Something is wrong, I can feel it. She's not answering my question which is making things worse.

I can feel myself starting to break. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Rose, let Adrian tell you. I think it's for the better." Why won't she tell me what's wrong?

Suddenly a thought crosses my mind, and it's not a good one. "Oh, no! Mom is he going to break up with me? I don't think I'll be able to handle it if he does. I thought you guys were going to stand by us. Not try to break us up." My voice started getting softer. It was on the verge of braking, and I had silent tears running down my face.

"Oh, Sweetheart, it's not that. He's not going to break up with you." This is turning into one of those rare mother daughter moments me and my mother share.

"Then why won't you tell me why he's crying? Adrian never cries." My voice finally broke. I could barely talk anymore. I could feel the sobs that make your whole body shake and you can't breathe forming at the bottom of my throat.

"Rose, there's no need to cry. Why don't you go get something to drink and sit down and watch some TV." She was trying to wipe all the tears off my face, but they just kept flowing out of my eyes.

"Will you tell me why he's crying?"

"Honey, I would, but I can't. It's nothing bad, I promise." She was hugging me. Sometime while we were talking I had leaned up against the wall and slid down it so I was sitting on the floor. My mom sat beside me. I had my head on her shoulder and she was rubbing reassuring circles on my back.

I pulled away and looked at her. "Promise?"

"I promise. Now go get something to drink. I need to get back." She stood up pulling me with her. When we were standing she hugged me again.

Still hugging her I said, "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome. So are you going to tell me why you came back to the room now?" She was standing arms length away, hands on my shoulders.

"I just wanted to know if you knew where Scar and Madi are." I wiped at the tears that were still on my face.

"Oh, Lissa, Jill, and Mia stopped by to take Scarlett to pack her things since we're leaving in two days. You can go too if you want. I can have Abe call when we're done talking to Adrian."

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll just stay here. It'll give me time to think. Thanks again Mom." I hugged her again.

"Anytime, Sweetheart, anytime." She smiled and I started to walk away. "Rose wait." I turned around to look at her, raising my eyebrows. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom." Then I turned around grabbing a blanket and headed out the door.

There's this tree in front of my mom's apartment and it always looks so peaceful. I took my blanket and laid it on the ground under the tree. The blanket was half way under the tree and half way under the stars. I lay so my feet were under the tree and my head under the stars. I shut my eyes and started to think. The only two things I could think about though are Adrian and Andre. I decided to think about Andre since every time I think of Adrian I see him with his head in his hands crying.

I heard rustling in the leaves above the tree and my eyes flew open searching for whatever it could be. There was nothing there so I shut my eyes again.

"Adrian's alright ya know." My eyes flew open again but instead of looking in the tree I looked to my right and laying beside me is Andre.

"Why do you always show up when I'm worried about Adrian?" Seeing him sitting there brought back our conversation from earlier. "Never mind, don't answer that."

All I can think about is how I wish he was still alive, and how I much I miss talking to him secretly late at night at Lissa's, or sneaking into his dorm during school. All these thoughts brought a sad smile to my face.

Andre had a smile that I bet matched the one I was wearing, but I don't understand why, until he starts talking. "You know I can hear your thoughts. By the way, I miss all those things too ya know. I miss how when I made you smile your eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. I miss how when you use to sneak into my room you always made some big entrance so I would laugh. Like that time you jumped into my room, rolled on the floor, and stood up at the end of my bed before you jumped on it attacking me with kisses and then all of a sudden you would start tickling me. I miss watching girly movies with you just to make you happy. The thing I miss the most though, is the one chance I had to tell you I love you, when we were going to meet in my room, I was going to tell you but I never got the chance. I remember being in the car and then all the smashing and turning. I can remember looking at you, your beautiful eyes wide and scared, your sexy long dark hair a tangled mess, and your perfect lips were open like you wanted to scream but nothing was coming out. I can remember thinking to myself, when I saw you like that, I never got the chance to tell you I love you and that was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I reached over and grabbed your hand. Your scared eyes looked at me, your face turned calm and all my fear vanished. I knew in that moment that all my problems would vanished the instant I saw your eyes. I leaned in and kissed you. I kissed you with all the emotions I was feeling; passion, hate, fear, secure, calmness, and recklessness, but most of all love. When we pulled apart, right before we hit the tree that killed my life, I said those three words, and when you said them back I knew I was the luckiest man to ever live on the earth. Rosemarie Hathaway loved me. That was the last thought I had before I blacked out and never woke up again."

By the time he was done talking I was curled up next to him on the blanket my head on his chest, crying for the second time today. I was crying for what I had lost, for what I missed, for what I felt, and for what I don't remember.

Andre laid there with me letting me cry, but we never sat in silence. He was always talking about the things he missed, things he wanted to do over, and things he wished he had done.

After about thirty minutes I stopped crying. I was still lying on Andre's chest. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. "Do you know what makes me mad?" He shook his head rubbing my back. "That I can't remember anything from the night you died except for everything bad that happened. I can remember the smell of something burning but I can't remember the smelling the scent of you like I always do. I remember everything the paramedics said to me but I remember anything you said to me. I don't remember every saying I love you or you saying it to me. That's what makes me mad. I don't remember anything I should! What also makes me mad is that I never even got the chance to say good-bye!"

Andre's hand reached up to wipe more tears that had fallen from my eyes. He leaned down slowly. My breath hitched every second he got closer. His lips were just centimeters away from mine when he whispered, "There's no need to say good-bye." Then his lips were on mine.

It felt so real and it was broken only when we heard a door close. "Rose, are you out here?" It was Adrian.

I looked for Andre, who a moment ago was laying on top of me, but now he anywhere beside me anymore. My hands fell to my sides as I lay on the blanket by myself. I sat up and looked around to see if I could see him anywhere. I spotted him over by the edge of a building. When he saw me looking at me he smiled and raised his hand waving good-bye.

I turned to where Adrian was standing. "Over here."

Adrian looked over to where I was and started walking over. "Hey, we're done in there. Abe wants to talk to you now." I nodded but didn't move. "Rose, I'm sorry about getting mad about Dimitri calling you earlier. I didn't mean it." I nodded again.

Seeing Adrian standing in front of me made me feel guilty about kissing Andre, if you can call kissing a ghost a kiss. Either way I felt bad about it. I couldn't even make eye contact with him.

"Little Dhampir, what's wrong?" Adrian stuck two fingers under my chin making me look at him.

"Nothing. I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff." I could tell by his face he didn't believe me but knowing him he was gonna give me time.

"Fine, I'll give you time. You can tell me what's wrong when you're ready to talk about it. Okay?" I nodded. "You better get going before Abe gets mad."

"Alright, I'll see ya later." He leans down to give me a kiss but I turn my head so he kisses my cheek. He looks a little confused but he doesn't say anything. When I walk away I remember my talk with my mom. "Adrian?"

He looks at me a small concerned smile on his face. "Yeah?"

"Why we're you crying? My mom wouldn't tell me and I'm super worried about you." I walked back over to him.

"We'll talk later alright. It's nothing you need to worry about, if that's why you seem so distant."

"Okay, see ya later. I'll be over after I talk to Dimitri."

He leans down and kisses my forehead. "I love you Little Dhampir, don't forget that."

I hug him before I turn to walk away. "I love you too." I smile a small smile and walk back to Abe's to go through another agonizingly long conversation about god knows what.

**A/N: So, let me know what you think of this chapter. Let me know what you think of Andre. If you could choose would you pick Adrian or Andre for Rose? There's a poll on my profile. Check it out. Don't forget to review! I love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking; finally it's been a month since she last updated. I'm sorry. I spent most of my time with my sister since that was the first time I saw her since last June. But she's gone so I should be back now until my cheerleading comps start. I also have to say that I don't think I'll update every Saturday. I'm going to try to but it'll probably be every other Saturday that way I have more time to write and it gives me more time to work on my school work. School is more important than fanfic right now. Anyways, on with the story. This chapter has more to do with the story's plot and gets it moving. I hope you like it. Oh and by the way, Merry late Russian Christmas (January 7****th****)! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the characters that I made up. VA belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**APOV**

Everything between me and Rose is going great. At least I thought it was until this morning. After that incident, things seem to keep going downhill. I mean I get why Rose wants to talk to Dimitri but why didn't she ask me to come with her or at least tell me she's going to talk to him?

After my talk with Abe and Janine, I went to go find her like they asked me too. Janine told me Rose grabbed a blanket and walked out the door mumbling to herself.

When I got outside I could hear something but I couldn't figure out what is was. Well I could have but I had a feeling I didn't want to know what it was. It's probably just some of the kids that are here for the summer. I look around to see if I can find Rose before I call out her name. "Rose, are you out here?" I stand there waiting and still looking.

After what feels like a few minutes I hear Rose's voice. "Over here!"

I look to the way I think I hear her voice. At first all I see is a giant tree but then I see Rose sitting under the tree looking at me. I start walking over to where she is. "Hey, we're done. Abe said that he can't wait to talk to you and that you better hurry because he has other plans for later this evening. But he also said not to rush you since you're probably thinking all those problems over that you told him you had." She nods her head but stays seated on the blanket not moving anything. She's not even looking at me. I 'm pretty sure it's because of the whole Dimitri issue. "Look Rose, I'm sorry about getting upset over Dimitri calling you and you going to see him. I just didn't understand why you didn't just tell me." All she does is nod again. Her face looks sad and maybe a little guilty, but I'm not sure why. Something's wrong, and I only know that because she's still not looking at me.

I bend down in front of Rose, so I'm at eye level with her. I turn her head so she's looking at me. I can definitely tell something is wrong now by her eyes. "Little Dhampir, what's wrong?"

She shakes her head saying, "Nothing, I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff." I know that part of the reason why she's so distant. And I know she's not telling me the whole truth but I'm not going to force it out of her because we'll end up fighting and she'll be even more distant from me.

"Fine, I'll give you time. You can tell me what's wrong when you're ready to talk about it. Okay?" Still looking at me she nods _again_. "You better get going before Abe gets too mad."

"Alright, I'll see ya later," Rose says. I lean down to kiss her but she turns her head so I have to kiss her cheek. I'm confused as to why she won't let me kiss her, but I don't complain knowing it's probably because of the reason she's upset.

I stand up to help her get up. She starts walking away. Suddenly she stops walking and turns around, looking at me. "Adrian?"

I smile but it's filled with concern. "Yeah?"

She starts walking back over to me. "Why were you crying earlier? My mom wouldn't tell me and I'm super worried about you." Shit! I was hoping she wasn't going to ask about that.

I wanna give her a hug to make her feel better, but I'm not sure she'll let me touch her. "We'll talk about it later alright? It's nothing you need to worry about if that's why you seem so distant." there is no way I'm going to tell her my parents are getting a divorce because my mom had an affair and is pregnant to the other guy, and my dad doesn't want me as part of his life anymore because I remind him to much of my mother. Even worse everyone in the Ivashkov family hates me and my mother because we brought down the Ivashkov name. Me for dating Rose and before her for when I was a drunken womanizer or so they say. My mother because well...for the obvious reasons. On the bright side, if that's what you want to call it, my father said he's still gonna give me money so I won't have to worry about financial issues.

Some of the emotions on Rose's face disappear but not a lot. "Okay, see ya later Adrian. I'll be over after I talk to Dimitri."

Kissing her on the forehead I say, "I love you, Little Dhampir. Don't forget that." She hugs me. "I love you too Adrian." She smiles but it's small. Then she turns and walks away.

When she reaches the door she looks over her shoulder at me and waves. I wave back and she heads into the apartment.

I start walking back to my apartment in deep thought. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even know I ran into anyone until we both fell on the ground. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching...Oh, it's you." I started to apologize until I saw who I ran into. Standing in front of me is Dimitri.

"Adrian, have you seen Rose? I need to talk to her. It's really important." He looks shaken up.

"Um...Yeah...I just saw her. She's talking to Abe right now." I look at his aura. He's shaken up on the outside but inside he's terrified. I wonder why.

"Oh, still? I've been trying to call her but she's not answering." He keeps looking around. "Thanks anyways." He starts walking away.

"Hey Dimitri, wait." He turns around and looks at me lifting his eyebrow. "What's up with you? You look like a total mess."

"Nothin's up. I'm fine I just need to talk to Rose that's all." His eyes are still looking around.

"Man, maybe you forgot but I can read aura's and yours is telling me that you are most definitely not fine." I give him a pointed look saying I mean business and to tell me what's wrong.

"Adrian, I'm fine. I just need to find Rose and tell her something."

"Guardian Belikov, tell me what's wrong, NOW!" I used my royal voice knowing that he'll have to tell me.

"Tasha escaped and she's coming after Rose." My mouth falls open.

**RPOV**

My talk with Abe took even longer than I thought. I was there for two hours! All we talked about was me and Adrian and how I'm doing, and why Adrian got mad earlier. Oh and my mom brought up a topic I most certainly did not want to talk about; last night.

When I told them about the video and the whole Dimitri thing, they were completely shocked. My mother looked dumb founded and just kept repeating the worlds 'how' and 'what'. My father, on the other hand, turned into the knee braking mobster guy that is scary as shit. That scared me into acting like I hand to be somewhere.

I stood up looking pulling my phone out of my back pocket saying I had to go. Then I ran out the building and started towards Dimitri's apartment... This is where I'm heading now.

When I reach his place, I knock on the door. Usually I would just walk in but that was when we were still together. I stood there for a few minutes until finally the door opened, but it wasn't Dimitri who answered. It was Viktoria and Zachariah.

"Viktoria? What are you doing here? Where's Dimitri?"

"I came here because me and Dimitri and Zach are supposed to be having dinner together but Dimitri isn't here yet. Although he did leave a note saying he'd be back after talking to you. Wait...Why are you here and not with him?" She looked confused.

"I was with Abe and suppose to meet up with Dimitri afterwards." I reach into the back pocket of my Hollister shorts, pulling out my phone. "I'll just call him and meet up with him somewhere. See you guys tomorrow I guess. Since you're not coming over to my place for supper with everyone else."

"Actually...You won't see us tomorrow. We're talking a few guardians and going to the mall to shop and then we're gonna spend the rest of the day packing. I know you probably don't want us at the mall right now but I need knew summer clothes and it just makes sense to go tomorrow since we're already like three miles away from the one that I wanted to shop at. And then we're gonna pack since it's our last day here. So, I guess we'll see you the day that we leave."

I hug her before saying bye and then I turn and walk away as she closes the door. I stop walking when I reach a bench and sit down to call Dimitri. As soon as I put my phone to my ear, someone says from behind me, "Rose, you are all in danger. Every single one of you." I jump and turn around. Standing behind me is Mason and Lissa's mom.

"What the?" That's the only thing I can think of that's even remotely coherent. "You already told me this back when I was passed out. Remember?" Why were they here and how can I even see them with the wards being up. Andre said they're not broken but he never told me how I can see him. I'm going to have to ask him again.

"Andre was sent to tell you what you need to do to keep everyone safe. So far, he hasn't said anything about any of that." She gave me a pointed look. "And by the way I'm dissapionted that you two kept this from me, but I understand why. And I'll be talking to Andre about that when he's done helping you here."

"Don't you think someone else should be helping Rose? Maybe someone who isn't going to distract her or get distracted himself." Mason looked at Lissa's mom.

"And who else would we send? You? If I remember correctly and correct me if I'm wrong you died because you got distracted and didn't do what you were told to do. And what you were told to do was a smart thing to do but you didn't listen. You got distracted and died." She wasn't trying to be mean but Mason looked like he just got slapped. She looks away from Mason and back at me. "Rose the next time you see Andre he needs to tell you about the danger that you're in." She looks kinda scared.

Mason was looking at me strange. All of a sudden he started talking. "When did you and Andre-" I cut him off by holding up my finger because Dimitri finally picked up his phone.

"Hey, I'm done with Abe. Where do you want to meet?" I was watching Mason the while I said this. He had this strange look on his face. He looked angry and maybe a little hurt I think.

I focused back on Dimitri when he started talking. "Do you want to meet up at the coffee shop? If not we can go where ever I don't care. You can pick." He didn't sound as frantic as he did before but he still sounded urgent.

"Let's meet at the coffee shop. It's probably not a good thing for both of us to be together alone since Adrian isn't too happy with either of us right now, especially you."

"I guess you're right. The coffee shop would be better. I'll meet you there in five?" I stood up and turned to Lissa's mom and Mason.

"See ya in five. Although, I might be a few minutes late, so just get us a table and order what I usually get at court." I hung up. It wasn't until then that I realized he might not remember what my usual is. Still standing there in front of the bench looking at Lissa's mom and Mason I say, "That was Dimitri. I have to go meet him. Can we walk and talk or finish up in the next two minutes?"

Lissa's mom is the one to speak. "I have to go but you and Mason can talk." She walks over and hugs me. I still don't know how they can touch me. I guess that's another thing I'm going to have to ask Andre. "I hope I don't see you soon Sweetheart, unless it's for an update on everything. Love you."

"Love you too." Lissa's mom disappears and I'm left with Mason. "So you wanna walk and talk? It'll give us more time."

"That's fine." He starts walking away and I have to run to catch up to him.

We walk for a few minutes in silence. It's not the silence that's normal and everything feels fine. It's the really awkward silence that you need a butcher's knife to cut through. "Are you going to talk or are you just going to walk me to the shop? I don't have time for the silent treatment."

He stops walking and spins around to look at me. The tiny look of hurt in his expression vanished and turned into full out anger. "You wanna talk? Fine let's talk." I tried to say something but he cut me off, not even noticing. "When did you and Andre start dating? How come you never told me? Was it when him and Mia were together? How long were you gonna keep it secret?"

"Mason." We were still standing in the same spot where he started yelling at me. He wouldn't listen to me. He just went on and on about Andre and me. "Mason, listen to me!" I yelled. He stopped yelling and stared at me.

"What! I thought you wanted to talk? I'm talking." He wasn't angry anymore. He was pissed.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk. I wanted to talk about what Lissa's mom was talking about and not this! If you really want to know ask Andre all this shit!" I wasn't yelling but I knew I sounded pretty damn scary by the way Mason is looking at me.

"Holy shit Rose! Calm down! I'm sorry okay. You're right. I'll just ask Andre sometime."

"Ask Andre what?" The scowl on my face vanishes and is replaced by a smile. I'd know that voice anywhere. Mason didn't look to happy about who it is though.

Turning around I saw Andre smiling. "Oh ya know, nothing much. Mason's gonna ask ya later."

Andre walked up and stood beside me and Mason. "What's with the visit Mase?"

"Just came to tell Rose what you were supposed to. I mean since you were sharing your feelings and all instead of telling Rose she's in some serious shit."

My phone rings as soon as they start fighting. I pull it out of my shorts. I look at the caller ID. "Shit." It's Dimitri. Looking at the time, it's been fifteen minutes since I said I would meet him. "I know. I know. I'm late. Fifteen minutes late if you want to get technical. I got held up. I'll explain when I get there in a few. I promise." I hung up and look at the fighting boys. "Look! I'm late. I need to go, so either you tell me what's up or I'm leaving. You can walk and talk at the same time. Let's go!" I start walking away and they follow shortly behind.

"Rose to keep everyone safe, you need to get away from the palace. That is the first place they're gonna go. Get away from there. You have to evacuate it unless you want people to die. You need to go where no one, not even a Moroi, would go." Andre was the one who told me this.

"So now you tell her?"

"_Shut up_ Mason." I look at Andre after I yell at Mason. "Who is it?"

"We don't know for sure, but what we do know is that Jesse was a part of the group that wants you dead.

"I guess it's a good thing I killed him then, huh?" We were a few feet from the coffee shop. I stopped and look at both Mason and Andre. "I gotta go. Can I talk to you both later?"

They both nod. I turn and walk away. When I reach the coffee shop I find Dimitri immediately. I walk to where he's sitting and sit down across from him. "Man this school is awesome. I wish St. Vlad's had a coffee shop." I look around the shop when I notice there's nothing sitting in front of me. "Hey...Where's my stuff?"

"I told them to make it when you got here that way your iced mocha wasn't watered down and you had a fresh doughnut."

"Oh." Well...That was nice of him.

"And look. Here it comes now." He points to a boy who looks about my age walking towards us.

After the boy sets our stuff down, I look at Dimitri. "So...What did you want to talk about? You seemed a little frantic on the phone. Come to think of it, you look a little panicked now." I take a drink from my chocolate caramel iced mocha with whipped cream and chocolate and caramel drizzle on top. It was delicious. I sat there drinking while I waited for him to start talking.

"Rose..." He looks around the coffee shop still frantic. "Um..." He trails off again.

"Do you want me to tell you why I was late while you get your head together?" He nods his head. "You have to promise not to think I'm insane and promise you won't tell _anyone_."

"I promise. Rose why would I tell anyone?"

"Just because. You're the only person I trust this information with and you're the only one that'll understand why. Anyways, Lissa's mom and Mason were talking to me before and after I called you."

Dimitri interrupted me. "Wait, aren't they dead?" I nod my head. "How can you see them? Are the wards broken?"

"I'm not sure how I can see them, but the wards aren't broken. I still have to ask Andre about that."

"Andre as in Lissa's dead brother Andre?" He was so confused.

"Yeah, that Andre." He started to interrupt me again but I cut him off. "No, I don't know why I can only see these certain ghosts. Let me finish now. Right before you answered your phone Lissa's mom told me that me and everyone I love are in great danger. That's as far as I got then you answered your phone. I hung up with you and Lissa's mom couldn't stay and explain anymore so Mason was supposed to. Mason and I ended up in a fight when Andre showed up. He was the one supposed to explain everything to me earlier today be we...got side tracked. Anyways, he explained that the only way to keep everyone safe is to go to the least expected place to be. The Strogio who want me dead are going to attack the palace first. Andre said we need to evacuate it unless we want people to die. They don't know who's in charge of it all but they do know Jesse was involved."

"What else do you know?" Dimitri had gone pale half way through what I told him. He was looking at me questioningly.

"That's it. I'm gonna talk to both of them later but I'm not sure what other information they'll have. I mean, they don't know who's in charge and that what we mainly need.

He looked around the coffee shop again. "I think I know who's in charge."

Shocked I look at him. "Who?"

He looks me straight in the eyes. "Tasha."

My jaw falls open. "What! How!"

"She broke out of prison and they found a dead guardian near the front gate. She left a note attached to the guardian she killed." His face is still pale and I'm sure mine is just as pale as his if not more. "Rose, Tasha's Strogoi, and she's coming after you."

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for being so late and I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's not my longest but I thought this was a good ending to the chapter. So tell me what you think? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review! Oh and don't forget about the poll on my profile. It's about Andre and if not a lot of people vote I'm doing whatever I want with him. Don't forget to review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** I know I'm late. Sorry! I'm not even going to make up an excuse. But I truly am sorry. I posted a new story. It's called Before the Wreck. And it's about Rose and Andre, for those of you who like them. Check it out. Also check out the poll on my profile. I'm probably going to take it down soon and right now there's a tie. If it remains a tie I'm going to pick one of the two. So check it out and vote! Anyways here is chapter 13 of Is Love Enough. Review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing Richelle Mead owns it all.**

**APOV**

I've been debating on whether or not I should call Lissa and Christian and tell them about Tasha.

After my talk with Dimitri, I went home and thought about what he had told me. He said he wanted to tell Rose, and I decided that that would probably be best. Him and Rose have more history with Tasha than I do. We also talked about what we were gonna do about it. So far we haven't come up with anything.

Dimitri told me he'd call when him and Rose were done talking. It's been two and a half hours since we ran into each other and he still hasn't called me.

I was still thinking about everything when my phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Adrian." It was Rose. I was kinda hoping it would be Dimitri with more news.

"Hey, are you and Belikov done talking?" I didn't want to sound agitated. I just wanted to know if they were why Dimitri hadn't called me.

"Um…No. Actually, I'm with him right now. He just told me about Tasha. Can you do me the biggest favor ever?"

"Anything for you Love. What is it?"

"Could you not tell anyone about this? I don't want anyone else involved. You, me, and Dimitri are all I want. Please?"

"Um…I guess."

"Thanks Adrian! You're the best! Love you!"

"I love you too, but Rose?"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"Are you coming over soon?"

"Yeah, um…I'll be over in about an hour or two. I'll be there in time to help cook supper. Gotta go. I love you! Bye."

She hung up before I could even answer. I guess all there is to do now is wait.

**RPOV**

After Dimitri told me Adrian new, I had to call him and tell him not to tell anyone. I only wanted me and Dimitri to know about this and now I have Adrian who knows more than I want any of my friends to know. Well, other than Dimitri.

Now me and Dimitri are trying to decide where we should go since we can't stay at court. We came to two conclusions; Hawaii and California.

Dimitri said Russia. Then he said we could stay with his Mom, but I decided that would be too dangerous for many reasons. After a few minutes of thinking he agreed with me. Too dangerous.

Now that we have two locations to choose from, we have to figure out how we're going to convince the gang to come.

We also decided that we should probably let Abe know some of this because he could help us a lot. So I sent him a text asking if he'd come to the coffee shop.

While we wait for Abe we think of some questions to ask Andre and Mason, ways to get the gang to leave court, how we're going to keep everyone in and out of the gang alive, and what all we should tell Abe.

"Do you want to see if I can try to talk to Andre and Mason now? Maybe give them a heads up on what we know." Dimitri nods his head as I start saying their names. They show up in less than two seconds. "Man, you guys must be desperate for some Rose time if you show up that fast!" Dimitri starts chuckling because of what I said and Mason and Andre look at him.

They give him a funny look then look back at me saying at the same time, "Why in the world did you like him?"

I give them a scowl. "Shut up." I look away from them with an annoyed look.

"I assume they're here." I look at Dimitri then nod my head. He just keeps chuckling probably due to the deadly look on my face right now.

"Hey, Marie. What's up?" Andre asked using the annoying nick name he gave to me back before he died.

I looked at him. "Marie, still?" He just smiled a dorky smile. "Anyways, we think we know who's behind everything. We think it's Tasha. She broke out of prison and left a note saying she was after me. Is there any way you guys can track her down for us?"

Mason and Andre share a look before Mason starts talking. "We can do that and maybe a little more. We'll see ya when we have what we need. Bye." I wave as they start to disappear.

Before they completely vanish, I hear a faint, "I love you," followed by a faint, "Give it up man! You're dead!"

I start laughing and Dimitri looks at me funny. "They just left…fighting…again." He just stares at me. "Oh, and they said they'd track her and get a little more info and they'll be back when they have it." He nods his head satisfied.

Just then the bells chime above the door. We look over and see Abe standing there. He looks around, spots us, and starts walking over. "Ah…Rosemarie, long time no see. Where's Adrian at?" Great! Just what I need, him questioning my loyalty to Adrian.

"Shut up Old Man!"

"Fine, anyways, what did you want?" He sounded concerned.

"Hold on, I want something else to drink. You guys want anything? Never mind. Dad you want a black coffee and Dimitri you want a black coffee also. I'll be right back. Dimitri can start filling you in." I start walking away but turn around after two steps. "Oh and by the way, I need to meet Adrian in an hour." Then I head for the coffees.

I order two black coffees and one French vanilla cappuccino. I also order a giant cinnamon roll. I didn't order any for the guys though. I told the guy behind the counter to just bring the order over when it was done. He nodded and I walked away.

When I got back to our table Dimitri was talking about Tasha and how she's out of jail and after me and everyone I love. When I sat down Abe looked at me and said, "Well, what are we gonna do kid?"

I explained everything to him. First from seeing Andre to telling Dimitri about everything. I left out the part about me and Andre under the tree though. "So, what do you think? Where should we go?"

Dimitri and I look at Abe. "Well…You're right about not going to Russia. It's too easy to get spotted by anyone or anything. Hawaii and California are probably your best choices. Unless you want to go to Australia. It's up to you with that one."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to Australia! That's on the whole other side of the world. I think it's best to go to one place for a little while then to the other. What do you guys think?"

"Rose, if I remember correctly, Russia is on the whole other side of the world, and you went there for a stupid reason." When Abe said this I looked at Dimitri. He had his face turned away and I couldn't see any emotions.

"I went to keep a promise." I said sternly trying to get Dimitri to look at me, but he still kept looking at the ground.

"A promise you failed to keep. Am I correct? And this promise made you drop out of school." Abe didn't say this in a mean way, but he wasn't being nice about it either.

"Abe! I did what I knew was right! I may not have kept my promise but I'm glad I didn't or Dimitri wouldn't be here right now! I can't believe you even brought this up! Can't you see what it's doing to Dimitri? It took him forever to get over it and now you're just making him feel even worse!" Dimitri finally looked at me. He looked surprised though. Then he mouthed a thank you before looking away again.

"Excuse me for not be sympathetic about something I know little about. And what little I do know doesn't make me want to be. If I knew what went on between the two of you there I would be nicer and more sympathetic." My face holds so many emotions but mainly sympathy towards Dimitri. Dimitri's face holds a question. I know what he's asking.

I nod and Dimitri turns towards my father. "Do you wanna know what happened?" Abe nods. Dimitri looks at me making sure it's still okay. I smile but it's small. Dimitri tells Abe everything. From when he turned to when Lissa turned him back.

By the time Abe is told everything, I've gone through two more mochas and another cinnamon roll. Abe looks like he's about ready to shit his pants. He looks between me and Dimitri with an expression that I never want to see again.

Just then the ball chimes from above the door meaning someone just came into the coffee shop. It's my mom. She looks around spots us and starts walking over. Dimitri and Abe look at me. Dimitri with a sad expression. Abe with his eyebrow raised in question. "Please don't tell. Nothing. Not even about Tasha." I sound like a whinny school girl but I really don't want anyone to know anything. "Daddy please?" He seems to calm down a little when I called him daddy. I give him my puppy dog eyes. When my mom reaches the table she looks around at all of us. When she sees our faces her brow furrows. I'm still looking at Abe when finally he sighs, nodding his head slightly. I mouth a thank you and he just nod again.

Mom looks back at me. "Rose, Adrian called me and asked if I knew where you were. I told him I had an idea and if I find you, I'd tell you he called. He said something about being an hour late or something. But I'm not sure he hung up before I could ask."

"Shit!" I stand up grabbing my phone off the table. I check the time. It's been three hours since I called Adrian last. "Sorry guys, I gotta run. Cookin dinner tonight for everyone. You guys are welcome to come. Dimitri, you, Vik, and Alec can come over after you guys eat. We're just gonna hang out." He looks at me confused, and then realization crosses his face. He says something in Russian then stands up saying he's late too. I look at Abe. "We'll talk later Old Man." I bend down and kiss him on the cheek. "Bye Mom." With that I run out the door, Dimitri right on my heels.

When I reach Adrian's apartment, I yell a quick goodbye to Dimitri and run inside. "Adrian? Adrian, are you here?"

I hear wrestling in the kitchen then a, "In here!" I walk into the kitchen. Adrian's standing in front of the stove stirring something.

I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist. "Mmm, something smells good?" I move my hands under his shirt and rub his stomach. I start to kiss down his shoulder. He turns to face me and I stand on my toes to kiss his lips.

When the kiss starts to deepen Adrian suddenly stops and pulls back, untangling his fingers from my hair. "Wait a minute. Don't just come in here acting like everything's fine and not expect me to wonder why you're an hour and a half late."

"Adrian, I'm sorry. Dimitri and I were talking to Abe and lost track of time." I started rubbing his stomach again. "Just forget about it. Think about the big news I have to tell everyone tonight." He looks at me confused. "You're just gonna have to wait and see." I smile evilly and start walking away. I here Adrian start walking behind me. I start to run when I hear him get closer.

"Get back here Rose!" I start laughing and almost trip. Adrian caught up to me when I ran to his bedroom. He was blocking the door so there was no way out. "Haha! I caught you!"

I start walking over to him thinking of a way to get out. "I've got it!"

"You've got what?" Shit, I said that out loud? "Rose, what are you—" I cut him off by kissing him.

When we broke apart to breathe I said, "Don't worry about it." I kissed him again, planning on turning us so I could break the kiss off then run out the door. Instead I got caught up in the kiss.

We started walking backwards towards the bed. Adrian was on top of me and I pulled his shirt over his head. My hands were roaming over the top of his body, anywhere where skin was showing.

Soon all our clothes came off and we made love.

We were a tangled mess in his bed, just laying there when suddenly an alarm started going off. We both jumped out of bed and ran to where the sound was coming from.

The sound was coming from the kitchen. When we reached it we saw a pan with something on fire in it.

"Shit! I totally forgot I was cooking something!" Adrian says trying to put out the fire. Just then the doorbell rings. His eyes scan my body and he smiles, just like I do to him. I look down realizing I'm still naked.

I yell, "Hold on!" to the person at the door. Then I run to the bathroom and throw on a robe and I grab a towel.

As I'm running to the door, I throw the towel at Adrian and he wraps it around his waist.

When I reach the door I open it and look out. Standing there is Lissa and Christian. Lissa looks worried and Christian looks confused. I give Lissa a look that says, "What the heck Lissa!"

"Sorry, I know you were…busy, but I felt your fear. I grabbed Christian and we ran over here. What happened?" She looked apologetic and concerned.

"Nothing. We just kinda forgot about the food on the stove." I opened the door wider and they walked inside and sat on the couch.

"Hey Liss, Christian." Adrian yelled from the kitchen. He appears in the doorway soon after.

"Hey!" Lissa looks at Adrian then at me. "We can leave. I know you guys were busy."

"It's fine. You and Sparky can stay. We needed to get up sooner or later." I walked to the recliner and sat down on Adrian's lap. "So, since we caught the food on fire, you guys just want to order pizza? I could go pick it up."

"I don't think it's a good idea." I look at Adrian confusion written all over my face.

"Why not?" Lissa and I ask at the same time.

"You shouldn't leave the wards Rose." He has a point. I probably shouldn't with everything that's going on.

"Why not Adrian? Rose should be fine. It's just pizza. What are the chances she's gonna get hurt again?" I smile at Lissa. She has so much faith in me.

"Actually, she probably will," Adrian said under his breath. I turned my attention back to him.

"Don't talk like that," I whisper back. Then I plant a kiss on his lips.

"Alright, then I guess we can order pizza, but we're sending someone else to get it."

**Abe's POV**

The conversation that I had with Dimitri and Rose is still processing through my brain. Tasha, Russia, everything.

As I sit at the table in my guest apartment thinking of ways to keep my daughter safe, I call the one person that I know can help and will help Rose. The phone rings four times before the other line is answered. "Hello?" the voice asks.

"Sydney Sage. It's been too long. How have you been?"

I hear her take a sharp breath in. "Abe Mazur. To what do I owe the call?" Such a formal young lady.

"I need your help. Actually, Rose needs your help…again. Natasha Ozera broke out of prison, turned Strogoi and is after Rose and her friends. I would like you to accompany them."  
>"Rose always has someone after her, doesn't she?"<p>

"Yes, I suppose she does. Now think of this as a vacation. It'll pay you back for helping Rose while she was on the run. You will be going to Hawaii and California."  
>"Alright. When do we leave?" She sounded hesitant.<p>

"I'll send for a jet to pick you up tomorrow, that way you can meet us at court. Be sure to pack things other than your suits. It's party time Dear." I could hear shuffling on the other end.

"I'll be ready to go."

"Good. If you pack your suits I'll be sure to send you other clothes and have Rose throw your suits in a fire."

"Okay, no suits. Got it. Is that all?"

"Actually there is one more thing. I need you to check on the location of the keepers. The ones Rose and Dimitri stayed at. You guys will be visiting them also." I thought of the keepers after Rose and Dimitri left.

"Okay, I can do that." She sounded nervous again.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of the Alchemists. You will not be penalized." I heard her let out a sigh of relief. "That's all for now. See you tomorrow Sage." I hung up putting my phone on the table.

I sighed. "Now all I have to do is tell Rose and Dimitri." I walked out the door and headed towards Adrian's.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update! My computer hasn't been working but I got a new one sooo I can update faster. Well, maybe, it depends on how much school work I have. School is more important than Fanfic so that's what I spend most of my time doing. But...To make it up to you for the long (over a month) wait, I made this chapter long over 4,000 words long. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews! Don't forget to review! Oh and don't forget about the poll on my profile. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Richelle Mead owns it all, well except the characters I made up.**

**SPOV (Sydney)**

I hang up my phone and throw it on my bed. The conversation I just had with Abe Mazur was kinda strange. One why do I need to go and two why did Abe tell me it was a vacation? I mean I can't wait to see Rose because the last time I saw her I was cleaning up dead bodies and she was passed out in a parking lot. One thing I'm worried about is what the Alchemists are going to think. My reputation is already screwed because I did the right thing, and now it's gonna get screwed again because I'm going on vacation with Rose and a bunch Creatures from the Night.

As I ponder all these things, I start going through my closet to get out all my nonsuits. Turns out, that's all that my wardrobe is really. It's a good thing it's only 10:00 a.m. here and I can still go shopping. I don't really wanna go by myself so I'll go ask Zoey if she wants to come. She'll probably be more help anyways. What am I supposed to pack for Hawaii and California anyways?

I walk out of my room and head towards Zoey's. "Hey Zo, what are you doing? Oh, hey Mom." I look at my mom who's sitting on Zoey's bright bed. Then I look over at Zoey who's standing in the doorway of her closet. "So, what are you doing?"

She turns around and holds up a shirt. "Complaining to Mom about not having any clothes for summer, and trying to talk her into taking me shopping. Why? Do you need something?" She hangs the shirt back up then walks over and sits beside Mom on her colorful bed. I mean really, I've never seen someone's bed with so many different colors.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me. I decided to loosen up on the suits and buy some normal summer clothes. I could really use your help. Wanna come? We can shop for you too. I mean if you want to."

Zoey looks at me wide eyed, then my mom, then back at me still wide eyed. "Sure, I'd love to help you shop for normal clothes! What time are we leaving? I need to get ready," she squeals. I look her over, to see what she needs to do to get ready. She's wearing a pair of dark wash cut off shorts and a ruffly shirt that looks like it came from Charlotte Russe. Her long brown hair is hanging in loose curls around her shoulders.

"Why? You look fine to me."

She gave me an incredulous look. "I'm not wearing this shopping! Are you crazy?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess so. We're leaving in 15 minutes." I walk out of her room and back to mine.

I'm standing in front of my mirror when there's a knock on my door frame. "Can I come in?"

I turn around and see my mom. "Sure." I walk over to the plush crimson colored chair in the corner of my room and sit down. My mom sits on my bed that isn't even half as bright as Zoey's. It's a dark brown bedspread with crimson pillows that match the chair that I'm sitting in.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. "Honey, why do you all of a sudden want to change the way you dress? I thought you loved your suits?"

I look over at my mom and she's looking at me with a concerned expression on her face. "To be honest, I got invited on a trip and I need new clothes. I don't even own a bathing suit Mom!"

"Well, where are you going Sweetie?"

"California." She gives me a shocked look. "And Hawaii." Her expression turns to one of surprise. "And maybe some other place but we're not sure yet."

"For how long?" She seems like she's sad.

"I'm not sure. I know it will be a while though."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh!" She sounds sad and still surprised. We don't say anything after that. After a few minutes, she stands up walking over to me. She gives me a hug and then she smooth's my hair kissing my head before leaving. When she gets to the door she turns around. "Come see me before you leave for the mall and before you leave tomorrow." I nod and she walks out the door.

After just sitting there for a few minutes, I stand up grabbing my phone off my night stand, my purse from my closet, and my keys from my dresser. Then I walk back over to Zoey's room. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yep, just give me too seconds." She walks to her vanity, picks up her light pink lip gloss and smears it on her lips. "Ready!" She turns around and I look her over, this time to see what I'm getting myself into.

She's wearing a whit flowery spaghetti strap dress, with a small light brown belt below her breasts. She has on a pair of shoes that remind me of the ones you see Jesus wearing in pictures. Her hair is still down in loose curls but the front is now French braided to the side. She has on a little make-up. Just some mascara, a light eyeliner line, and the lip gloss she just put on. All in all it's a cute outfit. As she heads out of the room, she grabs a white flowery clutch and her sparkly cell phone. "Let's go!" She walks past me and out the door.

This is gonna be a long trip!

**RPOV**

'Knock, knock, knock'

I walk to the door and open it. "Abe! Where's Mom? And Scar?" I opened the door wider and he walked in.

"Your mother is on her way. She just took Scar to her dorm to change. Is Belikov coming by chance? I need to talk to the both of you." He whispers the last part as he looks around the living room of Adrian's apartment.

"I'm not sure if he's coming. I can text him and find out." I pull my Droid out of my white Abercrombie shorts sending Dimitri a quick text saying, "Abe wants to talk. Are you coming over later to watch movies with the rest of us?" I keep my phone in my hand knowing he should text back soon, and look up at Abe. "I'll let you know what he says."

He nods his head approvingly. "Have you talked to Andre or Mason yet?"

I shake my head disappointed. "No, I'm hoping to hear from them soon. It'd be a lot easier to plan everything if we knew more."

He gives me a concerned look. "Rose, you have nothing to worry about. You and your friends will be fine. Nothing's going to happen. I'll make sure of it. And you know, you can leave all the planning to Belikov and me if you want."

"Thanks but I want to be a part of the planning."

"I kind of figured. I would want to be a part of it too. Oh and not to ruin your whole party but I just have one question." I look at him questioningly. "What are you going to do about the Belikov family? I know you love them and if Natasha is after everyone you love, she's probably going to go after them too."

"Shit! I never even thought about them! What am I gonna do? If I invite them along that's way too many people on the trip. We're sure to get noticed."

He nods his head. "I know. I came up with an idea. That's one of the things I need to talk to you and Dimitri about."

My phone vibrates twice meaning I got a text. I look at who the message is from, Dimitri. 'I'll be over in about a half hour'. "Dimitri's coming over in about half an hour. We can talk more later. Oh, and I'm telling everyone about the trip tonight. After we eat."

"Speaking of the trip. Rose, I would like to pay for it. For everything, plane tickets, hotels, dinners. Everything."

I look at him surprised. "Everything? Dad you don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to. It's payback for everything I didn't get to buy you while you were growing up."

I give him a tight hug. "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

I'm still hugging him when I say, "I love you."

He pulls back and holds me by the shoulders in front of him with a strange face expression. "I love you too kid." I hug him again, just a little more tighter.

Someone clears their throat and I pull away looking over Abe's shoulder at Adrian. "Sorry to interrupt your family bonding but Rose you have a little girl who wants you to play with her waiting in the kitchen for you." Adrian has an apologetic smile on his face.

"Thanks again Dad." I reach out and hold onto Adrian's hand. "It means a lot."

Abe smiles. "No problem Kid."

I turn around with a smile on my face as Adrian and I walk toward the kitchen still holding hands.

When I get to the kitchen I get attacked by a little girl. "Hey, what are you doing?"

She stops pulling on my leg and looks up at me with her big blue eyes. "Rosie, I wanna play. Will you play with me?"

I look at Madilynn. She's wearing a cute green sundress with silver flip flops on. Her brown hair is French braided in a side ponytail. "You don't wanna get your outfit dirty do ya?"

She looks down at her outfit. "No, I guess not. Jill spent a lot of time picking it out." She looks back up at me. "I wish Scar was here."

Just then something slams into the back of my legs making me almost fall over. If it wasn't for Adrian who was still standing beside me I might have. I turn around and see Scar standing there with a huge ass grin on her face. "I'm here! No need to miss me anymore Madi. Rose, do you like my outfit?"

She's wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress, a pair of black gladiator shoes, and her hair had a natural waviness to it with a purple headband holding her hair back from her face.

"I love your outfit scar. Who picked it out for you? Surely it wasn't Janey." I joke.

"Actually Rose, it was your mother that picked out this outfit. She deserves a little more credit than that." I look up from Scar and see my mother standing there with a smile on her face.

A smile forms on my face and I walk over and give her a hug. "Of course you deserve more credit Mom. That outfit's adorable!" She hugs me back. "It's good to see you again Mom. I mean two seconds just isn't enough. But, we'll have to talk later. Right now I have to go finish doing my hair." I wave goodbye and walk to the bathroom after giving Adrian a kiss.

I check myself out in the mirror. I have on a pair of white Abercrombie shorts, a bluish purple tank top from Charlotte Russe, and a pair of purple heels. My hair is curled but I have to fix the front. Right now it's just hanging loose around my face. I start randomly twisting pieces of hair back.

I just finished pinning back the last strand when I hear Lissa through the bond. "We need to talk. Can we now?"

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom." I reply back. In less than two minutes the bathroom door opens and in walks Lissa.

"Hey!" She smiles and waves. She walks over and sits on the side of the tub.

"What's up? Should I be worried?" I look over at her my eyebrow raised, since I still can't raise just one.

Lissa shakes her head. "I don't think so. It's just, I'm worried about you. I got pulled into your head _four_ times today. Once when you were leaving Abe's and you and your mom were fighting about Adrian. The second time was like 15 minutes_ later _but I pulled out before I saw anything because I could feel your emotions. It was weird." She gives me a weird look. "I felt an overwhelming feeling of loss, love, and something else. It's not how you usually feel while you're with Adrian. Usually it's just love, lust, and want coming through the bond." She gives me another weird look but this one holds one question; why?

I shake my head, closing my eyes. "Liss, it's a long complicated story. I'll tell you after you tell me the other two times you were pulled into my head." She looks like she's gonna argue. "I promise, I'll tell you after you tell me."

She sighs in defeat. "Fine, another time you were in the café with Dimitri talking about Tasha. The last time was when you and Adrian were together before Christian and I came over, but this time your emotions were normal. Now tell me your long complicated story." She gives me a stern look.

I guess it's now or never. "Where should I start?" I absentmindedly say out loud and twirl a strand of my hair.

Lissa gives me an incredulous look. "I have an idea. Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"I guess I could do that. So…Um…" I'm trying to think of when the beginning was.

Suddenly Lissa's eyes go wide and I feel a question forming in the back of her head. Searching through her mind I'm appalled by what she was even going to ask. "No Lissa! I'm not cheating on Adrian! God no!"

She lets out a breath that I don't think she knew she was holding. "Well then what is it? Rose, you use to tell me everything. What's so important that you can't tell me now after everything that we've been through? Please tell me." She gives me her puppy dog eyes and I feel myself giving in.

"Alright but don't get mad that I never told you." She nods her head giving an okay. "Andre and I use to date. I mean we were dating when he died. We didn't tell anyone. Mason's the only one that knows, well except for your mom and dad but the three of them only found out because they're died." Lissa's face holds so many emotions but the two most noticeable ones are shock and hurt. Shock because she never figured it out and hurt because I never told her. "The second time you got pulled into my head I was with Andre."

We sit in silence for what feels like hours. Suddenly Lissa stands up and starts walking towards the door. I think she's gonna leave but when she reaches it she turns around and looks at me. "Let's take a walk. I don't think you want anyone to hear us talking." She gives me a small smile and holds out her hand to help me up off the floor. I had sat down while we were talking not being able to stand up any longer thinking about everything.

I give her a small smile back and let her pull me up. She lifts her hand up and wipes away a tear I didn't even know fell from my eye. "Thanks." It's barely audible but she understood.

"What are best friends for? Now how about that walk?" She holds out her arm for me to take.

Lissa and I are getting ready to open the door when we hear Christian say, "You two leaving the party without your boyfriends?" We turn around and see Adrian and Christian standing there half smiling half confused.

"We just need some fresh air and a little girl time before we head back to court. We won't be gone that long." Lissa was the one who said this. She knew I probably wasn't able to talk without crying.

Adrian looks at me and he knows something is wrong. He gives me a concerned "What's up" look. I shake my head mouthing later. He nods back in understanding. "Well hurry back Little Dhampir, I can't wait to hear what your big news is." Christian and Lissa both look at me eyebrows raised.

I try my hardest to talk while holding back the tears but I sound funny. "We'll be back soon. I love you Adrian." I walk over and give him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips before walking back over to Lissa and pulling her out the door with me.

When we're out of the apartment Lissa turns to me. "Anywhere special you wanna go?"

I go to say no but then I remember the tree. "I know somewhere." She smiles grabs my arm saying, "Lead the way!"

When we reach the tree I remember we don't have a blanket. "Shit."

Lissa looks at me. "What?"

"I forgot a blanket. Hold on, I'll call my mom and see if her apartment is unlocked." I pull my phone out of my back pocket and dial my mom's number holding my phone up to my ear.

She answers on the fourth ring. "Rose? Is everything okay? Adrian and Christian said you and Lissa left for a little air." She sounds worried.

"Everything's fine Mom. We just needed some girl time before we leave tomorrow. Is your apartment unlocked? We need a blanket."

"No Sweetie, it's not locked go ahead and get a blanket, but hurry back your father seems antsy. He was mumbling something about Dimitri showing up and now you not being here. I think he might have called you stubborn. Not really sure." I hear some shuffling and some talking on the other end and then I hear Abe's voice.

"Rose don't listen to your mother. Take your time with Lissa. We'll talk when you get back. I assume you know that Dimitri showed up?"

I smile walking to the door of my parent's apartment. "Yeah Mom said he's there. Thanks Dad. I'll talk to you guys later."

I grabbed the blanket I had earlier and walked back out to Lissa. "Alright, bye Dad." I lay the blanket down under the tree and throw my phone onto the blanket while I sit down. Lissa sits beside me giving me a concerned but stern look. "So what do you want to know?"

Her expression changes saying she's surprised I'm going to be so open. "How about we start with how and when did you and Andre happen?"

I look away to think. "The first time we ever told each other how we felt, the first time, well the only time we started to date was one day back when we use to have Friday movie nights. You were still with Aaron and Mason and Eddie had a new girl with them every time. The actual date I don't remember, like I don't remember a lot of things that I should and I don't know why. What I do remember from the day we started dating is before the movie you told me and Andre that we were going on vacation for 2 weeks."

Lissa's eyes look glassy like she's going to cry. I know I probably look like that. "I remember that day. You and Andre walked into my room laughing about something. I told you that Mom and Dad called me and told me we were going to the Bahamas. They told me to tell you two since neither of you would answer your phones. You guys look at each other and at the same time you said, "That must have been why they called us."

"Yeah, our phones were on vibrate. We were watching movies. When your mom called Andre was playing his guitar and singing for me." I could feel the tears welling up in the corner of my eyes. "Um, it just happened out of nowhere. We were skipping class because I was having a bad day. Andre told me he liked me before we started watching a movie and the next thing I know we were kissing on his bed." I could feel the tears running down my face now uncontrollably.

Lissa leans over and gives me a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Rose; I wish I could have been there for you. But I do have one question." I lean back and give her a puzzled look. "Why did you say you can't remember anything that you should? What else can't you remember?"

"I can't remember the time Andre told me he loved me and I said it back. I can't even remember anything that happened for months after the accident. I can only remember sitting in my dorm with Andre's guitar writing a song and playing the songs that we wrote together. I still have the song I wrote but I haven't looked at it in years. As for why I don't remember, I have no clue. Liss, it kills me not to remember!" The tears just kept falling from my eyes and now Lissa was crying too.

"Rose," she said in a hoarse voice, "how do you know all that stuff happened if you can't remember it happening?" I can tell she didn't want to ask that right now but it just slipped out.

"I—" I saw a movement behind Lissa's head. Looking more closely I saw it was Andre. I try to give him a look asking if I can tell. He nods and I assume it's to my question. "I, um, Andre showed up here after I woke up. I've seen him, your mom and dad, and Mason. I just talked to Andre and he told me." She looks surprised. I look back to where I saw Andre and he gives me a small smile then disappears. "That's who I was with the second time you were pulled into my head."

"Rose, we can talk more later. Adrian's probably getting worried. Your phones vibrated like four times in the last five minute." I looked at my phone two missed calls and two new text messages. One call and one text from Adrian, the other call from my father and the text from Dimitri. "Come on. Let's head back." She stands up and holds out her hand to help me up. I pick up the blanket and we walk to my mom's apartment to put the blanket away.

On our way back to Adrian's Lissa looks at me. "Oh and Rose."

I look at her as we reach the door to Adrian's. "Yeah?"

"I wanna hear at least two songs you wrote when we get back to court. Especially the one you wrote after Andre died." She opens the door and we both start laughing.

**LPOV**

Rose went off to talk with Abe and now I'm sitting in the living room on the couch by myself just thinking about everything she told me. Now that I look back on it, the whole situation was like the Dimitri one. It was so noticeable but no one noticed it at all.

The one thing that bothers me though is how come Rose doesn't remember anything important. She should remember what she did after he died. I mean it's not like she did much but she should still remember. Mostly she just sat in her room laying in her bed. I would go into her room, when Aaron would come into my room and force to me to get out of my own bed and go see Rose, and we would have to force Rose to get up and shower because she hadn't showered in three days. Other times I would walk into her dorm and she'd be in oversized clothes, so unlike Rose, with papers spread around her and Andre's guitar in her hand. At the time I didn't know what she was doing but now I know she was writing a song.

It took months for me to get out of my state of depression but it took Rose almost a year. I was scared. Rose never acted like that. She was my rock through everything, she still is, but at that one point in time she wasn't my rock I was hers and so were Mason and Eddie. No one really new why it upset her that much everyone just thought it was because she lost the only family she every really knew, but it all makes sense now.

When she finally started to come out of her dorm she still seemed like she wasn't all there. No one said anything. I think Mason and Eddie stuck by her through it all. I mean all the things I couldn't be there for. Mason's girlfriend at the time wanted Rose to get help. Maybe some anti-depressant pills but Mason wouldn't even listen to her. They ended up breaking up soon after but it wasn't too long after that that Rose started acting normal again. It was like something snapped and she was her old self again. Party hungry not caring about anything. I went along with it just happy to have my best friend back to normal. It seemed strange but I didn't care. I didn't even think about it. But now I wonder if that's when she forgot everything. But I don't know how she forgot. The only thing that keeps crossing my mind is compulsion but no one uses it. No one's even strong enough to use it to that extent. I'll have to look into it but for now I have to hear the rest of Rose's story.

"Hey Babe, what's troubling you? Ever since you and Rose got back from your walk you seem distant," I look back and Christian's standing there rubbing my shoulders. He leans down and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. I pat the spot beside me and he comes and sits down. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind." I give him a reassuring smile and a kiss on the lips before changing the subject. "So, what do you think Rose's big news is that Adrian doesn't even know about?"

Christian gets a huge ass grin on his face before shrugging nonchalantly. "She's pregnant."

I look at him my mouth open. "She is not! She would have told me!"

"Lissa, if she didn't tell Adrian why would she tell you?" He gives me a questioning look still smiling.

"I'm her best friend that's why!" I slap his shoulder giving him an obviously look.

"Right. You're her best friend. I forgot." His smile grows bigger.

"You're an ass. Do you know that?" I say pointing to him in a joking manner.

"I may be an ass but I sure am a hot ass. Don't you think?" I slap him again this time getting up to get a drink.

"Yeah whatever!" I wave my hand in a dismissive way as I walk into the kitchen and head over to the counter to make a Strawberry Daiquiri.

As I'm pouring my drink into a cup, strong hands wrap around my waist. "Hey Beautiful."

I turn around to look at Christian but I'm met with a kiss. After a while I pull back and look at him. "How's it going?"

He looks at me a smile forming on his face. "Not too bad. That drink for me?" He takes the cup out of my hand and takes a drink of it before turning around and walking back into the living room, still holding my cup in his hand. "Love you!"

My mouth falls open again as I watch him walk into the living room with my drink. Turning around I start to make another drink as I grumble, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Love you too," loud enough for him to hear me.

**A/N:**** So what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Do you love it? Hate it? I hope that made up for the long wait. I really am sorry about that. So should I do another Sydney point of view and write about the shopping trip? Let me know! Have any ideas? Let me know them too. I'll try to put them into the story. Don't forget to review and check out the poll on my profile. Oh and check out my other story. It's called before the wreck. It's about Andre and Rose. If you like their relationship on here I'd check it out. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**** Hey, another chapter. This one's not as long as the last one but I thought it was a good place to end it. Hope you enjoy it. Also check out my other story Before the Wreck. It's about Rose and Andre. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it gives a little more info into Tasha and her plan but not a lot. Her plan is going to come into the sorry in small amounts. Read and review. I'd love to know what you think. Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter it meant a lot.**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always. I own nothing.**

**RPOV**

As I walk into the extra bedroom in Adrian's place here at the school, I see Dimitri and my father standing by one of the windows whispering to one another.

I clear my throat and they both look over to the doorway where I'm standing. Dimitri looks right at my eyes and I can tell he knows I've been crying. Abe on the other hand is harder to read so I don't know if he notices or not. I look back over at Dimitri and he gives me a look. I shake my head and don't even bother to tell him later because he knows I'll tell him when I'm ready, and I already have a million other things I have to explain to a million other people later. But mostly I have a lot of explaining to do to Adrian. I've kept him out of the loop for a lot of the things that have happened and I know he deserves to know at least some of the stuff that's been happening.

My mind starts wandering to Adrian and all the shit we need to talk about like Andre and why Adrian had been crying. I'm brought back to reality by Abe. "Rose?" By the look on his face I can tell he's said my name a few times.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." I give an apologetic smile to the both of them before saying, "Two things. One, I caught a glimpse of Andre earlier. So he and Mason are back. And two, what is this whole thing about?" I address the last part specifically to Abe.

I walk over and sit on the bed while \Abe starts talking. "I have a few things to discuss with the both of you." Dimitri and I look at each other. Abe continues talking not giving us a second glance. "The first thing, Dimitri's family." Dimitri looks like he's going to say something, but Abe ignores and continues. "Rose, what I was thinking was instead of your mother and I going on this trip with you kids, we could go visit Olena and Yeva and the other Belikov's that are still in Russia. WE could go on our own little trip. We can even take Scarlett and Madilynn with us so you won't have to worry about them. We can come and visit you guys so you can spend some time with the girls but I don't think two seven year olds should be with teenagers at a beech where most likely the teenagers are going to be partying." He looks from me to a confused Dimitri. "Rose and I talked for a few minutes earlier and we thought that your family might also be in danger. Rose became very close to them while in Russia." Dimitri's face turns understanding and he nods.

"Okay, one problem down. What's the second thing on you agenda of things to talk about Old Man?" I ask Abe leaning back against the head board of the bed.

"The second thing I think you might actually like Rose." I give him a look that says 'Oh really?' and he winks at Dimitri, who smiles. "I have invited Miss Sage on your trip. I think she deserves a vacation and what better vacation that with her only friend. This will be a good break for her. Finally hanging out with kids her own age."

My mood increases by 100 percent and a huge smile forms across my face. "Sydney's coming!" We use to not get along but after everything we've been through she's become one of my best friends. Next to Lissa of course.

Dimitri whispers something to Abe that sounds like, "See, I told you she'd be happy." And Abe just nods back a happy glint in his eye.

"But Rose if she shows up with any of her boring suits you are to burn them and then take her shopping."

"Okay?" I say a little confused.

"Now onto my last topic. I have one more place to add onto the list of places you will be staying." He must not have told Dimitri this because he looks just as confused as I do.

Speaking my thoughts Dimitri says, "Where else is there exactly?"

Abe gets one of his stupid smirks on his face. "You will be meeting up with old friends." Both Dimitri and I look at Abe with confused expressions. "I've had Miss Sage locate the group of keepers you guys stayed with while on the run. You will be staying with them for part of this trip."

My mouth falls open and I can see Dimitri laughing quietly out of the corner of my eye. "What's so funny Comrad?" I give him my signature glare and he starts laughing even harder.

"Nothing, it's just…didn't you have a thing with…with one of the boys there?" My face turns a deep red as I remember Joshua. He was a nice boy. Someone I could have eventually fallen for, maybe. But I never liked him like that.

Till glaring I say, "I never had a thing for him. He had a thing for me."

Abe looks between the two of us. "Well now that that's settled, Rose will you get Andre and Mason here."

I nod and start to say their names. Before I even get both of the names said they're standing in front of me. "Holly shit! Like I said before, you two must really miss all your Rose time. I think you broke your record." Dimitri starts laughing again knowing what I was talking about. Abe on the other hand look confused. I look back to Andre and Mason. "So, what did you find out?"

Andre gets a look on his face that I can't read. "Rose, Tasha's got almost all of Galina's Strogoi coming. Right now there's a camp type place set up in Maine. Tasha's there and the Strogoi that are there are either mad at you or at Dimitri making it that much easier for them to work together and easier for Tasha to control them. Rose I don't know if there's a way to win." I can feel the shock on my face, see the dread and sadness on Andre's and Mason's faces, and I can feel the loss that's coming from my dad and Dimitri.

I look at Dimitri and say two words that he'll understand. "Galina's army." His face drops as I feel the first trader tear fall down my face.

**APOV**

Finally! "Hey, I've been looking all over for you. Do you know where Rose is?"

Lissa turns around and gives me a confused expression. "Huh?"

"Have you seen Rose?" I say a little more slowly.

"Um, I think she's in the extra bedroom talking to Abe. Something's wrong. I can feel it through the bond." She gives me a worried look and I thank her before I start walking away.

It feels like forever before I finally make it to the extra bedroom. I don't even bother to knock. I just opened the door and walked on in. I take the seen in before me. Rose sitting on the bed eyes red and sort of swollen. Abe standing in front of the bed and Dimitri sitting at the desk tapping his fingers deep in thought. I look back at Rose and she's looking at me. Desperation washes through me when I see her eyes again. I just want her to tell me what keeps upsetting her.

I'm pretty sure she can see the desperation on my face because she stands up and walks over and gives me a kiss whispering, "Don't worry." She kisses me again. When she pulls back she laces her fingers with mine and says, "We need to talk later," to whom I'm assume is Abe. Then she turns around pulling me back out to the living room with her.

She its down on the recliner and pats the space next to her. I sit down wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her onto my lap. Trying to get her mind off of whatever it is that's bothering her I say, "So is this big secret about a new Ivashkov on the way?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her with a smile on my lips.

She slaps me lightly laughing. "Please, there won't be any little Ivashkov's running around here any time soon."

I raise my eyes at her. "So your saying that one day we will have little Ivashkov's running around?"

"Maybe in the far off future there will be."

"I know I've told you this a million times before but I already know what one of our little girls is going to look like." She raises her eyebrows at me. "She's gonna look just like you but with my eyes."

Her face changes and I can see some of her emotions from earlier disappear. "You're right. You have told me that a million times. But I already know what one of our sons is going to look like too."

I raise me eyebrows at her again. "And what is he going to look like?"

"A spitting image of his handsome father."

"Handsome? You mean drop dead gorgeous right?" She laughs, the rest of her earlier emotions vanishing.

"You're so full of yourself Ivashkov."

"I know Little Dhampir. I know." She smiles even more and I lean down and give her a kiss. It was a sweet kiss that ended when Rose's stomach growled. I pulled back and started laughing. "Looks like someone's hungry. Come on let's go get some pizza."

After we eat our pizza Rose calls everyone into the living room telling them all to sit down and shut up.

She stands in front of the TV, her hands clasped in front of her. "I have an announcement." Everyone starts whispering and a few people are looking in-between Rose and I but when they look at me questioningly I shrug my shoulders shaking my head. "Abe has arranged for all of us to go on a trip for the summer!"

Lissa's the first person to speak up. "Where are we going?" she asks excitedly.

"California." All the girls in the room smile at the thought a summer away from court and in the sunny part of California. "And Maine." When she says this I hear what sounds like someone spitting out their drink and also it sounds like someone is choking. Looking around I found Dimitri wiping something off his face. I keep looking around the room and I see Abe with the scariest face I have ever seen. He looks about ready to kill someone, and by the looks of it it's Rose. I wonder what that's about. "And Hawaii." The girls' excitement grows. "And another place but that's a surprise." Again the girls seem happy.

Lissa had jumped up a while ago and was talking at a rapid speed to Rose and anyone else that's listening.

"At least we can have a lot of alone time with them huh?" Christian whispers from beside me.

I look at him. "I guess so but I'm just worried about school. I've already missed a week."

He gives me a shocked look. "The Adrian Ivashkov actually cares about his schooling? I never thought I would see the day." He fakes a faint but starts laughing. "Dude just switch to online courses. That's what I'm taking."

I ponder the thought for a while. "I guess I could do that."

Christian smirks. "You know what this means?" I give him a look. "Rose in a bikini and it's most definitely a time to prank Belikov, Zac, and Alec."

A smirk forms on my face and a warm pair of arms start to massage my neck. "What are you two smirking about over here?" Rose whispers seductively into my ear.

Christian's the one that answers her. "Just how much fun we're going to have on this trip. When are we leaving again?"

"Tomorrow night. That gives us enough time to get back to court and pack."

I turn around and look at her. "Tomorrow? Don't you think that a big rush?"

She gives me a smile. "I need to get away and the sooner the better." She bends down and gives me a short peck on the lips. "I'm spending the night with Liss, so you two can have fun alone or together. I don't really care. See ya!" She gives me one last kiss then turns to walk away.

"Love you too!" I yell sarcastically.

She turns around and blows me a kiss. "Love you!" She turns back around grabbing Lissa who I'm assuming just left Christian.

I look at Christian and he looks at me. "What just happened?" I asked him.

He looks to the door the girls just walked out of then back at me. "I have no idea."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:****Sorry for taking so long to update. My sister was home with her husband and I had finals for school to study for and then I went on vacation where there was no internet service. But I'm back and I hope you're happy. I'm a little disappointed though. I got no reviews for the last chapter. _I won't update the next chapter, chapter 17, until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Right now I have 3_ and I'm already half way done with the next chapter. If you want any say in what's going to happen with Andre check out my profile and vote. The poll will be over when I update the next chapter. Right now there's a three way tie and if it stays that way I'll choose one of the three that i want to happen. Enough with me on with the story. Don't forget to review. They make my day! **

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always.**

**RPOV**

"So what do you want to do now?" Lissa asks from the bed. I laugh as I look at her. She looks ridiculous. She has on a cucumber face mask. Her blonde hair pulled up into one of the most ridiculous buns I have ever seen, and she's a pair of fuzzy pajama shorts with polka dots. Her feet have on bunny slippers. She sits up in my bed, the cucumber slices falling from her eyes. "What's so funny?" I just shake my head still laughing. She stands up and tries to give me a stern look but her face doesn't move under the dried mask. "No seriously. What's so funny?" There's a smile hidden in her eyes that she can't hide very well.

Standing up from the chair I'm sitting in I walk to her and push her in front of the mirror. When she gets a look at herself in the mirror she laughs as much as she can with the mask still on. "Will you please look at yourself? You look just as bad as I do."

I look at myself. I have on a cucumber mask also but it's cracked from laughing and my hair in pulled back into a messy bun that doesn't look half as bad as Lissa's. "I see nothing wrong with that. I don't look as funny as you."

"Maybe not on your head but you've gotta admit your outfit is ten times as funny as mine." She starts laughing again this time cracking her mask too, as I look at my outfit.

I've got on a plain white tank from Hollister and I'm wearing a pair of shorts that are fuzzy but not the fuzzy like Lissa's. The fuzz on mine is like wool and they're like a sky-blue color** (Pic in profile)**. On my feet I have a pair of knee high, white and blue, tie die socks. "What's wrong with my outfit? It's comfy."

She gives me a look that says "seriously." "You have got to be joking! That is the weirdest pair of shorts I have ever seen. Where did you even get those at?"

"Actually, I think I got them one time when we were on the run. I'm pretty sure you dared me to wear them in public and ever since I put them on they have been one of my favorite pair of shorts. And the comfiest pair I own."

She gives me another weird look. "Seriously?" I nod smiling at her. "Wait, so if you've had them for that long how are they here exactly? We haven't been back to court yet."

"Adrian and I were supposed to spend the night somewhere after shopping."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "So you packed those to spend the night with Adrian?"

"Nope," I say popping the "p." "Adrian packed my bag for me and he packed these for the ride home."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Of course. What was I thinking?" Sarcasm jokingly in her voice. I laugh looking at the both of us in the mirror. "Back to my original question. What do you want to do now?"

"Hmm," I try to get a feel of what she wants to do. There's a few thing bit the thing she really wants to do is talk about Andre and me. Sighing I say, "Let's talk. Get some food and talk like old times."

She smiles. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What about if we talk more about me and Andre?"

She gives me a small smile. "Let's go get gunk off our faces and grab a bunch of junk food. I know your, we actually we're, gonna need all the comfort food we can get." She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the bathroom.

Once the mask is off we raid my kitchen for food but come up empty. "I haven't really had any reason to keep food in here. And I took most of it to Adrian's." We close the last two cabinets and look at each other. Lissa gives me a look that says she had an idea. I try to read her thoughts but I can't get a feel for what she's thinking. "What's up Liss?"

Her smile grows and she gets a glint in her eyes. "Christian and Adrian are junk food crazy right?" I nod my head slowly still confused. "We'll stop at Christian's place and get all his junk food and then we'll go to Adrian's and steal all his." A smile forms on my face. After a few seconds though it drops. So does Lissa's when she's sees me. "What?"

"How are we going to take Adrian's food if right now there's a party going on at his place and he's there?"

"Your right." We stand in silence for a few minutes. "I've got it!"

My head snaps up from observing my nails. "You've got what?"

"I know how to get Adrian's food." Her evil smile is back.

I sit up against the counter straighter. "How?"

"Madi and Scar are still there right?" I nod my head. "I'll use them to help me get all the food, while you distract Adrian."

"How am I gonna…" I trail off as I see her face change. "Ooooh. That could work." I say nodding my head and smiling approvingly at her.

"And they'll never know what hit them until it's too late." Lissa's smiling like a maniac and I'm pretty sure I am too.

"Let's go!" We're only a step out the door when Lissa suddenly stops us.

"What?"

"We might want to put on some shoes." I look down at our feet. She's still wearing her slippers and I'm in just my socks.

"You're probably right." We walk back into the tiny apartment laughing and throw on some flip flops. "Now let's go."

We make it to Christian's in a matter of seconds. Lissa turns the key in the knob and opens the door. We head straight for the kitchen. We go around and open all the cabinets. "I think we're gonna need a basket." I say once we see how much food there actually is.

"Hold on." Lissa disappears down the hall and when she comes back she's carrying a laundry basket. She holds it up smiling. "How's this?"

"Perfect!" She sets the basket down and we start throwing food into it.

It's been about five minutes when we finally have all the food we want. This is almost all of it. "Alright, now, let's go so we can get to Adrian's before everyone leaves." Lissa nods and I pick up the basket. "Jeeze, this thing ways a ton!"

"Want some help?"

"Nah, we're almost there."

We put the basket in my bedroom and head back out and towards Adrian's.

I pull my phone out of my sock since I don't have any pockets and dial Adrian's number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Adrian." Lissa gives me a confused look. I hold my finger up as I hear Adrian on the other end. "Little Dhampir, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, but can you do me a favor?" I can hear noise in the background coming from the party.

"Sure, what do you need?" H asks hesitantly.

"I need to talk to Scar. Can you give her your phone?" I look over at Lissa and her expression changes from confusion to understanding.

"Um, yeah, hold on. Let me find her." I hear him talking to someone and shuffling as the phone is being handed to someone else until finally I hear a sweet voice. "Rose!"

"Hey Scar. Do you and Madi want to help me and Lissa with something?"

"Sure! What do you want us to do?" I can hear her excitement through the phone.

"Meet me and Lissa outside of Adrian's right now okay? And bring Madi with you." She says okay and I hang up. When I remember something I quickly call Adrian's phone back hoping Scar answers. Hello."

I breathe a sigh of relief when I hear her voice. "Scar do me a favor and don't give Adrian his phone yet. Try to avoid him and just come straight outside."

"Okay. We're on our way." I hang up and put my phone back into my sock.

When Lissa and I reach Adrian's we see Madi and Scar closing the door behind them. Once they see us they run right over jumping on us so we're holding them. "So…" Madi looks at us. "What's the big plan?" She sounds like she's so much older than seven right then.

We tell them what their supposed to do and when we're done explaining they look at each other and then high-five. "Let's go!" They say at the same time looking at us.

Those three sneak around the back since Adrian was lucky enough to get an apartment with a back door. As they go to the back I walk in the front door. First I walk into the kitchen to make sure he's not there. Just our luck he, Christian, Dimitri, and Abe are standing right in front of the back door. I make my way over to their little group and when they spot me they all look confused. "Rose? What are you doing here?" Adrian asks.

"Yeah and where's Lissa?" Christian chimes in looking behind me.

I spy Lissa in the back door window and both our eyes widen. Hers because Christian and Adrian are standing there and mine because we're gonna get caught. The guys seeing my face turn around to see why I made it but just as they do that Lissa ducks down and we can't see her. Adrian turns back around and gives me a strange look. "Sorry, I… I thought I saw someone." I say quickly. I see understanding cross Dimitri and Abe's faces probably thinking I saw Andre or Mason, but Christian and Adrian are still confused. "Anyways," I say dragging the word out. "Lissa's not here and I came to ask Abe a question." Abe looks at me eyebrow raised. "A private question." I give them all pointed looks. They look annoyed but they walk away anyways.

When they're gone Abe says to me, "Did you talk to Andre and Mason more?"

I shake my head. "Actually, I need you to do me a favor. Lissa and I need junk food and we're taking it from here. Lissa's outside that door now." I say pointing to the door. "The thing is Adrian can't know we took it. So we need you to distract Dimitri and Christian. I've got Adrian."

He nods his head slowly. "Okay. I can help with that. Anything else?"

I take a moment to think. "Nope, but if I do talk to Andre or Mason I'll let ya know." I walk over to the door and open it showing Lissa, Scarlett, and Madilynn crouching on the ground. "Alright let's go," I say and we all head off in different directions.

I find Adrian in the living room sitting on the couch. A smile forms on my lips when I see him. I stand there staring at him until he looks up from his cup and over to where I'm standing. I wave and give him my mad eater smile. He smiles his cocky smile that I love back at me and pats his lap signaling for me to come sit with him. Still smiling I shake my head and signal with my finger for him to come here. He's up and over in a matter of seconds. "I thought you left," he says giving a pointed look at Abe who's talking with Christian and Dimitri.

I send Lissa a quick message through the bond. _Better block me. Oh and don't forget to call me when you're done._ I felt the bond being blocked.

"I couldn't leave without kissing you goodbye." I pull on his shirt bringing his lips to mine before he could say anything. The kiss starts out slow but like always it quickly deepens. I pull away only to grab his hand and pull him to his room.

When we reach his room I kick the door shut with my foot as Adrian's lips capture mine again. He pushes me up against the wall as he deepens the kiss.

After a while I push off the wall pushing him with me. Then I turn so now I'm walking backwards toward his bed. I accidentally run into it and fall on it Adrian falling on top of me. I pull Adrian's shirt over his head breaking the kiss for only a second. His hands work to get my shorts off but when he feels them he pulls away from me and looks down. He laughs when he sees what shorts I have on but soon goes back to removing them. Next his pants come off and then my tank top and bra. We're left in just our underwear when suddenly my phone starts ringing. Adrian groans as he kisses my neck. I reach down to get my phone which surprisingly has stayed in my sock this whole time, which are still on my feet. "Leave it," Adrian says moving his lips down my body.

I'm tempted to just let it ring but instead I say, "It might be Lissa." I reach for my phone again.

Adrian groans again sitting up but he doesn't complain. When I answer my phone Lissa tells me she's done and is on her way back to my place now.

I tell her I'm on my way and hang up. "You're leaving?" Adrian says depressed as I stand up and start to put my clothes back on.

"I'm sorry," I say pausing long enough to lean over and kiss Adrian again. "But Lissa needs me. I have to go." Adrian falls back onto the bed sighing loudly. "I'm sorry." I walk over and sit down by his head and run my fingers through his hair. We sit like that for a minute until I stand up and finish getting dressed.

Adrian's still lying on the bed watching me when I'm done. I feel bad so I walk to the side of the bed again and crouch down by his ear. "I'll make it up to you. Promise." He turns his head to look at me and I give him a small smile. I kiss his lips and stand up. "Have fun with Christian tonight." I smile sadly and give a small wave. "Love you."

"Love you too." He doesn't attempt to get off the bed so I walk out the door.

I walk through the living room and spot Abe. He looks up at me and I nod letting him know he doesn't have to distract anymore. He holds his hand up waving and I wave back.

I'm about to turn the doorknob to leave when strong arms lock around my waist and I feel someone's breath on the back of my neck. "I will get you back for that."

I turn around in the arms and come face to face with Adrian. He's got a smirk on his face. "I can't wait to see you try." I give him my man eater smile.

"Have fun tonight. You need it. Love you." Adrian bends down and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too." I stand on my toes and kiss his lips. When I pull away his hands drop from my waist and he pulls the door open for me. "Now you're trying to get rid of me? What the hell?" I act hurt but he just smiles and kisses me one last time before I turn and leave the house.

When I reach my place I walk in and look for Lissa. I find her in my bedroom all the junk spread all over the room. She gives me a big smile when she sees me. "Now this is how you talk about depressing things." We both laugh at her lame joke.

Sliding off my shoes I jump onto the bed. "So, now what do you wanna know?" I cross my legs and pull them in close to me.

Lissa folds her legs Indian style and grabs a bowl of peanut M&M's. "Um, what was your guy's first official date? Like out not in your dorms." She pops some M&M's into her mouth.

"Um," I say thinking. I look around at all the junk and decide on eating one of the rock candy lollipops. "It was when we went to the Bahamas." It was like Liss was transfixed with just that sentence. She wasn't moving, well not really. All she did was blink, and stick M&M's in her mouth. "It was the second night we were there. You and Aaron had made plans to go out and so did your mom and dad. I planned on staying home and maybe cuddling up on the couch and watching a movie." Blink, M&Ms in mouth. "You guys were getting ready and I was lying out by the pool. Andre had come out and sat down beside me. He told me he had a surprise for me so I had to go get dressed. "Make sure that it's something hot," I remember him saying." A smile forms on Lissa's face knowing that's something Andre would have said. "After everyone left Andre came into my room and I remember him giving me a once over. I did the same to him. He had on Khaki shorts, a button up Abercrombie shirt, and black Nike socks with a pair of his Nike sneakers." I smile remembering that day. "He had something in his hand. When I looked closer it was a present. When I opened it I was shocked to say the least. It was a silver necklace—"I get cut off.

"With a Topaz diamonds forming the shape of an R. I remember that necklace."

"Yeah, Topaz for his birthstone. R for Rose or Rae since that was my nickname for him." I smile again at the memory. "This is weird it gets weird though." Lissa gives me a questioning look. "I can remember all that. What he wore, the necklace, even a few thing that he said. But I can't remember where we went, what we did, or what we talked about. I barely remember anything that I felt and not just that night. Almost every memory I have with Andre. The next thing I remember about that night is coming home and going swimming." Lissa's expression is confused.

"Hmm, wonder why." She eats a couple more M&Ms. "Oh and speaking of that necklace where is it?"

I look away from her. "I'm not really sure. Another foggy memory."

She touches my arm making me look at her. "Hey, we'll find it. I'll help you look for it when we get back."

I shake my head. "That's the thing, I've looked through all my stuff and it's not there."

"I'm sure it's somewhere. We'll find it." She gives me a sad smile. I give her a weak smile back.

"Anything else you wanna know?"

She looks at me almost shyly. "Well there is something." She stops talking. I prompt her with my eyes. "You can see Andre now right?"

I nod my head slowly. "Yeah but he's not here so I don't see him."

She smiles more confident now. "Could you maybe call him here? I want to hear things from him even if you have to tell me for him."

I give her a small smile. "Sure, why not."

Andre shows up in about five seconds smiling broadly at me. "Did ya miss me?" I shake my head laughing.

Lissa looks from me to where I'm looking and back to me. Then a smile grows on her face. "Andre!"

It's moments like this that I feel bad Lissa can't see ghosts. The love, approval, and the proudness that's in Andre's eyes for his sister is over whelming. Andre's broad cocky smile for me turns soft and sweet as he look at Lissa. "Do me a favor Rose." He says never taking his eyes off Lissa. "Tell her she's doing a great job and we're all proud of her especially me." He gives me a quick glance then looks back at Lissa.

I tell her and she smiles tears forming in her eyes. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Liss." He say walking over and sitting beside her on the bed.

"He misses you too." She smiles sadly at me.

And that's how we spend the rest of the night. The three of us. Lissa talking for herself and me talking for me and Andre.

**The Next Morning**

Knock, knock, knock.

I groan as someone continually knocks on a door. I pull my pillow over my head then drag the blanket up also.

The knocking continues.

I hear someone moving around in my room and the knocking finally quiets. Whatever was moving around in my room, which I'm assuming was Lissa, sounds like they laid back down. I start to drift back to sleep again.

I'm awaken again by the blankets being thrown off of me but when I hear Lissa scream I snap out of my sleeping trance jumping out of my bed, hands balled into fists, ready to fight whatever's hurting Lissa.

I hit the first thing I see standing by Lissa. "Ow, fuck Rose! What was that for?" The voice sounds vaguely familiar and I hear another familiar voice laughing. Taking a minute to actually look around I see Lissa crouching beside who I assume is the person I hit. Closer examination tells me that person was Christian. Standing near my bed and a pile of my blankets is Adrian. He was the one laughing.

"Sorry Sparky, I didn't know that was you." I say looking back to where he and Lissa are.

I feel Adrian's arms wrap around me and he whispers good morning into my ear sending a chill down my spine. I turn around kissing his lips saying it back. "So how was your night?" He asks looking around my room. I look too and notice that all the junk food is all over the place.

"It was good." I say looking at Lissa who's smiling at me. I look back at Adrian. "Wait, what are you two doing here exactly?"

"Abe sent us because he couldn't get you two to answer the door, and it's almost time to leave."

Lissa asks what I'm thinking. "I thought we didn't leave until one in the afternoon."

Christian looks at her, then to me, then to Adrian, who says, "We don't but it's already noon."

Shocked I say, "We slept that long?" Adrian nods. "Shit!"

In under five minutes Lissa and Christian are walking out my door to go pack Lissa's things. It takes me and Adrian a half hour to pack my stuff since most of it is still in his car. When all my stuff is packed we lay down on my bed. Adrian's messing with my hair and soon he starts kissing me. A few minutes later he says, "How about we pick up where we left off last night?" I smile a give a small nod as Adrian rolls so he's on top of me.

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Don't forget I'm taking the poll down after the next update and _I'm not going to update again until I get at least 5 reviews, and right now I have 3_. So you better review. Let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you want to see happen in the story I will try to put it all in the story as best as I can. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**** Yay! A new chapter! So I actually got 5 reviews before I realized it or else this chapter would have been up sooner. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and thanks for your opinions! I hope this chapter clears up some of your questions, maybe not. I hope you like it! Oh and please don't hate me at the end of the chapter! Thanks! 5 reviews and I'll update again!**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always!**

**RPOV**

_"Hurry up!"_ Lissa shot through the bond.

Adrian and I had just pulled into court and got all of our bags to my room and Lissa had already called my phone twice because she needed me.

At first I thought something was wrong but a quick check through the bond told me the opposite. She was safe and extremely excited about something. I decided not to snoop and to let her have her moment.

So right now I'm walking through the palace halls to a room that I've never been in or _to_ before.

When I reach the room Lissa is standing in front of the closed door and when she sees me a huge smile spreads across her face.

Okay, what's so important that I didn't even get a chance to sit on my own bed yet?" She gives me a confused look but shakes it off. "This!" she exclaims opening the door. It's a surprise she didn't start jumping up and down she was so excited.

I look into the room. All that's there is hundreds of boxes and some loose stuff thrown onto the floor. "What's "this" exactly?" I ask following her into the room. There's even more boxes than I thought.

She just keeps smiling at me and not saying anything. She walks over to a box and reaches behind it. At first I don't know what it is but now that I can get a better look at it I know exactly what it is. "No way!" I gasp. "I haven't seen this in years. I thought I lost it too."

Lissa's smile grows. "I know." Then she seems kinda sorry, "I was using the bond to help figure out why you can't remember things, and since I got home an hour before you I decided to start looking for your necklace and I ended up finding this."

I take the guitar from her hands. It still looks the same. Old, worn out brown leather, Andre's name written in purple fabric paint near the neck of the case. It looks the same as when I wrote it on there so long ago. I set the case on the ground and open it up pulling out the guitar. Once it's settled on my lap I strum the scale a smile instantly forming on my face as I play.

Once the sound of the guitar fades I look up at Lissa and she's smiling at me but not like before, now it's sweet, caring. "I figured now you can take this on the trip."

I smile back at her. "So, what is all this stuff anyways?" I ask looking around the room.

"My parents and Andre's things." She gets a faraway look on her face as she remembers them. In a matter of seconds, though, her face lights up again. "Oh and there's something else I found too." I give her a look that says "what." She walks over to another box and pulls out a box that's locked. She hands it to me. "There's no key but I figured we could find a way to open it. I want to know what's in it." She gives me a look asking if we can try.

"Sure, why not, nut not right now. Right now we need to go pack. I'll see ya soon!"

I put the guitar back in the case as I pick it up Lissa takes the box and we shut and lock the door behind us.

"See ya soon!" Lissa says and we head of in opposite directions.

**2 hours later**

Abe called me about 5 minutes ago and told me to meet him. So for a second time today I am walking through the palace to meet someone when I could be lying in my bed with Adrian. "Alright Old Man, what's up? I have things I need to—"I stop when I see who's standing next to him. "Sydney, oh my god! What are you wearing?" She looks down at herself frowning. "Don't get me wrong, I love it, but where's the suit?"

She looks skeptically at Abe. "I decided I needed change." I laugh tightly, not needing any more change in my life, but I stop instantly when I notice her looking around scared.

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine. If you get too creeped out by all the Creatures of the Night call Dimitri or me." She just gives me a curt nod. "Speaking of Dimitri, hey!" I say as Dimitri walks into the living room behind my father and Sydney.

"Hey. Hey Sydney." He sounds a little surprised even though he knew she was coming. Even more surprising though, Dimitri's smiling.

I'm too caught up in watching Dimitri that I don't even hear the conversation that's now going on. When I do start to listen I don't want to anymore. "Not that talking about this isn't fun but I have to meet Adrian. We have plans for our last hour here." Abe gives me a knowing look. Sydney gives me a confused look, and then looks at Dimitri. That's right last time she saw us Dimitri and I were together. I'll have to tell her later. When I look at Dimitri he's giving me a look that I for once, cannot read. I walk out of the room as they all chorus bye.

Adrian and I don't really have plans but like I said that was a conversation I wanted out of right now.

Adrian's not in my room when I get back so I just lie down on my bed. I start to think as soon as my head hits the pillow but it's like a gate was opened because all these thoughts just started to pop into my head. None of them bringing any good thoughts or feelings though.

I remember how I still haven't told Adrian about Andre. How we dated before the wreck. How I somehow kissed him the other night. How I can see him now. I feel guilty I didn't tell him about all the danger I' in and all the things I've done. I need to tell him that I told Dimitri before him. And when I come to realize that I need to tell him everything I get this thought that scares me more than all the danger I'm currently in. What if I lose him because of all of this?

An hour later everyone is loading into the private jet but Lissa and I decided we needed nothing fancy so it was a normal jet. I look around the jet one last time before taking off just to make sure we have everyone and everything. Jill and Alec are sitting near the front. Across from them are Viktoria and Zac. Then Eddie and Mia with Dimitri and, surprisingly, Sydney across from them. Beside Adrian and I is Lissa and Christian. Dimitri looks back at me to see if we're good. I give him thumbs up; he nods and heads to tell the pilot. I look at Lissa and she looks at me. We both smile at each other. "Here we go!" Lissa says excitedly grabbing ahold of Christian's hand.

"Yep, here we go." I say back less enthusiastic, but I'm not referring to leaving. I'm referring to what I'm heading into and the two hours that I have to think about everything even more.

Adrian grabs ahold of my hand and kisses the back of it. I look at him and he looks at me concerned. "Everything okay?"

I smile but it's forced. "Yep!"

He's still looking at me concerned. "Are _you_ okay?"

My smile falters but it's quickly back in place. "Yeah, I'm fine." I squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"Rose, I know you're not fine." His face turns serious but there's still concern showing in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I say a little more convincing. "I just need to take a nap." Which isn't a total lie.

He looks at me for a few more seconds until finally he opens up his arms and pats his chest. "We both need a nap. Come here." I hesitate and he gives me another strange look, but I lay in his arms a second later. His legs now rest on my seat as I sit in-between them. I sigh in content but can't help the feeling of guilt I now feel because of everything I'm keeping from him.

Focusing on Lissa's happy thoughts to keep my own from racing I soon fall asleep.

**Later that day**

We'd made it to Cali about two hours ago, right before sunrise. When we made it to our hotel we each paired up for suites. Everyone paired up with either their boyfriend or girlfriend and that left Sydney and Dimitri together again. Sydney seemed more pleased with that only for the fact that she knew Dimitri. We were all settled in to our suitesin about an hour so we met up to get something to eat. Since it was technically morning in the human world, all there was to eat was breakfast food.

We had just finished breakfast. "Wanna come over for a while, hang out. Maybe check out the beach before it gets too hot for the Moroi?" Eddie asked the group.

Everyone said sure except for me. My thoughts from earlier still racing through my head. "You know what? You guys go ahead. I think I'm just gonna go back to the room and lay down." They all turned around and look at me.

Adrian was the one to speak. "Rose, are you sure you're okay? You slept the whole way here." Everyone was giving me concerned looks and I blocked the bond so Lissa couldn't read my thoughts. She must have been trying to because she shot me a look.

I waved their concern off. "Yeah, I'm fine, like I told you, I just need some rest."

Once I assured them I was fine they agreed to go on without me. Well everyone except Adrian. He decided he was coming back to the room with me.

When we reached our room, I walked straight to the bedroom, stripped to my underwear and threw on one of Adrian's shirts.

I had just washed my face and was looking at myself in the mirror when Adrian showed up and started to massage my shoulders. I leaned into his touch and he bent down and kissed my neck. Just a turn of my head and he'd be kissing my lips but I pulled away before I could do that. The guilt still inside of me. "Rose?" Adrian asked as I walked back into the bedroom.

I was sitting on the bed hugging my knees when Adrian came in. He must have showered because he was in only his underwear and his hair was damp. One look at me and he was right by my side, hugging me to him. "Rose, what's the matter?' He pulled me away so he could look at my face. I don't know what he saw but his expression killed me even more. He was so concerned for me, so worried and what am I gonna do? Break his heart all over again. I can't do that but I can't keep this inside of me any longer, the guilt is killing me from the inside out.

Adrian lifted his hands and wiped away tears I didn't even know I had shed. "Rose, will you please just tell me? It's killing me seeing you like this and not knowing what I can do. Whatever it is we can get through it, together."

We were like that, me crying and him asking what's wrong, for what felt like forever until finally I got it together.

I pulled away from Adrian and hugged my knees again. "Adrian, I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything." His face still held worry and concern for me.

"But you have to promise to let me tell you everything before you say anything."

He nods his head. "I can do that."

Sighing, I launched into what is most likely going to be the hardest thing I will ever have to do. "A year before Lissa's family died I started dating Andre." I stopped to gather more courage. Adrian looked like he was going to say something but I shook my head and he stayed silent. "Andre was the first person I pause again to think of how to word this next sentence.

What does this have to do with anything?"

"You said you wouldn't say anything." He held up his hands in surrender. "A few days ago Andre, Rhea, Eric, and Mason showed up. Actually, the day we got attacked by Jesse I saw them when I was out. They told me all in danger especially me. Which you already sort of know."

He nods his head.

"When I showed up in the in-between Andre yelled at me. Said I should be here with you and Lissa. I thought you had left me because I woke up in the mall parking lot. I felt abandoned until Rhea told me you guys didn't leave me. Rhea took me to that academy and showed me you and I were laying in beds and Lissa and Christian were sitting in chairs. I had no idea what was going on. Mason told me you healed me but passed out because you used too much magic. He told me where I was and that I shouldn't be there because that's where people go when they're about to die. No one knew why I was there because I wasn't dying. Eric assumed it was because I was shadow-kissed. Rhea sat me down after that and told me we needed to talk.

Adrian looks confused but he doesn't say anything, just listens.

"She told me I go to the in-between whenever I want because I'm shadow-kissed, but after she told me that I could hear you and Lissa calling me back and that's when I woke up."

I pause to let all that sink in. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"That's only the beginning of what I have to tell you."

He looks kind of shocked. "Oh," he says a bit dazed. "Continue."

I give him a small smile. "It wasn't long after I woke up that Andre started appearing. That day we had that talk with Abe and I saw you crying, Andre showed up to tell me you were okay. He didn't tell me anything else though. But we started talking and my emotions got the best of me." I stopped. This was going to be hard. Tears were falling down my face again. Adrian still wiping them away for now.

"What happened? Rose you know you can tell me anything.' He looked panicked like he knows something bad was coming.

"I don't even know how. I'm not supposed to be able to touch ghosts."

Adrian's hands instantly stop wiping at my tears. "What happened?" The look on his face killed me.

"We…we…we kissed." Adrian's hands fell from my face. "And it wasn't just a kiss. It was a kiss kiss."

Adrian started to stand up but I grabbed his wrist. "Will you at least let me finish then make up your mind about whether to hate me or not?" He didn't say anything. He just looked at me. After a few minutes he sat back down.

"I felt so ashamed of myself after that. I couldn't even look you in the eye. After I talked to Abe Mason found me while I was on my way to talk to Dimitri." Adrian scuffed. "Lissa's mom was there too." Adrian just rolled his eyes. "She told me that Andre needed to tell me all the danger we're all in. And when she disappeared I was left alone with Mason. All he did was bitch me out for Andre. Who soon showed up and told me that I need to get everyone away from the palace. A group of people were after me. That's when I showed up at the coffee shop and talked to Dimitri."

Another scuff and eye roll.

"I told Dimitri what Andre, mason, Rhea and Eric told me. That's when he told me Tasha was in charge and that you knew about her. I called Andre and Mason to the coffee shop and asked them to track Tasha. Then we called Abe to tell him." Adrian looked, I don't even know how to explain it, pissed, hurt, angry, betrayed, but most of all heartbroken.

"When Abe shod up we told him everything. And I mean everything. Even what happened when I was captured by Strogoi Dimitri." Adrian's face changed sympathetic but only for a second. He knows how hard it is for me to talk about that.

"That's when my mom showed up and I made Dimitri and Abe promise not to tell anyone anything. That's why I was late when we cooked dinner,"

Adrian scuffed again saying something under his breath that sounded like, "Didn't take long to forget you cheated on me, _again_." At first I was confused but then I remembered that when I made it to Adrian's we had had sex.

"I'm sorry." I say begging him with my eyes to forgive me. He doesn't do anything just sit there expectantly. "That night Lissa found me in the bathroom. She asked me what was up and I told her how Andre and I dated but kept it secret. She figured I didn't want to talk about that where people can over hear. That's why we took that walk. We sat under the tree near my mom's apartment there and I told her how I can't remember anything from before the accident and only a few things I can remember from after. I told her how somehow Andre and I had kissed and that I feel so guilty because you're the one I want."

Adrian just rolled his eyes again.

"When I got back you know I talked to Dimitri and Ab. We were coming up with a plan. We decided to go on all these vacations. Which is why we're here in the first place. But we weren't supposed to be going to Maine, but that's where Tasha's main headquarters is. And I know this because Andre and Mason told me. I also know that most of the Strogoi helping Tasha are from the big group Dimitri was part of when he was one. Soon after that you walked in. Then a little later Lissa and I left."

He nods and is about to say something.

"I'm not done yet." He gives me an astounded look. "Lissa and I stole all of yours and Christian's junk food. That's why I was at your apartment. Not to ask Abe a question."

"So you're telling me you were using me last night?" Now he's outright pissed no mixed emotions on his face.

"No! That wasn't my intention!" The tears were now cascading down my face and I had no one to wipe them away. "Believe me; I never thought we'd go that far! And when Lissa called me I felt horrible all night! You have to believe me!"

"So what? You never expected things to go that far with me even though I'm your boyfriend?" I flinch at how loud he became. "Did you expect to go that far with Andre? I'm surprised you haven't thrown yourself back at Dimitri!" I flinch again. His words stung.

"Adrian, I would never."

"No, it's my turn to talk." He interrupted. "You did this to me before Rose! How could you do it again?"

I tried to talk but he just held up his hand.

"You know what?" He stood up and started pulling on some clothes. "I can't deal with this right now. I need a drink." Once he was dressed he walked to the door. Turning around to look at me he said, "I might be back but right now I can't even look at you!" He turned back around and slammed the door behind him.

"Adrian!" I yelled jumping off the bed. "Adrian wait!" I ran out of the room but only in time to see the door leading out of the suite slam shut. I ran to the door and flung it open. "Adrian!" I yelled looking down the hall but the only thing I saw were the elevator doors closing.

I slunk to the ground my back again the wall. Hugging my knees I couldn't help but murmur his name hoping he'd hear me and come back. I stuck my head into my knees and kept murmuring.

"Rose?"

**A/N:**** What did you think? Please don't hate me! So who do you think the person is that's with Rose is? Leave your opinions, thoughts, and ideas in a review. Don't forget 5 before the next update! Again, please don't hate me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**** Thank you so much for the reviews! They meant a lot. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always.**

**APOV (Adrian)**

"Your drink Sir."

I look up at the lady behind the bar. She's giving me a flirtatious smile as she hands me my drink. I give her a small smile back as I gulp the drink down before sliding it across the bar for another one. "You sure are putting those away fast and at such an early hour," the bartender says handing me another filled glass.

"It's not that early," I say back before taking a swig from my now filled glass.

"It's only eleven in the morning. You're luck we're open twenty-four seven." I look at the clock on the wall. It can't already be eleven. I left Ro—her around six.

After she told me everything I couldn't even look at her. I mean I _know_ Andre's a ghost and I _get_ she had a relationship with him before me but that doesn't give her a right to make out with him. And how can she make out with him and then come sleep with me? I mean I've done that with countless girls but I never told any of them that I love them.

Oh and I can't believe she told _Belikov_ she was in danger and not me. What the fuck's up with that? Honestly, that show's how much she trusts me. Next she'll be making out with him all over again. When I couldn't stand looking at her I left slamming as many doors as I could behind me. I heard her yelling but I couldn't bring myself to turn around.

I'm a coward. I left my problems behind me and found the best way that I know of to forget.

I walked on the beach for an hour or two chain smoking. I ended up smoking 3 packs. Then I found the closest bar I could. With my luck I'm surprised I found one open so early in the human world.

I thought the drinks would help me forget but they're not. So I tried flirting with the bartender but she wasn't _her_ and I couldn't do it.

"Sir?" I shook my head clearing my thoughts as the lady, her nametag said Amy, touched my hand. I pulled my hand away and gave her a nasty look. "Your phone's ringing."

"Oh." My nasty look turned apologetic. I reach for my phone and check the caller ID. Christian. I hit the ignore button.

Amy gives me a concerned look. "Everything okay?"

I flick my eyes up from my drink. "Fine."

She sighs. "Okay, I'll bite. What are you doing here at eleven o'clock in the morning on a Thursday?"

This time I look at her full on as I gulp the rest of my drink. Handing her the glass I say, "It's a long story."

She fills my glass up again. "I'm here until two and from the looks of it," she eyes me skeptically, "you're not leaving anytime soon."

"My girlfriend and I got in a fight." Just mentioning it makes me want to drink more.

"Must have been a pretty big fight." Amy sighs and leans up against the bar.

"Yeah, and I don't want to talk, just drink. Here." I hand her out stretched hand my empty cup and she starts to fill it up. Suddenly she stops and gives me a stern look. "Go."

"Excuse me?" I try to read her aura but my spirit abilities are long gone.

"Go." The only thing she says until she sees the look on my face. "Go talk to her. You can't drink your problems away." She puts her hands on her hips.

"For your information, I _can_ drink my problems way. I've been doing it for years."

She puts my glass into the dirty dish bin and then puts her hands back on her hips. "Well, you can either go talk to her or find a new bar. Your not gonna drink your problems away here especially this one. You're acting like a coward." She turns to walk away.

"Fine, I'll leave, but I'm not talking, not yet anyways."

I syand up and throw 200 dollars onto the bar then head out the door.

I don't know where I'm going, my legs are taking me somewhere.

Finally I know exactly where I am and I don't know how I feel about it. I lift my hand an knock. A few seconds later the door opens.

"Adrian?"

**RPOV**

"Rose?"

I look up from my knees. Lissa is crouched down in front of me a knowing look in her eyes.

She lifts her hand up and wipes the tears cascading down my face like a waterfall.

"Liss, I, I told him, I told him ev—" I can't even finish my sentence but I don't have to.

"Sh, it's okay, I know. Sh." She pulls me into a hug and I just collapse at her touch.

We sit in the hall like this for probably two hours until Lissa stands up pulling me with her back into my suite.

She leaves me at the couch and starts walking through the suite. When she comes back to the couch she's got a blanket, a pillow and a movie.

She covers me up, hands me the pillow to hug and puts in the movie. "I'll be right back, okay?" I nod my head and she walks out the door turning around twice to make sure I'm okay.

Ten minutes later Lissa's walking into my suite with two grocery bags. She sets them down on the counter and pulls out a tub of Ben and Jerry ice cream. "Sorry I took so long. I had to run to the nearest grocery store. No one bought ice cream when they went out this morning after we ate." She grabs another tub and two spoons before walking over to the couch.

I sit up and she sits right next to me. We eat our ice cream as we watch the movie and I occasionally sob. Once I've gotten two tubs of Ben and Jerry down. I lay my head on Lissa's lap as she soothes my hair and we finish watching the movie.

When the movie's over though I can't stay quiet any longer. "I can't believe my worst nightmare came true!" Lissa looks at me confused for a second then it dawns on her.

"Oh Rose, it's gonna be okay."

"No Liss! It's not!" I sob. "I don't know where he went or where he is or even if he's coming back! I knew this was gonna happen."

I start crying uncontrollably again and Lissa pulls me into her soothing my hair. "Sh, it's gonna be okay. He'll be back. He just needs a little space."

"But what if's he passed out drunk somewhere?" My thoughts starts racing as I think of what he could be doing. Knowing Adrian it could be anything, but I almost stop breathing hen I think of the worst thing he might be doing.

"Rose? Rose are you okay?" Lissa shakes me a little.

I give her a scared look. "Liss, what if, what if he ran off and is having sex with another girl?"

"Oh, sweetheart, don't think that. He's not doing that."

"How do you know? He used to be a womanizer for crying out loud!" That thought broke me. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. No, no, no, no. That's what he's doing. He's never coming back. Oh no! Oh god!"

"Jeez Rose, snap out of it! He's not doing anything! The worst he's doing is chain smoking and drinking just like he always does when something happens to him. He runs off and acts like a coward. You're stronger than that though and you're not going to let any of those thoughts about him ruin you! Got it."

I shake my head. "It's too late. They already got to me."

She pulls me up off the couch. "You get changed."

"What?"

"I said go get changed. We're going out"

"What? I'm not going out! You're crazy!"

She pushes me into the bedroom throughs a pair of shorts and a tank top at me. "Get dressed, we are going out!"

Her voice turned scary and I've never heard her like this before. "Fine."

"Don't forget to wash you face, and do us all a favor and pull up your hair." She sighs as I start to change.

"Where are we going?" I ask from the bathroom.

"I'll tell you once we pick up Christian, Eddie, and Dimitri."

I come out of the bathroom and raise my eyebrows at her. "Huh?"

She throws a pair of flip flops at me. "Get your shoes on and lets go." Jeez someone's crouch.

When we reach Eddie's apartment we realize everyone left so we get eddie and then head to Lissa and Christian's apartment for Christian. When we get him we go to Sydney and Dimitri's place to get Dimitri and when we get him Lissa tells Sydney to go wake up Victoria and Zac and have them split up to watch Jill, Alec, and Mia. She also tells Sydney that she needs to stay with those 5 and she's sorry for doing this but very grateful.

Finally when we reach the road I turn to Lissa. "Will you tell me where the hell we're going now?" She looks at Christian, Eddie, and Dimitri and they all seem to know. Why do I seem to be the only one left out?

"We're going to find Adrian."

**A/N:**** I know this was a short chapter but it was just kind of a filler. This will be kicking off soon but I figured you all wanted to know what Adrian did after he left. Speaking of Adrian, where do you think he went? Leave a review and **_**I won't update until I get 5 reviews for this chapter just like any other**_**! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**** Thank you all so much for the reviews! As I say all the time, they really mean a lot! I know you're all wondering where Adrian went and you're going to find out so I'll just get on with the story. Here it is chapter 19 of Love is Enough.**

**Disclaimer:**** same as always**

**APOV**

It's been three hours since I showed up on her door step. Three hours since she's invited me in. I've had two hours to think about the mistake I made.

"Adrian? Sweetheart, are you going to be alright?" I look up from my cup of coffee into the tender caring eyes of my grandmother. My mother's mother, not the one with the garden that I took Rose too many times in our dreams. This one is just as nice and caring as that one, but this one I hardly see. She ran from the Moroi society after she had my mother. My mother was left with her father. My mom says that Grams ran because she couldn't handle the politics anymore, but sometimes I think Grams ran because she couldn't handle the life anymore. She had been married to my grandfather since she was 16. My mother was born when she was 30. I know Grams left for a good reason and that's why I hardly believe my mother's story. "Adrian? Are you okay?" I snap back into reality when she says my name again.

I sigh heavily taking a sip of my coffee. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean I should hate her Grams, she cheated on me _twice_! How can I still love her just as much if not more? I don't know what to do. It's like she doesn't care how I feel or how much her decisions impact me just as much as her. And it's not like I can just walk away from her, from everything. Because I can't! She's in danger and she needs my help!" I put my head in my hands frustrated not only with Rose also with myself. "What should I do Grams?"

Grams lays one of her fragile hands on my shoulder. "Adrian, Sweetheart, you can walk away if you really want to." I open my mouth to say something but she gives me a pointed look and starts talking again. "But I know you. You're like your grandfather." I tilt my head and raise both my eyebrows. She smiles lovingly at me. "When you and your grandfather fall for a woman, you fall _so_ hard and _so_ fast that there is no way you could ever leave that woman behind."

I look at her confused. "But Pap left you leave and he didn't follow after you?"

"He did not follow because I told him to stay with your mother. He stayed behind because I told him too. He calls me every night still and occasionally he flies out here but he always goes back because I asked him too." I look away deep in thought. Pap always did take random trips. To where I'm not sure. He never did remarry and when I would spend time with him and I would tell him to look at some girl he would always so, "I've got eyes for one woman and that's where my eyes will always be." Then he would pat my shoulder and smile.

Rose, could I leave her now? Could I really walk away from something that I love so much? Something that I fought so hard to get? Could I really walk out on the one person that made me change for the greater good? I ponder these questions for about a half hour when suddenly it hits me. "No."

Grams looks up from washing the dishes. "Excuse me?"

"No." I say simply looking at her.

"No what?" She frowns not understanding.

"No, I can't leave her. Not unless she tells me to."

Grams smiles and opens her arms. I stand up from the table and walk right into her hug. "I knew you would come to this conclusion sooner or later." I shake my head smiling softly. "Now go. Go find her and talk to her." She pulls away from me and kisses my forehead.

I smile giving her one more quick hug before turning to walk out of the kitchen. "Thanks Grams."

"No problem Dear." I'm half way out the door when Grams calls my name. "Adrian?" I turn around and look at her. "Good luck, with everything!" I smile and wave bye. "Oh, wait, Adrian?" I turn around to look at her again. "I love you."

I walk back over to her and hug her. "I love you too. Keep in touch."

"I will," she says smiling as she waves goodbye. I wave back and start making my way back to the hotel.

"Rose?" I call as I walk into our suite. No answer. "Rose, are you in here?" Still no answer. I walk into the bedroom. Nothing but wrinkled sheets. I walk to the bathroom. Nothing. When I walk to the living room there's no Rose but there's an empty container of Ben and Jerry ice cream, the TV's turned on, and there's a blanket and a pillow thrown onto the floor. "Fuck, I screwed up."

Once I realize she's not in our suite I run down the hall to Christian and Lissa's to see if she's there. I bang on the door. "Christian, open up! It's me!" No answer. I bang harder. "Christian!" Still no answer.

Maybe she's with Sydney? So I run to Belikov's room even though the thought of her there kills me. I pound on their door. "Open up!" I pound for another minute. "Fuck!" I practically scream when there's no answer.

I run to the next room, Viktoria and Zac's. "Will someone please open their fucking door?" I yell when there's no answer there. "Holy shit." I mumble to myself as I stomp down to Mia and Eddie's suite.

I pound on their door as hard as I can letting all my anger out on it. When suddenly it opens just as I go to knock again and I accidentally punch someone in the face. "Ow!"

"Oops, my bad. Sorry!" I say to Zac as he rubs where I hit his cheek.

"It's a good thing you're only a Moroi or that might have been painful." He jokes.

"Is Rose here? I need to talk to her." I say trying to look into the room. He steps aside and lets me in and I take in the scene. Viktoria, Mia and Sydney are sitting at the island in the kitchen eating nachos, Alec is laying on the couch watching TV with a beer in his hand, and Zac is standing beside me.

They all look at me as I come stand there out of breath from all the pounding and yelling I was doing. "Adrian, are you okay?' Mia gets up and walks over to me putting her hands on my shoulders giving me a concerned look.

I back at her and look her straight in the eyes. "Where's Rose?" I ask as serious as I can.

She gives me a confused look before saying, "Her, Lissa, Eddie, Christian, and Dimitri went out. I thought you were with them?"

Ignoring her last statement I say, "Where did they go?" Rose went out with Dimitri? Shit, I definitely screwed up.

"I'm not sure." She trails off not knowing what to say. "Adrian, is everything alright?"

I look at her like she's crazy. "Alright? No everything is not alright? I got in a fight with Rose. I walked out and left and now she's out with Belikov."

Mia looks at me confused. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Rose and I got in a fight because she cheated on me again. Since I walked out I pushed her too far and she went back to Belikov. God, I'm such a dick!" I say hitting my head with my

"You're not a dick Adrian. You're Adrian. You just over react." Mia says as she wraps her arms around me in a comforting hug. "Like now, I'm sure there's a very good reason why she's out with Dimitri right now. Just call her."

I pull out of Mia's hug. "You're right. I should just call her." I reach for my phone but I realize its back in my suite. "Can I use your phone?"

"Of course. Here" Mia walks over and grabs her phone off the island and throws it at me. I walk to her bedroom and sit down on the bed. Deep breaths. I take one last deep breath before hitting send.

**RPOV**

We've been looking for Adrian for over four hours now. "He's gone." I say as I sit down on a bench. "He left." I try my hardest but the tears I've been holding in finally escape.

Lissa comes and sits beside me wrapping me in a hug. "He's not gone; we just haven't looked in the right place yet."

I give her and incredulous look. "We've looked everywhere! In every open bar, every liquor store, the beach. There's nowhere else to look! He's gone."

Suddenly my phone starts to ring. I pull it out as fast as I can hoping that it's Adrian. More tears fill my eyes when I read Mia's name. I take a deep breath to control my breathing before answering. "Hello." My voice cracks.

I hear something on the other end but I can't tell what it was. "I love you." I swear my heart stops beating the moment I hear his voice and suddenly the little composure that I had breaks and I'm crying all over again.

"Adrian?" I ask into the phone. Everyone's head snaps to me when I say his name. "Adrian is that really you?"

I hear him let out a shaky chuckle. "I'm so sorry Rose. I fuck up big time. Will you please come home so we can talk?"

I start nodding my head until I realize he can't see me. "Yeah, we're on our way now."

I hear him breathe out like he was holding his breath. "Okay, see you in a little bit."

"Okay." I'm currently unable to muster up many words.

"Rose?" Adrian says quickly into the phone.

"Yeah?" I ask

"Were you _out_ with Belikov?" It takes me a second to understand what he means and when I finally do I laugh softly.

"No, I'm not." He lets out another breath he must have been holding.

"Okay, see you when you get here."

"Bye." I hang up my phone and look at Lissa happy tears now threatening to fall from my eyes. "He's back." I say standing up and heading back towards the hotel.

Lissa smiles as she stands up and links her arm through mine. "I told you he didn't leave." I shake my head as we continue walking back.

We finally reach the hotel and when we step out of the elevator I see Adrian standing by the door to our sweet. I run out of the elevator and into his arms as I crash my lips against his. "I'm sorry." I say as I keep kissing his lips happy to see him in front of me.

"I'm sorry too." He says as he kisses me back. Adrian pulls away first and grabs ahold of my hand pulling me into our suite. We walk to the bedroom and sit down almost in the exact spots from earlier. "I made a mistake. I'm sorry for walking out on you."

"No I'm sorry for cheating on you _again_, and for not telling you the truth, and for using you, and for not telling you everything, but mostly for hurting you. I am _so_ sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to. I knew the thing with Andre would hurt you and that's why I didn't tell you. I promise I won't ever do that again. Any of it. I'm so sorry Adrian." Adrian pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"It's alright Little Dhampir, there's no need to cry." I literally want to jump for joy because he called me Little Dhampir. "You did the right thing telling me, even if it was a little late, but I shouldn't have reacted so harsh. I talked to someone and they made me realize something."

"What?" I say scared. What did he realize? Who did he talk to?

"I realized that no matter what you I will always love you as much as I do now and I will never be able to leave you. Well unless you tell me to that is." I look up at him so many emotions running through me.

"Who'd you talk to?" I asked scared of the answer.

"You really want to know?" That made me even more scared. I nodded to scared to talk. "My grandmother. I talked to my grandmother Rose."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "I love you." I say kissing his lips.

"I love you too." He kisses me back.

"So you aren't going to leave me?" This being my biggest fear.

"Only on one condition."

My heart instantly stops along with my breathing and everything else. "What?" I say uneasy.

"You need to get the guardians involved in this Tasha thing. You said so yourself that it's going to be tough and I don't want you being the only one fight." I went to say something but he cut me off. "And Belikov doesn't count." I close my mouth because that's what I was going to say.

I sit there with my face scrunched giving Adrian my death glare and he just gives me a look that says, "What's it gonna be?" I sigh defeated. "Fine, we'll call the guardians."

"Good." He smiles the smile that I love so much.

I grab onto his collar and pull his head closer to my face. "Now come here." I smile against his lips and I feel him do the same before we attack each other's lips with our own. And before we know it our clothes are off and we're making love like it's the first time all over again.

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? Honest opinion. I hope you loved it! What's gonna happen next? Give me your thoughts, ideas, and opinions in a review. Don't forget **_**no new chapter until I get at least 5 reviews for this one!**_** You guys are the best! Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**** Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys liked it and are happy Rose and Adrian are back together. But I'm sorry to say they aren't drama free. More drama is coming in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** same as always.**

**RPOV**

I wake up to the feeling of Adrian's strong arms around me. I smile to myself happy that he didn't leave me. I look at the clock. Eleven human time. That's what we're going to be running on now so I guess it's a good time to get up. I still feel bad about yesterday so to make up for it I think I'll make breakfast. I carefully crawl out of bed trying my hardest not to wake Adrian. It's not like I tried too hard, he could sleep through anything. I pull on one of Adrian's shirts and head out to the kitchen. I pull the doors open to the fridge but there's nothing in there.

I think about going to Lissa's because she and Mia probably went grocery shopping. I check the bond. She's up and moving so I slip out of my suite and down to hers. I knock on the door and a few seconds later it opens revealing Lissa in a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Hey!" She says surprised. "I thought you and Adrian would still be in bed." She looks out into the hall. "Where is Adrian?"

"He's still sleeping. Did you and Mia go grocery chopping yet?" She opens the door wider for me to come in.

"Actually, Sydney and Dimitri went yesterday after we got back." She opens a cabinet and pulls out three coffee mugs. She fills them up and hands one to me.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I steal some eggs and bacon?" I ask pouring some sweetener into my coffee.

"Uh, yeah. Here" She turns to the fridge and pulls out a carton of eggs and a packet of bacon. Then she throws it onto the island where I'm drinking my coffee.

"Thanks." I look around her suite. "So where's Sparky?"

"Right here Rosie. No need to miss me." Comes a sarcastic voice from behind me. I turn around and smile at him. He smiles softly back. "I take it your night went well?"

My smile grows. "Absolutely!" We fall silent as we all drink our coffee.

"Hey, are we doing anything today?" Lissa asks.

"Not sure, probably go out for supper. We're gonna have to talk to everyone else." She nods her head and takes another sip of her coffee. Once I drink all of mine I stand up putting my cup into the sink. "I should get back before Adrian wakes up." I give Lissa a hug and pick up the eggs and bacon. "See you in a little."

She waves by and calls "See ya," as I walk out the door.

Once I'm back in my suite I check on Adrian. Still sleeping.

I find two pans one for the eggs and one for the bacon. I put the stove on high and crack some eggs into one and put the bacon in the other. "Shoot." I say to myself as I remember we have nothing to drink. I walk back into the bedroom and grab my phone. When I reach the kitchen I sit down on a chair around the island and call Lissa. "Hey can you bring up some orange juice," I ask when she answers.

"Sure, I'm bringing it now." She hangs up and I set my phone on the table. Two seconds later there's a knock on my door. I answer it and Lissa hands me the orange juice. "Here but I'm on my way to Mia's so have fun with Adrian."

I laugh as she walks away. "See ya!" I walk back into the kitchen and sniff. What's that smell? "Shit!" I yell as I realize I forgot about the food.

"What's burning?!" I spin around from the stove and see a frantic Adrian.

I look from him to the stove then back to him. "Uh…breakfast." I say shyly.

He lets out a sigh of relief before walking over and shutting the stove off. He wraps his hands around my waist saying, "Why don't we just call room service?"

I sigh heavily. "Fine."

He kisses my forehead before calling for breakfast.

I sit back down by the island. "Rose, we need to talk." I spin around in my seat and almost fall off when I see Andre standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh and the look he gave me pained me.

"It's nice to see you too. I mean it's nice to see that you're actually acknowledging me." He crosses his arms fixing me with a glare.

"What are you talking about?"

"I tried to talk to you yesterday but you ignored me and the day before." I stand up off the stool.

I put my hands on my hips. "Excuse me for ignoring you while I looked for my boyfriend that could have been passed out drink somewhere in California!"

His hands drop to his sides. "I was trying to help you! Did you forget? I can find people. I knew where he was! And what about the day before?"

"I wasn't focused on you yesterday. I didn't even see you. And as for the day before, I was a little busy packing and getting ready to leave!"

"Rose, who are you yelling at?" I look over Andre's shoulder. Adrian's standing there with a confused expression on his face.

I look at Andre. He holds his arm out towards Adrian. "Go ahead. Tell him."

I give Andre my death glare. "Andre." It comes out deadly.

"What's wrong Marie? I wasn't the one who cheated on my boyfriend." That stung, and I knew he immediately regretted saying it and wanted to take it back. "Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't—"

I cut him off. My voice murderous now. "Go to hell."

"Rose are you okay?" Adrian's concerned voice makes me break my glare on Andre and I look to him. "Andre's here?" He asks.

"I fine and hopefully he won't be for long." I give Andre a pointed look.

Adrian looks to where I was looking and then his face turns scary. "Listen here Andre, I want you to do what you came here for and then leave. I don't know what the hell you're saying but from the looks of it it's hurting Rose. So talk then leave."

Andre looks over at Adrian. "Ugh! You know what! I'm just gonna leave. Fuck this shit!" Then he disappears.

"What. The. Hell." I say a few minutes later.

Adrian looks at me concerned. "What did he say?" He walks over and caresses my face in his hands.

"Fuck this shit and then he disappeared."

Adrian leans down and kisses my forehead. "Oh, Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make him mad."

I laugh but it holds no humor. "Trust me; you're not the one that made him mad."

He kisses my forehead and then my lips. I kiss his lips when he pulls away and then there's a knock at the door followed by, "Room service."

Adrian smiles at me. "Looks like our foods here." Then he lets go of my face and answers the door.

**APOV (ANDRE)**

"Ugh! You know what! I'm just gonna leave. Fuck this shit!" I said and then I disappeared. When I showed up in the In-between I picked up the first thing I saw and threw it as hard as I can. "Ahhh!"

"Rough day in paradise?" I turn around to see a smirking Mason.

"Shut the hell up!" I say falling onto the couch. I ended up coming to the house that my family considers ours since coming here. It's technically Mason's too because my parents told him he could stay.

He walks over and sits beside me on the couch. "So, what happened?"

I looked over at him before sighing. "I went to tell her you know."

He nods his head. "Yeah…"

"But when I should up she was all, "what the hell do you want?" Then she started yelling at me. And then Adrian showed up and I got even more pissed so I was like "Fuck this" and left."

Mason fixes me with a serious look. "What did you do that got Rose so pissed off in the first place that she started yelling?  
>"I said it was nice to see her." I say softly.<p>

"Well that doesn't seem too bad." He says thinking.

"Considering she ignored me the past two days." His thoughtful expression drops.

"No wonder she got pissed. You don't say that to a girl you idiot!" He hits the back of my head.

"Watch it." I warn.

He gives me another serious look. "Look, Rose was going through a lot yesterday and a lot of the reason is because of you. She wasn't the only one making out. You could have pulled away."

"Your right, but that still doesn't give her a right to ignore me!"

"You retard! She was looking for Adrian! I get you knew where he was but she wasn't focused on you because you were the reason he was missing in the first place." He looks like he's thinking again. "Although I don't think she would get that mad over what you said."

I look away from him. "I might have said something else too."

He narrows his eyes at me. "What did you say?"

"Uh, well you see, I said, uh."

He cuts me off. "Spit it out Andre!"

"I told her something along the lines of "I'm not the one that cheated on my boyfriend." This time Mason slaps the back of my head and sends me flying off the couch. "Ow!" I say rubbing where he hit.

"Good, maybe that'll teach you not to say shit like that! Especially to Rose!"

"I know! I screwed up okay! But I said I was sorry."

He laughs. "And how'd that work out for ya?"

I look away again. "She told me to go to hell."

Mason starts clapping. "Way to be man. Way to be."

I pick up a pillow that was laying beside me and throw it at him. "Shut up!"

"Maybe it's best if you stay away awhile. Both of us. Let your mom talk to her."

"Let me talk to who?" We both look behind the couch to where my mom and dad are standing.

"Rose, I don't think Andre should talk to her for, uh, let's say about, forever." I shoot Mason a glare and my mother and father shoot me one.

"What did you do now Andre?"

"I pissed her off and now she probably never wants to talk to me again."

My parents shake their heads. "Mason's right. You shouldn't talk to her for forever."

"Whatever." I say standing up off the ground and disappearing.

**SPOV**

So far this trip isn't as bad as I expected. I mean last night was a little strange but nothing involving Rose is ever normal.

Right now I'm in the living room to mine and Dimitri's suite watching TV. "Here, I made lunch." I look up to see Dimitri standing there holding a plate with grilled cheese sandwiches. I take the plate and set it on the coffee table. Dimitri comes back and sets two glasses down on the coffee table as well.

I pick up a sandwich and start eating it. "Mmm, this is really good. Much better than any grilled cheese I've ever made. Actually better than _anything_ I've ever made." We both laugh.

"Sounds like you more like Rose than we thought. She can't cook either." We both laugh again. It's nice to hang out with him. It's nice. There's something about him that's intriguing. "So, what are you watching?" He asks leaning back on the couch.

"I'm not really sure. 16 and Pregnant I think." I don't watch much TV so I've never heard of it before. Dimitri raises an eyebrow at me. "What? It's interesting! And I don't watch too much TV. I'm always working."

He nods in understanding. "I understand. I don't watch too much TV either. I did awhile back with Rose but once she moved out I stopped again."

I pick up another sandwich. "Speaking of you and Rose, what happened?" For some reason there's this feeling in my stomach when I think of Dimitri being with Rose. But I don't know what it is and I don't like it.

He takes a deep breath. "Uh, one night she decided she was going to spend the night at Lissa's and the next thing I know we're broken up and she's in bed with Ivashkov."

I gasp in surprise. "That must have been awful. At least you didn't do anything you'd regret."

He gives a short laugh that holds no humor and he looks down at his hands. "Man how I wish that were true."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "What did you do?" I asked a little scared of what the answer might be.

"I, um, I beat Adrian up. He was taken to the hospital because it was so bad." I breathe in sharply. "And the thing is if I could go back I would. I'd be happy that she's happy."

I try to look in his eyes to read him but he avoids my eyes. I take my hand and hold his chin forcing him to look at me. When he does the emotions in his eyes are so strong it's scary. There is so much pain and regret that it's over whelming. He shifts his eyes away again. "Hey, look at me." He shifts his eyes back to me. "Everything is gonna be okay. You're gonna move on from Rose and you're going to find love again sometime. You'll be alright Dimitri."

His eyes soften at my words and I swear I hear him murmur, "I think I already did." But before I can ask him he stands up and walks away leaving me there speechless.

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? How did you like the POVs? So tell me who's POV should the next chapter be in? Give me your ideas, opinions, and suggestions in a review! Don't forget, I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**APOV (ADRIAN)**

It was weird being in the room while Rose was talking to Andre and obviously it wasn't a very pleasant talk. It took me all of breakfast and a little persuasion afterwards to get Rose to lighten up a bit.

About two hours later we were in our kitchen making drinks when a thought hits me. "Are you going to call the guardian's today?"

She looks up from her cup kind of surprised. "Uh, I guess, but I want to call Abe first. Let him know what's up." I nod my head in understanding. "This drink is really good by the way." She holds up the strawberry daiquiri I made her.

I smile mischievously at her. "Does that mean I get a kiss?"

She scrunches her face and gives me a once over. "I suppose its good enough for that."

"You suppose?" I walk over so I'm standing behind her.

She turns around to look at me. "Yes, I suppose." She smiles her man eater smile and I give her my cocky grin as she pulls me to her by my shirt.

"I love you," I say as I kiss her again.

"I love you too," she says before kissing me again.

We kiss for a little while longer until Rose pulls way looking over my shoulder. "Uh, you have got to be kidding me!" I look over my shoulder but there's nothing there. I turn back around and give Rose a questioning look. "Mason's here." I get a feeling of jealousy in the pit of my stomach but it vanishes quickly as I remember he's Rose's best friend that died right in front of her.

I turn around and look to where Rose is looking and then I smile. "Hi Mason." I give Rose a sidelong look before continuing. "I hope you're not here to ruin Rose's mood too."

Rose gives a small laugh before saying, "You got that right." Then she looks at me. "He said he's not and that Andre is a complete ass." She gives another small laugh. "Rhea, Andre's mom, basically grounded him. He's not a loud to leave the In-between until she says so."

I give a short laugh. "Serves him right."

Mason must be talking because Rose is looking very intently at where I assume Mason is. I turn away from them and head towards the cabinet beside the fridge and grab the bottle of Captain from it. I pour some into a glass. Then I turn to the fridge and grab a bottle of Coke from it pouring it into my cup with the Captain. I walk back to the island where Rose is sitting just as she finishes talking. "Thanks Mase, I'll be sure to be extra careful. Tell Rhea and Eric hi and I love them for me please." She waves bye and sighs turning around and grabbing her cup.

She takes a big gulp and looks at me over the top. "Can I help you?" She says laughing softly.

"What did he want?" I take a gulp from my cup. Man is this good.

Realization crosses her face. "Oh, he just wanted to say that Tasha attacked a human family the other day, and a lot of her Strogoi are branching off in different directions to find us. She heard we left court."

I reach across the island to where her phone lay. I hand it to her. "Call Abe and then call the guardians. You can't put it off any longer. Another family could end up getting hurt."

She sighs dialing a number into the phone. "Dad, yeah, hi."

"Put it on speaker," I whisper.

She pulls the phone away from her ear hitting the speaker button. "Rose, is everything alright? Ivashkov didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Abe, I would never hurt Rose. Her on the other hand." I say the last part quietly under my breath so Abe doesn't hear.

Rose shoots me a look at the comment. "No Dad everything's fine. Well, for the most part. Mason was just here."

"What did he have to say?" He pauses and then suddenly, "Wait, does Adrian…" He trails off not sure what to say.

"Yes, Adrian knows everything. So does Lissa."

I hear Abe let out an agitated sigh. "You let Vasilissa know!? I understand Ivashkov but did you have to tell Vasilissa?"

"I couldn't help it! She found out through the bond!" Rose says back just as agitated as her father. "Look, I just called to tell you that I'm getting the guardian's in on it. Too many people are dying because of this. Mason told me that Tasha attacked a human family. A _human_ family Dad, and he said that all of Tasha's Strogoi are spreading out to find us."

I give Rose a reassuring smile and she smiles back softly. "Rose are you sure?"

"Dad I know what I want to do. I want the guardian's involved. This is too much for just you, me, and Dimitri."

"Speaking of Dimitri, did you tell him yet?"

"No, I was going to call the guardian's and then tell him afterwards." Her voice growing even braver.

"That seems logical. I suppose you're right." He pauses. "About everything. Keep me posted Kiz." He says pride evident in his voice.

"I will. Have fun with Mom and the Belikova's. And tell them I said hi! Love you Old Man."

"I love you too Kiz."

Rose hangs up and gives me a nervous look. I grab ahold of her hand and rub reassuring circles on it with my thumb. "You'll be fine. The guardians will know what to do."

She nods and dials the number to the guardians at court. She doesn't put this one on speaker but she tells the guardian on the other end, Hans probably, everything. You can hear the sternness in both of their voices. They talk for about an hour. I on the other hand showered, and made lunch while she talked. When she hung up I set a plate with a hamburger and some fries on it in front of her. "Mmm, thanks!" She said as she popped one of the fries into her mouth.

I put the ketchup down in front of her plate. I walked over to Lissa's to get the food to make all of this. "You're welcome love. So what did the guardians have to say?"

She sighed and talked through a bite of her hamburger. "I talked to Hans. He told me that I should have told him sooner but he understands why I didn't. He also said that he's sending a group of guardian's to Tasha's headquarters. He told me that if it's possible he wants Dimitri and me to go along."

I shake my head at the last part. "I don't want you to go."

"Adrian, I know you don't but I have to. All of this is my fault and I can help the most with Mason on my side helping us find Tasha and them." She tries to sound reassuring but I know inside she doesn't want to leave either.

"You don't have to go. Just tell Belikov everything. He already knows most of it anyways. He can go himself." I'm pretty sure I sound pathetic but honestly I don't want her to go. She's who Tasha wants and her being there is way too dangerous.

"Adrian, you know I have to."

I sigh defeated. "I guess, but I'm not going to be very happy."

She kisses my lips and pulls away. "I know you won't." She smiles knowingly.

I brighten up at an idea that pops into my head. "What if I come with you? I could help!"

"How?" She says exasperated. "Adrian spirit can't fight a Strogoi. If I bring any Moroi with me it would be Christian but I wouldn't do that for two reasons. One He's a Moroi and two he needs to be here for Lissa."

I cross my arms. "Whatever. When are you guys leaving?"

She adverts her eyes from me. "As soon as possible."

"So?"

"Tomorrow morning around eight." She's still not looking at me.

I grab ahold of her chin softly turning her face towards mine. Slowly her eyes meet mine and I kiss her. "Well, we have tonight. We'll go by that and then tomorrow morning you'll leave me." Tears were forming in her eyes. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You'll be back before you know it. Tasha will be dead and we'll finally be at rest. Besides this'll give me enough time to catch back up on my classes." I wipe away a stray tear that fell from her eye. "It's going to be alright. I love you."

"I love you to Adrian." I kiss her forehead and stand up pulling her with me. I wrap my arm around her shoulder as I lead her towards the door.

"Now, we should probably tell Dimitri and everyone else." We head towards Mia and Eddie's room since that seems to be the hang out spot.

"You know, I never pictured you as someone who is so worried about school." She looks up at me as we walk down the hall.

"Me either Little Dhampir. Me either," I say shaking my head and laughing softly.

When we get there everyone is already there. Well that was easy enough I think before looking at Rose who has singled out Dimitri with a pained expression. "It'll be okay," I whisper into her ear. We're greeted with hellos from everyone but Rose is still staring at Dimitri. "Belikov," he looks up at me. "We need to have a talk. Mia can we use your room?" Mia nods and Dimitri stands up looking a little confused. The three of us head towards Mia's room.

**DPOV**

I walk out of Mia and Eddie's suite dazed. Rose told the guardians. We're leaving at eight tomorrow for Maine. Abe's okay with all of this. Andre is no longer a source for info. Only Rose and I are leaving.

I don't even get these thoughts through my head and more thoughts form about everything here in California. There's only three Dhampirs but there's six Moroi and one human. Sydney, how is she going to be with vampires that she isn't close to like Rose and I. She barely knows everyone else and we're leaving her by herself. How is she going to take it? What will she do if something happens to me? Will she miss me if I'm gone?

Whoa! Where did those last couple thoughts come from?

I reach mine and Sydney's suite and I head in to my bedroom and start packing some of my clothes. I thought this might get my mind off of everything but I just keep thinking about everything. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my bedroom door. I look up to see Sydney standing there. "Hey." She gives me a small smile and waves slightly.

I smile back at her and sit down on my bed. "Hey."

She walks over to the bed and sits beside me. "Rose told me. I figured you might want someone to talk to." I was looking at my hands but I look up at her when she lays her hand on my shoulder. I'm caught by surprise again when I see how different she looks from when we were on the run. I mean she was cute then but now she's beautiful. She has light brown hair that stops just under her shoulders and she has the clearest blue eyes. Instead of having on a sophisticated suit like last time she has on normal teenage apparel. She's wearing a navy blue strapless shirt that still has the sophisticated feeling to it. The shirt stops right above the waistline of her white shorts. She has on a pair of glossy nude color heels that make her about five inches taller also sophisticated looking but I'm not sure how she can walk in them. Or how she made it in here without me hearing her walking. Sydney has her signature gold cross necklace hanging around her neck and gold diamond earrings. She looks like a normal teenager but she has a sophisticated air around her** (Outfit on profile)**. I'm brought back to the conversation when she gives my shoulder a slight shake. "Dimitri, are you okay?"

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just this trip, well mission, I mean I should be ready for anything but I was not ready to leave here after only being here one night."

She moves her hand from my shoulder to my hand and squeezes it in reassurance. "If you are anything like what Rose told me you will be back here before you know it." I look away when she brings up Rose. "Hey, I mean it. No matter what went down between you two Rose always holds you on a higher bar than she holds anyone else. I can see it in her eyes, the pride she still feels for you."

I turn my head back to Sydney. "But you didn't see the hurt I cause and the disapproval that was there one night. She doesn't hold me as high as she used to."

"Whatever happened is in the past and Rose does still hold you up high. I know she does and if she doesn't she's stupid." I can hear the pride in Sydney's voice and it's just like how Rose sounded when she would talk about me. It broke my heart to think of Rose but it doesn't hurt as much as it used to. The pain seems to be there less and less the more time I spend with Sydney.

"Thanks." I smile softly at her and she smiles back. I wrap my arms around her in a hug and she sits still for a second or two before wrapping her arms around me to hug me back. "You don't know how much that means." When I pull back she just smiles again and I just can't get how beautiful she is and her smiles just makes her more so.

I snap out of my trance and stand up holding my hand out to help her up. "How about I make us some lunch?"

She seems to snap out of whatever she was thinking about and takes my hand. "I would love that." We head out of the room and I wrap my one arm around her shoulders and give her a half of a hug.

"Thanks again."

"No problem." She says sitting down at the island when we reach the kitchen. "So, what are you making?"

I open the fridge doors. "How about we make a pizza?" I pull out a pizza kit from the freezer turning around to look at her.

"We?" She says shocked.

"Yes, we, trust me, it'll be good." She gives the box an odd look before looking up at me.

"I guess so." With that we set to work on the pizza.

After we made the pizza we just sat on the couch and watched more episodes of 16 and Pregnant. We just laughed and ate and had fun, everything I won't be able to do until I get back from Maine. After a couple hours of watching TV we met up with everyone else and we all decided to go out for dinner as a goodbye type of dinner for Rose and me. We went to some Italian place with really good food. After that everyone split up into couples and they all had things planned for the night. Since Sydney and I aren't a couple we just came back to the suite. We had watched TV again this time watching something about Werewolves. I think it was called Teenwolf or something like that. I'm not much of a TV person but whatever.

Now I'm in my room just making sure I have everything packed. "You're still packing?" I look up to see Sydney walking into my room. She sits down on my bed and leans up against the headboard. "How much stuff are you packing?"

"I'm just double checking everything. I don't want to leave any of my stakes behind." I stop and think about that. "Actually, I'm going to leave one behind and I'm going to put it in your room." I dig through my bag and pull out a stake tossing it onto the bed.

Sydney looks at the stake by her feet then up at me. "You don't have to do that. What if you need it?"

"I'll be fine." I close my bags and lay them on the floor. Once they're on the floor I sit on the bed next to Sydney with my head also against the headboard. "You should probably go put on some pajamas I mean it is like eleven o'clock and all." I changed from my jeans and shirt when we got home around 8 but Sydney stayed in her shorts and tank top with her heels.

"Trying to kick me out? Okay then, I just figured I spend the day with one of the only people I really know who by the way is leaving me stranded with a bunch of Creatures from the Night!" She stands up and heads toward the door.

"If you decide to come back over grouch bring a book because I'm going to read." I yell as I hear the click from her shoes soften the closer to her room she gets.

She come back over about fifteen minutes later wearing a pair of dark grey loose, cropped Abercrombie comfy pants with a pink shirt that hangs off her shoulder that I think is from Victoria's Secret because it says Pink and Rose use to wear that stuff to practices and I asked her about it one day. The shirt has quarter length sleeves but since it's hanging off one shoulder the one sleeve is longer. She also has on a grey pair of Uggs **(outfit on profile)**. Her hair is pulls back into a loose ponytail and there are stray pieces falling out of the holder. I know this is wrong but I can't help but think she is absolutely gorgeous.

She sits down on the bed and opens up the book that's in her hands. I set my book down on my lap and look at her. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

She looks up from her book confused. "I guess not."

"Okay, what happened to all of your suits? I'm almost positive you didn't own any of that before. It looks like you just took the tags off of everything." She looks down at herself.

"That's because I did. Abe told me to not bring any suits and I figured I could try and lighten up some this summer. I took my sister Zoey shopping and I had her help me get all new clothes. Trust me I never want to do that ever again. At least get a new wardrobe."

I shake my head laughing. "You are definitely not like Rose in that department. She could spend hours days even in a mall shopping for all new outfits. Trust me, going with her is awful, well unless you're Adrian who can buy her anything she wants and doesn't mind shopping yourself." I say the last part a little bitterly.

"Well, either way, I'm not going with Rose." We both laugh and after a few minutes we fall silent. I pick my book up to start reading it again until Sydney starts talking. "How bad does it hurt?"

I look at her confused. "What?"

"How bad does it hurt?" She says setting her book down on the bed and crossing her legs Indian style. "How bad does it hurt to look at Rose and know that she loves Adrian? How bad does it hurt to see them happy together?" She seems nervous for my answer maybe, I'm not sure.

"It used to hurt so much I couldn't even stand to be in the same room as them for more than ten minutes but I've come around. I don't want to beat the crap out of Adrian every time I see him touch Rose. The pain I feel now is so much easier to handle than the pain I felt when it first went down." She looks at me and there's concern shining in her eyes. "But every day it hurts a little less and every day I move on a little more."

She wraps her arms around me and I'm surprised. "I'm sorry."

I wrap my arms around her hugging her back. "It's okay; it's not your fault."

After we pull away from each other we fall silent and decide that we should probably just go to sleep because we have to get up early. "Goodnight, Dimitri!" Sydney says quietly as she walks to her own room.

"Night," I say back before crawling under the blankets and fall asleep.

I was dreaming of being home with Mama, and Vika, Karolina, and Sonya, and Paul and babushka when suddenly my dream shifts and now I'm standing in the kitchen in the suit. "Belikov." I turn around and see Adrian standing there.

"Adrian?" I ask. It takes a second before a thought hits me. "Is this a…" I trail off as he nods his head.

"Yeah, a spirit dream. Listen I don't have much time but I wanted to tell you something before you leave in the morning."

I give him a strange look. What could he possibly want to tell me? "Okay…"

He takes a deep breath and then exhales as if he's about to say something that's really hard to say. "Keep her safe." He looks at me with begging eyes. At first I don't know who she is but then I realize it's Rose. "She's all I have, and if I lose her I don't know what I'll do. Will you just please keep her safe?"

At first I'm stunned but I shake that off and compose my thoughts. Keep Rose safe, that's what I've always done. "Of course, I know she chose you but I still can't lose her like that either. At least if she's with you I still get to see her."

He sighs in relief. "Thanks man, it really means a lot."

"No problem." And just like that the dream ends and I'm woken up by an alarm clock. I open my eyes slowly dreading what's about to come but also ecstatic that after this mission is over Rose will be safe.

Once I'm out of the shower I get dressed and I can smell coffee brewing. I walk out to the kitchen and Sydney is standing there pouring coffee into two coffee mugs. She looks up when I drop my bags. "Hey, I figured you could use some coffee before your trip." She hands me a cup.

I look at the time, 7:30. That gives us ten minutes to get to the airport but when I look at Sydney a depressing thought comes to my mind. "Aren't you coming?" She has on the clothes she wore to bed last night and her Ugg boots.

"Yeah I'm coming. I'm going like this though."

I raise one of my eyebrows at her. "So the oh so sophisticated Sydney Sage is not changing into something more dressy before she leaves the suit?" I tease as I drink the rest of my coffee. I set the cup in the sink and pick up my bags.

Sydney sets her empty cup in the sink and opens the door for me. "I figured I could live on the wild side." She says smiling.

"Ahhh," I say as we make our way to Rose's suit.

We're there for about five minutes before everyone piles into our two rental cars. We reach the airport and the private jet from court is already there waiting for us. Rose looks at me. "Ready Comrade?" She gives me a small smile.

I give a sight nod and a small smile back. We say our good byes. I hug Sydney and tell her to call me if she needs anything. I also hug Vika, Mia, Jill, and Lissa. I say bye to the boys but when I say bye to Adrian I say something different than everyone else. "I'm keeping Rose safe for you. I need you to do the same for me. I need you to keep Sydney safe. She's not comfortable with any of you and the two people she was comfortable with are leaving her." I whisper it so no one else hears.

He gives a slight nod before whispering back. "Will do Cradle Robber." He winks and then he starts laughing as he looks from me to Sydney. "Will do."

I roll my eyes at him then turn to Rose. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she says.

We board the plane after she gives Adrian one last kiss and hug.

We're quiet for most of the way but when we're almost there Rose turns to me and says, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this Comrade?"

"It's okay. I'd do anything to keep you safe."

She gives me a nervous glance. "Even after everything?"

I smile at her. "Even after everything."

She gives me a huge smile and I think that's the end of the conversation until she says something that shocks me to my core. "You and Sydney huh?"

I look at her wide eyed. "What?"

"I see the way you two are and the way you look at each other. You may not know it yet but you guys are falling for each other and what you said to Adrian proves it."

My eyes widen even more. "You heard that?"

She nods. "Yeah and by the way, I don't need to be protected I can protect myself."

"Yeah, right," I scuff my mind still on something she said earlier.

_You may not know it yet but you guys are falling for each other._

Was I really falling for Sydney Sage not only someone seven years younger than me again but also a human?

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? Is Dimitri falling for Sydney and is Sydney falling for Dimitri? We're gonna be getting into some action now. Rose and Dimitri are on their way to Maine what do you want to happen while they're their? Either with those two or everyone else back in California. I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**** Thanks so much for the reviews! This might be my last update for a little because school starts in two days, but I promise that I will update as fast as I can as long as I get reviews! Also I would like to try and get more reviews for this story than my other one. There's about a 10 review difference and this story has about 10 more chapters than the other one. Maybe we can beat 75 reviews by chapter 23? Or even better get more than that by my next update? Either way I'll update as soon as I can after I get 5 reviews. Anyways enough with review talk and on with the story! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always!**

**LPOV**

"Do you think they'll be okay?" I ask for about the 16th time as I look at Christian, Adrian and Sydney. The three of us decided to go back to the rooms while everyone else wanted to go for a walk. None of us felt like really doing anything. I can't get the thought of Rose and Dimitri getting hurt out of my mind. I can tell the same thing is bothering Christian. I know Adrian is worried about Rose and I can't help but hope he might be a little concerned for Dimitri too. Sydney seems concerned also but I'm not sure who for. Probably both of them since they're the only two she's actually close too but I get a feeling she's more worried about one more than the other.

"They'll be fine Liss. I mean come on, you've seen those two fight together, they're lethal and no one can sand in their way and live." Christian says from behind me. He begins to massage my shoulders to calm me down.

"He's right. As much as I don't like to admit it, those two together is a force to be reckoned with." Adrian says a little begrudgingly before taking a gulp of whatever is in his cup.

"I agree." We all look at Sydney. This is the first time she's really talked since, well to anyone besides Rose and Dimitri, ever. "I saw them together while we were all on the run. Those two scare me, and the Strogoi are scared of them. Trust me; I've seen it up close and personal." She shivers in distaste before picking around at the food on her plate.

"I just wish I could…Oh my god! I'm an idiot!" I slap my hand to my forehead.

They give me strange looks. "What?"

I look back at them a little happier. "I was going to say, "I wish I could see into Rose's head," but then I remembered I can! I'm an idiot!" I shake my head laughing.

Adrian gives me a nervous look. "As much as I would love to know what's going on in Maine, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go into Rose's head while she's there. That's not a sight anyone should see, and I know Rose wouldn't want you too."

I give him a frustrated glare. "How else am I supposed to know what's going on? It's not like she's going to call me every day!"

"Maybe not but she will call and I'll talk to her as much as I can. I even want to try something knew out with dream walking and I want your help but I need you to promise you'll stay out of Rose's head." Adrian gives me a stern look.

I want to tell him no and that I'm going to slip into Rose's head whenever I want but the thought of learning something knew with spirit stops me. He would know if I broke the promise so it's not like I could lie. Finally I come to a decision. "Fine, no going into Rose's head. I promise."

Adrian grins and then gives a stern nod before turning to Sydney. "Come on Sage, I have something I need to talk to you about."

Sydney gives Adrian a horrified expression before standing up slowly. "Okay." She's quiet but follows Adrian out of mine and Christian's suite.

Christian bends down and kisses my cheek. "You're brave Lissa, you are very brave."

I turn around in my chair so his legs are straddling my sitting form and I close my fists over his shirt. "I love you," I say as I pull on his shirt so I can kiss his lips.

He kisses me back saying, "I love you too," between kisses. Slowly the sweet kisses we shared turned fierce and before I knew it we were making love in our bedroom.

**RPOV**

"Yeah, right," Dimitri scoffed. I laughed quietly to myself. It's nice to joke around and just talk to Dimitri like old times before everything got complicated. Before we fell in love, before he got turned, before I tried to kill him, before Adrian. There are a lot of things we need to get past but once we do it's like normal.

Beep, beep, beep. My phone buzzes a few minutes later. I look at and smile once I see it's from Adrian but my smile instantly drops when I read the text. **Block the bond. Lissa might try to get in your head.**

Instantly I block the bond and then I reply back. **Thanks for the heads up! See you tonight? **

**Of course! See you in your dreams! :) Love you3 My** smile forms again and this time it stays.

**Love you too3**

"Is that Adrian?" I look up at Dimitri shocked. I forgot he was here.

"Uh, yeah. Lissa was going to try to get into my head." Adrian is one of the topics that usually gets dropped immediately while talking to Dimitri, so I'm surprise he was the one that brought it up.

"That's not good."

"No…" I trail off not sure what to say.

We sit in silence and I had figured that was the end of the conversation but I guess I was wrong. "You know, you two are perfect for each other."

Again I'm shocked s I turn back to look at Dimitri. "What?"

He gives me a half shrug. "He's perfect for you and you're perfect for him. I don't know anyone who could make Adrian Ivashkov quite drinking and smoking. Oh and go back to school. I also don't know anyone who brings out the side of you that disappeared after Mason died. You closed up and became a true guardian but you lost some of the reason I and many others fell in love with you, but Adrian, he brings that side out and it hurts to say this but you two are perfect."

I smile at Dimitri. "You know, I may have been made at you for everything that went down between us and you and Adrian but I still always strive to get your approval. You're still the god that I knew and you always will be. Nothing has and nothing will change that, no matter what." He gives me a small smile and this time we fall silent for the rest of the flight.

**Three hours later**

"Do you understand what you two are supposed to do?" Hans looks at Dimitri and me expectantly. We both give a girt nod and Hans gives a one back. "Good, you two are the most important people on this mission. We can't risk either of you messing up."

"We understand," Dimitri says sternly.

Hans nods his head again. "Good. Rose, can I talk to you for a second?" He signals with his hand to follow him. I give Dimitri a nervous glance before following Hans into a small room. Once we're inside he turns and gives me a proud look. "I'm very proud of you Rose. You certainly have changed over the last few months. I know something's have gone down between you and Belikov but I need you two as a team. Tasha is too much of a risk to let some stupid crap get in the way."

"I understand and I promise, nothing is going to get in the way of this mission. I hate Tasha with a passion and nothing can distract me from killing her."

Hans gives me a wary look. "About that, we've all talked and we decided that it's probably best if you leave Tasha's killing to someone else. Seeing as you're the one she wants."

I'm surprised to say the least. "Then who the hell is going to kill Tasha?"

Hans looks away with a grimace. "Belikov." He's so quiet I could barely hear him.

"Dimitri?" I practically yell. "Dimitri is going to kill Tasha!"

"Look, he's the best guardian we have next to you so that's who's killing her. If you don't like it then you can sit out, but that would be more painful towards your pride than all of ours." He stares at me sternly crossing is arms as a sign that the topic is not up for discussion.

"Fine, give Dimitri Tasha as long as I get to kill some of these bastards that are going around killing human families." I cross my arms over my chest agitated. "Are we done?'

Hans sighs in regret. "We're done." I turn to walk away, but I'm stopped when Hans starts to talk again. "Oh, and Rose," I turn around looking at him, "I am very proud of you."

I give him a small smile and a thanks before I head out the door.

Usually guardian's where their guardian attire for almost everything that has to do with business but since this is a mission no one has to wear their uncomfortable uniform. I put on a pair of leggings that go to my ankle with a white fitted V-neck shirt from Abercrombie and a pair of black worn combat boots. I tied my hair back into a tight bun so it wouldn't get in the way. I must say I look good for someone who's about to go out on a killing spree. When I get to our make shift headquarters I know I look good by the way everyone looks at me when I walk in.

I look around to see what everyone else has on. Most of the guys have on jeans and the few women that are here, two not counting me, have on yoga pants. All of them have on either white or black fitted shirts. I look around the group and find Dimitri. He's got on jeans and a black fitted shirt with his hair tied back in his signature ponytail. "Where's the duster Comrade?" I joke.

"I left it at court. Figured we wouldn't need it with everywhere we're going. I did not picture this as vacation." He gives me a side long glance before falling silent as Hans and someone else start to talk.

Five minutes later we're heading to five black SUVs and I'm shocked when Hans throws a set of keys at me. "You're the lead Hathaway. Get us to where we need to be." All I can do is nod because I'm so shocked. I never get to drive.

I climb into the front seat of one of the SUVs and look to the passenger seat and see Mason sitting there. I look up when the passenger door opens. Dimitri's there getting ready to climb in. "Sorry, that seats taken." He gives me and odd look but shuts the door and climbs into the back none the less. Once everyone is situated in the cars I look to Mason. "Which way?"

I lead the way following Mason's directions and within thirty minutes we're there. I pull of the side of the road and call Hans who is in the SUV behind mine. "We're about four miles from the headquarter. You just keep going straight and you'll be there. We need to split up now."

I can see him nodding in my head as he says, "Alright, I give the others a call. Everyone in your SUV has the same orders as you and Belikov. Make us proud Rose."

I hang up and turn to everyone in the back. There's a total of six people sitting back there. "This is where we get off. We're going to walk the rest of the way. Once we make it there you all have your orders follow through with them." The all give me a stoic nod before I drive the car a little into the woods so it's hidden and then we all climb out of the car. "Follow me until I tell you otherwise."

I follow mason and everyone else follows behind me. About an hour later Mason stops and turns to me. "This is where you are all splitting up. Right ahead are the entrances. Give everyone a way to go but you and Dimitri need to take the middle entrance. You are the only two that will know how to get through it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a maze. The same maze as the one Galina had in Russia. You and Dimitri need to take that one. I'll be there with you through it all Rose. If you need me, I'll be here." I nod quickly and turn towards everyone else.

I send them all in different directions. Dimitri and I are the only two left standing here. "We're going in through the middle." He nods and just like that we're running through the woods. Dimitri stops once we reach the entrance to the maze and he gives me a horrified look. "It's the same as Galina's. Just go off of that." His face turns serious once more before we race through the maze coming to the entrance of the house in a matter of seconds, or so it feels like.

The door in front of us is glass but before breaking through it we check the door knob. Not lock. I scuff as I push the door open quietly. As soon as I open the door though it seems like instantly there's six Strogoi surrounding Dimitri and me. The two of us get back to back and we take down the six Strogoi in minutes. I look at Dimitri and he looks at me we give a quick high five before heading off in the direction of the stairs. Our job was to find Tasha and then kill her. Well technically Dimitri is supposed to kill her.

We make it up the first flight of stairs no problem but once we reach the second level our job became extremely hard. There are about a billion doors just on this floor and there seems to be about 3 more floors above this one. We scoped out the first floor in about 20 minutes killing some Strogoi that got in our way but we didn't find Tasha. We climb the next flight of stairs and did the same thing coming out the same way. Dead Strogoi but no Tasha. When we reach the next floor we scoped out every room but when we got to the last one we found what we were looking for. The door was open a little and we could hear Tasha's voice coming from inside the room. "What do you mean there's guardian's here? Kill them, kill them all!" Her voice makes me sick.

Dimitri lays his hand on my shoulder. We share a look and without even talking we come up with a plan.

The door opens up and then closes again but it still doesn't shut the whole way. I spring from my spot and stake the Strogoi that just walked out of the room. I hear the door shut behind me. I turn and look to where Dimitri was standing once I'm positive the Strogoi before me is dead. Dimitri is gone from the spot just like I had assumed.

C_rash!_ I run to the door at the sound. I fling the door open and the sight before me is horrifying.

**APOV**

"Come on Sage. I have something I need to talk to you about." I stand up from my seat in Lissa's kitchen grabbing my cup off of the counter.

Sydney gives me a horrified look and can barely stammer out an okay before following me to mine and Rose's suite.

"Do you want anything? A drink, something to eat?" I ask her once we sitting in my living room. She shakes her head frantically still looking a little horrified. "Hey, there's no need to be afraid of me. I promise all I want is to be your friend." I put my hand on her knee and squeeze it in reassurance. She flinches at my touch. I lift my hands up in surrender. "Okay, sorry, I won't touch you. I'll just go work on some homework." I get up and walk to my room grabbing my laptop off the dresser. I send Rose a quick text telling her to block the bond and that I love her.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me?" Sydney says when I sit down again.

I raise my eyebrows at her questioningly. "You didn't seem like you wanted to talk and it wasn't really important. Lissa and Christian needed some alone time though."

She glances at me from the side of eye as I log on to the computer and into my online class. I have to make some kind of design for any company of my choosing. I open up the files that I need and get to work. I catch Sydney looking at me occasionally but she never says anything.

"What are you doing?" She finally asks me.

"Homework." I say bored.

"But what are you doing?" She scoots a little closer to me to see the screen better.

"Making a new design for Apple."

"That's sweet looking." I can hear the wonder in her voice.

"Thanks," I say truly meaning it.

"Anytime." She looks away from me almost shyly. "What did you want to talk about?"

I give her my signature smirk. "Oh, you know just you, and Belikov." She turns back to me almost instantly.

"What about me and Dimitri?" She says almost hiding the nervousness she's feeling.

I give her a knowing look. "Part of being a spirit user gives me the advantage of seeing auras. I know you like him." Her eyes widen and I can tell she hasn't even admitted it to herself yet. "If it makes you feel any better, he likes you too."

A small smile forms on her face. "Really?"

"Yep." I look back at my computer screen and start working on my homework again. "So, are you going to admit it yet?" I ask not looking up from my computer.

"I…I like…Dimitri." She stammers out slowly.

"You like what?" I ask messing with her.

"I like Dimitri, an evil creature of the night! The Alchemists are going to send me to a re-education center!"

"Calm down Sage." I look at her laughing softly. "You'll be fine."

Suddenly her face turns even more scared. "What if something happens to Dimitri?"

I roll my eyes. "You sound like Rose before she fell in love with me. Like I always told her, "The cradle robber will be fine. He's a god to many people and he's been in many battles. Trust me, he'll be okay too." She sighs in what I'm assuming is relief.

Suddenly there's a frantic knocking at my door. "Adrian open up! Now! Lissa's got pulled into Rose's head! Something's wrong!" I on my feet and racing to the door Sydney hot on my tail. I swing the door open and run to Liss and Christian's suite. When we reach it Lissa is out of the trance but she's crying. Christian runs over to her and hugs her tightly. Suddenly all the worst thoughts possible run through my mind and I'm trying my hardest to fight back tears. I feel arms wrap around me and when I look down Sydney is hugging me tears also in her eyes. In just a matter of minutes she's become my friend and in that same amount of minutes something horrible has happened. "Lissa, Lissa what happened?" Christian asks still hugging her tightly to him.

Lissa starts to cry even harder as she tries explaining what happened. "He...he…he died." I feel myself shaking my head. He can't be dead. She must be talking about someone else confirm my thoughts. "Dimitri's dead!" Lissa begins to cry even harder if possible and when I look to Sydney I'm not sure if she's going to be able to hold herself up. Her face has gone a ghostly white and I can see her legs shaking. I reach out and catch her as soon as she begins to fall. I pull her into me hugging her like Christian was hugging Lissa.

Sydney looks up at me her eyes filled with so much pain. "You told me nothing would happen!" She tries to yell but it comes out as a whisper. I want to but I don't know how. Suddenly I get an idea. I lay my hands on her shoulders and I heal the hurt. It doesn't take all the pain away but it takes enough. I pick her up and carry her to the couch. She lies down and soon falls asleep worn out from crying and the pain.

Christian does the same with Lissa and she's sleeping soon too. Christian and I are sitting in the kitchen now drinking. The only way I know how to deal with anything. I may not have liked him to begin with but he was part of Rose's life and he she loved him. By the time he left yesterday we were on good terms or something along those lines and I most certainly never wanted him dead. I look up at Christian and see one lone tear drop from his eyes. "I can't believe he's dead."

**A/N:**** Please don't hate me! It's not what you think, or maybe it is. You still don't know what Lissa saw or RPOV… Let me know what you think about this chapter in a review and what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Leave any comments or ideas in a review I love to read them. Again I'm sorry! But the more you review the faster I'll update and the sooner you get an explanation! Again don't hate me, please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**** I'm so sorry about taking so long to update! I finally got the chapter written and then I got my laptop taken away from me, and then I got it back and my Microsoft Word wasn't working. It still isn't working but I wanted to get this chapter up for you guys so I wrote on the notebook on my computer, so I apologize for any errors because this does not have spell check. I am truely sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. By the way, you guys were so close to getting more reviews than my other story. They're apart by 2 reviews.**

**Disclaimer:**** Same as always.**

**LPOV**

"I love you," Christian said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too," I say sighing into his chest.

We were laying on the couch watching a movie. Adrian and Sydney left about half an hour ago and the others are still out doing something. I had tried to spy on Rose, but she was blocking me and I blame Adrian for that. He probably texted or called her and told her I was going to.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Christian. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks." he stands up to get his own drink and suddenly I'm pulled from reality.

"No!" I hear myself yell. I see a body fall to the ground limp and I look up a few seconds later into the familiar face but eyes I would never recognize. I realize then that I got pulled into Rose's head.

Tasha stands in front of me a small smirk on her face. "Ah, Rosemarie, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Tasha starts walking towards Rose but she doesn't move. She stands there locked in place. "Oh come on Rose! What happened to the brave, strong woman who my Dimka fell in love with? But wait, didn't you leave him for the Ivashkov?"

Rose's hands tighten into fists but something's not right. "Shit!" Rose says in her head. A minute later I know what's wrong. Rose left her stake in the Strogoi outside the door. She mentally shrugs saying, "Here goes nothing."

Suddenly Rose launches forward tackling Tasha. Rose manages to get Tasha on the ground and land she lands a few punches until all of a sudden Rose is thrown backwards and slammed into the wall. There's an instant pain in the back of my head. Tasha's there instantly in front of Rose hand wrapped around Rose's throat pinning her against the wall.

She has the same smirk on her face as she studies Rose. "You know, I always thought you were a better fighter." Tasha starts to laugh and Rose takes the opportunity to knee her in the gut.

Tasha bends over dropping Rose from her grasp. Instantly Rose takes a deep breath welcoming the air. Rose realizes she only has a few more seconds of advantage on Tasha. She sprints towards the body still lying limp on the floor. Rose grabs the stake but just as she starts to stand up she's slammed into another wall. "Fuck!" Rose rubs the back of her head as her vision begins to blur and black spots begin to form.

"I'm sorry," Tasha says trying to sound sincere, and then she begins to laugh. "Oh, wait. I'm not." Tasha runs to Rose pinning her against the wall again one hand around Rose's throat the other one gripping her hair tightly. "Any last words?" Tasha snears.

"Just three," Rose chokes out. Tasha raises her eyebrows as if to ask, "And what are they?" SUddenly Tasha's eyes widen and soon she falls limp as Rose says, "Rot in hell," pushing the stake through Tasha's heart.

Tasha falls to the ground dead and Rose falls down on top of her. Rose takes a few deep breaths before she remembers about the other body. SHe crawls off of Tasha and makes her way slowly to the body. When she reaches the body it's turned upside down. I know who it is immediately but I don't want to believe it.

Rose flips the body over and there's a weird sound that comes out of her mouth. There are tears filling in Rose's eyes blurring our vision even more than it already is. It's hard to see the face but I know who it is.

It's Dimitri.

Dimitri's dead.

**RPOV**

"Any last words?" Tasha's hands tighten around my neck and in my hair.

I look Tasha straight in the eyes. "Just three." I grip the stake in my hand tighter, bringing it slowly up to Tasha's chest. I begin to push it in slowly saying, "Rot in hell." Tasha's eyes widen briefly and the red begins to fade back into their original ice blue that all Ozera's have.

Tasha falls limp and I fall onto her since she was pinning me against the wall and all my strength has drained. After I take a few deep breaths to clear the black dots from earlier, I remember Dimitri. I crawl off of Tasha and make my way to Dimitri. I would move a lot fast but I'm starting to feel dizzy the black spots are coming back and I have a pounding headache.

When I finally reach Dimitri, he's flipped so his face is on the ground. I use what little strength I have left to turn him onto his back.

Something catches my eye and i realize it's a ghost. That means two things. One, my walls broke down, and two, Lissa is probably in my head. Still using that small amount of strength I push my walls back up leaving me even more drained than before.

Everything begin to spin and everything seems blurry. I hear a sound at the door but I don't look up. I don't care.

I feel something wet on my cheeks and it becomes hard to breathe as I look at Dimitri's still form lying before me.

The room begins to get darker and darker and before I know it I'm consumed by the darkness. My last memory is someone yelling my name.

**HPOV (Hans)**

"Finish off the one down here. I'm going to go find Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov." I shout to all the guardian's around.

Only one speaks up. "I'm coming with you!" I look to the person who spoke.

"Mikhail, what are you doing?" I know exactly what he's doing. He would do anything for Rose. She's like his daughter. Ever since she brought Sonya back they have gotten even closer. I don't even wait for him to answer me. "Never mind, let's go." He gives me a hard nod and I give him a small smile of understanding in return. On that note Mikhail and I run into the house. It's bigger than what we expected. "This might take a while." I say absent-mindedly as I scan the house. "We'll have to check everything and everywhere until we find them." Mikhail gives me a slight nod and we head off.

The first two floors we find nothing just dead Strogoi. "_Those two sure are a force to be reckoned with_," I think to myself.

When we reach the third floor, we hear something coming from one of the rooms. We follow the sounds but they stop when we're half way through the hallway. Suddenly there's a loud thud followed by another one. It takes awhile to figure out which room it came from but when we do Mikhail and I run as fast as we can to it.

We slam the door in and what I see before me makes me proud but sick. Tasha's dead body lies on the floor a stake sticking out of her chest but the white floor is splattered with blood. I can't tell who's it is. Rose's, Dimitri's, or Tasha's.

Rose is kneeling beside a limp body blood in her deep dark brown hair and on her hands staining her white shirt. I realize the body belongs to Dimitri and he's bloody too but not as bad as Rose. His nose is bleeding and he has a cut on his head above his right eyebrow but that seems to be it.

Suddenly Rose begins to sway, her eyes begin to close and then she falls forward onto Dimitri.

"Rose!" Mikhail yells as he runs over to her. His movement snaps me out of my trance and I make my way to Dimitri. Once I'm kneeling beside his body, Mikhail looks up at me saying, "She's still breathing. Is he?"

I check his pulse. "He's got a pulse but it's slow. He's also having trouble breathing. We need to get them out of here or he might not make it."

Mikhail nods and begin to pick up Rose. I pull out my cell phone and call Guardian Moore who I left on car duty. He answers immediately. "I need a car. Everything's clear. Bring it now! And fast!" i get an "Okay," and hang up the phone giving Dimitri my attention again.

"Do you need help?" I look up to see a young girl, newly guardian probably, standing in front of me.

I give her a puzzled look. "Who are you again?" Usually I remember everyone.

"I'm Meredith Sir, uh, I mean Guardian Montgomery. Do you need any help?" Oh, now I know her. She graduated with Rose.

"Ah, thanks Guardian Montgomery, help would be nice." She gives me a small smile before heading for Dimitri's feet. I look around the room for Mikhail and Rose. Not here, he must have taken her down already. I look back at Guardian Montgomery. "Ready?" She nods her head and we carefully pick up Dimitri. "There should be an SUV when we get down there. The hard part though will be the stairs."

Guardian Montgomery's eyes look behind me. "There's an elevator. We can take that." I turn my head looking for the elevator.

"Well then, let's turn around and take that."

It took awhile for the elevator to arrive but it was still faster than taking the stairs.

Once Belikov was in the car, I said a quick thanks to Guardian Montgomery. Then I turned to the rest of the guardians. "I'm putting three of you in charge. Everyone will walk back to the SUV's and everyone that drove down will drive back, except Mikhail. You are coming with me. Guardian Sanker and Guardian Montgomery will take ROse's and Mikhail's driving places. Guardian Emigh, Guardian Williams and Guardian Watson are the three guardians in charge. Everyone move immediately! Mikhail, let's go!" I climb into the driver's seat of the SUV nd Mikhail climbs into the passenger's seat. I start the SUV and we head back to out make shift head quarters. Half way there I turn to Mikhail. "Find the nearest academy. We need these two into an infirmary fast." Mikhail pulls out his phone to begin searching.

"Should I call the Queen?' Mikhail asks a few minute later.

I think about it for a few minutes. "I guess but if Lord Ivashkov or Lord Ozera answers you can tell them, especially Lord Ivashkov."

I don't even get a reply. He's already typed in the number and the phone is ringing. "Adrian, is Lissa there?" He listens as Lord Ivashkov talks. "I see, well, I was calling to tell Lissa and you that Tasha is dead, but there have been a few complications." Mikhail pauses. "Well, you see, um, Dimitri and Rose are in critical condition." Another pause. "Adrian she'll be alright. We're near an academy. She's going to the infirmary." Pause. "I don't know if that's a good idea." Pause. "Alright, I'll call you if anything changes." Pause. "Alright, bye." He hangs up with a heavy sigh.

I give him a look that says, "What's up?"

he sighs again. "I'd be expecting Adrian to show up in the next day or two." I shake my head in exasperation knowing there's nothing we can do about him.

"I just hope he doesn't bring the Queen. This battle might just not be over yet."

**APOV (Adrian)**

"Cause there's you and me, and all of the people."

I quickly grab Lissa's phone so it doesn't wake anyone up. Christian had taken Lissa's sleeping form into their bedroom. I checked on them a little bit ago and they were both sleeping. Sydney is still asleep on the couch in the living room. "Hello?" I ask answering the phone.

"Adrian, is Lissa there?" I pull the phone away from my ear and look at the caller ID. It's Mikhail.

"Um, hold on a second." I glance quickly at Sydney and then I head to the door into the hallway of the hotel we're at. "Actually she's sleeping." I leave out the reason for her sleeping though.

"I see, well, I was calling to tell Lissa and you that Tasha is dead." I give a sigh of relief knowing Rose is now safe. "But," he continues, "there's been a few complications."

"A few?" My heart starts to sink and there's this feeling in my stomach that I don't ike. Lissa only said something about Dimitri.

I hear Mikhail sigh. "Well,you see, um, Dimitri and Rose are in critical condition."

Fear rises in me and I can feel the tears that are forming in my eyes. "Oh god! How bad is she? I can, I can't lose her." The tears slip from my eyes. "What's going to happen to my Rose?"

"Adrian, she'll be alright. We're near an academy. She's going to the infirmary." I can hear the concern for me and the fear for Rose in his voice.

"What if I fly out to Maine and heal her? Can I do that? Or at least just go and be with her. Tasha's dead right? So I won't be in danger" _Yeah I'll do that. And I'll take Sydney along to see Dimitri._

"I don't know if that's a good idea." he feels bed telling me no. He knows how I feel.

"Whatever."

"Alright." He says a bit edgy. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks Mikhail. Oh and try and keep her safe from anything else."

"Alright, bye." I say goodbye back before hanging up. I head back into Lissa's suite and walk over to the couch.

I gently shake Sydney. "Sydney wake up."

She shoots straight up in bed and she looks around her frantically. When she sees me her eyes go from crazed to depressed. "What do you want Adrian?"

I give her my signature smirk. "Go pack. We're going to Maine!"

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought in a review. Also feel free to give any opinions, ideas or suggestions for the story in a review also. What do you want to happen in the future? There's a total of a 2 review difference between this story and my other story. Try and beat it! I'll try and update the next chapter faster than I updated this one but I still need to write and update the next chapter for my other story so this won't be updated until that is done. Be patient please and thanks again for reading! REVIEWS make me happy!:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**** I'm back! Thank you so much for all the reviews! This story now has more reviews than my other one! It's up by two! I hope you all like this chapter! Happy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer****: Same as always.**

**RPOV**

Everything's black. I can't see anything. "Hello?" I call out but nobody answers. "IS anybody here?" I start walking around to see if I can find a light switch or something when suddenly where I'm at is so bright it's blinding like I just walked into the sun. I squint until my eyes adjust to the brightness. Once I can see I look around taking in my surroundings. "Hello?" I call out again hoping someone will answer. The place looks vaguely familiar but I don't know where I've seen it.

"Rose, Sweetheart." I turn towards the door and find Rhea, Lissa's mother, standing there.

At first I'm shocked and then the thought of just being here for the same reason as last time forms in my head and I feel little less uneasy. "Now, what am I doing here?" I sigh as I walk over to Rhea's out stretched arms for a hug.

"Sweetheart." The tone in her voice makes me pull away to look at her. She looks pain stricken.

I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach the longer I look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Rose, you're not here to talk about Lissa." The feeling in my stomach gets worse.

"Then why am I here?" I choke out already knowing the answer.

She looks away from me and when she looks back there are tears in here eyes. "Rose, you're dying. Tasha banged you up pretty bad. Although, you aren't as bad as Dimitri."

Suddenly the thought of me dying meant nothing. All I cared about was the thought of Dimitri dying. "What do you mean I'm not as bad as Dimitri? Is he completely dead?"

Rhea lays her hands on the sides of my face and tilts my head up so I'm looking at her. "He's not dead yet but he's very close. Eric and I aren't sure how much longer he's going to last."

I feel one tear streak down my face. "What about Sydney? He can't leave her."

"Sh, Rose, I think you're here for a reason and not just because you're dying. Dimitri needs your help. He can pull through but he needs the help of someone that he loves..." She trails off.

"But everyone that he loves is still a," Rhea gives me a pointed look and realization hits me. "You mean me." I don't mean for it to but it comes off like a question and all she does is nod with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, you Rosemarie. You are the key for Dimitri staying alive. You are the only person he loves that's in this world."

I look around the room and I know why this room seemed so familiar, it's the room I killed Tasha in. "Wait, where is he? I thought everyone wakes up where they almost die."

She looks over her shoulder. "Eric and Mason came to him before you woke up. They may not be close with him but Mason at least knows him which is enough for them to get to him. I felt the pull from you and I'm sure they did too but they had to stay with him because he's scared." She looks at me in agony. "For the first time in his life Dimitri Belikov is scared Rose."

That statement hits me harder than I thought possible. I never in my life thought Dimitri would ever become scared. Knowing this makes me want to find him and help him faster. There's just one problem. "How am I supposed to help him get back?" I cry practically hysterical.

She pulls me into another hug and smooths the hair on my head. "You'll know what to do. You'll be able to feel it in you." We stand that way for a while when finally she pulls away. "Come on, I'll take you too him."

She grabs my hand and our surroundings start to blur but before everything disappears I yell, "Wait!" The room turns normal not blurry anymore.

Rhea looks down concerned. "What Dear?"

"You said just Eric and Mason are with Dimitri."

She raises an eyebrow at me confused. "Yeah..."  
>I take one last glance around the room. "Then where is Andre?" I shouldn't be worried especially with how things ended between us the last time I saw him but the thought of him not showing up here bothers me more than it probably should.<p>

Understanding crosses her face. "I heard what happened between the two of you. I told him to stay put and to come nowhere near you. We can go and get him if you would like."

I take a minute to think about it. "he's not important right now. I need to get Dimitri back to Sydney."

She smiles broadly at me like she knew this is what I would choose. "Okay, let's go."

She grabs my hand again but just before everything goes blurry I yell again. "Wait!"

"What now Rose? For someone so anxious to get to Dimitri you sure are making it difficult."

I look at her apologetically. "Sorry. Um, how many days have passed already?"

Her eyes glaze over like she's not paying attention to me but a few seconds later they're back to normal. "Three days."

My mouth nearly hits the floor. "Okay then, let's get this show on the road. I have a boyfriend that _I_ need to try to get back to."

Rhea laughs softly and grabs my hand again but this time when things start to blur I don't call out. A few seconds later we're standing outside of Lissa's old house. "He's in Lissa's room. Come on."

She pulls the door open and we walk in. "Why didn't you just pop into the room like you usually do?"

Rhea shrugs a shoulder. "I thought it'd be better to walk into the room than just pop in. Don't want to scare him even more."

"Oh." We fall silent after that. Two minutes later we've reached Lissa's door. I can hear voices inside but I can't identify any of them. I look over at Rhea and she's studying me. She nods her head an encouraging smile on her face. I lay my hand on the door knob and take one last deep breath. I let the breath out and turn the handle pushing the door open. "Dimitri."

The tall Russian's back is turned to me but at the sound of my voice he turns around. I can tell by his eyes that he's scared but the moment they lay on me, relaxation floods them and before i know it he's hugging me.

"Roza!"

**APOV (Adrian)**

"Why are we going to Maine? Adrian, I don't feel like doing anything. I just want to curl into a ball on my bed and cry. Dimitri's..." She trails off not wanting to say the rest.

I had made her pack her clothes and meet me at the elevator. I left her by herself so I could pack my own clothes not bothering to explain anything to her. She had been quiet on the way down to the lobby of the hotel and hadn't said anything until now. We're in a rental car on our way to the airport.

I look at her from the corner of my eye and I can tell she's hurting without having to see her aura. It makes me feel bad for not telling her this sooner. "Dimitri's alive Sydney. unconscious but alive."

Her head snaps my way and her eyes are huge. "H-how?"

"He never died. Lissa never got the whole story. She snapped out of Roses head when Rose fainted probably." I try not to let my fear for Rose show in my voice but Sydney picks up on it.

Her face falls and she grimaces. "What happened to her? How is she?"

"She's, she's bad but not as bad as Belikov." It takes me a while to choke the words out and when I do I feel awful. The pain in Sydney's eyes makes me want to do everything in my power to keep Dimitri alive.

She falls silent after that lost in her own thoughts. I don't try to make her feel better knowing nothing I say can help. Just like nothing she says can help me.

We reach the airport and make our way to the landing strip of the private planes. I had called Grams and asked her to use her private jet. The only thing she kept when she ran. She made sure that her driver would be there and that I could take it where ever. Right before she hung up i heard her mumble something to herself, "Just like your grandfather." The comment made me sad. I missed my grandfather a lot. Him and i talked about everything. I came to the conclusion that i would call him when everything settles down.

The plane takes off soon after we arrive. Sydney lies down on the couch and silently cries to herself. I have a sudden urge to comfort her but I wouldn't know what to say, so I keep to myself and silently pray that everything turns out alright.

We land in Maine three hours later. It's late so we decide to call it a night and stay at the hotel near the airport, Hilton Garden Inn Portland Airport, but instead of going to bed I try to dream walk with Mikhail.

It takes about an hour before I feel the line of connection that connects my mind to him. I mentally pull the line. I'm sucked into his subconscious. I look around the room. The walls are all white and there's a sink in the corner. There's two doors and a bed in the middle of the room.  
>"Adrian?" I turn around. Mikhail is standing there a look of utter confusion on his face. "What are you doing here?"<p>

I look once more around the room and realize it's a hospital room. "I'm in Maine. Where is Rose and Dimitri?"

Annoyance flashes across his face but it turns to understanding. He gets why I came even though he told me not to. It's just like how he set out after Sonya when she turned. "I told you not to come." He says knowing it's not going to make a difference.

"I need to help. You don't understand. If I'm not here and something happens to her, to him, it'll be my fault. I could have done something." I can hear the agony in my own voice and the way Mikhail is looking at me proves that I look as awful as I sound. "Please, let me stay."

He looks at me and I know he's going to let me stay. "I do understand Adrian. You forget about Sonya. How you feel is how I felt." He stops, takes a deep breath and continues. "We're at the academy in Portland. Hans and I are the only two here with them." He doesn't say there names but I know who he means. "Meet me at the Portland Regency Hotel and Spa in Downtown, Portland. It's about 30 minutes from the academy and 30 minutes from the airport. Where are you now?"

"Hilton Garden Inn Portland Airport. The hotel part of it. We decided to call it a night."

Mikhail sighs inwardly when i say the word "we." "Who all came with you?"

"Just Sydney."

He raises a brow at me. "Who?"

Right, no one really knows her. "Sydney Sage, she came with us on this trip. She and Belikov, how do I put this. They, uh, have a thing for each other?" It comes out like a question. I wasn't real sure how I should word it. They never really made anything official but you could tell they were falling.

Mikhail takes this as a surprise. "Huh, always thought Dimitri would..." He trails off. "Nevermind. Why did you bring her exactly?"

"Lissa, she got pulled into Rose's head. She told us Dimitri died. Sydney took it the hardest and when I found out he was alive I couldn't leave her by herself while i came. Dimitri, Rose, and I are the only nonhumans she talks to. And she just started liking me. Sorta."

He seems even more surprised by this. "What do you mean you three are the only nonhumans she talks to?"

Realization dawns on me that he doesn't know she's an Alchemist. "She an Alchemist. We're all evil creatures of night to her. She only really trusts Rose because she's spent so much time with her. Dimitri she trusts because she's spent time with him but not as much as she has with Rose." I wave my hand dismissively. "That's not important. We'll leave here in ten or fifteen minutes. See you soon."

I let the dream dissipate and when I'm back to reality I shake Sydney slightly again. "Come on Sage, we're going to see your prince charming."

She it's up and rubs at her eyes. "He's not my prince charming."

"Whatever. Let's go. We're meeting Mikhail. Dhampir that's with Rose and Dimitri." I tag on the last sentence when I see her face after mentioning Mikhail.

She stands up nodding and heads for the door.

We pull into the hotel thirty minutes later just like Mikhail said. There's one car that's running and I pull into the parking space beside it. the front windows are tinted. Once we're parked though the window to the SUV beside us rolls down and I see Mikhail sitting in the drivers set.

I turn our rental off and open the door. Sydney follows suit and we're back on the road in the SUV in a matter of five minutes. Mikhail and I exchange a quick hello but other than that the trip is silent everyone lost in their own thoughts.

We reach the academy and Mikhail gives us each a room before he takes us to the infirmary.

We reach the doors that lead into the infirmary and Mikhail stops and turns back to look at us. "They're in separate rooms and you can each have your privacy with either one." Sydney and I nod in acknowledgement. He pushes open the doors and sends Sydney to our left and me to our right. Mikhail goes straight and sits down in one of the chairs next to a man. I'm pretty sure the man in Hans.

I reach the room Mikhail told me to go to. I take one deep breath and let it out as I turn the handle. I walk towards the bed slowly and when I finally reach the side I pull a chair up and sit in it grabbing a hold of Rose's soft hand. I check her aura but it's dim. DImmer than it's ever been. It wavers once going a little dimmer.

That's when it hits me.

That's when I break down

**SPOV (Sydney)**

I reach the room that the Mikhail guy told me Dimitri's in. It takes me probably 10 minutes to work up the nerves to go in and once I'm in there I want nothing more than to leave. Dimitri's nose is crooked and it looks like he has a black eye. He also has a cut above his right eyebrow that looks like it came from a finger nail.

I unconsciously reach out to touch him and jerk my hand back when I feel how cold he is. It's like ice. The feeling of hs skins sends a shock through me and I break down again. You would think with how much I've cried so far that I would be all out of tears. Guess not, they run down my face steady streams that won't stop.

I look around the room and spot a chair by a desk. I move the chair over o the side of bed and take Dimitri's hand into mine.

I always heard that talking to someone who's unconscious helps them recover faster. Maybe the same thing works here even though I don't think Dimitri's in a coma. I pray Dimitri's not in a coma. With this thought in my head I start talking about anything and everything. "I really didn't want you to come here, to Maine. I wanted you to stay in California with me. I know you probably still have feelings for Rose but I can't help but think I have some for you. I know i shouldn't and I know these feelings are wrong but I can't help it. I mean you're strong and protective. You take care of everyone else before yourself. You're an Evil Creature of the Night but I've come to realize that none of you are really evil. I mean yeah there are the Strogoi but you guys aren't like them. You work your butts off just to kill them and protect another person even if it means sacrificing your own life. Dimitri you're lethal with everything. Strogoi, the Keepers, Dhampirs even Moroi if you have too, and hearts. Rose's heart, and," I pause trying to choke out what i want to say. The tears are streaming faster now out of my eyes. "And, and mine."

I fall silent after I say this. I know no one is listening but it's still weird. I was told that anyone with a relation to vampires was evil and I just admitted to liking one. To having one steal my heart even though we were never together. I was drilled with the wrong thing my entire life. Everything I learned was opposite of what I should have learned. The alchemists don't see vampires like they should.

The next time I talk I send up a prayer to God. "Please keep him safe. I'm not sure what to believe anymore but I know I can always count on you. Please just keep him alive."

**LPOV (Lissa)**

I wake up my eyes crusted with dried up tears and my head on CHristian's chest. Careful not to wake him up I climb out of bed and head to the kitchen to get a drink. i check the living room on my way there to see if Sydney is still there but she's gone along with Adrian.

There's a note on the Island from Adrian. It's not a short note but it's note a long note either.

_Lissa,_

_Belikov is alive. Mikhail called your cell phone while you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you though. He told me to tell you that Tasha is dead but it came at a price. Dimitri and Rose are in critical condition. Tasha ripped them a new one. Mikhail is getting them to the nearest academy as soon as they can. He told me he'd call if anything changes. I already tried to talk him into letting us come but he wouldn't hear of it._

_ Adrian_

I almost started jumping for join when I read about Dimitri being alive but my good mood soon turned sour again when I read that Him and Rose are bad. I'm happy and agitated that Adrian didn't wake me up but I needed the rest. I'll be sure to stop by his room to see how he's doing with everything later. FOr now I should probably tell Christian.

"CHristian." I shake his shoulder. "Christian get up!"

"Hmm," he mumbles in his sleep.

"Dimitri's alive." When I say this Christian sits straight up in bed a smile on his face.

"Did they..." He trails off not able to talk about Tasha. I nod softly wrapping my arms comfortingly around him. "Does that mean they're coming back soon?"

I pull away from him a little and he looks down at me concerned. "No, they're in critical condition but there's nothing we can do. Mikhail won't let us go. None of us. I'm assuming Adrian's camped out in his room with his liquor battle and a pack of cigarettes."

CHristian pulls me back into him hugging me close. "He'll need us you know."

I sigh. "I know." Christian kisses the top of my head and we lay ike that for a while.

About three hours later Christian and I make our way to Adrian's room to check on him. Christian knocks but there's no answer. We knock about six more times before we try the door. It's unlocked.

"Adrian?" I call out as we walk into his and Rose's sweet. "Adrian are you here?" We search all the rooms but we don't find him anywhere. I make my way to the kitchen and lean up against the island. There's two pieces of paper with writing on them. I ignore them as I wait for Christian.

"He's not here." He walks over to the Island and stands next to me. "What are these?" He picks up the papers on the island.

I grab the one from him but he keeps the one in his grip. "CHristian those aren't ours!"

"DOn't forget I owe you ;) Last night was just a preview. See you when I get back! I love you so much!" CHristian reads. "Ew, gag me." He fakes puking but there's laughter in his voice.

"Shut up! It's sweet." I laugh at him.

"What's that one say?" He grabs for the note in my hand and gets it before I can pull my hand away. "Lissa or Christian, who ever is reading this. I know I said that Mikhail said we couldn't go to Maine but I couldn't stand the thought of knowing that I could have done something if something happens to Rose or Dimitri. I would never be able to forgive myself. I'm taking Sydney with me but please stay in California. I promise we'll ALL be back before you know it. I'm sorry." Christian falls silent glancing at me after he finishes reading the note.

I pull my phone out of my back pocket, dial a number and hold it up to my ear. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings, five rings, voce machine. "Adrian Ivashkov, I am going to kick you ass when you get home!" I pull the phone away from my ear and hit the end button. Christian's eyes bug out of his head hearing me swear. I give him my death glare. "I'm going o kill him."

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? What are you're opinions, ideas, and suggestions? How is Rose going to help Dimitri? Is Lissa going to Maine or staying in CAlifornia? How long until Rose and Dimitri wake up? Leave your comments in a review! They are much appreciated and loved! Until next time:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**RPOV**

"Roza!"

I hug Dimitri. It's the first time we've really touched since we broke up but it's like nothing's changed. There's no awkwardness like I expected although that probably has something to do with the fact that we're both dying. Dimitri pulls away and holds me arm's length away giving me a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

I smile softly at him. "I'm here to help you. We're dying but you need my help to stay alive." I look over Dimitri's shoulder and see Mason and Eric standing there sympathetic smiles on their faces. I wave slightly and look back at Dimitri. "It's gonna be okay." I say this as sternly as I can, hoping that I sound confident because honestly, I don't know what I'm doing. "We'll make it through this. We've made it through worse." I smile slightly and wrap my arms around him comfortingly.

"How are you supposed to help me?" He says this into my hair where his head is resting.

I shake my head in his chest. "I have no idea." We fall silent after that.

We're brought out of the silence by Rhea. "Rose, it's been 5 days." I pull away from Dimitri shocked.

He looks down at me confusion written across his face. "5 days?" He raises one of his eyebrows.

"We've been out for 5 days." I turn from Dimitri and look to where Rhea, Eric and Mason are standing. "Can we see?"

They look at each other each asking the same question, _should we_? Finally Eric nods. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Dimitri's looking between them and me still confused. "This will be good for you. It shocked me back to life a little before." I knew what I had said is true. I could feel it in my gut. Dimitri going to where ever we are is a good thing. I don't know why but it is.

Dimitri just nods his head slightly and suddenly the room changes. Dimitri's eyes widen for a second and then they're back to normal. The room we're in now is like a waiting room. "Where are we?" We all look at Dimitri.

Mason's the one who answers him. "They took you two to an academy so you could be treated at an infirmary."

I look around the room again actually taking in the surroundings. There's a lady sitting behind a desk probably the secretary. There's a couple chairs lining the walls and there's a pillow and a blanket sitting on one of the chairs. There are three hallways one going right, one going left, and one in the middle. There are a couple doors down each hallway. There's also a set of double doors opposite the middle hallway. There's a bright light coming in from the windows on the door so I'm assuming those doors lead outside.

Just then someone walks out of the middle hallway. I don't know this person and they walk up and whisper to the secretary. That's probably the doctor. I hear a door open and close as I try to focus on what the doctor is saying. I'm brought out of my own thoughts when Dimitri says my name so soft and so…broken maybe. "Rose."

I turn around and look at him. He's looking over my shoulder at something and I turn around to see what it is he's looking at. I'd recognize him anywhere even now when he looks like this. It's Adrian but instead of being the perfect image of a person like he usually is, he looks awful and I mean awful. His hair is greasy like he hasn't showered in two days, and it's sticking up in random places like he's ran his hand through it time and time again. His clothes are wrinkled. He has on a pair of old black worn out Nike pants with a faded green t-shirt. His eyes have the biggest bags under them like he hasn't slept in days. Also his face has hair stubbles on it like he hasn't shaved in a while either. He's on the phone talking with someone and his voice is raspy and soft like he hasn't eaten or drank anything. Speaking of drinking he's pale like he hasn't had any blood in a while either.

Slowly I make my way over to him. I know he can't see me, hear me, or even feel me but I can't help but wrap my arms around him and tell him I love him. His head jerks up and the phone jerks away from his ear when I touch him. He looks around hopeful but after scanning the room his head falls.

I back away from Adrian slowly shaking my head back and forth. "It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault." I keep repeating that over and over again.

I jump when someone lays their hand on my shoulders pulling me into them. "Sweetheart, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself." I turn into Rhea and begin to cry.

Suddenly I hear a crashing sound. I pull out of Rhea's arms and look around. Adrian's standing in the same spot his face is so red and so angry. My eyes follow where he's looking and lying on the floor is his phone broken into pieces. I look back at Adrian and the anger seems to fade from his face and he collapses into the closest chair, head in his hands, hands gripping his hair. I slowly walk back over to him placing my hands on his wrists. His hands loosen on his hair and he looks up and I swear it's like he can see me. Like he's looking right into my eyes. I lean in and kiss his forehead saying, "You'll be alright. I love you." I kiss his forehead again and it's like he leans into my touch. I stand up and walk back over to Rhea tears trailing down my face. "Get me out of here."

She nods wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me out of the infirmary. We walk to the nearest bench before we sit down. Once we're sitting she pulls me close and sooths my hair down as I cry into her chest again. "Shh, it's going to be okay Rose. You'll go back to him soon."

**DPOV**

The door in the hallway on the right opens and walking out to the infirmary is Adrian and I'm surprised to say the least. He looks like a total mess. "Rose." I can't keep my voice normal. It's depressing seeing how much this has hurt Adrian, and it makes me sad that he's this way mainly because of me. If only I could have killed Tasha.

Rose turns around and looks at me but I'm not paying attention to her. I'm still watching Adrian. She looks over her shoulder to see what I'm staring at and when she sees him you can see in her face that her heart broke at the sight.

Rose slowly makes her way over to him. She wraps her arms around him comfortingly even though he can't feel her or see her, and she tells him she loves him even though he can't hear her. His head jerks up when she touches him. It's like he heard her voice because he looks around hopeful but after scanning the room his head falls back down.

Rose backs away from Adrian slowly shaking her head back and forth mumbling to herself. "It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault."

She jumps when Rhea lays her hands on Rose's shoulders pulling her into a hug. "Sweetheart, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself." Rose turns in Rhea's arms and begins to cry.

Suddenly there's a crashing sound. My head whips to where Adrian's standing. His face is so red and so angry. My eyes follow where he's looking and lying on the floor is his phone broken into pieces. I look back at Adrian and the anger seems to fade from his face and he collapses into the closest chair, head in his hands, hands gripping his hair. Slowly Rose walks back over to him placing her hands on his wrists. His hands loosen on his hair and he looks up like he can see her. Rose leans in and kisses his forehead saying, "You'll be alright. I love you." She kisses his forehead again. Rose stands up and walks back over to Rhea tears trailing down her face. I wish there was something I could do to comfort her but right now she needs the comfort of someone she once considered her mother. "Get me out of here," Rose says quietly as Rhea wraps her arms around Rose's shoulders, pulling her out of the infirmary.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mason asks. I turn around to look at him and Eric. Rose said this'll help me get back. I have to at least see, so I nod my head pulling my guardian face the best I can. "Alright, follow me." Mason heads down the hallway on the left and I follow behind him with Eric behind me. Mason stops in front of a door. "Ready?"

I take a deep breath and Mason opens the door. Slowly I walk in taking in the room. There's a bed and looking closer I can see that it's me in the bed. I keep looking around the room. On one side is a sink with a couple cabinets and on the other side are a couple chairs, although one of the chairs is missing. I finish scanning the room and find the missing chair being occupied by someone. The chair is beside the bed and the person's head is on the bed like their sleeping. I walk closer to the bed to get a closer look. That's when I realize who the person is. Sydney and she's not sleeping. Her head is on the bed, her eyes are open but they're red, puffy, and drooping like she's been crying and she's tired. Her droopy eyes are trained on my face, waiting, watching. Her one arm in under her head giving her support and the other arm is laying straight out holding my hand in hers. Her mouth is moving and she's mumbling something to herself. I stop moving and try to listen closely. She's praying I realize.

I reach out and lay my hand on her shoulder. Sydney doesn't move like Adrian did with Rose and at first I'm sad but then I remember that's not even possible. I wish there was a way I could tell her I'm gonna be alright. As I think that thought Sydney's head jerks up from the bed and she's staring at our joined hands mouth slightly open. She shakes her head slightly then stands up heading towards the door. She runs to the waiting room and I follow her. She stops when she's in front of Adrian.

"Adrian, he squeezed my hand!"

Adrian looks up from his feet confusion written all over his face. "What?"

Sydney has a smile from ear to ear. "Dimitri, he squeezed my hand! He actually moved!"

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? Dimitri moved. What do you think's going to happen next? Let me know in a review! Also give any suggestions, ideas, or opinions in a review! They really mean a lot! Thanks for reading! **


	26. Chapter 26

**APOV**

It's been three days since I've gotten here. I've blocked everyone and anything out unless it had to do with Rose or if it was Sydney. Sydney's basically the same way as me. She blocks everyone unless it has to do with Dimitri o if it's me. When the other guardians go in to check on Rose and Dimitri, Sydney and I wait in the waiting room. We only left the infirmary once and that's because I went to get a blanket and a pillow so Sydney could sleep. I haven't slept since the day before everything happened. There's no chance that I could. I'm too worried. I've dozed off for five minutes a few times in Rose's room as I sit beside her but some usually comes in and I'm woken back up.

There hasn't been any change in either of them. No one's moved, groaned, or even twitched. I've tried healing but nothing seems to be happening and all I end up succeeding is draining more of my energy. I do however heal some of Sydney's pain. She's stopped crying every five minutes and I feel proud that I've done at least one useful thing so far.

I'm in Rose's room with her now trying again to put some life back into her. I'm brought out of my concentration when there's a delicate hand placed on my shoulder. My shoulders sag in defeat at the attempted healing as I turn around expecting to see Sydney. I'm shocked when it's not her. "Lissa?"

Lissa smiles weakly up at me, sorry for me. "Hey, how is she?"

I look over my shoulder. Rose lays there in the same position she's been in. "Nothing's changed."

Lissa lifts her hand from my shoulder and lays it on my cheek. I get a sensation of hot and cold and then hot again. Suddenly the pains a little more bearable. "Why haven't you called me back?" Her eyes are hard but her voice is soft.

"You called me?" I don't remember ever getting a call from her.

She looks at me worry etched into the lines of her face. "Yeah, you didn't get it?"

I shake my head. Then I remember, "I haven't checked my phone since I got here. Haven't really done anything since I got here actually." Lissa looks over my shoulder at Rose's still form. "I tried to heal her, a couple times. It's not doing anything."

Lissa walks over to Rose's bed, lays a hand on her arm. She stands like that for a few minutes before turning around to look at me again, worry still on her face. "How are you?"

I'm shocked by the question. Not once has anyone asked me that yet. Not even Sydney but it's not like I've asked Sydney how she is. "I'm fine."

Lissa lays her hands on my shoulders. "How are you really?" The worry and the pain on her face sends me over the edge. Tears fill my eyes; I can barely keep myself up. Lissa pulls me towards her wrapping me in a comforting hug. "Oh Adrian, its okay. She'll wake up and everything will be fine." That's when the tears start to fall.

We stay like that, me in her arms crying, for a good half hour. Lissa's the first to pull away. She studies me with the same worry in her eyes that's been there since I saw her. "When was the last time you ate? Fed? Bathed? Slept?"

It takes me a while to understand what she's asking. When was the last time I ate food? Four days ago. When was the last time I drank blood? Three days ago. When was the last time I took a shower? Four days ago. When was the last time I actually slept? Five days ago…maybe. But I don't tell her that. To her I say, "Just yesterday." I know she can tell I'm lying just by the way she looks at me.

"I'll be right back." She walks around me and heads out the door.

I walk to the chair I've occupied for the last few days and sit down in it. I bring Rose's hand up to my lips and kiss it. "Please come back Little Dhampir. I miss you." I kiss her hand again.

Lissa returns a few minutes later with someone. I realize the person with her is a feeder. "You need blood. Drink." I shake my head. I don't want blood. I just want Rose. "Adrian you need to drink it! You'll die before Rose ever wakes up if you don't! And if you die and she wakes up you'll put her through worse pain than what you're in now." That statement makes me move. I feel stiff, like a robot. Stand, walk to the feeder, bend, drink, stand, walk back to chair, sit. "Better?" I shrug. I don't feel like talking anymore. My bodies shutting down. "Sleep Adrian. Even if it is just for a few minutes" I turn towards Lissa and she's kneeling by the chair I'm in. "I'll wake you up if anything changes."

She pushes my head down onto Rose's bed. It's nice; I haven't laid on a bed for a couple days. My eyes get heavy, start to sag. I lose control of my body. Before I know it I'm dreaming, but only a short dream. I see a girl about 17. She looks exactly like Rose but her hairs a shade lighter, and her eyes a bit greener. There's a boy about 17. He looks identical to the girl. They're smiling.

I wake up to the sound of a door. "Oh, I'm sorry Lord Ivashkov. I thought no one was in here." I turn and see the doctor that's taking care of Rose. "I just came to get some more blood test. We saw something quite interesting in her blood and just want to see if it's correct." She walks over to Rose and starts withdrawing her blood.

I slept but I don't know how long. It couldn't have been that long. I still feel like a robot. Like everything I do is a routine without the important stuff. I just sit, think, talk (sometimes), and move. I don't eat, I don't drink, I don't shower, I don't brush my teeth. I don't do anything except wish Rose was back, and that dream did nothing to help me.

_I just want Rose back._

**LPOV**

"Liss, calm down I'm sure he'll call any minute." Christian says rubbing my shoulders to help me calm down. I lean into his chest and he wraps his arms around me kissing the top of my head. I've been sitting at the island in the kitchen starting and checking my phone for the last two days. It's been two days since we found that note in Adrian and Rose's room and Adrian still hasn't called me back.

"I just want to know if he's okay. I don't even care that he left."

"Why don't you try calling him again?" That's a good idea. Reach towards the table trying to not unwrap Christian's arms from around me.

I dial Adrian's number it rings five times then goes to voice mail. "He didn't answer." I sigh worried.

Christian's arms tighten around me comfortingly. "Give Mikhail a call. Ask him about Adrian."

I dial Mikhail's number and he answers on the third ring. "Hey Mikhail."

"Hey Lissa. What's up?"

I take a deep breath. "Did Adrian make it there? He's not answering my calls."

Mikhail's quiet on the other end of a few minutes. "Liss, I think you should come out. Adrian's not doing so well. I don't think he's showered or taken a proper nap since he got here. This has taken a big toll on him. On all of us actually." I can hear the double meaning behind his words, hear the desperation. Mikhail cares about all of us, but Rose is like his daughter. He cares about her more than anyone other than Miss Karp. I can only imagine the pain Mikhail's going through. Probably the same pain as Adrian and me.

"I'll get there as soon as I can. Can you call and get everything ready? I would but I don't know where I'm going or anything." Christian pulls away from me then walking over to the fridge to get a drink. He gives me a questioning look as he takes a drink of his iced tea. "We're going over," I mouth and he nods his head in understanding breathing out and oh.

Mikhail's voice brings me back to the conversation on the phone. "Yeah, I can do that. I'll text you with the details as soon as possible."

"Thanks!"

Anytime." I'm about to hang up until I hear Mikhail's voice again. "Wait, Lissa!?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Bring as little people as possible. Just you and Christian." Wonder why just us?

"Okay…" I drag out and then hang up.

I look over at Christian and now he's eating a bagel. "Now what?" He says around a big bite in his mouth.

"Now we pack." I stand from my chair and head towards the bedroom.

**The Next Day**

"Adrian's in her room." Mikhail points down a hall in the infirmary. Christian and I got her a few minutes ago. Christian decided to stay in the waiting room while I talk to Adrian first.

I say thanks to Mikhail and make my way to Rose's room. Once I reach the door I take a deep breath to ready myself for what I'm about to see. I open the door slowly. Adrian's standing there. I can tell right away that he's trying to heal her.

I walk over to him slowly, and when I'm standing right behind him I hesitate to do anything. He's whispering something but I can't make it out. Finally I get the courage and I lay one of my hands on his shoulder. He turns around slowly like he doesn't know who I am. "Lissa?"

I'm shocked by the way he looks. I've never seen him so, I don't even know how to explain it. His hair is a mess, he looks like he hasn't showered, he's extremely pale and his clothes are wrinkled. I smile up at him weakly. He's going through worse pain than I could have ever thought. I mean I barely thought about Rose the last two days because I was so worried about Adrian. "Hey, how is she?" Right now I don't even have the courage to look at Rose.

Adrian looks over his shoulder. They sag even lower. "Nothing's changed."

I move my hand from his cheek wiping at some of the tears that are still there. I also try my best to heal some of his pain. I don't know if it worked. "Why haven't you called me back?" I ask voice soft.

"You called me?" He gives me a doubtful look.

I can't help but worry for his sanity. This much pain mixed with spirit can't be a good thing. "Yeah, you didn't get it?"

He shakes his head. "I haven't checked my phone since I got here. Haven't really done anything since I got here actually." Finally I get the nerve to look at her and my eyes go over Adrian's shoulder and see her body still, not moving. "I tried to heal her, a couple times. It's not doing anything."

I walk over to Rose's bed, and lay a hand on her arm. I try my hardest to heal her but nothing changes. "How are you?" I ask genuinely concerned for him.

"I'm fine." I can tell he's lying and I don't need to read his aura to even tell. I can tell by the look in his eyes and the way his shoulders sag.

I lay my hands on his shoulders. "How are you really?" That's when he cracks. Tears fill his eyes. I pull him to me wrapping him in a comforting hug. "Oh Adrian, its okay. She'll wake up and everything will be fine." That's when the tears start to fall from both of our eyes.

I pull away a little while later studying him more than I did when I first saw him. He's even paler than I thought and that scares me. "When was the last time you ate? Fed? Bathed? Slept?"

It takes him a while to answer, and I know he's lying when he finally does. "Just yesterday."

"I'll be right back." I walk out the door trying to find a doctor. I find one just outside of the waiting room. "Excuse me, is there any way I can get a feeder into Guardian Hathaway's room, so I can get Lord Ivashkov some blood? He really needs it."

The doctor looks at me in awe at first but then shakes a little and now looks at me with confusion. "I can get you a feeder your Majesty but Lord Ivashkov has been feeding every day. We always send a feeder into the room for him."

I give the doctor a dumbfounded look. "No offense but you obviously haven't looked at him. I'm pretty sure he hasn't fed once even though you have sent a feeder." I don't mean to sound so harsh but anyone that looks at Adrian can tell he hasn't had any blood for a while.

"I'm sorry your Majesty. I'll bring you a feeder right away." The doctor scurries off before I even get a chance to say thanks.

The doctor brings the feeder back in less than five minutes. "Here you go you Majesty."

"Thank you." I take the feeder by the hand and bring her back to Rose's room.

"You need blood. Drink," I say once I'm back in Adrian's room. He shakes his head. "Adrian you need to drink it! You'll die before Rose ever wakes up if you don't! And if you die and she wakes up you'll put her through worse pain than what you're in right now." That must do it because he drinks, but it's robotic like. Almost like someone is controlling him and he's not able to function his own body. Once he's done he sits back down in the chair by the bed. "Better?" Adrian just shrugs his shoulders. He's gotten a little bit of color back in his face but I can tell he needs sleep. Almost as if his body is shutting down. I walk to the chair he's sitting in and kneel beside him. "Sleep Adrian. Even if it's just for a few minutes. I'll wake you up if anything changes."

I push his head down onto the bed. Not hard but enough so he gets the point. Either he gets the point or he's just too weak to lift his head. I watch as his eyes begin to close and only seconds later I can hear the evenness in his breathing that tells me he's asleep.

I straighten back up into a standing position. I lay a hand on Adrian's head and send another wave of healing through him. Then I lay my hand on Rose and send healing through her even though that does nothing. "Please come back soon Rose. Everyone's falling apart. I need you, Scar needs you, Madi needs you, but most importantly Adrian needs you. He's falling apart by the second. I don't know how much longer he's gonna be able to make it Rose." I have to stop talking to catch my breath. My breathing is ragged due to the crying. "Please just come back."

I lean a few minutes after that. I still need to go check on Dimitri. I run into Christian in the waiting room. The moment he sees me he wraps his arms around me and I cry into his chest. "How is he?"

"Awful," I pull away from Christian's chest and look up at him. "He's not feeding. He's not sleeping. He's not eating. Christian, I'm worried about him. I'm not sure he's even going to be able to make it through this."

Christian's looking down at me with apprehensive eyes. "Sydney's to doing to great either. Better than Adrian but she's still bad. Same with Dimitri." I never even thought about Sydney. I forgot she even came with Adrian. God I feel awful.

"I should go check on her, and him." I pull away from Christian's warms arms.

"Want me to come with you?" I nod my head and he takes my hand into his and leads the way to Dimitri's room.

**A/N:**** So what did you think? Who's POV do you want the next chapter to be in? Any suggestions, ideas or opinions feel free to leave them in a review. Oh and I'm gonna make a sequel to this story. What do you guys think about that? It doesn't have a name yet but it does have a chapter one. I can't really tell you what's it's about because it will give parts of this story away. Maybe later on. Please review! Thanks again!**


	27. Chapter 27

**RPOV**

"Rose!" I pull away from Rhea weakly. Dimitri's running over to us with a smile on his face and Mason and Eric running behind him. "Rose!" He's panting by the time he reaches Rhea and me. "I squeezed Sydney's hand! I moved!"

At first I'm confused. "Dimitri what are you—"but I trail off understanding what he said. "She felt you. Your actual body moved?" I can't help but be surprised. Dimitri nods his head feverishly. "How?"

The smile on his face remains plastered there. "I don't know. I was in the room and I wanted to let Sydney know I'm gonna be fine and it just happened."

I shake my head back and forth. "She didn't, she didn't tell Adrian, did she?"

Dimitri raises one eyebrow at me but Rhea fixes me with an understanding gaze. Dimitri nods his head slowly. "Yeah, she did but what's—"I'm flashing myself into the infirmary before he can even finish his sentence.

Adrian isn't in the waiting room but Sydney's standing there mouth slightly open as she stares down the hallway that leads to my room. I flash myself into the room that my body's in. Adrian's standing over my body tears in his eyes as he holds my hands in his just like I knew he would be. He's hoping I'll move like Dimitri so he knows that there's still hope.

I can't help the tears that spring to my eyes as I stand here watching Adrian. "Rose, please just give me a sign that you're going to be okay! You can't leave me! You're the only family I have left other than Grams! Just give me a sign or something, please!" He's urgent but by the time he says please his voice has broken and the tears are streaming down his face like a river. Wait, what's he mean I'm the only family he has left other than his Grams?

Okay, what did Dimitri do? I close my eyes. _I'm going to be alright. I'm going to be alright. I'm going to be alright._ I think trying to send those thoughts to Adrian. I open my eyes to see if anything happened and by the way Adrian's standing nothing did. So I try something that probably won't work. I walk to Adrian and wrap him in a hug, laying my head on his chest right above his heart and I try to send all my love and strength to him. "I love you Adrian. I'll be back soon."

At first I don't think anything happened but then Adrian jerks away a little. His eyes are wide and he looks confused. He's staring down at where I am but he can't see me. He let's go of the hand on my body and wraps his arms around himself but it feels like he's wrapping his arms around me and I can't help but sigh at the joy the feeling brings me. "I love you."

Adrian stays that way for a few minutes before he starts shaking his head and mumbling to himself. "I'm going crazy." He reaches back out and grabs a hold of my hand. I try one more thing to give him courage. I concentrate all of my energy on squeezing my hand that's holding Adrian's. It must work because Adrian smiles slightly saying, "I knew you'd come back to me. I love you Little Dhampir and I'll be here when you wake up."

After that I flash back out to where Dimitri, Rhea, Eric and Mason are. I grab hold of Dimitri's wrist. "Come on. We have some work to do," I say before flashing us back to the Dragomir house.

It's been three days but it only feels like a few hours and I know how to get Dimitri back to his body and back to Sydney. "Are you ready to go back?" I ask Dimitri after we flash back into his infirmary room.

Dimitri turns to me and smile. "I can't wait to go back!"

I smile softly back at him before getting to business. "Alright you know what you're supposed to do? You focus all of your energy on waking up. Think of Sydney, Viktoria, Olena, Paul, any reason that makes you want to go back. Your boring western novels. Hell even your boring country music. Whatever, I'm gonna try to get Adrian in here to heal you and help you."

Dimitri gives me a stern nod but I can tell he's doubtful. "How are you gonna get Adrian in here? He can't see you."

"Our love can do amazing things Dimitri." I give him another small smile before I flash out of the room to where ever Adrian is.

Turns out he's still in my room waiting for another response. I have to double check to see if he can still feel me to make sure this is actually going to work. I walk to Adrian and I kiss his forehead. I can feel his forehead crinkle under my lips and when I pull away Adrian's feeling the spot where I kissed him. Next I have to see if he can hear me slightly. I know he heard me the other day when I told him I love him so I have to hope and pray he can hear me now. "Adrian?" His head whips around his eyes searching for something, someone. He heard me.

Now it's time to do my part of the plan. I grab Adrian's hand and pull it towards the door. "Go to Dimitri. Heal him. Call Sydney. Go to Dimitri. Heal him. Call Sydney." I keep repeating that over and over again until Adrian is walking out of my room with his phone up to his ear telling Sydney to get to Dimitri's room.

Finally we make it to Dimitri's room and when we walk in Dimitri's looking at me shocked. "Now go, heal Dimitri." Dimitri's jaw almost hits the floor when Adrian starts making his way to the bed.

When Adrian makes it to the bed, Sydney comes through the door. "Adrian, why did I need to come here? I was going to take a shower." You could tell she needed it but right now her being here was more important than a shower.

Adrian just holds up his hand and gives a quick, "Come here," before he falls silent again. He focuses all of his energy on Dimitri and starts the healing.

I turn towards Dimitri. "Alright, it's your turn now. Think." Dimitri gives me a stiff nod and a small smile before turning back to look at his own body.

He closes his eyes but suddenly his eyes shoot open and he turns towards me. "You're coming back too right?"

I give him a short laugh "I'm right behind you Comrade."

He laughs softly and goes back to concentrating eyes closed. The next thing I know Dimitri's body on the bed is sitting up gasping deeply for air. Adrian pulls his hands away shocked and Sydney practically falls onto Dimitri in relief. Dimitri's arms wrap around Sydney instinctively. Adrian looks between the two of them before backing away slowly. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." With that Adrian walks out the door.

"So are you heading back now too?" I turn around at Mason's voice. He has a slight smile playing on his face but his eyes are filled with many different emotions.

I shake my head slightly. "I have something to do before I leave."

Mason's eyes hold confusion but soon the confusion turns to understanding and he nods slightly gesturing with his arm. "Off you go then Rosemarie. You have people who love you that want you back too."

I smile sadly at Mason. "I know." With that I flash out of Dimitri's room and into a different one I know all too well. "Hey!"

"Rose?"

**DPOV**

"Hey," Sydney closing the door behind her as she comes into my room carrying a bottle of water in one hand and a bag of what looks like sour patch kids in the other. She walks over to my bed and pulls a chair up beside me. She holds her hand out to me that contains the sour patch kids. "Want one?"

I chuckle softly. "Sure." She shakes the bag over my open hand so five sour patch kids fall into it.

We sit there in silence for a few minutes until Sydney breaks it hesitantly. "Want to go see Rose?" It's been three days since I've woken up and my strength has gotten a lot better but I still haven't gone over to Rose's room to thank her for her help. But if Rose woke up why does Sydney feel so hesitant?

"What's wrong?" I sit up straighter in my bed grabbing a hold of Sydney's hand.

She adverts her eyes from mine. "Nothing." I know she's lying.

I squeeze her hand a little tighter. "Just tell me."

Her gaze flows back to me and her eyes are full of pain. "It's Adrian."

I raise one of my eyebrows in confusion. "What about Adrian? What did he do now?" I'm slightly irritated. How could Adrian be so stupid and mess up right after Rose wakes up.

"He's getting worse. I know you haven't seen him since you woke up, or even before you woke up but he was bad." Sydney's speaking quietly.

I cock my head to the side still confused. "What do you mean he's getting worse?"

Sydney's eyes fill with tears. "He's not eating, drinking, showering, or sleeping. He's not even moving really."

For some reason I can't wrap my head around what she's saying but I have a bad feeling in my gut. "But why?"

It suddenly hits me like a ton of bricks and I answer my own question out loud the same time Sydney does. "Rose hasn't woken up yet."

I'm out of my bed and on my way to Rose's room in a matter of minutes moving as fast as I can in the condition that I'm in. Once I reach Rose's room I almost collapse because my body's not that strong enough yet. Adrian's head turns slightly at the sound but other than that he doesn't move. I walk over to him slowly and bend down so I'm eye level with him and then I lay my hand on his shoulder. "Adrian, we need to get Lissa. She needs to come heal Rose. Rose is coming back. She's the one that helped me get back and I know she's coming back for you. She was heartbroken at the sight of you."

Adrian's eyes move slowly off of Rose's face and fix on me. "Lissa's in her room. Call her." Adrian's voice comes out hoarse and very soft. Anyone could tell he hasn't been eating or drinking.

I try to keep my voice as soft as I can. It's like talking to a little kid, like talking to Madilynn or Scarlett. "Can I use your phone to call Lissa?" Adrian shakes his head. "Why not?"

Adrian lifts one of his shoulders in a half shrug. "I smashed it. Need a new one."

_Now what am I supposed to do_. Just then the door opens and Lissa comes striding in slowly, a haunted shadow in her eyes. "Lissa, hey, we were just talking about you."

She smiles softly at me before walking to Adrian. "Hey Adrian. How you doing?" She's sweet and soft, loving as she talks to him. After her short conversation with Adrian she looks at me. "What were you guys talking about?" Lissa raises her blonde eyebrows at me.

"You need to try and heal Rose." She's about to say something but I cut her off. "You have to trust me. It's the only way to bring her back. I'll explain later."

Lissa looks at me and she seems like she's concentrating on something. She's probably reading my aura. Finally she gives a stiff nod and turns to Rose laying both hands on Rose's body.

Hours go by and nothing happens. Lissa looks at me the haunted look on her face getting worse. "Nothing's happening."

Surely Rose is trying to get back by now. She has to be it's been three days. "Just try one more time." I say practically begging.

She gives me another stiff nod and turns back to Rose. Adrian's eyes haven't left Rose since Lissa first started trying to heal her. His fingers are laced with Rose's and I can just tell he's trying to send his own healing into Rose as well.

All of a sudden Rose's finger twitches and life sparks back into Adrian's eyes and then just like with me Rose sits up in bed gasping for a giant breath of air. I'm pretty sure Adrian's in shock because he isn't moving.

It takes Rose a few seconds to realize where she is but when she does a smile filled with relief creeps across her face. She looks around the room until her eyes fall on Adrian. When she sees him she practically jumps out of the bed just to kiss him. Adrian must snap out of shock because he starts kissing her back and when tears stream down Rose's face he wipes and kisses them off for her. Rose does the same thing for Adrian.

Lissa and I give each other knowing looks and head out of the room without saying anything. We'll get our chance with Rose but right now Adrian needs her more than us.

**A/N:**** Yay, Rose and Dimitri are back! So what did you guys think? Was it a good chapter? Oh and why do you think it took so long for Rose to get back? Who did she go talk to? Leave any comments or ideas or suggestions in a review! They really mean a lot! And I'll try to update again soon! Lots of love to you my readers! Oh I almost forgot! I started a sequel to this story! What do you guys think about that? Maybe in later chapters I'll give you a summary and maybe even a sneak peak! Let me know what you guys think about that and then I'll decide about the summary and sneak peak.**


	28. Chapter 28

**RPOV**

"Hey!"

"Rose?" Andre looks up from his guitar. "What are you doing here?"

I walk over to his bed and sit beside him. I cross my legs and pull my knees up to my chest laying my chin on my knees. "Oh you know, I almost died again."

Andre gives me a look that says "seriously" as he lays his guitar on the bed between us. "No, what are you doing here Rose? In my room, talking to me. I thought you never wanted to see me again?"

I sigh looking at him ashamed. "I didn't want to but—"I trail off not sure what to say so I just start over. "Andre, I love you. I really do but Adrian is," I sigh a stupid grin spreading across my face. "Adrian is great and I love him too. He makes me happy, just as happy as you made me. Andre you can't just show up out of nowhere. No explanation, nothing. I came here to tell you I'm sorry about the last time we saw each other. I was just upset with some other things"

Andre lays his hand on my knee. "No Rose. I'm sorry. I was out of line. I never should have said any of that stuff to you. It was my fault just as much as yours that any of that stuff happened. Rose, I'm so sorry." I lean over Andre's guitar and wrap him in a hug. We're silent until Andre breaks the silence pulling me away and holding my shoulders at arm's length from him. "But Rose, you need to go back. Adrian needs you more than ever. He's not feeding. If he keeps it up he's going to kill himself. And then his family. Rose you need to go back."

I pull away from Andre and cock my head sideways. "What's wrong with his family?" That's the second time I've heard something about his family and the other time was from Adrian.

Andre shakes his head. "I can't tell you. He needs to tell you himself, but Rose he needs you. And you need to go back for another reason. There are other people who need you alive but I can't tell you who. You'll learn soon enough, but you have to go back."

"What do you mean?"

Andre sighs heavily. "I can't tell you. But you need to go back."

I nod my head slowly. "Okay but will you come to the infirmary with me?"

Andre gives a slight chuckle. "Of course." I smile softly at him before we flash ourselves to the infirmary.

When we show up in my room, I look around. Adrian is sitting on a chair beside the bed holding my hand, Lissa is standing over me trying to heal me it looks like, and standing a few feet behind Adrian is Dimitri looking at my unmoving body scared. Standing behind where Andre and I are standing is Rhea, Eric and Mason. I turn to Andre both of my eyebrows raised in confusion. "What's wrong with Dimitri?"

Mason's the one that answers me. "He's been back for three days. You haven't woken up yet, and Lissa's been trying to heal you for the last two hours. He thinks you might not want to come back."

I turn back and look at the three people standing by my bed. Andre was right, Adrian's not been feeding. He looks even worse and seeing him like that shocks me back to the fact that I'm not where I belong. "I have to go back." I turn around and face the four people that I love that aren't alive anymore.

Rhea walks to me slowly. "Yes you do Rose. Adrian needs you and so does Scar, as well as some other people." She stops when she's standing right in front of me. There it is again. _I need to go back for other people_, but they won't tell me who these other people are. "Stay strong Rose and remember you are your own person. Do what you think is best for you." I start to ask her what she means but she cuts me off. "I love you and the life you have created yourself." Rhea wraps me in a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too Rhea." She smiles at me and backs away and Eric takes her place in front of me.

"Keep my baby girls safe Rose. I'm counting on you."

Without even thinking I wrap my arms around Eric in a tight hug. "I will Eric. Trust me I will."

Eric's hold around me tightens. "I know you will, Kid. I know you will." he kisses the top of my head.

Eric backs away and Mason takes the now vacated spot. "This is it. I probably won't be seeing you again Rose." A frown forms on my face. Mason smiles. "Hey, you go back and you celebrate that Tasha's finally dead."

I laugh at what Mason says. "I will Mase. Just for you." Mason's smile grows and he wraps me in a hug. "I love you Mason. And I'm sorry."

Mason pulls back and holds me at arm's length away. "Hey, it was my fault. Quit beating yourself up over it." I just give him a small smile. "I love you too Rose." We hug again and when I pull away there are slight tears in my eyes. Mason gives me one last sad smile before he turns and walks away.

I take one deep breath before turning to look at Andre. When I finally do, he fixes me with a lopsided grin. "Not a day goes by that I'm not gonna miss you Ray Ray." He laughs at my old stupid nickname for him.

"I love you Marie." He wraps his arms around me in a tight hug and I hug him back just as tight. Andre kisses the top of my head and then squeezes me tighter just when I'm about to let go.

"Nothing's happening." Andre and I jump apart at the sound of Lissa's voice. We turn and look at her, Adrian and Dimitri.

Dimitri scrunches up his forehead. "Just try one more time." I can hear the desperation in his voice.

Hearing that desperation makes me turn back to Andre. "I guess I should probably go back now."

Andre nods slightly. "Just remember Rose, stay strong and do what you believe is right." I give him a funny look but he just changes the subject. "You and Adrian are going to make beautiful kids and you will be a great mother." He gives me another tight hug. Once I'm pulled into him he whispers into me ear. "The box. Open the box Lissa found. It holds answers." He pulls away from me and smiles. I look at him confused. "I love you Rose."

"I love you too." I look around at everyone else. "I love you guys too. I'll keep everyone safe. I promise!" They all smile and say good bye and I concentrate on my body. It's only a matter of seconds before I feel myself sitting up in bed gasping in a deep breath.

At first all I can think about is what Andre said. _The box. It holds answers._ And then I remember I'm back. I look around the room and a huge wave of pure joy rushes through me when my deep brown eyes meat shocked emerald ones. A smile grows across my face and I practically jump out of my bed so I can kiss Adrian. Tears of happiness stream from my eyes and Adrian kisses them away.

"You're alive. You came back," Adrian keeps saying in between kisses.

I can't say anything except "I love you," because I'm too happy to speak. I'm back and I can finally touch Adrian.

My happiness turns to worry when I remember that Adrian hasn't had blood in forever. I pull away from a kiss and Adrian starts trailing kisses down my neck. "Adrian."

"Hmm?" is all he says.

"Adrian." This time he pulls away and looks at me, eyes shining with love and happiness. "You need to blood." Adrian cocks an eyebrow up. "I know you haven't been feeding. You need blood now. Go get some. I'll still be here when you get back. I promise." He looks reluctant to go but I reassure him with a kiss. When I pull away he stands up and bends down giving me another kiss before walking slowly towards the door. _"Get Adrian some blood,"_ I send to Lissa through the bond hoping that it still works once I notice that her and Dimitri are no longer in the room.

The bond must still work because I get an "Okay" back almost instantly.

Once I know that Adrian is getting taken care of, I think about what Andre said. _The box, it holds answers._ Answers to what? Where did Lissa put the box? When can I get out of this damn infirmary so I can open the box?

As I ponder all of these questions, the door to my room opens. I thought it might be Dimitri or even Adrian coming back from getting blood but instead a nurse walks in. She's pretty, an average Moroi. She's tall with shoulder length black hair. She must be an Ozera because she has the ice blue eyes. Her hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail and she's holding a clip board. She smiles when she sees me sitting up. "Guardian Hath-I mean Rose. Sorry about that, Lord Ivashkov has been drilling me about that." She gives a slight chuckle. "Anyways, I took some blood while you were out to double check to make sure there wasn't anything severely wrong." Her smile falters a little bit.

"Is there something wrong with me?" The faltering smile got me worried, but as soon as I ask that her smile is back in place.

"No, there is nothing wrong with you Rose, but we did find something." Her smile stays plastered on her face.

I bring my eyebrows together wrinkling up my forehead. "What did you find?" If I'm fine what did they find in my blood?

"Congratulations Rose, you're pregnant!" The smile on the nurse's face grows bigger.

I swear the little color that my face had drained. "I'm what?"

The nurse laughs softly like she expected this would be my reaction. "You're pregnant Rose."

"I'm pregnant?" I can't seem to wrap my head around what she's saying.

"Yes, you are pregnant, with twins!" the nurse seems to get even happier about this.

I still can't wrap my head around it. "Twins?"

Now the nurse's smile falls from her face completely and she gives me a nervous look. I think she thinks there is something wrong with my brain. I just keep repeating what she says. "Yes Rose, you are pregnant with twins."

I swear I might go into shock. The look on the nurse's face makes me think she already thinks I'm in shock. Just then the door to my room opens again and I break eye contact with the nurse, looking over her shoulder to see who just came in. The nurse looks over her shoulder as well.

The nurse turns back to me once the door is shut again. "I'll leave you alone to process everything but I'll be back to check on you." My eyes flick to the nurse and all I can manage to do is nod. She gives me another small smile. "Congratulations," she says again before she leaves.

"Congratulations?" My eyes move from the closed to door to Dimitri who's standing by my bed now.

"Uh yeah, she was just congratulating me on finally waking up." I know that's a bull shit lie and so does he but he doesn't push it. "So how are you?"

I tune Dimitri out once he begins talking. I'm pregnant with twins? Twins? Oh god! What if Adrian doesn't want kids? I mean yeah he jokes about it but we're joking! What's he going to say? What if he leaves me? Makes me raise them both by myself? Oh god!

Something shakes me and I snap out of my thoughts "Rose!" It takes me a minute to realize it was Dimitri who shook me and said my name. "Rose, is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh uh, yeah everything's fine. I'm just tired." I yawn just then making the lie seem semi believable.

Dimitri gives me a doubtful look. "I'll let you sleep then. We can talk later. Just don't go anywhere okay?" He gives me a pointed look.

I laugh lightly. "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

Dimitri smiles and bends down to hug me. "I'm glad you made it back okay, and thanks for your help."

I hug him back. "Any time, and I'm glad I'm back too." I pull away and Dimitri heads for the door after saying goodbye. "Oh, and Dimitri?" I call when he's half way out the door. "Can you tell Adrian to come here?"

Dimitri smiles. "Of course." He turns and walks away shutting the door behind him.

Being by myself leaves me to my own thoughts again. How am I going to tell Adrian? What am I going to tell him? Ugh! I finally come up with a plan when the door opens five minutes later.

"Hey," Adrian says smiling as he comes into the room. "Dimitri said you-what's wrong?" He hurries to my side taking my hand into his.

Tears fill my eyes as he looks at me genuine concern in his eyes. Concern that's laced with love. "Did you mean it?"

Adrian lifts one of his eyebrows confused. "Did I mean what Little Dhampir?"

I take a deep breath as a tear slipped from my eye. "Did you mean it when you said you wanted to marry me?"

Adrian's face fills with shock. He takes my hand into his and kisses it. "Of course I did Rose. I can't wait to make you Rose Ivashkov."

I look away from his face. I can't look at him as I say this next part. "What about when you said you wanted to have kids with me?" Another tear falls from my eye.

Adrian's fingers lace around my chin and he gently turns my face towards his. I advert my eyes so I'm not looking at him. "Hey, look at me." It takes me a minute but I finally have the courage to look at him. "What's this about?" He gently, very soft. Almost like he's talking to Scar.

"I," I start but I can't say it. I take a deep breath and try again. "I'm," again I can't say it. I take another deep calming breath before I try again. I close my eyes trying to make it easier. "Adrian I'm pregnant."

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? Did you know that was coming? What's in the box? How's Adrian going to take the news? Let me know in a review. Leave any comments or ideas in a review too! I love all of my readers but I love the readers that review slightly more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**And don't forget to let me know what you guys think about having a sequel. When I get 110 reviews I'll post the summary in and a/n for this story, but I need to get 110 reviews and I need people to tell me they actually want a sequel!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Adrian, I'm pregnant." I open my eyes slightly to see what Adrian's face looks like. His mouth is slightly open and his eyes are wide. I quickly shut my eyes tight again not wanting to see anymore. I can already tell he's shocked.

Adrian doesn't say anything for a minute, but then he does the same thing I did with the nurse. "You're pregnant?"

I nod my head up and down, and I can feel the tears forming behind my closed eyelids. "With twins." I don't even bother to open my eyes. I'm too afraid of what I'll see.

Suddenly there's a hands on my cheeks and thumbs rubbing over my eyelids. "Open your eyes Little Dhampir." I don't say anything I just shake my head keeping my eyes closed tight. "Please," Adrian says voice soft. Slowly I open one eye looking at Adrian's face and my other eye opens once I see there's a small smile on his face and pure joy in his eyes. "We're having twins?" Adrian asks once my eyes are open and I'm looking at him.

A tear falls from my eye and Adrian wipes it away. "That what the nurse tells me."

Suddenly my face is being gently pulled and soon my lips are on Adrian's. I can feel the tears that were building in my eyes cascade down my face in joy because now I know Adrian isn't gonna leave me to raise two kids on my own.

We spend the rest of the morning talking about the babies. We fall silent though when the door opens. We're waiting to tell everyone until we get back to California so anytime the door opens it could be any of our friends. This time when the door opens it's Lissa and Christian.

"Hey!" Lissa says as they walk into the room. She comes over to my bed and gives me a hug. "I would have come earlier but I knew Adrian needed you more than I did." She smiles at both of us.

I smile back at her. "You could have come when ever. I talked to Dimitri a little this morning."

Lissa just shrugs her shoulders. "I know but that was because I was with him when you told me to make sure Adrian got some blood. He knew Adrian wasn't in here. Why else do you think he hasn't come back yet?"

"Oh, that never occurred to me. How's he doing?" Adrian shifts uncomfortably in the chair by the bed. I send him a look that says "what the hell" before turning back to Lissa.

"He's better now that you're up. When he found out you hadn't woken up right after him, he got a little freaked out for some reason. Anyways, now he's better. He's gained back most of his strength. Sydney's doing great too. She's ecstatic that he's okay. She hasn't really left his side unless it's to shower or sleep. Occasionally she'll go and get them both food but for the most part she's always with him. But it's weird you know, it's like Dimitri knew how to bring you back." Lissa fixes me with a confused look.

I'm sure I'm making an awkward face right now as I look at Lissa, Christian and Adrian. "About that," I drag out. When I say that all three sets of eyes eye me wondering what's up. "He did know how to bring me back."

All three sets of eyes widen. "How?" Lissa's the one that asks.

"I guess I have to tell you the whole story." They all nod their heads giving me a "duh" look, so I take a deep breath and launch into the story of the In-between. "After I killed Tasha," Christian visibly paled at the mention of this, "I passed out and was pulled into the In-between. Turns out I was bad but not as bad as Dimitri." When they gave me confused looks I explained. "Dimitri was hurt worse than I was. I mean I was bad but Dimitri was worse. Rhea found me in the room and took me to their old house. The one Liss lived in before they died. Dimitri was there. God, it was awful. I've never seen him so scared in his life." I start thinking about the way Dimitri looked when I saw him when suddenly there was a hand grasping mine. That snapped me back to now. Shaking my head I went on with the story. "I was sent to the In-between to help Dimitri get back. I didn't know how at first but soon enough I figured out what had to be done. Somehow Adrian could feel and hear me even though that's not supposed to be possible."

Adrian's eyes widen. "I wasn't going crazy." I smile at him shaking my head. I squeeze his hand and go on with the story.

"I got Adrian to go to Dimitri's room, and heal him. While Adrian was doing that Dimitri was focusing all of his energy on coming back to the things he loved. Eventually it worked and he came back. He was probably scared when he realized I didn't come back because before he left I told him I was right behind him."

This time it's Christian who speaks. "What took you so long to come back?"

I shift my eyes to Christian. "I had to take care of something."

"What did you have to take care of?" Adrian asked.

I move my eyes from Christian to Adrian. I look at his eyes and I can still see the joy from earlier in them but they now have a slight fearfulness in them. "I had to talk to Andre." Adrian takes a deep breath and lets it out as I continue this time to explain why. "I felt bad for the way things ended the last time I saw him and I got scared that I wouldn't be able to see him again once I wake up. I didn't want to leave things the way they were between us. I only went to him to fix things." I wasn't looking at Lissa or Christian. I was staring, pleading to Adrian. "I love you Adrian and nothing will change that."

The uncomfortable look on Adrian's face turned into a content one. He was smiling slightly and the joy was still in his eyes. "I love you too Little Dhampir."

A smile spreads across my face and I shift my gaze towards Lissa's. "So when can I get out of this prison?"

Everyone chuckles. "Probably two days. That'll give you enough time to gain some energy back on your own but as soon as you're out we're heading back to Cali. There is no way I'm staying here as long as we stayed at the last academy we were at."

Just then the door to my room opens again and in walks two more people. "Rose, it's so good to see you up and moving again!"

I look between Lissa and Christian to see who was at the door even though I could already tell by the voice. "Mikhail!" Mikhail comes over and gives me a hug.

"I told you not to get into this fight Rose," Hans jokes from behind Mikhail.

"What was she supposed to do? Let me die?" We all look at the door way at the sound of Dimitri's voice. Standing there is Him and Sydney.

"Hey Rose, I'm glad you're finally up," Sydney says from beside Dimitri.

"Whoo! Let's throw a party in my room while I'm cooped up in a bed and can't drink!" Note the sarcasm in the last part of that sentence. Adrian shoots a glare at me and everyone else stares at me like I've lost my mind. Just then it dawns on me what I said. "The nurses told me I shouldn't drink for a while. Something about my body not being strong enough for it yet or something like that," I stammer out trying to fix my mistake.

"Huh, like that'll stop her," someone jokes under their breath.

All of us talk about random stuff for the next hour until a nurse comes in. "Rose we're going to need to do an ultra sound sometime before you leave."

Suddenly every eye in the room is staring at me. My eyes are shooting daggers at the nurse. Then I try to show as much confusion as everyone else in the room but I'm not sure I'm doing a very good job at it. "An ultra sound for what?"

The nurse must catch on because she looks at the papers on her clipboard before looking back up at me. "We just need to make sure there is nothing wrong with anything in your stomach. That's all."

"Oh okay, when would you like to do the ultra sound?" All the eyes in the room aren't staring at me anymore so everyone must have bought it.

The nurse smiles sweetly at me. "Whenever is fine. Once you have that done you are free to go."

I smile at the nurse. "Thank you." With that says the nurse walks out of the room.

It's silent for a while and my mind turns to thoughts of the babies, my babies. Mine and Adrian's babies. I'm going to be a mom.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by Lissa. "Well Rose, I guess the sooner you get you're ultra sound the sooner you can get out of here. Want me to go tell the nurse you're ready to have it?"

"Sure." With that said everyone gets up and heads for the door after giving me a hug.

Lissa stops at the doorway being the last one to leave my room besides Adrian. "Adrian are you coming?"

Adrian looks at me then back at Lissa. "Actually if it's alright with the nurses I think I'm gonna stay with Rose."

"Alright, see you two later." Lissa waves and then closes the door behind her.

I look away from the door and up at Adrian. "That was close."

Adrian's face turns to mine and he nods his head once. "Too close." We both start laughing and fall into a comfortable talk about the babies again.

"Everything looks good. It's a miracle with everything that's happened to you." The nurse says as she finishes up with the ultra sound. "Usually after everything you been through while carrying these two babies either one baby would be dead, both would be dead, or either of them could have serious problems even for being Dhampirs. You two got lucky. Your babies must have guardian angles already." My babies could have died. I could have lost them both. Oh god, what would have happened if they did? It's my fault that they could have died. No, not my fault, my job's fault.

A memory from when I was in the In-between comes back to me. _Remember you're your own person. Do what you think is best for you._ What's best for me? What is best for me exactly? No, it's not what's best for me. Rhea meant do what I think is best for my family; she just couldn't say it because I didn't know I even had a family yet. And what's best for my family is me retiring. Staying a guardian puts not just my life in danger it puts my babies lives in danger. Hell with the way Adrian was acting while I was gone it puts his life in danger.

I'm snapped back into reality when Adrian's hand closes around mine. "How far along is she?" Adrian asks from beside me.

"About two months." Two months. That means I was drinking while I was pregnant. I was practically killed while I was pregnant. Geez, the nurse was right! It is a miracle my babies are still alive.

"Rose are you okay?" Adrian says giving me a concerned look.

I look back at the nurse. "Can we finish up? I need to talk to Adrian alone."

The nurse smiles and nods. "Of course, we're actually already finished. I'll be getting out of your way in just a few minutes."

She wasn't lying. She was out of my room in less than two minutes. As soon as the door clicked behind her Adrian started asking questions. "What's wrong? Don't you want the babies anymore? Are you okay? Do you need some rest?"

I shake my head at everything he says. I lay my hand on his cheek. "Adrian I'm fine. I just need to ask you something." I drop my hand from is cheek and lay it in my lap.

A scared look crosses Adrian's face. "What is it?"

"Would you be mad if I told you I didn't want to be a guardian anymore?"

Adrian cocks his head sideways. "Of course not, but why all of a sudden don't you want to be a guardian. It's what you've always wanted."

I take Adrian's hand into mine. "I know but thinking about the danger it's put everyone I love in I don't want to be one anymore. You almost starved yourself and I almost killed out babies. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I'm the reason you guys died."

Adrian covers my hand that's holding his with his free hand. "Rose you can do whatever you want. It's your decision what you do with your life."

I take a deep breath to ask him something else. "Okay, here's another question then." He raises an eyebrow in questioning. "Would you be mad if I said I didn't want our kids being guardians unless they want to be?"

"What do you mean?"

I sigh not knowing exactly what I want. "I mean, I don't want my kids going through what I went through. I don't want them in that kind of danger. Would you be mad if I told you I wanted to live in California and send our kids to a private school, a human school?"

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? What's Adrian gonna think about Rose's plan with their kids? Hmmm, I wonder. Anyways, let me know what you thought along with any suggestions or comments! Love you guys! Don't forget to review!**

**Remember to let me know what you think about a sequel also. 110 reviews and I'll put up a sneak peek in an a/n. I know I said the summary but I'm not sure what the summary is going to be yet, but I do have part of the story written already.**


	30. Chapter 30

_ "Would you be mad if I told you I wanted to live in California and send our kids to a private school, a human school?"_

"Human school?" Adrian lifts his eyebrows in confusion.

I pull my hands out of his and cross my arms. "Yeah, human school. Adrian, I really don't want my kids to go through what I did. Unless they want to. I mean, I still want them to be able to fight Strogoi but I don't want them wasting their life."

Adrian fixes me with a sympathetic look. "Rose, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

I look away from him and stare out the window. "It was just a thought."

Adrian reaches out and touches my arm trying to get me to look at him. I turn my head slightly so I can look at him from the corner of my eye. "Let's compromise." He's trying to work with me so I turn and look at him full on again letting him know I'm all ears. "We can live in Cali."

A smile instantly spreads across my face. "Okay!"

"But our kids need school." Adrian says this slowly knowing it's not what I wanted to hear.

My shoulders and my head sag forward. Then I get an idea and I perk back up. "What if our kids go to human school until they're 12 and then they can choose if they want to go to an academy."

Adrian stays quiet as he thinks about it. After a while he starts nodding his head slowly. "That could work. You could train the kids in the basement of our house."

Now my smile is fully back on. I climb out of my bed and onto Adrian's lap. "So it's a deal?"

Adrian smiles back at me as he wraps his arms around my waist. "It's a deal."

I squeal, yes I squeal, in excitement as I kiss him. Then I remember something else I wanted to ask Adrian. I pull away from him and look at him shyly. "There's one more thing I want to ask you."

Adrian tilts his head to the side. "What?"

I smile innocently before asking. "Do you think we could maybe adopt Scar? I mean she has no mom and she's already like our daughter. Hell she already calls me Mom." I hold my breath as I wait for Adrian's answer.

Adrian takes longer to think about this and I hold my breath the entire time. Finally he looks at me and answers. "I don't see why not." A smile from one ear to the other forms on my face and then one forms on Adrian's as well.

"You're gonna make the best Daddy ever!" I kiss his lips multiple times as he just laughs.

"My kids are all gonna be spoiled rotten. I can already tell." I laugh at him now before kissing him once more.

After one more kiss I stand up pulling Adrian up with me. "Now, let's get the hell out of this fucking place!"

Adrian looks me over before he starts laughing. "Two things. One: You probably don't want to leave like that." He points to my clothes and I look down. I'm wearing one of those crappy hospital gowns. "And two: I need a shower and I'm pretty sure you do too."

This time I look Adrian over. He's definitely right about one thing. He needs a shower. "Well, let me change and then we can go get a shower and _then_ get out of here!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Adrian hands me some clothes and I quickly change.

Once I'm dressed I hold my hand out to his. He takes it and we head out of the room. "Do you have your phone? I want to call Lissa real quick."

Adrian glances at me from the corner of his eye. "Uh about that, I kind of smashed it."

"Oh yeah, I saw that." Adrian gives me a funny look but doesn't say anything.

"We can always just stop by her room. It's right next to mine." Adrian comes to a stop in front of a door. Then he knocks on it.

The door opens moments later. "Rose! Hey!"

"Hey Liss. Just wanted to tell you, Adrian and I are gonna get showers and then we're headed out. Can you let everyone else know to be ready to go in about an hour?"

Lissa smiles softly. "Of course." Then she hugs me tightly. "I'm so glad you're back Rose!"  
>I hug her back just as tight. "Me too Lissa, me too!" With that we let each other go and Adrian and I head to his room.<p>

Fourty-five minutes later Adrian and I are ready to leave. I check myself over in the mirror one more time. I have on a pair of Nike Pro Core Compression Capris with a red slouchy racerback tank from Victoria's Secret with a black sports bra on underneath and a pair of black and red Air Nikes. My hair is in a loose fishtail side braid.

Adrian comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist laying his hands on my stomach. "You look gorgeous."

I turn around in his arms and look him over. He has on a pair of black Nike comfy shorts, a grey Underarmor shirt, with black and white Nikes.

"You're not too bad yourself." I say. Adrian tries to kiss me but I duck under his arm before he can. "We have to go meet the others. Come on! I'm ready to go back to our new home and tell all of our friends our exciting news!" Adrian leaves out a big depressing sigh before walking over to the bed and grabbing our bags. "Love you!" I say cheerfully as he walks out the door I'm holding.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, love you too," he grumbles on his way out.

Once everyone's on the plane, everyone including me, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Sydney and Dimitri, we set off. Hans and Mikhail didn't fly with us because one we're going to Cali and two they need to go back with the other guardians.

Five minutes into the trip my eyes start to get heavy and I can barely keep them open. "Go to sleep Little Dhampir," Adrian whispers into my ear softly.

I look up at him and smile giving him a kiss before laying my head on his shoulders. It's just a matter of seconds before I'm out and dreaming.

My dream is dark. Everything is black. All I hear is Andre's voice. _"The box. Open the box Lissa found. It holds answers."_ The words keep repeating and getting louder and louder. Finally they get so loud it wakes me from my sleep with a start.

I sit straight up pulling off of Adrian's shoulder taking a deep breath. "Rose are you okay?"

I turn my head and see Adrian looking at me the concern he feels very evident in his eyes. "I, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream," I stutter. I look around the plane to see if Lissa is up and I almost sigh in relief when I see her blonde head bobbing back and forth as she tells Christian something. I turn back to Adrian. "I'll be right back." I kiss his lips and head up to Lissa. "Hey Sparks, go sit with Adrian. I need to ask Lissa something."

Christian glares at me but gets up anyways. I take the seat he was occupying. "What's up Rose?" Lissa sounds just as concerned as Adrian had looked when I woke up.

I turn my whole body so I'm facing her. "What did you do with that box you found?"

"It's back at the hotel in Cali," she says slowly.

I almost jump with excitement when she says this. "Do you mind giving it to me when we get back? I'm gonna see if I can find a way to open it."

Lissa seems surprised that I'm asking her this now but she nods her head anyways. "I guess. Just stop by my room before you head to yours and I'll give it to you." Lissa gives me a nervous look. "Do you want help?"

"Help?" I never even thought of her helping. I'm sure should probably wants to help because the box was found in the room with all of her family's stuff. I just figured I'd find a way on my own and that's what I wanted, but seeing the look on Lissa's face makes that decision faltering. "Uh, sure."

"Really?" She squeals excitedly.

"Yeah." Lissa hugs me. I pull away a few minutes later saying, "Well, I'm sure Christian is anxious to get back up here so I'll leave." We both laugh and I get up and make my way back to Adrian and Christian, but when I get closer I can see they're in a serious conversation and I don't want to interrupt so I just turn around and head back to Lissa.

"I thought you were leaving?" Lissa says once I'm sitting down beside her again.

I look behind me back to where Adrian's sitting. "I was but Adrian and Christian looked like they were talking about something serious so," I say turning back around to look at her.

"Them in a serious conversation? It's a miracle!" Liss says laughing.

I would have laughed to but the way Adrian was talking to Christian and the way Adrian's face looked makes me wonder what they could possibly be talking about. Then the way Christian was looking at Adrian, like he felt bad for him, makes me feel uncomfortable. It reminds me of seeing Adrian crying, and what Rhea and Andre had said. He still hasn't told me what that was about yet. I'll have to ask him.

I tune back into Lissa as she finishes up telling me about how Mia wants to go shopping when we get back. "What do you think?" She asks me. "Should we go?"

I plaster a smile on my face trying not to show how worried for Adrian I am. "Shopping, sounds like a plan! You know me where there's clothes I will be there."

We spend the rest of the trip talking about random stuff that we haven't had the chance to talk about in a while.

An hour later the plane lands. As we're walking off Adrian wraps his arms around my waist leaning his head on my shoulder. "I missed you the rest of the flight."

I turn around in his arms looking over his shoulder to see who's behind us. Adrian and I are the last people out except for Christian who's behind Adrian. I stop walking not caring that Christian is gonna have to stop too. "Sorry, you and Christian looked like you were in a deep conversation the first time I went back. Then Lissa and I just got caught up in catching up."

"Ah, you girls can talk forever." We both laugh and then Adrian turns me around by my shoulders and starts pushing me out of the plane.

"Thank you Adrian!" I hear Christian mumble sarcastically behind us. I hold my hand above my head with my middle finger up hoping he sees it. "Right back at you Rosie!"

We didn't bother having anyone pick us up because was going to be really late. We just called for a taxi. Once the taxi arrived we all climbed in and we just barely fit into the van. We were at our hotel in twenty minutes.

"I'll meet you in the room. I have to stop at Lissa's real quick." I say to Adrian when we reach the our floor.

"Alright, don't take too long. I might be asleep before you get back." Adrian kisses my forehead and heads on to our room.

"Don't fall asleep, I need to ask you something!" I call after him.

He turns around as he reaches the door. "I didn't plan on falling asleep without you in my arms Little Dhampir." With that he opens the door and acting like the idiot he is he sticks his hand to his lips and blows me a kiss. "Love you!"

I just shake my head and laugh. "Love you too!" I call back before heading into Lissa's room.

I make my way into Lissa's kitchen. I open her fridge and pull out a bottle of water. I take a drink as I look around for something to eat. I find the best thing in the world. In her fridge on the third shelf is a box of mini chocolate doughnuts. I quickly grab the box and set it on the island taking one out and popping the whole thing in my mouth.

"Here ya go!" Lissa says as I pop in another doughnut. She sets the box on the island beside me. Then she picks up a doughnut and takes a bite out of it. "Call me sometime when you're trying to open it okay?"

I smile around another doughnut. "Absolutely!" I grab my bottle of water and the box. I hug Lissa. "Goodnight. Love you!"

"Goodnight Rose. Love you too. " She follows me to the door still eating her first doughnut.

"Goodnight Rosie!" I hear Christian yell from the bedroom.

Liss and I both laugh. "Night Christian!" With that I walk out the door and head to my own suite.

Once I'm in the I put the box in the cabinet above the fridge, and then head to the bedroom. Adrian's laying on the bed in his boxers watching tv. A smile spreads across his face when he sees me. "Hey Love."

"Hey," I say walking over to the bed. I sit down and face Adrian.

He mutes the TV sitting up straight to look at me. "Aren't you changing?"

"In a minute, but first I need to ask you something."

This time Adrian sits up even straighter probably wondering what else I could possibly ask him. "Okay."

I take a deep breath. "A few weeks ago when you were talking to my mom and dad, you were crying. Why? What's wrong?"

Adrian stays silent for a few minutes. Finally he advert his eyes from me and takes a deep breath letting it out. "My parents are getting a divorce." I'm confused at first. I don't get why that would make Adrian cry but before I can ask him he starts talking again. "My mom had an affair. She's pregnant. That's not even bad though. I understand why my mom had an affair. My dad's an ass."

I feel awful for Adrian and I want to comfort him somehow but I don't know how. "If that's not bad was the bad part?"

Adrian gives a short laugh. "I'm a reminder of my mother and a disgrace to my father. He disowned me." I start to say something but Adrian holds up a hand. "That's still not the worse part." I suck in a breath not expecting him to say that. Finally he looks at me and I can see the pain in his eyes. "Everyone in the Ivashkov family hates my mother and me. We brought down the Ivashkov name. My mother for obvious reasons and me for being a drunken womanizer or so they say. I never actually was, and also for dating you."

Tears spring to my eyes when I hear the last part. Adrian got disowned by his family because of me. Adrian must know what I'm thinking because he pulls me into his arms and kisses my head. "Rose it's not your fault don't even think like that. I love you and that's all that matters. To be completely honest I'm happy I got disowned if it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you." he kisses my head again and then pulls away and looks me in the eye. "I will never ever let anything happen to you, or scar, or our babies."

I lean into Adrian's chest. He hugs me tightly and I hug back just as tightly as him. "Are we going to be okay?" I feel awful for asking this but I can't help it. I'm worried that we're not gonna be able to live out here in Cali because we won't have the money. "maybe we shouldn't move here Adrian."

"Hey, no, no, no, no. Don't say that. I wouldn't have agreed to it if we wouldn't make it. My father said he's still going to give me money. I won't have any financial problems. But I won't have to live off my father's money for long. Once I graduate I'm gonna open up my own business. We're gonna be fine Rose." he kisses the top of my head and I feel something wet hit it.

I pull away and look at Adrian. He's crying. All I know what to do is make him forget the pain. I kiss his lips. It starts out slow and soft, but slowly the heat and lust build on the pain that we're feeling.

**A/N:**** So what did you think? Rose got the box. They're moving to Cali and their kids are going to human school. Oh and their gonna adopt Scarlett! What about Adrian's family? How many of you feel bad for him? Let me know what you thought in a review. Leave any comments, ideas, or suggestions in a review.**

** Also as promised here is a sneak peek to the squeal since we reached 110 reviews!**

Suddenly someone screams from down stairs and forgetting everything that just happened I wipe the tears from my face and race as fast as I can down the stairs. When I reach the ballroom where the scream came from I scan the room looking for the danger. Four windows are shattered, Mom and Dimitri are standing over two bodies. Deacon is holding Autumn to his chest as she cries. And Sydney is shaking so bad that Dad, Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian have to hold her up. She's pointing down a hall with one of her shaking fingers.

I run over to Deacon and asked him what just happened.

"These people just crashed through the windows. There was six of them. Mom and Dimitri knock two out. The other four ran down that hall." He points to the hall that Aunt Lissa's pointing at. "There were two Moroi and four Dhampir."

I look around the room looking for the one person I didn't see the first time I checked over the room. Turning back to Deacon with my eyes wide I ask, "Where's Trey?" Deacon adverts his eyes and Autumn cries harder. "Deacon!" I say full forced.

Deacon turns back to me and I can see the apology in his eyes. "I couldn't help them both. They were too spread out. She was closer. I had to help her. They were too spread out."

I grab Deacon by the shoulders digging my fingers in as hard as I can. "Where the fuck is Trey!"

"They took him Lena." A sob escapes from Autumn's mouth loudly but I don't have time to think. I just sprint as fast as I can down the hall Deacon pointed at earlier.

"Trey! Trey where are you!" I stop in front of the stairs and listen. There's a sound coming from upstairs and I run up the first flight of stairs.

I stop at the top and listen again. There's thump in a room a few feet down the hall. I walk as slowly as I can to get a surprise attack and to listen. There's another thump and it's tight inside the door I'm standing in front of. I don't even think. I push the door open and to my luck I hit the guy with the door. I look around the room and Trey is tied up passed out on the floor. And the guy I hit with the door, a Moroi, is laying sprawled on the ground. There's three more guys in this room and at first I think their fighting each other and then I see a fourth head in the mix of the fists. I gasp when I see who it is. My gasp is so loud it gets the attention of all the guys.

Alex takes that opportunity to hit the other Moroi in the temple. He falls to the ground unconscious. The two Dhampirs look at each other and make a silent agreement. One comes after me and the other after Alex.

You would think that with me not going to an academy I would be worse than Alex at fighting but having Rosemarie Hathaway as a mother has its perks. After dodging a few punches and receiving a few blows I land the perfect blow on the Dhampir. I like to call it the Ivashkov kick punch because Deacon, Mom and I created it. The Ivashkov kick punch knock the Dhampir down onto his knees and with one quick blow to the temple the Dhampir was down.

I look over at Alex and his opponent is still strong and up his ass. Running as stealthily as I can I do I ninja kick to the Dhampir's back. Ninja kicks are beast. I always get Trey down with them. The Dhampir flies forward and knocks down Alex. Alex springs back up to his feet and knees the guy in the head. While the guy was distracted by the knee I took it upon myself to get him in a choke hold and choke him out.

Once the Dhampir falls limp, I crawl making my way over to Trey's tied up body. I shake his as hard as I can without hurting him. "Trey, wake up! Trey!"

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? Is it going to be a good story do you think? I'm super excited to write this story I already have two chapters done even though I just started working on the sequel. I'll give you an overview of the characters if I reach 115 reviews! Lots of love!**


	31. Chapter 31

**RPOV**

I wake up to Adrian's warm arms wrapped around my waist and I smile completely content with how my life is at this very second. At least until I remember the things Adrian told me last night, but I try my hardest to push those out of my head and just keep happy thoughts in my head. I think of my babies, and Scar. I think of how nice it feels to be back in Adrian's arms.

Suddenly I remember the box in the cabinet above the fridge. I gently move Adrian's arms from around me and climb out of bed as quietly as I can so I don't wake him. I walk to the closet and grab a pair of leggings and throw on one of Adrian's shirts. I pull my hair back into a messy bun and head out to the kitchen.

Once I'm in the kitchen before I start on the box I open the fridge and pull out the orange juice pouring myself a glass. Then I pop a bagel into the toaster. While that's toasting I grab the box from the cabinet and set it on the island. I grab my bagel spread some butter on it and sit down at the island to eat and try to open the box.

The box is heavy and it has a complicated lock that would take a while for me to pick. After taking a bite of my bagel, I set to work trying to pick the lock.

Warm arms wrap around my neck what seems like minutes later but when I look at the clock I notice that it's been two hours. I've been working at this lock for two hours and have gotten nowhere. Great!

"What are you doing Little Dhampir?" Adrian asks as he kisses my neck.

I push the useless box away from me turning around to face Adrian. "I was trying to open that box but it's useless. I've been trying for two hours!"

I sigh heavily and Adrian bends down giving me a light kiss. He motions to the box with his head. "What's in there anyways?"

"Answers." I stand up from the stole and head to the fridge. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Not right now. Answers for what?" Adrian asks as I open the fridge to look through it.

I shut the door not finding anything. "I'm not sure yet." I walk over to the door. "I'll be right back."

"Lissa open up!" I yell when I reach Lissa's door.

"Go away!" I hear Christian's voice yell from inside the suit. But a few seconds later the door opens and Lissa's standing there in just Christian's t-shirt with her hair messy. "Hey Rose."

I make it a big deal to look her over before looking back at her face which has gone a deep shade of red. "I just wanted to know if I could have your box of doughnuts."

"Yeah hang on." Lissa turns to walk to the kitchen when suddenly Christian shows up holding the doughnut box.

"Here now leave." he shoves the box into my hand and shuts the door.

I don't even care. I just open the box of doughnuts and shove one into my mouth as I make my way back to my room.

"Where'd you go?" Adrian asks when I open the door. I hold up the box of doughnuts smiling. "Of course." He says laughing.

I set the box down on the counter and then jump up and sit on it myself. "You should have seen it. I knocked on the door and Lissa's answered half naked." At that Adrian raises his eyebrows confused. "I mean she just had on one of Christian's shirts. But I asked her for the doughnuts. Christian brings them to the door shoves them in my hand and then slams the door in my face. I just left and came back."

Adrian has a smile on his face. "So, you didn't get to tell them about dinner tomorrow?"

"Crap!" I say face palming. "No I forgot all about it. Did you call Abe and my mom?" Adrian and I decided that we want to go out for dinner tomorrow and tell everybody about the twins. Abe called while I was in the infirmary and we told him we had big news. He said to call when we got back to Cali to make plans to come visit.

"Little Dhampir, I've been up for a total of fifteen minutes. No I did not call Abe." Adrian stands up from the stole and walks over to where I'm sitting on the counter. "But I'll go call right now if you want me too," he says taking a doughnut from the box.

"Okay. While you do that I'm gonna grab a shower." I hop off the counter and stand on my toes giving Adrian a kiss. Then I head to the bathroom.

"Rose!" Adrian yells as I reach the door to our room.

"Yeah?" I ask turning around.

Adrian gets this conspicuous smile on his face. "Wanna go house seeing today?"

A giant smile spreads across my face. "Seriously?"

Adrian's smile grows when he sees how excited I am. "Of course! Now go get a shower. I'll call Abe."

With that said I head to the shower.

**APOV**

"Abe, hey. Rose just wanted me to call and let you know we made it back."

"Good, good. How's my daughter doing?" Abe asks.

"She's great. Actually she wanted me to call and see if you and Janine and Scar and Madi could come over for dinner tomorrow."

"That sounds fantastic. I'll let Janine know and set up the jet. See you tomorrow Boy."

I laugh slightly at Boy. "Goodbye Abe." With that said I hang up with Abe and double check with the house hunter lady. I called her yesterday while Rose was in Lissa's room after we got back.

She says we're still good for looking at houses today. She tells me to make a list of everything that we're going to need and what we want along with a budget. When I hang up with her that's what I start working on.

Five minutes into making that list my mind starts drifting to thoughts of my babies, Scar, how my life is changing. It's not all good things either. Most of the stuff I'm thinking about are the major changes that are going to happen. Like Rose not being a guardian anymore. I mean yeah Lissa and I have talked about that before but I never actually thought Rose considered it herself. And then the whole thing with the schooling. Never in my life did I think Rose would ever want to send her kids to a human school. And Scar how is she going to take going to that kind of school. She's not going to be allowed to talk about vampires or anything like that. Hell she's a seven year old girl. She's not going to know she shouldn't talk about that stuff.

Maybe I can talk Rose into letting Scar go to an academy. I mean Scar's already been to an academy. Maybe Rose will understand. We can't take Scar from an environment she's already used to. I'll just have to talk with her.

With that settled I stand up and grab a cup putting some Coke in it with some Captain. I sit back down at the island and focus on the list.

We're going to need a house big enough to fit family and friends when they come visit. A room for each of our kids. We're gonna need a pool and a yard big enough for the kids to play in.

As I'm thinking of more things to write down warm arms snake around my waist and light kisses are being placed along my collarbone and neck.

I turn around in the stole wrapping my arms around Rose's waist as I look her over. She has on tight dark skinny jeans, a loose nude dressy button up tank top, with nude bootie skinny heels. Her hair is in its naturally wavy style with a braid keeping back her bangs.

Rose must notice me looking at her because she says, "Do I look alright?"

I smile at her seductively. "Very sexy."

Rose smiles back that man eater smile of hers and kisses my lips. One arm slips from around my waist and grabs the list I was writing. "What's this?"

"A list of things we're looking for in our house. Do you want to add anything?"  
>Rose looks the list over before handing it back to me. "Just that it's by the beach."<p>

I take the list from Rose and write that down. "Anything else?"

Rose takes a second to think about it and then shakes her head. "Nope, not that I can think of now at least." Rose sits down on my lap facing me so her legs are sort of wrapped around me but they're dangling.

I place my hands above her ass to keep her in place. We start talking about houses and baby stuff when suddenly Rose's phone buzzes with a call. She reaches over and grabs her phone from the island where I set it after using it. "Hello?" She asks. The person on the other end says something. "Yeah, here he is," she says handing me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Adrian hi." It's Collete the house lady. "I just wanted to tell you that I sent you an email with a few links to the houses we're going to go look at today. I figured you could look at them before we meet. We're still on for three o'clock right?"

I pull the phone away from my ear to check the time. It's 12:00 now so that gives us about two and a half hours. "Three o'clock is fine. I'll see you then and thanks." I hang up the phone and Rose gives me the look that says, "who was that?" "It was the how lady. She just wanted to let me know that she sent me an email with pictures of the houses we're gonna look at. Where's the laptop? We'll look at them now."

Rose stands up and walks to the living room and when she comes back she has her laptop in her hands. She sets it down on the counter and pulls a stole up to sit beside me. I log onto my email and hit the email from Collete.

Rose and I look at the houses for about an hour until Rose tells me to go shower. I give her a quick kiss and head to the bathroom to shower.

**RPOV**

Collete is a really nice lady. She looks like she's about in her mid-thirties. She's tall, blonde and skinny. The stereotypical California local.

The first house Collete takes us too is a house that looks like it's made from all windows, and when you walk inside you realize it is all made from windows. It's a four story house and the top of the house is a giant balcony with a picnic table and lawn chairs. It'd be the perfect place to tan. There's no pool though and there's not really any grassy area for the kids to play. The back yard is tiled and has a little section that looks like a living room and then another picnic table. The only good thing about where this house is located is the view of the ocean. Although there is no sand.

The inside of the house doesn't look very kid friendly. There's all these random fire things. I don't even know what they are. It's just like a bench filled with things that burn, and they're all around the house.

Then the rooms. There's two giant bathrooms and a giant kitchen but there's only four bedrooms. That's only going to fit Adrian, Scar, the twins and I with no one else.

For me house one is out.

The second house is an estate. It's plenty big enough for family and friends. It actually reminds me of the California houses you see in movies. The houses that every girl dreams of having eventually. The driveway of the house first goes through this beautiful tree hedge and then when you come up to the house there's a fountain in the middle of the driveway making it easy to get out.

On the first floor of the house there's a 2 story entry foyer with double grand stairs, dining room, 2 story library, 2 story living room, family room open to kitchen with bar grotto, a breakfast room, a den with bar and car room, home theater, exercise room, laundry room, pantry, secondary stair and 4 car garage.

On the second floor is a wrap around inside balcony that goes around the living room, master suite with separate master bath and his and her walk in closets, trunk room, 3 large secondary with bath ensuite, 3 additional rooms, game room, upper library, and rear balcony.

In the basement there's reception area for parties, dining room, wine cellar, large swimming pool, spa, exercise and sauna, and commercial kitchen. There's a second elevator and duplicate grand double stairs.

There's also two separate connecting guest houses with 2 car garages each and 4 new suites each.

Outside there's an outdoor grill, a pool, 2 fire places, a wraparound balcony. There's a couple of different patio areas. 100 yards from the pool is a private beach with its own fireplace. The beach also has its own little hammock/daybed. And there's tons of grass for the kids to play in along with some trees that would make the perfect tree houses.

There is also a garage/barn. Half of it is a garage and the other half is a barn. I'm not sure why we would need to use the barn but the 3 car garage will come in handy.

All in all I am in love with house two. I don't even want to go look at any other houses.

The third house doesn't even feel like a house. It feels and looks more like a vacation home than an actual home. Just like the first one it doesn't have any grass. It's right on the beach leaving no room for a pool. The inside of the house has 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. That could be enough bedrooms but it might be pushing it considering how many people we have over at a time.

The fourth house has everything but the beach. It sits on the top of a hill. It has a two car garage, 8 bedrooms, 5 baths, and a gigantic pool with tons of grass and an already built tree house and swing set.

That was the last house we look at before heading back to the hotel. We tell Collete thanks and said we'd give her a call with our decision by tomorrow night.

When we get back to the room Adrian asks me which house I liked the best. That night we go out for dinner just the two of us in celebration.

**A/N:**** What did you think? What's in the box? Who's happy for Adrian and Rose? I know I am! Leave comments and ideas in a review and I will love you forever!**

** We reached 115 reviews so here's an overview of the characters like I promised. Now remember these characters give away some of what's going to happen later on in the story, so read about them at your own will. Any other questions about characters feel free to ask!**

_**Lena:**_ The main narrator of the story. She's Rose and Adrian's daughter. She the daughter Adrian always wanted. A daughter that looks like Rose with his eyes.

_**Deacon:**_ Rose and Adrian's son. He looks exactly like Adrian but has Rose's deep brown eyes.

_**Autumn:**_ Lissa and Christian's oldest daughter. She's Deacon's girlfriend and Lena's best friend. She has Lissa's blonde hair and Christian's blue eyes.

_**Trey:**_ Dimitri and Sydney's son. Lena's ultimate best friend, she tells him everything. He's tall, muscular, has dark brown hair like Dimitri's and light brown eyes that are a mixture of Dimitri's and Sydney's.

_**Alex:**_ Lena's boyfriend. He's tall dark and mysterious. He's also a novice.


	32. Chapter 32

I can feel myself waking up from a dream. It's a nice dream. I had the twins and Adrian and I are in our new house. The twins are ten years old. That's all I really remember as the sound of my ringtone breaks through my sleeping state.

I groan as I reach to the night stand grabbing my cell phone off of it. "Hello?" I asked irritated because they woke me up. I feel Adrian's arms shift around my waist and look over my shoulder at him. His sleep filled eyes are looking at me in question wondering who's on the phone.

"Good morning Little Girl. I just thought I would let you know your mother, Scar, Madi and I are at the airport, and we can't seem to find you or Adrian anywhere." Abe doesn't sound irritated and that doesn't surprise me. He knows I like to sleep in.

I pull my phone away from my ear to check the time. Adrian and I should have been at the airport a half hour ago. I quickly climb out of bed and walk to the closet. "Sorry Old Man. I over slept. We'll be there in twenty minutes." I hang up grabbing a pair of dark jean shorts, bandeau bra that's white with peach, coral and blue diamonds in different designs all over it and a loose coral racer back tank. I walk back out to the room and head to the dresser to grab a pair of underwear. "We over slept my mom and Abe are at the airport," I say to Adrian as I toss one of the pillows on the floor at him.

Adrian climbs out of bed and heads to the closet to get his own clothes. I quickly change and go back into the closet to grab my grey glitter Sperry top siders. I grab my all in one wristlet from Vera Bradley sliding my phone into the pocket before checking myself over in the mirror. I have my outfit on and my tank tied up so some of my stomach is showing. Soon I won't be able to do that because I'll be swollen from having twins in me. My hair isn't done but I'll put it in a messy fishtail braid as we're heading down the elevator.

Adrian pulls me from the bathroom where I'm brushing my teeth and drags me to the door to leave. I grab my sunglasses just in time from the island in the kitchen. Adrian must have the keys because he doesn't stop anywhere to grab them.

Twenty-five minutes later we're pulling into the airport at the pick-up place. I had called Abe when we left so he knew we were on our way. I climb out of the Hummer we're renting when I spot my parents with Madi and Scar. Scar sees me first and comes flying at me and it puts an instant smile on my face even though I'm not ready to be up this early. "Rose!" Scar screams as she jumps into my open arms.

I pull her in for tight hug. "Hey baby girl! I've missed you!" I say kissing the top of her head.

Scars tiny little arms tighten around my neck. "I've missed you so much too!" The smile on Scar's face grows bigger if that's possible. "Adrian!" She unwraps her arms from around my neck and reaches towards Adrian who walking up behind me. He must have opened the trunk.

Before I even have time to react another set of tiny arms are wrapped around my waist. I look down and see Madi smiling up at me. When she sees that I'm looking at her she reaches her arms up wanting me to hold her. I bend down and pick her up setting her on my hip. "Hey Sweetheart, you ready to go see Alec and Jill?"

Madi nods her head feverishly. "Yes! Let's go! Let's go!"

I bend down setting her back on the ground and I smack her butt lightly. "Well then let's go get you in the car. Come on Scar." Adrian sets her on the ground and Scar runs after Madi towards the car. "Watch out for other cars Girls!" I yell after them. I look at Adrian and smile brightly. "She's gonna be a handful."

Adrian nods his head laughing. "She sure is. I'll go help Abe and Janine. You go get the girls in the car."

"You girls need to be in the back Goofballs. Abe and Janie are sitting there." I say when I look into the door and see the girls sitting in the middle.

They both giggle loudly before climbing over the seats to get into the back. "Better?" They ask in unison.

I just shake my head and laugh. "Yep, now get buckled." I put the seat down so I can help them. They're in their booster seats buckled up and talking animatedly to each other in less than five minutes. I push the seat back down and head to the back of the car where my parents and Adrian are.

"Hey Mom, Dad," I say hugging each of them.

"Hey Sweetheart. We've missed you." Mom says hugging me a second time.

"I've missed you too. Now come on I've got an anxious girl waiting to go see her brother." Adrian shuts the trunk door and all of us head to the front of the Hummer to get in our seats.

The whole way home consists of Scar and Madi oooing and awing at everything they see. And if they're not doing that they're either asking what something is or asking if we can do something else.

"Can we go to the beach?" Scar asks excitedly as she pulls on my hand while we walking into the hotel.

I look down at her and smile. "Sure, but first let's get Abe and Janie into their room."

"Okay," she exclaims happily as she begins to skip.

Abe and my mom go to the check in desk to get their rooms for the four days that their staying. Once they're checked in we all climb into the elevator. When we reach the floor right under where everyone else is staying Mom and Abe climb out. "This is our stop. Are the girls going with you?"

I look down at the girls who are too engrossed in their conversation to hear what's going on. I look back at my Mom saying, "Yeah, we'll just take them with us. You and Dad can sleep for a while. I'm sure you haven't gotten much of that. I'll call you later with the plans for tonight. Oh and if you need any food just give me a call and I'll send some down with someone." Just as I finish saying that the elevator door closes.

An hour later I'm packing food into a bag for the beach. Scarlet bugged Adrian and I for a half hour until finally we cracked and called Lissa to see if she wanted to come. She suggested inviting everyone for a day at the beach before we all go out for dinner. So Lissa said she'd call everyone except my mom and dad since they need sleep.

After I finish packing snacks and drinks into my Vera Bradley Grand Tote, I take the bag to my room and toss in three towels, one for me, one for Adrian, and one for Scar. I set the bag down on my bed.

Before heading to my closet to grab my swim suit I take a second to listen to the laughter coming from the living room. Adrian and Scar are playing out there but I can only imagine what they're doing.

I sigh happy with the way my life is right at this moment and rub my stomach subconsciously. I make my way to my closet and riffle through all of my swim suits. I decide to go with coral cheeky bottoms with a black bow on my ass and a black triangle top with bows at the top of the triangle. I throw on an XL t-shirt that I cut into a cool bathing suit cover. The sleeves are cut off and it goes into a braided racer back. I throw on a pair of Channel flip flops and my black Galen Jimmy Choo sunglasses.

I walk back out to the bedroom and root through Scar's suitcase and find a cute little cheetah one piece with one ruffle shoulder and aqua trim and the other shoulder is an aqua strap. The ruffle shoulder has an aqua flower on it. It's the cutest little suit.

I grab my bag and Scar's suit heading back out to the kitchen. I set the bag and the suit on the island counter top and head into the living room where I find Scar sitting on Adrian's stomach tickling him on his sides where he's the most ticklish at. Adrian is on the ground trying his hardest to get Scar off of him but every time he goes to grab her Scar lets out a loud giggle.

Scar sees me walking towards her and Adrian and I hold my finger up to my mouth to tell her not to say anything. She tries her hardest not to look up at me and it works until I reach Adrian. I just get my hands on his sides when suddenly big hands wrap around my waist and flip me over and now I'm being attacked by both Adrian and Scar.

This tickle fest goes on for about five minutes until they finally stop but only because Lissa and Christian walk through the door laughing their asses off at the sight. "Rose I think you're losing," Christian says clutching his stomach.

Adrian rolls off of me and laughs alongside Christian and Lissa. Scar on the other hand sits on my stomach. I sit up and look at Lissa. Scar wraps her legs around my waist so she's sitting on my lap. "Rose, I wanna go to the beach now!"

I look back at Scar and smile. "I came out to give you your swim suit but I got attacked!"

"Here Adrian, I think this belongs to you. Scar wants to go, so go and change," Christian says holding up Scar's swimming suit.

Scar climbs off my legs and runs to Christian. "That's mine Christian! Give it back!" Scar jumps trying to reach the suit for a minute until she realizes that's not going to work. Then she pouts her lips and bats her eyes. Christian melts instantly giving Scar her suit. "Thank you!" She runs over to Adrian pulling on his hand. "Go change Adrian!"

Adrian stands up swinging Scar up into his arms. "Let's go Munchkin!" He heads towards the room and drops Scar off in the bathroom opposite our room.

Lissa and Christian walk over to the living room and sit on the couch. Lissa smiles at me. "He's going to make a great dad one day Rose." I shake my head laughing. A minute later Adrian walks out of our room in his suit. The bathroom door opens right afterwards and Scar comes walking out. Adrian picks her up and sets her on his shoulders trying to walk quietly to the kitchen to sneak her a snack. "Scar already has him wrapped around her tiny little finger." We all laugh at that knowing it's true.

Ten minutes later we're all heading out the lobby door to walk to the beach. We're not even there two minutes and Scarlet has Adrian in the water with her. Lissa walks up behind me and sings into my ear. "I told you." I laugh as I finish laying down the towels before throwing off my bathing suit cover and running to the water to play with Scar.

Adrian doesn't even see me coming before I push him into a massive wave coming at us. I grab Scar and run towards the shore as the wave begins to crash over Adrian's head. We scream the whole way there until the wave settles down and the ocean is calm again. Adrian stands up and glares at me playfully.

**LPOV**  
>Sitting under the massive umbrella that blocks most of the sun, I watch Rose, Adrian and Scar play in the ocean. I'm so mad at myself because I left my silver ring in my room. It's charmed to help me stay in the sun longer. Adrian, Alec, Jill, Christian and I have one which is how they're standing the sun right now.<p>

I can't help but watch them and smile. "They look so much like a family," I say to Christian, Dimitri and Sydney the only people left sitting in the sand with me.

Christian wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me in to him. "It's only a matter of time before they become one."

"They're good for each other," Dimitri says. I turn my head to study Dimitri who's sitting right beside me. He seems happy. He's no longer depressed and I have to admit in swim trunks he looks pretty good as well. I can tell that he's truly happy with Adrian and Rose's relationship by his aura. He has his arm thrown over Sydney's shoulder as they watch Rose, Adrian and Scar also.

I can tell Sydney wants to get in the water but she doesn't say anything to Dimitri. She just keeps looking longingly at the ocean. "You guys go ahead." The only reason they're not getting in the water is because I don't have my ring and they don't want to leave me alone.

"Are you sure?" Sydney asks perking up a little.

I smile softly at them. "Positive. I'll just send Christian back to get my ring. It's too hot to be sitting up here. Go have fun. It's a vacation!"

Sydney's on her feet in seconds pulling Dimitri up with her. "Alright! Come on Dimitri!" A rare smile spreads across Dimitri's face as Sydney pulls him to the water.

"She's good for him," I say to Christian as Sydney and Dimitri run into the water.

"Yeah, he actually lets loose. More than he even did with Rose." Christian leans over and kisses my cheek. "I'll go get your ring. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Just as Christian leaves, Scar comes racing up the sand towards me. "Lissa will you get me some food?!" She flops down on her towel and breathes heavily acting like she's out of breath. I root through Rose's bag and find a bag of chocolate covered pretzels and hand them to Scar. "Thank you!"

I smooth Scars hair down with my hand. "You're welcome Sweetheart." I sit back down under the umbrella going back to watching Adrian and Rose. They're just so cute together I can't help but watch them.

**DPOV**

I can't help but watch Rose with Scar and Adrian as I sit in the sand with Sydney and Lissa. I still love Rose but it's evident in her eyes and the way she lights up around Adrian that she loves him with all her heart. I know a piece of her heart still loves me but she's moved on and so have I.

Sydney's great. She's still trying to overcome some of the things the Alchemists have drilled into her but she's come a long way. I can't help but be proud of how well she's adjusting.

I turn my head so I can study Sydney. She's beautiful. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail and her skin is lightly tanned from the summer sun. She has on a navy blue and white bikini. The bottom part of the top is striped. Above that is a white ruffle, and then above that it's all blue. The straps for the top are white and where the two triangles attach is a white bow with a gold button in the middle. The left side of the bottoms are striped and then there's a ruffle that starts at the top of the left side of the bottoms that crosses in the middle and then the right side of the bottoms is all blue with a lace hem and a bow with a gold button.

Sydney's staring at the water longingly and I would love to take her into the ocean but I can't leave Lissa alone. A smile spreads across my face the longer I stare at Sydney. I lean over and plant a kiss on her temple. At first she's shocked but then she turns her head to look at me with a sweet smile on her face. She kisses my lips gently before pulling away and laying her head on my shoulder.

**RPOV**

"I'm gonna go check on Scar and Lissa," I say making my way towards the shore. "Where's Christian?" I ask once I reach our spot on the beach.

Lissa points to her finger. "He went to get my ring."

"Oh," I say nodding my head in understanding. I look over at Scar who's shoving her face into a bag over chocolate covered pretzels. "Hey young lady, who said you could have those?" I say acting mad.

Scar's head bolts out of the bag and up at me. She drops the bag and points at Lissa. "Lissa gave them to me!"

"Hey! You're not supposed to rat me out!" Lissa jokes.

I bend down in front of Scar picking up the bag she dropped. "I'm just kidding. You can have them. Just don't eat too much we're going out to eat later."

Scar takes the bag from me greedily. "Okay!"

I lean in puffing my lips out. "Now give me a kiss." Scar gives me a quick kiss before stuffing more pretzels into her mouth.

I turn and look at Lissa. "Do you know what time it is?"

She picks up her phone to check. "3:30."

I turn back to Scar. "We only have one more hour before we have to leave. You better go play with Madi." Turning back to Lissa I say, "Tell Christian to hurry up. You're missing all the fun. Oh wait here he comes now." I point over the umbrella at Christian who's walking at turtle pace slow. "I'll meet you in the water."

An hour later I'm practically dragging Adrian and Scar out of the water because we need to go back and get ready. "Come on Scar! Look Madi's listening to Jill." I point to Madi who's helping Jill pick up their towels. She's complaining but she's doing it. Unlike Scar and Adrian who are still out in the ocean.

"Thirty more minutes," Adrian yells as him and Scar jump over a wave.

"Adrian, we need to leave!" I glare at him so he knows I'm serious.

With a giant sigh I hear him mumble, "Fine, come on Scar. We'll go to the pool later."

"Okay!" She squeals as Adrian picks her up and carries her out of the water.

Adrian walks over to me to give me a kiss. When he's standing in front of me I huff before turning away and catching up with everyone else that are already on their way back to the hotel.

I called my mom when we made it back to let her know we're leaving in two hours and then I made Scar get in the shower. That took a little convincing. I had to bribe her with doughnuts.

Once I got Scar in the shower I climbed into my own shower to rinse the salt water from my hair. Adrian is picking out his outfit while I'm showering.

When I'm out of the shower I throw on one of my sports bras and a pair of Nike running shorts. I get myself ready before I get Scar ready because if I get her ready to early she'll just mess herself up again.

In an hour I'm ready to go. I have on a neon pink lace dress with a high neckline, a silver chain necklace, white druzy silver prong earrings, and stacks of rose gold chain bracelets. I have on a pair of white lace heels. The toes are open and they lace up the top of your foot. My hair is loosely curled and pulled back into a loose messy ponytail. It's very boho chic.

It takes me awhile to pull Scar away from Adrian again but when I tell her I'll take her out for ice cream after dinner she comes bounding into the bathroom connected to mine and Adrian's room.

She stands in front of me fidgeting the whole time. A half hour later I have her dressed and ready to go. "Let me look at you Beautiful." Scar spins in a circle laughing as she does so. I blow dried her hair into loose beach curls and then I rope braided the front of her hair back so it wasn't in her eyes. She has on a pink and white stripes and pleats dress from Juicy and pink strappy sandals.

"Gorgeous, both of you!" Adrian says coming up behind me as he wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses my cheek before I pull away from him to look him over.

He has on a pair of designer suit pants and a sleek black dress shirt, and he has on black Italian dress shoes. His hair is in its usual messy but stylish look. "You look very handsome Adrian."

Adrian comes up to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him. "Well then come on! We've got big news to tell everyone."

I grab my white leather handbag from H&M tossing it on my shoulder before bending down and picking up Scar. The three of us head out of our suite making our way towards the elevator where we're meeting everyone.

Once everyone is at the elevator including my mom and dad we all make our way down to the 3 Hummers. Adrian and I take Vik and Zac, and Scar and Madi with us. Dimitri and Sydney have Lissa and Christian. My mom and Dad take the third Hummer with Jill and Alec and Mia and Eddie.

Adrian and I lead the way to the restaurant since we planned everything for the night. We're going to Antonella Ristorante which is about a half hour from our hotel.

We get there in no time laughing at everything Scar and Madi say. Adrian heads into the restaurant before anyone else to check in. We're in and seating in a matter of minutes.

The waiter comes around with our drinks and food. He occasionally will try to hit on me but I ignore him. I end up getting crab-stuffed ravioli served with shrimp and half a lobster. That didn't fill me up though. I mean come on I'm feeding three people! So I snatch some of Adrian's shrimp.

Towards the end of dinner Adrian and I decide to make our announcements. I clear my throat. "Hey guys, Adrian and I have something we want to tell all of you." Everyone falls silent. No one moves, not even to eat. They're all just staring at us expectantly like they don't know what to think.

Adrian grabs my hand giving it a slight squeeze sending me a small smile. "I'm pregnant." It takes a few seconds to sink in and everyone is taking it well and that's when I drop the news about the twins. "With twins." Every eye shifts back to me and Adrian shocked.

A minute or two later Lissa breaks the silence that fell. "Congratulations Rose! I'm gonna be an aunt!" Once she says that everything goes back to normal.

"There's something else." Adrian's the one that speaks this time. He turns to Scar who's sitting beside him. "Scar how would you like Rose and me to be your mommy and daddy?" Everyone's jaws drop and Scar squeals in excitement. "I take that as a yes?"

I don't think Scar can talk because she just keeps squealing as she nods her head feverishly.

Mom looks at me from across the table. "Rose are you sure?"

I look my mom dead in the eyes. "I couldn't be more serious and while we're telling you all of our news, there's one more thing." Their eyes widen more as if they can't believe we have this much news. I take a deep breath before telling them. "Adrian and I bought a house and we're moving out here. I'm retiring from guarding because I've put my babies lives in danger and Adrian's life in danger and everyone that I love lives in danger." If it's possible everyone's jaws fall open even more. Before anyone can say anything discouraging I add, "And we've made up our minds and we're not changing them."

I look around the table and when I see Lissa's face I get a pang of regret and then I feel anger. A moment later I realize the anger is coming through the bond. I study Lissa a little harder and then I hear her voice in my head. _"Why didn't you tell me any of this before tonight? I thought we were best friends, sisters?"_

_"I'm sorry!"_ I send back to her through the bond. She looks up at me and sees me looking at her but she doesn't say anything. She looks away and doesn't look at me the rest of the night.

The rest of dinner goes by quietly and after we pay the bill we stand up to leave. Scar pulls on my arm as we're heading out the door. "Are we still getting ice cream?"

I smile down at her wondering face. "Of course we are!" I look up at everyone else. "We told Scar we'd take her out for ice cream back at the hotel. If anyone wants to come your welcome to ride with us."

Adrian, me, Scar, Madi, Jill and Alec make it home an hour later after ice cream. Scar is practically sleeping in Adrian's arms as he carries her to our suite. I stop outside of Lissa's door and Adrian stops looking at me confused. "I'll be there in a minute. I need to talk to Lissa." I kiss Scar on the top of her head. "I'll be in to kiss you goodnight in a few minutes."

Scar yawns saying, "Okay, I love you Mommy." She lays her head down on Adrian's shoulder closing her eyes.

A small smile spreads across my face at that. I run my fingers threw her hair. "I love you too Sweetheart." I give Adrian a kiss before knocking lightly on Lissa's door.

**A/N:**** Yay! New chapter! So what did you think? Let me know in a review! Also in a review give me any suggestions, ideas, or thoughts and I'll try my hardest to incorporate them into the story. Do you guys have any questions about the sequel or do you want any more sneak peeks to the sequel? If so what do you want? I love you all and those of you who review I love you just a little more!**


	33. Chapter 33

I knock on Lissa's door and it opens a few minutes later. Christian's the one that answers it and when he sees that it's me He steps out into the hall closing the door slightly behind him. "I would be careful going in there."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I didn't think I would make her mad. We just wanted to tell everyone at the same time."

Christian puts his hand on my shoulder. "I know that Rose but put yourself in Lissa's shoes. How would you feel if your best friend waited to tell you that she's pregnant, that she's not guarding anymore, that she's moving to the other side of the country? You can go in but be careful. I'll wait out here for you."

Christian pushes open the door holding it open for me. "Thanks Christian." He smiles slightly and nods his head.

I walk into the suite and find Lissa sitting on the couch in the living room. "Hey," I say when I'm standing by the couch. Lissa just looks at me and then turns her attention back to the TV. I let out a sigh before sitting down beside her on the couch. "Lissa look, I didn't mean to make you mad. We just wanted to tell everyone together. I'm sorry."

Lissa looks away from the TV and at me. "I'm not mad. I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me. I'm your _best friend_ practically your sister!"

I lay my hand on Lissa's shoulder. "I'm sorry. The next time anything big like this happens you will be the first to know." Lissa seems to relax at that. "Want to be the first one to see our new house?"

A smile spreads across Lissa's face. "Of course I do!"

"Good."

An even bigger smile spreads across Lissa's face. "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

I laugh at the sudden change in Lissa's mood. "Yes you are," I say standing up. "I have to go though. I promised Scar I'd be in before she fell asleep." Lissa stands up and hugs me.

I walk into my suite and head to the extra bedroom where Scar will be sleeping. When I walk in it's the cutest thing I have ever seen. Adrian and Scar are both asleep on the bed. Adrian's laying on his back with his arm around Scar, and Scar is snuggled into the side of Adrian. The day must have worn both of them out. I walk over to the bed and kiss Scar's forehead. She moves a little and her eyes open slightly. "Do I get to call you Mommy now?" She asks in a sleepy voice.

"Of course Peanut. Goodnight." I tuck some of her hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead again. She's back asleep in seconds. I bed down and kiss Adrian on the lips and he doesn't move at all. I straighten up and head to the door. I stop at the doorway and watch the two of them. I sigh happily before shutting off the light and closing the door.

In my room I take off the clothes I have on and put on a pair of yoga shorts, a sports bra and a tank top before crawling into my bed and falling asleep.

I'm woken up by my bed moving. I open my eyes and see Adrian standing there in a pair of shorts and Scar crawling towards me on the bed. "We wanted to sleep with you," she says crawling towards me.

I lift my arm up so Scar can crawl under it and she snuggles up to me as I wrap my arm around her. Adrian crawls into the bed and kisses me before settling in beside Scar and me.

I feel Scar fall asleep in just a few seconds. The sound of her even breaths as she sleeps pulls me back under but just before I fall asleep Adrian says my name.

"Hmm?" I ask looking over Scar with half closed eyes.

Adrian leans over and kisses my lips softly. "I love you. Now get some sleep Little Dhampir." My eyelids get too heavy to keep open any longer and I fall asleep.

I wake up to a clump of hair in my face. Opening my eyes, I remember that it's Scar. I look down at her and realize she's still sleeping. Then I look beside her and see that Adrian is already up and out of bed.

I try my hardest to climb out of the bed without waking Scar up. I must do a pretty good job because she doesn't wake up. I make my way to the kitchen looking for Adrian but I don't find him there. I check the living room and he's not there either. Figuring he went somewhere to get breakfast or something I head back to my room to brush my teeth and shower.

It's not until I'm in the bathroom that I actually hear the shower running. I quickly undress and climb into the shower with Adrian. He's facing the water so it's hitting his face. He must not hear me because he doesn't say anything and if I know him his eyes are probably shut anyways. "Good morning," I say wrapping my arms around Adrian's bare waist, kissing down his back.

Adrian jumps at my touch not knowing it's me. When he realizes who I am he relaxes and turns around kissing me. "Good morning Little Dhampir. Did you sleep well?" Adrian asks sliding his hands around my waist.

I smile. "Actually it was pretty good."

"Good, you should be getting a goodnight's sleep with our little babies on the way. You don't need any more stress than the stress you went through the last couple of weeks."

"Mhmm," I grunt in response.

"Rose, we're heading out for breakfast. Want to come?" Mia yells walking into the suite.

I turn and look at Adrian silently asking him if he wants to. He shrugs his shoulders not caring. So I turn to Scar. "Do you want to go out for breakfast?"

I huge smile spreads across her face. "Can I get pancakes?"

I shrug my shoulders. "If that's what you want."

"And French toast?" She asks excitedly.

"Sure," I say throwing Adrian a comical look.

"With bacon?"

"Why not," I say laughing along with Mia and Adrian. I turn and look at Mia. "I guess that means we're coming just give us a few minutes to throw on decent clothes.

Fifteen minutes later we're all dressed.

I have on short black Nike running shorts, a purple sports bra, and a white racerback tank with white and purple Nike Shock sneakers. My hair pulled back into a ponytail with a loose braid.

Adrian has on a pair of dark wash jeans from Burberry, a grey hoodie with grey canvas sneakers.

Scar has on a red and white plaid spaghetti strap romper with a brown belt around her waist, a red quarter sleeve sweater and brown sandals that match her belt. I pulled Scar's hair up into a messy bun.

I grab my cell phone, pick up Scar and head out the door with Adrian following behind me. We all meet in Mia and Eddie's room.

Once every one is there including my mom and dad, we head to the cars. Adrian, Scar and I ride in a car with Christian and Lissa. Eddie, Mia, Jill, Alec, and Madi ride in the second car. Mom, Dad, Dimitri, Sydney, Vik and Zac ride in the third car. Eddie and Mia lead the way to where ever we're having breakfast.

"Are we almost there yet? I'm starving!" Scar says from the beside Lissa and Christian in the back. Adrian laughs in the passenger's seat because I just mumbled the same thing to him.

"I don't know yet Scar. Eddie and Mia picked where we're eating." I say irritated. I'm starving and I have no clue where we're going and when we're going to get there. We've been in the car for twenty minutes already.

"Can I have your phone?"

Adrian hands my phone to the back. I take my eyes off the road to look at him for a second. "After breakfast we're going to get you a new phone."

Adrian doesn't get a chance to answer me because we hear Scar's voice coming from the back again. "Are we almost there? I'm starving!" Lissa and Christian both start laughing. Adrian and I both turn around to look at Scar. She has my phone up to her ear. "Well we need to hurry up Mia! I'm going to die!" Scar says dramatically into the phone. I turn back around to watch the road shaking my head. "Good! Bye. She said we'll be there in five minutes."

Adrian turns back around in his seat shaking his head as he laughs. "At least we're alost there," I say. That just makes Adrian laugh harder.

Adrian turns his head looking at me with a smile on his lips. "Don't tell me you didn't think about calling Mia and asking her that yourself."

I just glare at him as I turn the car into the parking lot. We all pile out of the car and before I have a chance to react Scar is running across the parking lot towards the door yelling, "Food! I'm so hungry!"

"Scarlett Ray! You don't run across the parking lot like that! You could have gotten hit by a car!" I yell looking around before running to her.

Scar looks around too. "What cars? This place is dead!" She says sarcastically as I reach her.

I don't even know what to say back to that because she's right. There's hardly any cars here. Lissa comes up behind me as I open the door to go inside. "Just like you Rose." I glare at her as she heads into the building laughing.

Two hours later we're leaving stuffed.

Scar ended up getting pancakes, French toast, eggs, sausage and bacon and she ate it all. She looking more and more like me the more I'm around her.

I just got pancakes, bacon and eggs. Adrian got a plate of French toast.

Before climbing back into the car, I tell everyone that we're making a quick stop to the store to get Adrian a phone. Lissa and Christian don't want to come so they're going back with my mom and dad and Dimitri and Sydney.

"Can we go to the beach?" Scar asks.

"Not right now Baby. Maybe later." Adrian says as we walk to the cars.

"I'll take you to the beach Scar. Madi wanted to go earlier and I told her I would take her," Jill says holding Madi on her back.

Scar looks up at me and Adrian with puppy dog eyes. "Can I got with Jill? Pretty please!" I look up at Adrian who's beside me and he just shrugs his shoulders. "Why not but behave." I say sternly. I bend down opening my arms. "Give me a hug first."

Scar slams into my arms hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek. "Thanks Mommy!" She pulls away from me and holds her arms up to Adrian. He bends down picking her up. Scar wraps her arms tightly around him and Adrian plants a kiss on her cheek squeezing her back even tighter. Scar squeals at the tightness of the hug and starts laughing when Adrian sets her down. "See you later!" Scar waves bye before climbing into the car with Madi.

Jill opens her door and turns to look at me. "Take your time. I've got her."

Adrian wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him. "Thanks Jailbait." Jill smiles and climbs into the car.

Everyone else is already in whatever car they're riding in so Adrian and I get in ours. Once we're buckled we head to the nearest phone store.

Adrian ends up getting a Galaxy S3 and I got a few new outfits. It feels nice to be out with just Adrian. I mean we're alone together a lot but over the last couple of weeks everything has been so crazy we haven't really had any alone time. This is why when Adrian asked me if I wanted to go away next weekend I didn't hesitate to say yes.

When we made it back to our hotel, no one was in any of their suites. I tried calling Lissa and Jill and neither of them answered. Mia answered her phone but she said she was out with Eddie and Vik and they wouldn't be back for a while.

Taking advantage of our free time together Adrian and I spent some time in our bedroom.

Three hours later, Adrian and I are curled up on the couch watching a movie when the door swings open and a little girl with wet sandy hair comes running in and jumps onto the couch between Adrian and me.

"You guys are back! You should have come to the beach! Alec and Christian took me and Madi out really really far! We couldn't even touch!" Scar exclaims excitedly as she looks back and forth between Adrian and me.

I smile down at Scar running my hand through her hair. "Well it's too bad we missed it. Now why don't you go get a shower before you ruin your hair."

Scar hops off the couch and makes her way towards the bathroom without saying anything else. She just hums some song as the door closes behind her.

Someone clears their throat at the door and Adrian and I both turn our heads to see who it is. Lissa and Jill are standing there smiling at us. "Thanks guys. You didn't have to keep her that long. We tried calling you but no one was answering their phone."

"It's alright, and from what I could tell through the bond Rose you didn't mind having that time alone." Lissa gives me a knowing look and I just smile brightly back at her.

Her and Jill both laugh before Jill grabs the door handle. "We'll see you guys later. We're all gonna meet up in Lissa's room for pizza."

"See ya in a little bit!" I say as they leave the room closing the door behind them.

I let out a content sigh as I push myself off the couch. "Where are you going?" Adrian asks grabbing my wrist.

"To pick out some clothes for Scar. You don't want her running around naked do you?" The look I Adrian gives me makes me laugh so hard. "I take that as a no." I say as I make my way to my room.

Twenty minutes later I have Scar dressed in a navy blue and white striped dress with yellow double rope straps with yellow Toms. Her hair is pulled back in a loose ponytail.

Once she's ready we make our way to Lissa's.


	34. Chapter 34

"Little Dhampir, wake up." Someone is kissing me, on the neck, on my lips, all over my face. "You don't want to be late do you?" I'm slowly coming out of my sleepy stage and waking up as another kiss is planted on my lips.

Rolling onto my side I crack my eyes open a little bit to look at Adrian. "What time is it?" My voice is groggy and barely audible.

Adrian kisses my forehead. "It's 5 in the morning. We have to leave in thirty minutes. Come on wake up."

A groan escapes from my mouth. "Tell me again why we're leaving so early in the morning?" I sit up in bed and Adrian pulls me onto his lap.

"Because Dear, we have reservations at this place but we need to take a plane to get there." I move around on Adrian so I'm straddling him between my legs.

I wrap my arms around his neck. "Right. How much time did you say we have before we need to leave?"

Adrian gets a huge grin across his face. "About a half hour give or take a few minutes."

I smile my man eater smile as I lean in closer to Adrian's lips. "Well that's plenty of time."

Thirty minutes later Adrian and I are making our way to the airport.

Mom, Dad, Scar and Madi all left two days ago. It wasn't easy to say goodbye to Scar especially when she started crying. Promising that we'll see her again soon and that the next time we do see her we'll go shopping, Scar begrudgingly got onto the plane with Mom and Dad. Once they left Adrian and I had to go meet with the people we bought our house from and then Adrian took me shopping saying I need new clothes for our little get away.

We were only going to be gone one night but he still thought I needed new clothes. I wasn't going to object though. I mean a girl can never have too much clothes.

Anyways now Adrian and I are going to the airport our bags in the back of the rental car. It's a good thing we packed out bags last night because I only had 15 minutes to get ready this morning. Consequently I look awful. I have on a pair of black Nike running shorts, a neon yellow sports bra, and a white racerback tank, with my customized Nike sneakers. They're white with grey leopard and the Nike sign is grey and glittery. My hair is just piled in a messy bun on the top of my head with one of the headbands that I wear when I'm running. I also have on my big black Megan Polarized sunglasses that I bought from coach. Adrian likes to call them my bug eyes because they're that big.

When we reach the airport Adrian parks the car and grabs our bags from the trunk. Keeping my sunglasses on my face I grab my purse, which just makes me look that much more ridiculous because it's a big black Marc Jacobs bag, and head into the airport behind Adrian.

He doesn't let me see where we're going still and we immediately bored the plane. I'm assuming it's his Grams' plane because it's definitely a private one. I toss my purse onto the recliner before laying down on the couch. "Am I ever going to find out where we're going before we get there?"

Adrian turns around from the fridge a drink in his hand. "Nope, not if I can help it." He walks over to the couch and I pick up my head and he sits down and I lay my head back down on his lap.

"You are so stubborn." I reach up and take the cup from Adrian taking a sip of it. "And so boring. What's in here?" I hand him back his drink.

Adrian raises an eyebrow at me looking a bit shocked. "It's Apple Juice Rose?"

I stick my tongue out in disgust when he tells me this. "And that is why it tastes like ass." I start rubbing my tummy and looking down at it I say, "I'm sorry babies. Daddy drinks nasty drinks and I didn't know it."

I can feel Adrian moving as he chuckles at what I just said. "Speaking of that Rose, what if I would have had alcohol in here?"

I close my eyes still rubbing my stomach. "Then I would have slapped you Adrian."

Adrian starts rubbing my arm. "I love you." He bends down and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too," I say while yawning.

"Rose we're here." I open my eyes slowly. Adrian's standing up with my purse in his hand.

I sit up on the couch and look out the window to see where we are but we're in a building and I can't see outside. "Where are we?"

Adrian smirks. "I can't tell you that Rose. Let's just get to our room so we can get ready."

I let a heavy sigh and stand up from the couch. "Fine." I grab my purse from Adrian and he takes my hand into his. "Can we get breakfast then?"

Adrian gives me a sidelong glance. "Actually, we can get dinner."

"Dinner?" I ask as Adrian leads me down a hallway that still has no windows. "How long were we on the plane?"

"We were only on the plane for three hours."

"Then why do we have to get dinner?" If it's only been three hours then it's only like eight o'clock.

"I'll see what I can do about that breakfast." Adrian says wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into him.

We walk down the hall a little longer until we reach a set of winding stairs. We take the stair up and there's something familiar about them. When we reach the top of the stairs there's a couple doors down a hallway and then the hallway splits. Adrian takes me to the second door on the right.

He pulls a key out of his front pocket and opens the door. Once he pushes in the door he holds it open for me to walk in. The room is gorgeous. It has a giant California King bed with red silk sheets. There's a giant flat screen hanging on the wall across from the bed and in front of the TV is a long couch with cushions that look so fluffy and comfy. There's a bench at the end of the bed with Indian looking cushions the same color as the bed.

"This place is beautiful!" I say laying my purse down on the bench in front of the bed. Adrian closes the door smiling. I walk over to him wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms instantly wrap around my waist. I stand on my tip toes and kiss his lips.

He pulls away a little later. "How about we order that breakfast?"

"Sounds good. I'm going to go pee though." I pull away from his arms and head towards the bathroom.

"What do you want?" Adrian asks as I reach the door.

I turn around and look at him thinking. "Hmm, how about bacon, pancakes, French toast, sausage, and eggs." Adrian shakes his head laughing. "What? I have to feed three people!"

Adrian just laughs harder. "Just go to the bathroom. I'll call for the food."

I almost faint when I walk into the bathroom it's so gorgeous. There's a Jacuzzi tub is big enough for four people and the shower is big enough for six people to fit and still have moving room. There's a giant counter and two sinks and the toilet has its own little compartment.

"That bathroom is absolutely sick!" I say walking out of the bathroom. Adrian turns around from where he's at in front of the TV. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck again. "Thank you!"

"You are very welcome!" Adrian bends down and kisses me. When we pull away we snuggle on the couch together watching some weird show about people and absurd things they're addicted to.

"Are you almost ready?" Adrian yells from the room.

I'm in the bathroom getting ready for dinner. For some reason Adrian is getting anxious and fidgety about the time. "I'm almost done give me like five minutes." I swipe the wand of my mascara cross my eyelashes one last time.

Taking a step away from the mirror I look myself over. Adrian had bought me a blood red (obviously) lace top peplum dress. It's tight but classy and has me wondering where we're going even more. The lace on the top of the dress starts on the material but comes up and around my neck with a small lace material around the bottom of my neck. The lace goes onto the back with two buttons at the neck to hold the top up and the middle back is open. Adrian paired the dress with a pair of black lace open toed booties. The bottoms of the shoes are the same blood red as my dress and the lace has diamonds scattered to make them sparkle.

I kept my make-up simple thin line of eyeliner, mascara, and red lip stick. I did my hair with a messy French braid that goes into a messy side bun with my natural curls. Adrian also picked out my jewelry. For some reason when we go out he likes to pick out my outfits because he never tells me where we're going. Anyways he went simple on the jewelry. Gold knotted diamond earrings and a big gold chain bracelet.

Letting out a breath I walk out of the bathroom. Adrian's pacing the floor but when he hears me he looks up and I'm almost positive both of our faces look the same. His eyes are slightly wide and his mouth slightly open. "Wow, I knew you'd look good but I did not expect this. Little Dhampir you look absolutely gorgeous!"

"You look strikingly sexy for lack of better words." He has on black dress pants, a dress shirt the same color as my dress with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair is in its usual messy style. For some reason he just looks so much nice? I don't even know.

Adrian takes a second and then shakes his head. "Ready to go?" He holds out his arm and I wrap mine around his. We head out of the room and back down the twisting stair case we went up earlier.

Instead of coming into the room where the plane let us out we come to a door that leads to a hallway. The hallway is lit up by touches it looks like and I kind of feel like I'm in a dungeon. Soon we're walking up another set of winding stair and when we reach the top Adrian opens the door and it leads outside. This is the first time I've gotten a look at where we are and I take it all in as Adrian leads me somewhere. There are mountains all around, the sun is still up but its setting and the sky is turning slightly pink, flowers are in bloom. I look at the building and its looks like a giant lodge. Just like the stairs something seems very familiar about it. I just can't figure out why.

A few minutes later Adrian walks me up onto a porch and there's a table set up with candles in the middle of the table. There's no one around and Adrian pulls me to the table pulling out my chair and waits for me to sit down before going to his own chair across from me.

I'm still trying to figure out where we are when the glass door slides open and to my surprise a Moroi steps out carrying a glass of wine. He doesn't say anything and I just stare at him. I can feel Adrian looking at me and when I look at him he raises one of his eyebrows.

I cock my head to the side. "Where are we?"

I see something sad in his eyes but it's quickly gone and a smile is on his face. "I can't tell you Little Dhampir."

I groan in agitation and pick up my wine glass. I groan again setting my glass back down. I look around for the Moroi waiter but he's disappeared. "I'm going to get a glass of water." I stand up and head inside before Adrian gets a chance to say anything.

As soon as I'm in the door I notice the big open area with a set of grand stairs and the big set of doors with tons of windows. Something about this is also familiar but as I begin to remember the Moroi waiter pops up in front of me. "Do you need something Miss?"

I mentally shake myself and smile at the waiter. "A glass of water would be lovely. Thanks!" The waiter smiles and gently places his hands on my shoulders turning me around and pushing me towards the door. I'm confused but I just got along with it.

When I walk out onto the porch Adrian is standing against the railing and the sun is just behind the mountains so the sky is a deep purple with some orange and pink. It's absolutely beautiful. I look back at Adrian and that's when it hits me. Suddenly the smell of clovers and alcohol mentally waft into my nose but it's just the memories. We're at the ski lodge. This is where I first met Adrian.

My hands fly to my mouth as Adrian walks towards me a blissful smile on his face. He stops when he's right in front of me and then my hands are in his and he's talking. "Rose, my Little Dhampir, we've been through so much and it's only been a few months but honestly you make me a better person. You got me back into school. I quit smoking and I drink less. That's all because of you. I love you more than anything. You're my best friend, my lover and the mother to our little babies." He let's go of one of my hands placing it on my stomach smiling even bigger. "You're absolutely beautiful inside and out and I want nothing more than to live with you for the rest of my life. Will you do me the biggest honor and marry me?" I take his hand that was on my stomach and pulls a box from his pocket. In the box is the ring I told him I would want if he ever proposed. It is a gold band with one giant diamond in the center and tiny emeralds around the band and the diamond. The emeralds are my favorite part because they remind me so much of Adrian and his eyes, one of my favorite features on him.

I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. I'm standing there shocked so much that I can't even nod my head even though I want to. Something moves over Adrian's shoulder and my eyes flick there instantly due to my guardian training. It's Mason. Seeing him makes even more tears spring to my eyes. He's only there for a second giving me a smile and a nod of his head before disappearing. Him saying yes must have been the little encouragement I needed.


	35. Chapter 35

"I don't want one that's giant but I want one where everyone I know can come to. Something small but big at the same time, you know what I mean?" Adrian and I are laying tangled in the giant bed of our room at the lodge. We're both so exhausted from the night before that we're just laying in bed until we have to board our plane. We started talking about wedding details and now we can't stop. It's like the first time we talked about the twins.

"I know what you mean. The only person I need at my wedding is you and I'll be the happiest man alive." Adrian smiles down at me and I look up at him kissing his lips softly. "Where do you want to have the wedding?"

I take a second to think about it and that second is all I need before I have the perfect place. "The garden."

Adrian looks at me curiously. "What garden? One at court?"

I sit up and Adrian's arms that were wrapped around me fall to my hips. The smile on my face is ginormous. "The garden from our first spirit dream." Adrian still looks confused so I say, "Your grandmother's garden." Recognition floods onto his face now and a small smile forms on his lips.

"That's the perfect place."

"Do you think your grandmother will let us use it?" A feeling of fear pricks inside me as I think this. What if she won't let us have the wedding there?

Adrian looks at me shocked before pulling me back down to lay beside him. "Of course she'll let us have the wedding there. She just wants to meet you first Little Dhampir." He laughs softly and his chest rumbles under him.

A few hours later Adrian and I are making our way back onto his grandmother's plane. "Lookin' sexy Little Dhampir," Adrian whispers into my ear as he hands our bags to one of the workers.

I can't help but slap him because to me I look like total crap, again. I have on a pair of dark wash jean shorts with a plain white tank top. Just my luck too I forgot to pack a white bra so I have on a bright pink bra with white lace and diamonds on it that you can see through the tank top. My hair is down and looks decent and I have on a pair of white flip flops.

Once I slap Adrian he leans away from me but takes my hand into his. He starts playing with the ring that's now going to be ever present on my finger. Just thinking about it puts a smile on my face. "I love you," I say looking up at Adrian smiling.

Adrian looks down at me surprised but seconds later a smile is on his face. "I love you too Rose." Adrian takes his other hand that's not in mine and rubs my stomach. "I love you little buggers too!" Then Adrian bends down and kisses my stomach right before we climb onto the plane.

**LPOV**

"Guys we have to hurry before they get back." Christian, Eddie, Dimitri, Mia, Sydney and I are buying stuff to put into Adrian and Rose's house and we have some stuff but I'm not sure we'll be able to get it into the house before they get home. Rose texted me and told me they we're getting on the plane an hour ago and she asked me to plan dinner for tonight for Adrian, Christian, her and me. So I called and made a reservation at Campagnia.

"Hey Liss, where do you want us to put this?" I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Dimitri and Eddie come up beside me carrying a couch.

I look around the room I'm in which is the foyer right inside the front door. I point down one of the hallways towards one of the living rooms. "Just put it in the living room that's down that hallway." They both nod their heads and carefully head down the hallway I was pointing at.

I jump slightly when warm arms wrap around my waist but I settle comfortingly into Christian's arms a moment later as he kisses my neck. "I think that's everything so for now." I turn around in Christian's arms and kiss his lips lightly. When I pull away I look around the foyer again taking in how nice the house is and how nice it must be to have your own house. "We'll have a house like this someday Liss."

I look back at Christian trying to hide the sadness from my eyes. "We'll live in the palace until I die Christian. That's not a house."

Christian looks down at me and I know he wants to make me happy. I can see it in his eyes. "We'll buy a house away from court. Maybe a lodge in Colorado or something like that. Someplace that we can call our own. Someplace we can raise our kids and they won't be surrounded by all the royal stuff. I promise." Christian bends down and kisses my forehead and my eyes close on instinct.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Christian says back as he pulls me into him kissing the top of my head.

I pull out of Christian's arms and yell throughout the house, "Guys let's go Rose and Adrian will be back anytime now!" I look back at Christian saying, "We have reservations for later we need to go home and get ready for too."

Christian raises an eyebrow at me. "Reservations?"

I sigh wrapping my arms around his neck. "Yep Rose asked me to make some for the four of us. We're going to Campagnia at 8:00."

Just then Mia and Sydney come down the stairs. "I seriously cannot believe this is Rose and Adrian's house! It's like a fucking castle. The master bedroom is as big as my old house used to be!" Mia exclaims.

"Yeah, the bathroom in the master bedroom is the size of my living room!" That was Sydney.

"What are you guys talking about?" Eddie asks as him and Dimitri come out of the hallway.

Mia makes her way over to Eddie and wraps her arms around him flirtily. "Just how I want a house like this when I get pregnant."

Eddie shoots Dimitri a nervous glance but Dimitri just chuckles as he makes his way over to Sydney. "So do you want a house like this when you get pregnant?"

Sydney's eyes widen at the word pregnant and she turns her head quickly towards the ground but not before I saw a slight pink shade cover her cheeks. I take a second to look her aura over. It has some pink which means she's feeling loved, a little green saying she's a little jealous and there's a slight maroon shade but I've never seen that color before. I wonder what it means. I'll have to ask Adrian if he knows later.

"I wouldn't mind a house like this," Sydney finally says answering Dimitri's question.

"Is everything okay Sydney?" Mia asks. I look in Mia's direction and she's looking at Sydney and there's genuine worry written on her face.

Sydney looks up from the ground and over at Mia then scans the whole room flashing a smile. "I'm great. We should get going if we're going to make it back to the hotel before Rose and Adrian." Dimitri looks at Sydney with confusion and worry written all over his face in his eyes and all through his aura.

"Are you sure you're okay Sydney?" Dimitri asks placing a hand on her back.

Sydney flashes him with an even bigger smile than the one she flashed around the room. "I'm fantastic. Come on lets go." She takes Dimitri's hand and pulls him towards the door. She stops when she get to the door and turns around looking at the rest of us. "You guys coming?"

I try to act normal to save her from whatever is wrong with her. "Of course we're coming." I take Christian by the hand and pull him towards the door. Mia and Eddie follow behind us.

Rose and Adrian made it home about a half hour after we did. It's almost 7:30 and we're gonna need to leave soon so I take one more minute to look myself over. I have on a coral blue dress that zippers down the front of the dress with ruffles that start with one extra fabric piece over my chest on either side and that also go the whole way down the front of the dress. The ruffles practically cover up the zipper. It's a spaghetti strap and stops mid-thigh. The waist has a small elastic part so the dress has some shape to it and doesn't just go straight down my body. I have on a pair of Steven Madden tribal print wedges that are to die for. They are absolutely my favorite pair of heels. I curled my hair loosely and pulled the sides back in a wrap around braid. Mia and I got our nails done after we got back from Rose's and Adrian's because everyone else had plans and so my nails are acrylic and the same color as my dress with my ring finger on each hand covered in tiny jewels. My make-up is light only a thin layer of liner and a few swipes of mascara. I swipe my lips with lip gloss before grabbing my IPhone and my grey Buddha Joyce purse.

Christian and I make our way to Rose and Adrian's room after I make sure he looks okay. He has on a pair of khaki shorts, a white V-neck t-shirt with an open dress shirt the same color as my dress with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Rose, we should probably leave soon!" I yell as I walk through the door.

"Hey Lissa. Hey Christian," Adrian says from where he's at in the kitchen. Christian and him start talking about something and I take that second to look Adrian over. He has on nice khaki pants with a button up almost jean dress shirt which is tucked into his pants. He has a brown leather belt on and the sleeves of his shirt are also rolled up to his elbows. His hair is in its normal messy hair style and he has on a pair of brown leather Vans. I also notice his skin has a slight tint to it like he got a little tan even though he's a Moroi.

"Hey guys," Rose says as she walks out of her's and Adrian's room. "How do I look?" This time I look her over. She has on a white lace dress with a high neck line with black trim around the neck line. There's a black belt around her waist and she has on a black leather jacket with three-quarter sleeves. She has on black bootie heels with a blood red bottom which shouldn't surprise me she always has something red on. Rose's hair has beach curls and she braided her bangs back, puffed some other hair and pulled her hair up into a chic loose ponytail. She also went with simple make-up not even putting on the eye-liner. In one hand she has her cell phone and in the other she's carrying a black Marc Jacobs' bag.

"So where are we eating?" Obviously that was Rose.

"Some place called Campagnia. Lissa picked it out." Christian answered.

Rose starts to say something but she gets cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Hello? Hey Baby, what's up?" Her eyes flick to Adrian who's looking at Rose concerned. "Oh Honey, I'll see you in like a week, okay?" She pauses as she listens. "Alright, you be good. I love you." She takes the phone away from her ear and hands it to Adrian smiling.

"Hey Sweetheart. I miss you too. I'll see you in a few weeks. We're moving into our new house." Adrian goes quiet as he listens to Scar. It's amazing to watch the way he is with her even when he's just on the phone. His whole demeanor changes. I can't wait to watch him raise the twins up. "Alright, I'll see you soon Baby. Tell Janie and Abe I said hi. I love you. Bye." Adrian smiles bigger as he pulls the phone away from his ear to end the call. He hands the phone back to Rose.

"She already has you two around her fingers." Christian says laughing. Rose and Adrian just laugh along with him because they know it's true.

"Well we better get going if we don't want to miss our reservation," I say as I grab hold of Christian's hand pulling him towards the door. Adrian takes Rose's hand into his and they follow us out the door.

We take Adrian's dark grey 2013 Camaro ss and we have to use Annie (the GPS) to get to Campagnia. It only takes us about thirty minutes to get there.

We get our seats and our orders taken before we all really start talking. "I think we're gonna start shopping tomorrow for stuff for the house. Do you guys want to come?" Rose asks taking a sip of her water.

I glance towards Christian who's talking to Adrian about something. "Actually Mia and I wanted to take Sydney shopping tomorrow. We thought we'd ask you to come."

Rose looks a little disappointed. "Oh, well we were kind of hoping to get into the house soon. I mean once we're moved in everyone can just come stay with us until you guys head back to court."

"Rose why don't you go with the girls tomorrow. We can shop online when we get back." Adrian says looking over at Rose.

Rose looks back at him confliction in her eyes. "Are you sure?" Adrian nods smiling softly at her before leaning over and kissing her. Rose turns back to me a smile on her face. "I guess we're going shopping tomorrow!" Just then our food comes and we all fall silent as we eat.

When we're done with our main meal Rose excuses herself to use the bathroom and everyone else orders dessert. Adrian orders Rose something as well knowing that she won't be too happy if she doesn't get her sugar.

Rose comes back out five minutes later just as our dessert arrives. When Rose sits down she smiles weirdly at Adrian. I don't know how to explain it but it's like they're planning something. I mentally shake the thought from my mind thinking it's nonsense and take a bite from my food. Just as my fork touches my tongue Rose picks up her fork and my fork falls out of my mouth with my dessert still on it.

"Oh my god!" I practically squeal. Christian looks at me like I've gone nuts. "Oh my god! No way!" I pick my napkin up and wipe my mouth and then snatch Rose's hand into mine. Rose is smiling as big as she can.

"What?" Christian says oblivious to the massive ring on Rose's ring finger.

"When did he?"

I don't even finish before she's answering me. "Last night!"

"Where did he?"

Again I don't finish before she's answering. "At the lodge. The first place we ever met."

"Oh my god!" I squeal again.

"I know I can't believe it!" Rose squeals back.

"Oh man, are you sure you want to do this?" I hear Christian say from beside me. I kick him under the table. "Ow Liss! That hurt!"

"Leave them alone Christian!" I glare at him and then turn back to Rose my smile spreading back across my face. "Where are you going to have the wedding?"

"We're going to ask Adrian's gram if we can have it in her garden. That was the first place we ever were in a spirit dream and I absolutely love it!"

"Oh my god!" I say again. "I can't wait! When are you having it?"

Rose shares a look with Adrian. "I want to have it before the twins are born and before I start to look like a balloon, but we also want a summer wedding so it can be outside." I nod my head in understanding. "Oh and Liss," Rose says like she's forgot something.

"Yeah?"

Another giant smile spreads across her face. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Oh my god!" I squeal again. "Of course I will!"

Rose and Adrian laugh at my reaction and Christian shakes his head mumbling, "Great what have you gotten us into to." I slap him but I'm too happy to stay mad.

Rose and I spend the rest of the time talking weddings while Adrian and Christian spend the rest of the time talking about god knows what.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:**** I just wanted to let all of you know something is revealed in this chapter. Its way out of character for both characters it concerns but it needs to happen in order for the sequel to work the way I want it too. Sorry if you don't like it but oh well.**

**RPOV**

"Mia get your ass out here! It's girl's night!" I yell into Mia and Eddie's room. Mia comes walking out the door with murderous eyes and by the looks of her hair her and Eddie were getting into it. Mia's hair is sticking up at weird angles and her clothes are distorted. The button on her shorts is unbuttoned and her tank top is half way off her shoulder.

Mia's voice matches her expression very well. "I'm going to fucking kill you Rose!" Her eyes are in tiny slits and I wonder how she can even see me.

"Oh come on, you get Eddie all the time. Lissa's going to get snacks and she needs Eddie anyways to go with her. If you want you can tag along just make sure Christian goes so Lissa isn't the third wheel." At that Mia's slits open a little more making her not so murderous looking. Trying to make the slits disappear altogether I say, "There's big news!" I draw it out making it seem more interesting. When I notice Mia's going to open her mouth to say something, her face full of confusion as she thinks of what the news could be, I turn and walk away heading towards Dimitri and Sydney's room.

I would have gone to Viktoria and Zac's room next but they went to Russia with my mom and dad to visit with Yeva and Oksana and all the Belikov sisters.

When I make it to Dimitri's door I knock politely. I'm not as demanding with Sydney or Dimitri because one, Sydney is afraid of a lot of the people she's with and two; I would never tell Dimitri what to do.

The door opens just then pulling me out of my thoughts. "Rose hey." Dimitri's the one who answered the door. He holds it open so I can come into the room and when I'm in he closes it behind me. "What's up?"

I look around the room looking to see if Sydney's anywhere in earshot. Not seeing her I double check with Dimitri to make sure. "Where's Sydney?"

Dimitri raises one of his eyebrows at me questioningly. "The shower."

I let out a little squeal as a smile spreads across my face. "Good she won't be able to hear this."

Dimitri's looking at me quizzically now. "Hear what?"

I hold out my left hand that has my engagement ring on it a big smile on my face. "Adrian proposed!" A flood of emotions flow across Dimitri's face. At first it's shock, then anger, then sadness, then regret, an emotion crosses that I don't catch and finally there's happiness.

Dimitri opens his arms and pulls me into him for a hug. "I'm happy for you Rose. Like I told you on the plane, you two are good for each other." It's comforting to know that I have Dimitri's support even after everything we've been through.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding and lean into Dimitri a little more. "Yeah, we are aren't we? I'm glad you're okay with this." I pull away from him so I can look at him.

A small smile forms on his face. "Rose, I love you and I know you love me but you love Adrian even more and he makes you happier. I've already told you I see the old you come out when you're around him. The you before Mason died. The free-spirited young lady that I first fell in love with." I smile at his words. "And besides I think I'm falling for someone else."

At first I was confused. Who could it possibly be and then as events run through my mind of the past couple of weeks I know instantly. I turned towards Sydney's room as a smile spreads back across my face. "You two are good for each other." A small smile appears on his lips. "Besides from the way you two have been acting the last couple weeks I would think you're secretly dating." Dimitri's face turns slightly pink. "Oh my god, are you two?"

Dimitri shakes his head slowly. "We're not dating but" he pauses here and takes a deep breath. "But um that night we got back, we were both um…" I've never seen Dimitri have this much trouble with his words.

I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms across my chest looking at him accusingly. "What did you two do?"

Dimitri adverts his eyes and spits out real fast and real quiet. "Weslepttogether."

I scrunch my eyes up accusingly. "What was that?"

Dimitri lets out a deep breath. "We slept together." I'm pretty sure my jaw fell to the floor I was so shocked. Dimitri starts talking again almost like he's justifying what they did. "I don't know how it happened it just did. One minute we were watching TV in my room and the next thing I know I'm waking up in my bed with her wrapped in my arms, both of us naked."

I try my hardest to shut my mouth but it just falls back open as I say, "Holy shit."

Just then a door closes and I turn around and see Sydney walking into the room where Dimitri and I are. My mouth is still open and my eyes are wide. Dimitri must be looking at her too because when she notices us she stops walking. "What? What's wrong?"

"Holy shit," I say again. I just can't wrap my mind around this.

"What?" Sydney says her hands going to her hair like there's something wrong with it.

"Holy shit," I say again.

Sydney looks over my shoulder at Dimitri. "What?"

"Rose just came over to talk to you about something. Right Rose?" I turn my head so I'm looking at Dimitri.

He's trying to snap me out of it with his eyes but that doesn't do anything. It's the door that leads into their suit and seeing Adrian standing there that snaps me out. I shake my head to clear my mind. "Right, um girls night. Are you coming over?"

Sydney looks between Dimitri and me a questioning look on her face. "Sure," she draws out slowly.

"Dimitri we're just gonna chill in Christian's room if you want to come over sometime," Adrian interjects. I'm still looking between Sydney and Dimitri but I catch Adrian looking at all of us quizzically. "Actually," he says. "If you two want you can come over now and hang out in our room until the others get back."

Dimitri's eyes flick to me quickly. "That sounds like a great idea." Dimitri doesn't even wait for the rest of us. He walks past me takes a hold of Sydney's wrist pulling her out of the room leaving Adrian and me alone.

I stare at the two of them my mouth slightly open as they leave. "Rose!" I'm snapped out of my focus on the now vacant door. Adrian must have been saying my name for a few minutes because he's looking at me worried. "Are you okay?"

I slowly turn my gaze towards him shaking my head slowly. "Dimitri and Sydney…holy shit."

"Rose what happened?" Adrian asked worry evident in his eyes.

"They," I start but need to restart because it's hard to say it out loud. "They slept together."

Adrian's eyes widen and his mouth falls open. He looks like how I picture myself looking when Dimitri first told me. "Holy shit."

"That's what I keep thinking!" I exclaim.

"Well, I guess we can't really leave them alone in our room. We better go, but Rose?" Adrian says wrapping his arm around my shoulder leading me out of the suit.

"Huh?" I ask looking up at him.

"Try to act normal. You're scaring Sydney." Adrian chuckles pulling me closer to him.

"I'll try but seriously Adrian, that's so weird!" Adrian just chuckles again and opens the door to our suit for me.

Just before I step into the suit something by the end of the hall catches my eye. I quickly turn to see what's there. I'm surprised. I didn't think I would see her again or at least this soon. Rhea is standing by the doorway to Lissa's suit. She signals for me to come closer to her. I turn back around and Adrian's looking at me confused.

I open my mouth to say something and then close it. I look back down to where Rhea is double checking that I'm not just seeing things. Nope she's still there. Turning back to Adrian I say, "I'll be right back. Just give me a minute." I turn and head towards Lissa's room without waiting for a reply. When I reach Rhea I lift my eyebrows in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Rhea holds up her hand. "Shh, Rose not here. Follow me." She walks towards the elevator and somehow pushes the button. The elevator doors open and we get in. Again Rhea hits a button taking us up to the roof. When the elevator door opens I follow Rhea out onto the roof of the hotel where there's a giant garden. Rhea leads me to the other side of the roof and sits down at a secluded bench.

Once we're sitting I turn to Rhea. "Now will you tell me what you're doing here?"

Rhea turns to look at me. She takes my hands into both of hers. "Rose, Andre is right. You need to open the box. It holds important answers that you need to know. The box is yours Sweetheart. You know how to open it. Just take a second to think." I tilt my head sideways looking at Rhea puzzled. "Think about the lock. What does the lock look like?"

I take a second to think and that's when it hit me. A memory flashes in my mind and I know how to open the box.

_ "Oh my gosh! Andre it's beautiful." I kiss Andre on the lips excitedly. It's Christmas and I just opened the presents he gave me. It's just the two of us in his room huddled together on his bed. Andre had gotten me a beautiful intricately designed box with a secret lock that seems like it would be impossible to break. I got two necklaces also._

_The first necklace I had opened was a silver chained necklace with an interchangeable marble. There was a red marble in the necklace and Andre had told me to never change the marble. The other necklace was a locket, but it wasn't one of those cheesy heart shaped lockets. This one was an oval shaped locket pendant. The chain was sliver just like the other necklace and the locket part was a ruby. The silver laced its way elegantly around the ruby. It was the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. Inside the locket was a picture from when Andre and I we're about 5 and 7._

"_Open it," Andre said after I pulled away from him. There was the same smile from when I first came into his room plastered on his face._

"_I don't have the key," I say a little depressed._

_Andre picks up the necklaces and holds them out to me. "You'll always have the key."_

_It takes me a few tries to get the necklaces to open the box but eventually I figured it out. When I opened the box I found a small leather notebook. I pull it out and look questioningly at Andre. "It's a journal. This one is mine but you have to promise me you won't open it unless I tell you too or unless something happens to me."_

_I raise my eyebrows in confusion but nod my head anyways. "I promise."_

_Once I say that Andre reaches behind him and pulls out another wrapped present. I open it slowly and inside the wrapping paper is a journal that's similar to the one I found in the box but this one has writing on it. It says, "Secretele de Rose."_

_When I look up from the journal Andre is looking down almost embarrassed. I take his chin into my hand softly and tilt his head so he's looking at me. "Thank you so much." I bring Andres face to mine and I kiss his lips softly._

_When I pull away Andre still looks slightly embarrassed. "I figured it's a box for secrets so why not have it hold your own. The journal says, "The Secrets of Rose," in Romanian." Romanian is Andre's origin._

"I know how!"

Rhea smiles. "I knew you would. Now go open it."

My happiness soon fades as I realize something. "There are too many people in my room and Lissa has the other half of the key."

Rhea lets go of my hands and holds my face in her hands gently. "You need to open that box Rose. You need to remember." Just then Rhea starts to disappear but before she's completely gone I hear her say, "Congratulations, from all of us Rose. We love you."

At first I don't know what she's talking about congratulations but then I realize she means with the engagement. I say a silent I love you back before heading back towards the elevator.

When I make my way back to my suit Lissa and Mia and Christian and Eddie are back and in there as well. Adrian and Lissa hurry over to me as soon as they seem me.

"Rose we need to talk. Like right now." Lissa says grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door I just came in.

I look back at Adrian who's following behind us. "Everything okay?" he asks quietly. I just nod my head at him telling him I'd tell him later.

Once we're in Lissa's room, which is where she dragged me before she gets a chance to speak I speak first. "Do you still have the marble necklace I let you borrow?"

Lissa and Adrian both give me confused expressions. "Yeah, it's in my room. Why?"

"We're opening the box later." Lissa's mouth falls slightly open but she closes it regaining her train of thought.

"Rose we have some news." Adrian says looking between Lissa and I confused but still focused.

"Dimitri and Sydney slept together," Lissa says. I'm shocked but not at hearing that mainly at hearing that Lissa knows.

Adrian looks at Lissa. "I already told you she knows this. Get to the big news Lissa."

I look back and forth between Adrian and Lissa wishing one of them would just tell me the damn news already. "Sydney's pregnant."


	37. Chapter 37

**RPOV**

"What? How? That's not even? Holy shit!" I can't even think a normal thought. How the hell is Sydney pregnant? What the hell is going on? How the hell do these two know and not me or Dimitri? That's not even possible though because she's human.

"That's what I said," Adrian said looking at me cautiously. Almost studying me to see how I'm going to react.

"How do you two know? Why wouldn't Dimitri tell me?" I ask sitting down on a stole around the island in Lissa's kitchen. I don't even feel like I can stand up anymore. I put my head in my hands taking deep calming breaths that are keeping me from bursting into my room demanding answers.

"Her aura and my guess is Dimitri doesn't know at least from what I could tell from yesterday." Lissa says worriedly at me.

My head shoots up from my hands. "What do you mean her aura?"

"Yesterday she was acting funny so I checked her aura. There was some maroon in it. I had no idea what that color meant so I asked Adrian." Lissa says slowly looking at me.

I turn my head towards Adrian as he starts talking. "Maroon is the color in your aura but it's brighter than Sydney's because you're farther along with twins. I looked at Sydney's aura and right away I knew she was pregnant."

"Okay," I drawl out. "But how can it be Dimitri's? He's a Dhampir and she's a human. There's no procreating happening there." I look between the both of them trying to figure this out.

Adrian's the one that answers me. "The tattoo. it somehow messed with her genes. There's also a gold ring around Sydney's aura and you know only spirit users have gold in their aura. We think her tattoo somehow has spirit magic in it."

"It makes sense Rose. Sydney's only been with Dimitri since she's been here and she wasn't pregnant when she got here," Lissa added.

"Well, what do you mean by you don't think Dimitri knows?" I ask looking at Lissa.

Lissa looks at me self-consciously. "Well, we were at your house and talking about buying houses if we got pregnant. Dimitri asked Sydney if she wanted a house like yours when she got pregnant and she wouldn't look anyone in the eye. She started acting weird which is why I checked her aura but Dimitri looked concerned when he noticed this."

"Why were you guys at our house?" I ask both Adrian and I cock our heads to the side questioningly at her.

She looks anywhere but us and lies straight to our faces. "We just wanted to see the inside again. Christian and I are thinking about buying in the mountains somewhere."

Adrian nods his head like he believes her but I just stare dead at her my eyes closing slightly. "You really should work on your lying abilities Liss. You're a very bad liar."

Lissa's eyes flick to me and she throws her hands up exasperated. "Look I know I'm a bad liar but we should be talking about Sydney and Dimitri and the baby." I know she's just trying to change the subject but I also know we need to talk about this so I just go along with her.

"You're right. So what are we going to do? Confront her? I feel like that's a little harsh considering she hasn't told Dimitri yet." I ask looking back and forth between the two of them.

Lissa and Adrian share a look before Adrian talks. "We were thinking you could talk to her. You're her friend and you guys have gotten really close." I look at Lissa and she's nodding her head anxiously.

I sigh defeated. "Fine I'll talk to her but right now I have other things to worry about." I look at Lissa. "Liss can you get me that necklace?" She nods her head and heads to her room.

"You okay?" I turn away from where Lissa disappeared and look at Adrian. He's looking at me with a worried expression on his face.

I take a few steps until I'm standing in front of him and his arms wrap instinctively around my waist. I let out a big breath and lean into him loving his touch. "I'm just overwhelmed."

Adrian kisses the top of my head and rubs my back trying to comfort me. "I'm here for you Little Dhampir."

I lean back so I can look at him. "It's just, well you know how I took a while to get to our room?" Adrian nods his head studying me. "Well, Rhea, Lissa's mom was by Lissa's door. She took me to the roof and told me I need to get that box open. There's answers that I need in there. Not only that but this whole thing with Sydney, and us moving into our house, the babies and then thinking about our wedding. It's just so stressful I wish I could go back to the night you asked me to marry you. I had none of this to think about."

Adrian rubs my arms trying to calm me down and when he notices that's not really working he take my face lightly into both of his hands and rubs my cheek bones with his thumbs. "You just need to get through this girls night and then we'll go back to how things were. You're not alone. I'm here for you Love." Adrian leans down and kisses my lips softly.

"Here it is. Sorry it took so long." Lissa says coming out from her room. "Oh sorry," she says when she sees Adrian and me.

I smile softly pulling away from Adrian. "It's okay. Let's just get back. I'm sure everyone's looking for us." Lissa hands me the necklace and I hand it to Adrian. "Can you put this on me?"  
>Adrian's hands skim across the back of my neck giving me the chills. Once the necklace is clipped Adrian leans down by my ear. "I love you," he whispers and then he kisses my cheek.<p>

"So Rose," Mia says as we all hang around the island in my kitchen including the guys. I look at down at Mia who's at the other end of the island sitting on Eddie's lap. "What's this big news you told me about?"

Everyone looks at me expectantly wondering what the news is well everyone except Adrian. It's kind of funny because the only people who don't know the news are Sydney, Mia and Eddie. Lissa, Christian and Dimitri already know. "Well," I say slowly a smile spreading across my face. Adrian squeezes my hand and smiles down at me happily. "We're getting married." I say holding up my left hand for them to see my ring.

Mia's off of Eddie's lap and in front of me in seconds. She takes my hand into hers and looks at the ring in awe. "No freakin' way. This is the sickest most beautiful wedding engagement ring I have ever seen in my life. It matches Adrian's eyes perfectly." Mia moves my hand so it's by Adrian's face. "See?"

Everyone laughs at that. "That's exactly what caught my eye when we looked at rings before."

"So when's the wedding?" Eddie asks from his seat across the island.

I look up at Adrian and then back to Eddie. "Sometime this summer. I want to have it before I'm real big and before I have the twins."

"That makes sense," Sydney says from where she's sitting beside Lissa and Dimitri.

I smile at Sydney and then study her to see if there's anyway that I could be able to tell she's pregnant. There's not she's still rim rod skinny but she is eating more I've noticed just tonight. "I think we're going for sometime in August." Adrian says.

We spend a couple more minutes talking wedding stuff and then we kick the guys out of my suite.

"Don't worry I'll try and talk to Sydney tonight. I mean if she doesn't fall asleep before I get the chance," I say to Adrian. We both look over at Sydney who's talking quietly to Dimitri and stifling a big yawn.

Adrian turns back to me and rests his hands on my shoulders. "Just get some rest Rose. You can talk to her some other night. You don't need to do it tonight especially if your opening that box tonight." At the mention of the box, my eyes flick to the cabinet about above the fridge and my hand goes to my necklace.

I look back at Adrian and smile softly. "Can we move into the house this week sometime?" I ask changing the subject.

Adrian smiles down at me. "As soon as we get some furniture we'll move in. I promise."

I sigh knowing this week probably won't happen. "Can't we just hire someone to come and decorate?"

Adrian just looks at me. "Rose we already are hiring someone to decorate but we still need to go buy at least a bed and a dresser before we move into the house."

"Isn't that what the decorator's supposed to do?"

Adrian's hands drop so they're around my waist and he pulls me into him. "I'll see what I can do Little Dhampir. How's that?"

"I guess it's better than nothing." Adrian smiles and then bends down planting a soft kiss on my lips. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow. Probably after you're guys' shopping trip. I love you."

"I love you too," I say standing on my tiptoes to kiss his lips. Adrian kisses me one last time before leaving and heading to Lissa's and Christian's suite.


	38. Chapter 38

**RPOV**

I look around the living room one last time checking to make sure everyone's asleep. Once I'm positive that they are I walk quietly into the kitchen and grab the box from the cabinet above the fridge.

I walk into my room and shut the door behind me. I take the necklace Lissa had gotten for me earlier off and set it on the bed next to the box and then walk into my closet to get the other necklace.

Once I have the other necklace I walk back out and sit on my bed in front of the box. I know Lissa wanted to be with me when I opened it but she fell asleep before the rest of the girls did and I didn't want to wake her. I'll just show her what's in the box tomorrow morning before we go shopping.

I pick up the marble necklace and take out the red marble. I stick the marble in the circular hole on the lock of the box. Then I pick up the locket. After opening the locket up I fit it into the area around the marble where it belongs. Once the locket is in place I hear a faint click and I inhale shocked.

I just stare at the box for a few minutes. This is what I've been waiting for; answers, to open the box, a way into the past that I can't remember.

I take a deep breath closing my eyes and lifting the lid to the box. After letting out the breath that I had taken in I open my eyes and the first thing that I see in the necklace Andre had given me. The one with the R with Topaz to form the R. I gently grab the necklace from the box and lift it up in front of my eyes. It doesn't look any different than I remember it. The silver isn't rusted or anything.

I lay the necklace carefully on the night stand and look back into the box. The next things I see are mine and Andre's journals. I pull them out and lay them on the bed in front of me. I'll look at them after I see what else is in the box.

But when I look back into the box I'm almost tempted to read the journals first. The rest of the box is filled with pictures. From right before the accident all the way back to when Lissa, Andre and I first started hanging out when I was about five years old.

I carefully pull all of the pictures out and look through them slowly. After looking at one picture I set it on the bed some place around me so that by the time I get through every picture I can see all of the pictures but hardly any of my bed. But even after looking at all of these pictures I still haven't gotten any answers.

Now that I've looked through every picture I have to look through the journals. I decide to open Andre's first.

I open the journal to the first page.

_Rose,_

_ This journal is for you. It's everything that I either never had the courage to tell you or something I never got the chance to. Hopefully you listened to me and waited until I told you to read this like I told you to and if I didn't tell you to read this then I'm probably dead. If I am dead I just want you to remember that I love you._

That's all the first page says. I flip to some random pages and they're all basically the same. He's just saying something dorky and that he loves me. Until I flip to this one page and read.

_Someone's been following me. I don't know who it is or what they want but it's creeping me out. I really wish I could tell you this right now Rose but I don't want to worry you. I mean especially since you're mother just showed up and all of that went down._

_ I feel like we're all in danger Rose. Not just me but you and Lissa. I went to Alberta but she can't really do anything without proof. All she said was she'd keep an eye on us. I'm so mad._

_ Something strange is happening too. I keep seeing this Moroi woman with long black hair and piercing green eyes. She always comes up to talk to me but when I'm finished talking to her I always seem to forget something. I'm not sure what I'm forgetting. I just know that I'm forgetting something._

_ All I wanna do is wrap you up in my arms and never let you go that way nobody can hurt you._

_ I'm always here to protect you even though your pretty good at it yourself. I love you._

So Andre forgot stuff to. Why the hell didn't he tell me any of this even now as a ghost?

I flip through the next coupe of pages but there's nothing there. The pages are blank.

I throw the journal angrily across the room and it smashes into the wall as I let out an agitated grunt.

I turn my attention to my journal now. There better be some freaking answers in this journal or i'm gonna have to have a word with Rhea and Mason and Andre for lying to me.

I turn my journal to the first page.

_Well, I don't really know what I'm supposed to write in this thing. I've never been one for diaries but I guess since Andre gave it to me I'll try my hardest._

That's all the first page says. Wow, I was so into this journal business.

I flip a couple pages back and try to read. It's hard because some of the writing is smeared almost like it got wet. After I read some of the page i realize that I was probably crying as i wrote this.

_Everything in my body aches. My head, my feet, my legs, my arms but mostly my heart. I can't believe Andre's dead. I can't believe the only family I've ever had is dead. I remember everything from that night so vividly. From the things you wouldn't want to remember to the absolute best things that happened in the worst possible timing._

_ I remember as the car went spinning and I could see the lights from an on coming car coming at us. But then I saw Andre's green Dragomir eyes filled with fear but also with love as he looked at me. The minute I looked at him all of my fears disappeared._

_ When Andre realized I was looking at him he took my hand into his, looking me right in the eyes and told me he loved me. That was the first time he's ever said it out loud. I remember saying it back to him and right after I said the words I was slammed into a tree and blacked out._

_ I can remember hearing Lissa's awful screams of fear as the car was hurled into the air after slamming into another car. And I can remember my own screams that at first I didn't recognize as my own._

I flip from that page to a different one.

_ They have a Moroi shrink coming to talk to me. Probably because I haven't left my room since getting out of the hospital. But this shrink is strange. After almost every meeting I have with her I forget something about my past. I don't know what I'm forgetting or if I'm even forgetting anything. It's just a feeling that I'm having._

_ The woman coming to my room with tall even for a Moroi. She has the prettiest long black hair and these piercing green eyes that you never want to look away from. Something about her just draws you too her. I hate her coming to my room and I hate having to talk to her but when she's here I find it hard to dislike her._

I look up from my journal and over to Andre's which is still laying on the floor. I set mine down making sure to stay on the page that I'm reading and go to pick up Andre's.

I go to the very last page with written words on it and read it again.

_I keep seeing this Moroi woman with long black hair and piercing green eyes. _

_ The woman coming to my room with tall even for a Moroi. She has the prettiest long black hair and these piercing green eyes that you never want to look away from. _

"Oh my god," I say out loud to myself. I look around my bed for my cell phone. Spotting it on the night stand I stretch over all the pictures and grab it. I quickly dial Adrian's number. "Andre get your ass here right now," I say out loud while Adrian's phone's ringing_. _I know Andre can hear me.

"Rose?" Adrian answers. "Is everything okay? What's wrong?" Just then Andre pops up shyly in the corner of my bedroom. I shoot daggers at him as I answer Adrian.

"I got the box open. Get over here now please." Adrian says he's on his way and we hang up. After dropping my phone onto the bed I pick up Andre's journal and hold it open to the last page pointing at it. "Why the hell did you never tell me any of this? Especially after what I told you under that tree. When I told you I couldn't remember anything!"

Andre opens his mouth to say something but the bedroom opens cutting him off. Adrian standing there looking me over to make sure I'm okay. "You okay?" He finally asks when he's done looking me over.

I shoot daggers Andre's direction and Adrian looks that way but turns back to me still looking worried. "I'm fine except for the fact that my asshole of an exboyfriend hasn't told me anything since I've started seeing him."

Adrian's slight confusion turns to realization and he looks in the direction of Andre. "Hey Asshole."

"Right back at ya," Andre mumbles under his breath. My head whips towards Andre and my eyes go into small slits.

Adrian looks back at me with a worried expression on his face. When I see the look he's giving me I sigh and pat the spot beside me on the bed smiling softly. Adrian smiles back but he's still looking at me with worry written all over his face as he sits down beside me. "I'm fine really Adrian. Quit worrying so much. You'll get wrinkles."

Adrian's expression turns to one of fear for a slipt second and then relaxes but not very much. "I'll always worry about you Little Dhampir. There's no stopping that so I guess there's no stopping these wrinkles from coming."

I lift my hand up to Adrian's face and soften out the wrinkles he's making now with my thumb. "I don't want you worrying about me or getting wrinkles. That's why we're moving out here remember?"

Adrian opens his mouth to say something but he's interrupted by Andre clearing his throat. I hold my finger up to Adrian telling him to hold that thought and look at Andre. "This is irrelevant as to why we're all even here Rose. Just get to the point. I'm not even supposed to be seeing you anymore unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Right," i say turning back to Adrian. "Well you see," I say as I start to tell Adrian everything I just found.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Little Dhampir. Sleep tight." Adrian leans down and kisses the top of my head before climbing out of bed.<p>

Andre left about an hour ago and Adrian stayed and we talked about the Moroi lady with the black hair. We climbed into bed and cuddled for a bit too. Sometimes I really miss being at court so I could just lay with Adrian all day and all night.

Anyways we decided we're going to see if Sydney can track down the lady in all of the Alchemist files. I mean after we discuss the baby issue of course.

"No, don't go!" I beg wrapping my arms around Adrian's neck pulling him back down onto the bed with me. "Please don't go. I've missed you!"

Adrian chuckles and his body vibrates against mine. "Rose, Darling, I was only gone for a total of two hours before you called me."

I kiss Adrian's neck. "That's far too long," I say in-between kisses.

Adrian moves his head so now he's planting kisses on my neck. "Now, Little Dhampir, if I don't leave soon I might just have to stay here for the night," Adrian says seductively.

I moan in pleasure as Adrian nips at my ear lobe. "I wouldn't mind that one bit."

"Oh really?" Adrian asks bringing his mouth up to mine and kissing along my jaw.

"Really," I say pulling his face to mine so I can kiss his lips.

* * *

><p>"Rose I really have to go this time," Adrian says as he climbs out of the bed. "The girls are going to be up soon and they're going to realize you cheated on your girls night."<p>

I sit up in our bed holding the comforter up against my bare chest. Adrian spent the night and he's been trying to leave for an hour but my magical powers keep pulling him back into bed with me. "Fine," I pout crossing my arms.

Adrian puts on his boxers and walks over to the side of the bed that I'm sitting on. "I'll see you tonight and we'll try to make the final plans for the house so we can move in. I'm going to call today with the interior designer like you wanted." Adrian kisses my forehead. "I'll call you when I hear you guys leaving alright?"

I sigh and fall back into the bed. "Fine, run off and be with your friends. Leave me here to shower alone."

I can hear Adrian chuckling. "Seriously Rose. You think I'd rather leave than shower with you? You're nuts." He tries to bend down and give me one last kiss but I turn my head acting like I'm going back to sleep. "Fine. I love you." Adrian kisses my cheek and I hear him walking out of my room.

I hear the door shut and when I look Adrian's actually gone. I jump out of bed and throw on pair of Nike shorts that are on my floor along with a sports bra I found on the floor.

When I leave my room I hear the door leading out close and I pick up my pace. I swing the door open and run out into the hall. "Adrian!" I yell.

Adrian's standing right in front of me with a smirk on his face. I didn't even notice him standing there when i ran out. "Yes?" he asks with that same smirk on his face.

I glare at him but only for a second and then I pull his face down to me so I can kiss his lips. "I love you." I say after pulling away.

Adrian smiles at me. "I love you too Little Dhampir. But I think I hear someone moving around in there you better get back." He bends down and kisses me one more time. "I love you," I say turning the knob on the door.

"I love you too," Adrian says before I head into my room.

* * *

><p>Sydney was who Adrian had heard getting up. I should have known it's only 7:00. Mia's not usually up until 9:30 or 10:00 and Lissa doesn't usually get up until around 9:00.<p>

Sydney's' walking around in the kitchen making coffee when I walk back into the room. "Hey Syd, how was your night?"

Sydney looked up from her cup of coffee. "It was good. Well needed I can tell you that." I smile a knowing smile. "How was your's?" She asked.

"It was..." I take a minute to think about what I want to say, "Relaxing to say the least."

Sydney looks from me to the door then to me again a knowing smile on her face. "I see." I know guilt is showing on my face. "Don't worry, I won't tell them. Trust me if i could have I would have went back to my room to hang with Dimitri." I smile slightly at this. Sydney looks me over again. "But Rose if you don't want them finding out, I'd do something with your hair."

I look at my reflection in the fridge and she's right. I definitely have sex hair. "Thanks. Hey Sydney, do you mind if I ask you something?" Seeing as how we're the only two awake I think this is the perfect time.

Sydney looks at me skeptically. "Sure," she drags out.

We both sit down at the island and Sydney takes a drink of her coffee. "Dimitri told me about you two." Sydney's eyes widen and she almost spits out her coffee. I quickly go on trying to comfort her. "Don't worry. He didn't tell anybody else. We just have a different relationship. You should know that by now Syd." Sydney nods in understanding. I look at her dead serious. "Is there anything _you_ want to tell me? You can trust me Sydney."

Sydney looks over at me and I can see the fear clear as day in her eyes. "I, um, I," she tries but it doesn't come out. I can see tears forming in her eyes now and I feel so bad for her. Being pregnant shouldn't be like this. You're supposed to be happy. Sydney tries again. "I, uh, I'm-" It's still not coming out. and now tears are falling from Sydney's eyes. I can't just sit here and watch her fall apart.

I stand up and walk over to Sydney wrapping my arms around her pulling her into me tightly for a hug. "It's okay Sydney. I already know. Maybe that'll make it easier for you to say it out loud."

Sydney leans into me and cries a little more. After minute or two though she pulls away and wipes her eyes trying to give me a brave face. "I'm pregnant Rose and I have no idea how."


End file.
